Light and Love: Spring of Dreams
by Zelzainia and Lina
Summary: It's been over 4000 years since the great battle between darkness and light, and now present day Sonic and Amy are sent on a strange adventure to stop eggman's secret plot for world domination. Sequel to Light and Love. SONAMY! :D Rate T just in case
1. 4000 years later

**Hey Guys it's Zelzainia! This is my second fanfict and the same rule apply: No flaming! And I love to receive criticism (constructive ) because I'm still new to writing.**

**STOP!  
><strong>

**This is the sequel to my first fic:**_** Light and Love**_ **so ****I recommend tht u read the first one before u move on or else it might be a little confusing**. **Thank you for your time!**

**P.S. in the first story it's 100 years later but i changed it to 4000 years to make it more realistic ^_^  
><strong>

**Lina: All character's are owed by SEGA not us.**

* * *

><p><em>...It's been more than four thousand years since the great battle between the power hungry dark mage, Hecate, and the protectors of light. Once the warrior and Healer of light won the dangerous battle, the mage, Princess Amy Rose of Alfieri, and her warrior, Prince Sonic of Ferias, were wed, and all lived happily in their new developing land of Mobius. <em>  
><em> Yet after many years, the people of Mobius began to doubt the tales truthfulness until it became simple folklore. But even the bedtime story soon faded away with time, until it became no more than a distant memory that only the oldest of books vaguely sustain in their decaying pages...<em>

**Amy Rose's House:**

The sound of the phone's constant ringing jarred the pink hedgehog from her deep sleep. She groaned at the disturbance, and lifted the hot pink telephone from it's holder, and placed it besides her ear and mumbled sleepily, " Hello?"

" Ms. Amy, you need to come to 's Workshop! I need to show you something!" shouted a child's eager voice.

" Cream if it doesn't involve Sonic then it'll have to wait. I'm too busy sleeping." Amy rubbed her jade eyes and yawned quietly.

" But it involves everyone, especially you and !"

Amy's energy boosted up to full throttle. " Cream I will be there A.S.A.P!" She slammed the phone down and jumped out of her lavender-rose bed, and ran over to her tall, wooden closet. Immediately she pulled out her favorite Red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes and white gloves with gold ring bracelets, and changed immediately.

She grabbed her brush and rushed down stairs, gently brushing her pink quills, then placed her red hairband in her hair, and looked at the fridge thoughtfully.

'_ I'll eat at Tail's house_. ' she shrugged, and headed out the door, running to Tail's workshop as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered out of control.

**Tail's Workshop :**

A yellow-Orange fox with white on his chest and two tails worked on a group of machines in his workshop while an eager rabbit named Cream sat on the couch, looking out the window, awaiting for her sister-like friend to arrive.

" When do you think she's gonna get here ?" she asked sweetly.

" Well if she knows that Sonic is involved, then pretty soon. " Tails laughed as he looked at Cream. She wore white gloves with golden buckle, and a vermilion dress  
>with a cobalt duel-flap tie, and vermilion-yellow shoes with white socks, the perfect attire for such an innocent girl such as Cream.<p>

" What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Tails hadn't even noticed that he'd been staring at her for awhile. He blushed and looked away.

Her Choa, Cheese, flew next to the door and danced up and down shouting, " Choa! Choa!" in joy. Amy opened the door and stepped in side, gasping gently.

" Wow Amy you've gotten fast!" smiled Tails.

" It's all thanks to those years of chasing Sonniku," she winked ", So Cream, what is it you wanted to show me? That thing that involved Sonic."

" Oh yeah, well yesterday momma and I went to the library to see if they had any bedtime stories that I might like. So when I was looking in the very back of the library, I found this really cool book that had some of the strangest stories." Cream grabbed the book from a nearby chair and handed it to Amy.

It was a large book that's cover was light brown, and peeling away. The pages were falling out, and looked like they were all decaying. The words on the cover were hard to read, and was written in a ancient language, making it twice as difficult. The only pretty thing about it was the silver lacing that tied itself in a bow on the side near it's spine.

" What is this thing? It looks hundreds of years old." Amy handed it back to Cream and wiped her hands on her dress, trying to get the dirty feeling off her hands.

" It's a book of ancient folklore! There's one story in there about this place called a Spring of Dreams. It's said that once every four thousands years, the springs power awakens and grants ones wish for a yearning heart."

" That's really cool Cream but what's the thing that involves Sonic?" Amy asked eagerly.

" Well you just have to read the story to find out." Cream giggled.

" What story?"

" The story of Light...and Love." Cream placed the book on the ground and opened it so it's pages faced Amy, who sat on the floor in front of the bronze colored pages. She searched through the book until she found a page that read in bold, silver letters: _Light and Love_

_ "There was once a beautiful and prosperous kingdom known as Alfieri, the city of Wisdom. The kingdom was ruled by the Rose royal family, whose King and Queen had been murdered by the Royal family of Ferias, or so they were told. The only member of the family was the eldest son, King Siegfried, the eldest daughter, Princess Kiya, and the youngest child, Princess Amy. Amy was a beautiful hedgehog with short pink quills and sparkling jade eyes that hypnotized any man that saw her, but even with that ability, Amy wanted to marry for love, not royal purposes._

_ When Princess Amy turned fifteen, her caring brother Siegfried gave her the choice to either venture around Alfieri, or visit one of the neighboring kingdoms. Amy had always wanted to go off and explore the world, but was extremely curious towards the land of Ferias, only because she did not believe that they killed her parents, but when she told her brother of her plans he refused. He feared that his youngest sibling would meet the same fate as his parents. Amy was devastated. Luckily her sister Kiya, was kind enough to allow her to go without consulting her brother. So at midnight Amy left the castle without a word, and set off to Ferias. She walked the empty streets of her kingdom when she was attacked by a drunk, but was saved by a blue hero. He took her to the outer gates of the town and told her how his name was Sonic, and he was the prince of Ferias and had always wanted to see Alfieri, so on that day they both made a deal that they would escort each other to the kingdoms, starting with Ferias.  
><em>

_ When they started there journey they were captured, but soon escaped with no injuries. They walked through the woods until they found a small cabin next to a river, where they spent the night with a fortune teller named Rouge, and Sonic's old friend, an echidna named Knuckles who was Rouge's beloved husband.  
><em>

_ Amy was always interested in fortune tellers, and asked Rouge if she could give her a reading. But what Rouge found shocked her, and asked her if she would travel to Vizendi with them. The partners gladly accepted and went to Vizendi, where they learned of an ancient prophecy known as Light and Love. Soon after the confusion, they met Amy's old friend Cream, who was the princess of Vizendi. _

_Cream was kind enough to allow them both to stay in the kingdom, but when Sonic left her alone, a vengeance seeking chipmunk attacked Amy, but cleared the confusion about the prophecy. "__The warrior and the scholar descended into battle,side by side, back to back , to find the light, and return in a great victory. You probably don't understand so I'll translate. The warrior and the healer. Together they go off and purify the five objects of light trying to save the world from being consumed by darkness. As a child I was taught magic so I could be the healer, but when the prophets heard of a baby girl being born in Alfieri my lessons stopped. They supposedly had a vision that she was the healer, So I spent most of my childhood training for nothing! I was furious and wanted revenge. You should know by know that you were that baby girl! So one day I received a visit from a mysterious man in black. He gave me a powerful object, asking that in return I work with him. I left my throne and joined him, and now we're here." was all she told her before she tried to assassinate Amy, but was unsuccessful when Sonic came, sadly Amy was the one to kill._

_ On that day she knew that Sonic and her need to find the five items of Light, Darkness, Past, Present, and Future. The chipmunk had the item of the Future, and Amy already possessed the item of Light. They soon traveled to Ferias where they found the item of Past, along with a friend named Shadow, and in the Kingdom of Nightfall found the item of present, and a new friend who was the original princess. _

_They soon returned to Alfieri, in search of the final item, but instead discovered a dark truth. Her brother Siegfried had been dead for many years, and the man she knew of as_

_ ' brother' was really a man known as ' Hecate'. Hecate was a power hungry dark mage that killed her parents and blamed it on Ferias so Amy would never meet her warrior, Sonic. After a large and bloody battle, Hecate was destroyed, along with the items and the world was at peace, but his last words were, " History repeats itself". Amy and Sonic were wed, and the kingdoms were brought together to create the land of Mobius..."  
><em>

" And that is how Mobuis was founded!I looked it up, and the princess from the story is related to you! Isn't it so interesting that your ancestor had the same name and looks like you, and save the world!It's even cooler that she married a man named Sonic." exclaimed Cream.

" Yeah but Sonic isn't related to Prince from the story is he? Becuase if he is then that means I'm related to him." cringed Amy.

" Oh no he's not."

" Good! My favorite part was when Hecate said ' _History Repeats itself. '_ It makes me soo happy_!" _Amy giggled.

Cream blinked in confusion, " But , I think he was saying that he would return and bring havoc to the world!"

" Yeah, but me and Sonic will save the world! If my ancestor can get her Sonic to love her, then I can get mine!" Amy winked.

" Oh Amy, you never change.." Cream sighed, smiling at her friend.

There was a knock on Tail's door. He yelled, " It's open!"The door to Tails workshop opened, revealing Amy's cobalt hero.

" Hey buddy what's up!" he greeted, waving his hand.

" Sonic!" exclaimed Amy, who stood up ran towards him like she always did, attempting to give him one of her famous bear hugs.

" Amy!" Sonic shouted.

" You see Sonic! This is proof that we'll be together!" she pointed to the book.

He ran out the door,with Amy chasing after him. He was going slow enough for her to at least be near him, but not close enough to were she could reach him. They ran through the fields of tall grass for a minute until Amy tripped on a rock, tumbling to the floor and scrapping her face and knees. She yelped in pain. Sonic stopped and looked back, wanting to help her but thought,_ ' Amy...I'm soo sorry but eggman is probably watching and if he notices that I care about you more then like a friend...then he might hurt you..I'm so sorry..'_ he ran off in the other direction, leaving Amy on the floor to linger in her tears. She stretched her arm out as if trying to grab him. " Sonic!" she cried, watching as his form got smaller and smaller. " Sonic you... you jerk! Why do you always run away!" Amy wiped her tears away and picked herself up from the ground, limping back home. _' Why does he hurt me like that? Doesn't he even care about me? What am I doing wrong? Aren't I good enough?' _those thoughts danced in her mind, so she didn't even notice the mustached man that followed her.

" What's wrong M'dear?" A man in a large metal machine,with claws as arms walked out of the shadows, the sound of clanking metal rung in her ears.

Amy abruptly looked behind her and gasped, " Eggman! I'm not in the mood."

" What? Did Sonic do something again?" He smiled devilishly.

" Yeah... but what's it to you!"

" Well I think I know a way for you to win his heart and I wanted to aid you, but I just need your help in return." he laughed.

" No way! Your Sonic number one rival and there's no way I'd even consider helping you!" Amy stuck her tongue out, taunting him a little before she attempted an escape.

" That wasn't a question!" The robots metal claw shot towards Amy in a blink of an eye. But Amy thought fast, and pulled out her red and yellow piko piko hammer, smashing the claw to the ground.

" I said I'm not in the mood!" She growled, swinging her hammer, crushing the metal claw into rubble, but her stomach was aching from the lack of food it had, causing her to let her guard down, so she didn't notice the other claw sneaking up behind her.

It swooped down and snatched the pink hedgehog, crushing her under it's weight. She screamed in pain.

" Now you're going to help me whether you like it our not!" Eggman laughed manically. She pulled her arm out of the claws tight grip, but the golden bracelet that wrapped around her thin wrist shattered. " OK here you are." Eggman threw a silver band at her arm that wrapped around her wrist, fitting perfectly.

" Sonic!" She shrieked, hoping to see her cobalt hero rush in and save her once more.

**Tail's Workshop ( Sonic's POV ):**

I felt horrible for just leaving Amy there. I wanted to run back and help her, but what if one of Eggman's robots saw and told him about how defenseless I am around her? I've never been so worried about Eggman capturing Ames until these feelings began to weld up for her, and I don't want him to use her to get to me... I'm such a jerk.

" What's wrong?" asked Cream. I arrived at Tail's workshop not to long ago, and Cream wouldn't stop staring at me. Probably because I've been abnormally silent for the past few minutes. I told her nothing was wrong but she still looked at me with unconvinced eyes.

I looked out the window and could swear I heard a low scream in the distance that sounded a lot like...Amy! I pounced off the couch and out the door, zooming off towards the distance screams.

**Field's :**

The poor defenseless Amy gave up on screaming for tear life, and fainted as her oxygen became scarce, thanks to the tight claw around her body. Sonic came just as her jade eyes shut slowly. " Amy!" he yelled.

" To late hedgehog! She won't live for too long with the lack of oxygen I've given her." He laughed.

" Bastard!" Sonic growled, getting into a fighting stance.

" You can save her, but you need to do something for my first." he looked down at Sonic.

Not having much of a choice, Sonic nodded in agreement and held is wrist ups like a prisoner. Eggman smiled and threw the same silver band on his right wrist, and dropped Amy to the floor. Sonic caught her in the air and laid her head on his knee. She gasped for breath, but still didn't open her eyes.

" Ames please wake up!" he whispered. Eggman pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed the large red button in the middle. The two bands were connected by a short thread of thick electricity. " What's this?" yelled Sonic.

" You'll see my little lab rats!" The claw transformed into a shovel, scooping up the two hedgehogs and throwing then to god knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! chapter 1 done! Ok well this story will most likely be one of those stories tht has the romance slowly grow through out time.. so yeah..<strong>

**Lina: Wazzup! :P did ya'll miss me!  
><strong>

**Lina! What are u doing?**

**Lina: Being friendly duh! :/**

**..yeah...ok well see u all later! R&R plz!  
><strong>


	2. Gender bending

**Lina: Wazzup ppl! K-...I mean Zelzainia, got sick so I'll b host'in this chappie! Dont worry, zel wrote the responds and the story! Special thanks to Lil'Believer146, Danielle Fenton,Ms. Lokita ,Jayjaybean , and Bacon is Epic for adding Zel's story to their favs! ;D**

**Lil'Believer146:thx! I'll explain wat the silver band is later so you'll need to read on to find out! ;3 Lina says I like pie and I'm happy to hear tht u ppl care :3 Enjoy!**

**Danielle Fenton: :3 dont worry I'm sure you'll do fine! And u just need to read on if u want to know about Blitz and Kiya * smiles devilishly* My cliffies are evil I know. xD I try to make Blitz sound as funny as I can. She acts like my friend Stephanie so I just need to imagine steph saying things**

**Classical Rosie: Lol glad to be back ( even though I wasn't gone tht long ) and I feel no homo at all :3 thx! Enjoy!**

**Ms. Lokita : LOL**

**Blitz The Hedgehog: Lol i feel dumb :/ I spelled it like the dog Choa and not Chao...Me stupid :P Hope ur Thanksgiving was bomb!**

**BaconIsEpic: xD will do! ;)**

**Lina: SEGA owns the characters in this fic!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>?:<span>**

Everything was world around him was spinning uncontrollably like a Ferris wheel . He rubbed his eyelids at and attempt of focusing his eyes better to see the terrain were he lay. Sonic massaged his throbbing head, slicking his blue quills back with a grunting sigh. The sound of electricity rung in his ears. " What the hell.." he mumbled, bringing his wrist to eye level.

The silver band that Eggman placed upon his wrist had a short strand of thick electricity that connected to the bands twin, which rested on Amy's wrist. Her face was nuzzled in the grass.

" Ames!" Sonic rushed over to her side, flipping her frail body so her dirt stained face confronted his. " Ames a-are you OK? Speak to me please!" he placed his ear on her chest, searching for a heart beat, but her yawn proved it to be unnecessary. " Heh, heh, good you're alive. You seem really tired.." he whispered to her sleeping body, " I guess we should get back home...maybe Tails knows what these bands are."

He picked Amy up bridal style and attempted at a full on dash, but after three tiny steps he feel to the floor, dropping Amy. He grunted in pain as the waves of electricity surged through his body. The bands strand of electricity was flaring up, shocking the hedgehog for about seven seconds until the pain subsided. He panted on the floor, trying to regain his strength.

" Sonic?...Sonic!" shrieked the newly awakened Amy. She crawled over to him, placing her warm hand on his forehead, frowning in worry .

" You're awake...I'm glad." he smiled, trying not to worry her with news of the electrical shock he had just received. Amy grinned and noticed the silver band on her wrist.

" What's this?" she tried to slide it off, but it didn't budge.

" I'm not sure but it's probably nothing good if Eggman gave it to us." Sonic looked around, trying to make out a building in the distance, but was interrupted by the weight of Amy flinging herself on top of him.

" Sonniku this is great! You can't run away now!", Amy looked to the side and whispered ,' _No more hurting..'_

" But Amy we need to get out of these things!" Sonic gently pushed her away so he could sit up.

"...But don't you want to be with me?..." she pouted.

'_Oh Ames you have NO idea..' _he thought. " Sure I guess but this is Eggman equipment."

Amy frowned for awhile, but soon smiled understandingly . " Well whatever makes you happy Sonic." She pulled out her Piko Piko hammer and held it high over her head at an attempt of breaking the silver bands grip.

The shocking feeling made her shriek in utter pain as she fell back. Sonic caught her before she hit the hard ground .

" Amy!" he yelled. Her breathing became hard but soon calmed down when she opened her eyes.

" That hurt." she moaned.

" Eggman must have programmed these damn bands to electrocute us each time when use or specialties. Bastard."

" So these bracelets-" Amy looked out towards the building in the distance, " Oh my gosh! A clothing store! My clothes are so dirty I think I need new ones!" Amy shouted with glee.

" Ames this isn't the time to-" She took off in a full on run before he could finish his sentence.

**Outside of Store:**

" Amy there is no way in hell that I'm going in there! What if someone I know catches me there and gets the wrong idea!" Sonic argued.

" Don't be such a baby! I have a plan!" Amy walked over to a woman that was about to enter the store, Sonic had to follow after. " Excuse me Miss can you buy a few items for me?"

" Sure dear what would you like?" Amy motioned her down and whispered into her ear, handed her a few dollars, and waved goodbye. Moments later the woman returned with a large silver bag in her hand.

" Thank you!" she waved as the woman walked away.

" OK so we got your clothes now let's go!" nagged Sonic.

" What? Oh no these aren't for me silly." she giggled, glaring at Sonic with an devilish stare.

**...a few moments later...**

" You have got to be kidding.." sighed Sonic. Amy had used the contents in the bag to disguise her beloved ' Sonic' to her new friend ' Sonia .'

**( N/A: I knw thts already an actual character I just couldn't think of any other** **name )**

Amy made him wear blue flannel shirt that was tied on top of a white strand of fabric that covered the half slices of orange that were placed on his chest to replicate- well you know. The long purple skirt barely covered his sneakers, and Amy let him borrow her red headband. His quills were brushed down, looking like short strands of hair, and his lips were coated in sparkly pink lip gloss.

" I feel stupid." he grumbled.

" Oh Sonic- I mean _Sonia! _You look pretty." Amy laughed. " Now try to make your voice sound high pitched and girly OK!" Amy grabbed his wrist and ran into the store and looked around for the dress section. She saw the red dress rack and didn't hesitate to grabbed the final dress with the white streak at the bottom. She pulled it off the rack and ran into the dressing room. " Sonia you stay out here while I change OK!"

" Do I really have a choice?" he whined. Amy walked into the changing room, Sonic followed, and shut the door, leaving Sonic outside to look at the mirrors. He looked around the frilly pink room and wanted to barf in disgust, but the sight of women in their bra's coming in and out of the stalls had there benefits.

" Hey there cutie."

"Hm?" Sonic saw a grey hedgehog with long quills lean against the wall near Sonic. He wore a name tag that showed he worked there.

" What's your name sweetheart?" He asked, trying to flirt with Sonic.

"..Sonia.." Sonic responded with the highest voice he could make, cracking up inside.

" Well _Sonia_, someone better call the fire department because you are **hot**!" he purred.

'_ Oh god ,lame pick up lines' _Sonic thought. He decided to play with him for a while, " Oh you! You must tell every girl that!" he giggled.

" If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." he smiled seductively, reaching over to Sonic's shoulder.

" Hey! No touchie!" Sonic growled, laughing deep inside.

" Sorry but you're just the most cutest thing in this store."

Amy's stall door opened and she ran out, clothed, and yelled, " Hey! I'm the cutest thing in here!"

" Yeah, she's the cutest thing in here!" agreed Sonic.

"What?" blushed Amy.

" Besides!" Sonic untied his flannel shirt, letting the orange slices fall to the floor, " I'm a dude." he grinned.

Every woman in the store stopped and glared at Sonic. They gathered around him and screamed, " AH! A BOY!" They grabbed Sonic and Amy, along with the items she was _going_ to purchase, and threw them out of the store.

Amy glared at him for awhile, frowning, but then laughed uncontrollably. " That's the most fun I've ever had in a long time!" She giggled.

**? ( Amy's POV ):**

It felt great to spend these moment with Sonic. Even though Eggman bounded us with electrical bands, and we were just kicked out of a store, these are still the best moments of my life that I'll tell our kids in the future.

Sonic helped me up as I dusted my dress off. He was kind enough to pick my bag up off the floor and placed the spilled contents back inside. I stumbled after him with each step he took until all the clothes were returned to the bag and handed back to me. What a gentleman!

" Heh, sorry Ames. Didn't expect for us to get kicked out." he laughed.

" No it's fine really! This is the most fun I've had in a very long time!" I giggled. Sonic flashed me a smile that seemed...different. Usually he would just give me a half smile and look back, but this time it there was something else. He seemed relieved or something of that sort.

" So where are we anyways? I wasn't able to ask anyone in the store." We started to through the wet grass.

" I'm not sure. But as along as I'm with you, I know I'll be OK!" He chuckled at my statement but I was dead serious. We walked for what seemed like hours until my feet started to ache and feel like two big bricks. " My feet are killing me!" I howled in pain. Sonic stopped walking and picked me up bridal style and started to walk with me in his arms.

" Sonic you don't need to do that!" I blushed.

" Don't worry it's nothing! I don't want your feet to start hurting so badly that you won't be able to go to sleep tonight." He winked. I rested in his arms for awhile, but when I looked over his shoulder I saw a large, beautiful shinning lake. ' Sonic hates water, so he probably wouldn't want to go swimming, but if I hurry, I can get in the bathing suit I have under my dress so he can see how beautiful I am and want to go in the water! More Sonic time for Amy!' I thought, until I noticed two figures along the shore line. Their bodies didn't move, so I jumped out of Sonic's arms, and raised over, he was pulled after.

* * *

><p><strong>Lina: Yeah yeah I knw this story was late but Zels sick so cut her some slack! : Man this hosting thing is hard! I'm never doin this again man! I'm stickin to co host. OK yada yada blah blah see yall later blah blah now I'm leaving. **


	3. Stuck in the past

**Hey guys *sniff sniff* I'm feeling a little better now** **but I still have the sniffles D: Special thanks to Crescent Flower for adding my story to her favs! ;)  
><strong>

** Blitz The Hedgehog: Lol nice pick up lines xD Yeah u act A LOT like my friend Stephanie ^_^**

** Danielle Fenton: I knew u guys would luv something like that ^_^ Yeah my friend Steph is pretty fularious ( a word she made up: Funny+Hilarious= Fularious ) Aw tht suxs. I can never live with girly girls :P I was raised by boys ( 17 boy cousins, youngest girl is me )**

**Ms. Lokita: Lol I'm doing a lot better thxs for the concern! Yeah grammar has never been my superpower but I'll work on it! ;)**

**Lil'Believer:Wow ur the only review tht stayed on topic xD Thxs I'm glad u enjoyed it! pick up lines r sorta lame, but ppl still use'm ^_^**

**Lunar Petal: Thanks for liking my story! Hope u enjoy this next chappie!  
><strong>

**Lina: We own no one!Except for two new friends tht will be arriving soon! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lake Shore:<span>**

Amy ran over to the lakes shore and saw the unconscious figure clearer, and was able to decipher that the two bodies were in fact, female. When Amy reached the silent figures she stopped in her tracks, gasping for air. The lakes shimmering waves gently caressed the bottom of the hedgehog's feet, causing one of them to moan slightly.

" Are you guys OK?" asked Amy. Both of the girls had pitch black fur, and wore lovely silk dresses that wrapped around their legs. The only difference between the two was that one had short curly blonde hair, while the other one, the one that moaned oh so slightly, had long light blue quills that covered most of her body. " Hello?" Questioned Amy. She knelt down over the blue haired girl, and laced her gentle hand the girl's shoulder. Without any warning the girl shot her head u, along with the rest of her body, and looked around as if she was lost.

She looked over to her friend and shook her at a attempt to wake the sleeping hedgehog. " Erm... five more minutes mom!" mumbled the blonde hedgehog.

" Wake up! It worked!" Shouted the blue haired one. Her blonde friend yawned, lifting herself up and looking towards Sonic and Amy with her mouth gaping open."What's wrong?" asked the blue haired one , looking back at Sonic and Amy as well. Amy could now see that the two girls had radiant ruby red eyes, and were obviously shocked to see Sonic and her.

" You see Ames! Their fine, perfectly normal!" Sonic grinned, but spoke to soon.

The girl both pounced onto the two companions with arms wide open while they both screamed, " Uncle Sonic! Aunt Amy!"

The four hedgehogs fell to the floor with a loud thump. " Ah!- I think you've got the wrong people! I'm not anyone's uncle!" stated Sonic. The two girls stopped and stood up, blushing out of pure embarrassment of their foolish actions.

"...That's weird they look like our aunt and uncle.." the blonde whispered.

"...I guess it did work.." replied the other one.

" Then these might be their reincarnation.."

" Excuse me! But who exactly are you two?" asked Amy. The two girls giggled amongst themselves until the blue haired one stepped forward.

" I'm very sorry. My cousin and I thought you were someone else. My name is Kumiko Kiya Magara Esme Celi Samia Zalika Alika Sleoi Dama Alfieri Rose the Hedgehog.

I am the daughter queen Kiya and king Shadow of Alfieri, but everyone just calls me Kiya." She bowed.

' Shadow? Kiya? those names sound familiar' thought Amy.

The blonde one copied Kiya by walking forward with her arms crossed. " I know her name is too damn long. I'm Blitzairia Nightfall. Daughter of queen Blitz and king Devon of Nightfall. I'm named after my mom and would rather you call me just Blitz!"

" Blitz I think our wish was granted!" exclaimed Kiya, hugging her cousin that pushed her away and whispered, " No touchie."

" Yeah that's grea-..." her smiled disappeared. " This means we've been gone for very long time..."

" Um not to be rude but uh, what the hell are you two talking about?" yelled Amy, trying to speak over the loud mouthed girls.

" Oh sorry, heh heh, but before I tell you, I need to see if you guys are..worthy," she clasped her hands together and whispered, " analyzio. " A blinding light shone in their eyes, and a tingling feeling surged all through their veins until everything around them turned black, and all Amy could see was herself and her beloved Sonic, whom was standing in front of her in a defensive stance. " Don't worry uncle Sonic I'm not going to hurt you! I just went through your soul history I saw exactly what I need to see.." Kiya's voice echoed through the darkness. "Time for a history lesson.."

The darkness ripped away into tiny pieces that rearranged themselves into a scene of a large room with white columns next to three thrones that seated a red hedgehog in the center throne, staring down at a pink hedgehog wearing and blue dress and a gold crown upon her head. Next to the red hedgehog was a tall and thin light blue hedgehog with long quills and ruby red eyes, wearing a white loin cloth and a sky blue tang top along with a golden crown along her head as well. "OK well let's begin shall we? Princess Amy of Alfieri had always wanted to get away from the safe walls of her castle, but her brother Siegfried would not allow such foolish suggestions corrupt her mind, and denied her any right of freedom. Her older sister Kiya ( my mother) saw how depressed she was because of her brother's decision; and devised a plan..." The scene changed into a picture of Amy in a brown cloak with her sister smiling behind her.

" Kiya would allow Amy to travel to the enemy kingdom of Ferias without her brother knowing." A picture of prince Sonic and Amy surrounded the room, " But right after she left Rose Palace, she was attacked by a drunk, yet was saved by a cobalt hedgehog, who soon revealed himself to be the prince of Ferias, and was on the same mission as Amy, his name was Sonic. They later met a deranged chipmunk known as Sally, who threatened to kill the princess and disappeared into the shadows," A new frame revealed and albino bat and a red echidna inside of a wooden cabin, laughing with the two travelers. 'Rouge? Knuckles?' Sonic an Amy gasped just a pinch louder then a whisper, staring at the oddly dressed companions who stood before them," They soon came across a wooden cabin, where a very talented fortune teller lived with her loving husband. Her name was Rouge, and her husband was called Knuckles. They soon befriended the two allies, and Rouge offered to give the princess a free reading, and saw that Sonic and Amy were in fact, the chosen hero's from the prophecy of Light and Love and invited them to accompany her and her husband to the kingdom of Vizendi.."

They then saw a rabbit with a crown upon her head and gasped at the sight of Amy's dear friend, " When they arrived in the town, princess Amy met up with an old friend, princess Cream, whom offered the travelers a room in the castle to rejuvenate in.." Sally's evil blade appeared, " Sadly, when Sonic left Amy alone in the castle, she was attacked by Sally and nearly killed! Yet in the end, the demented chipmunk princess was slayed by her own demonic blade. But before she died though, she talked about a man known as the ' employer ' whom wanted Amy dead and the items of light for his own evil purposes. On that very day they received their first item, the item of the future.."

Everything melted into a picture of Prince Sonic handing a rose to Princess Amy. Amy's heart melted at the picture, and only wished the her ' Sonniku ' would do the same. ' He'll never love me the same way I love him...' she thought to herself.

" The two travelers then journeyed into Ferias, meeting up with Sonic's younger brother Tails. But that's not the only thing that happened during their journey. The two had spent so long together, that they were beginning to fall for each other ,but Amy's new magic teacher , whom she met in Ferias, tried to get in the way of their forbidden love, but Sonic would not let him take away his precious Rose. So he invited her to a picnic in the middle of Ferias lake and stole a passionate kiss from her tender lips..." Amy danced around in joy, the silver bands jangled around, and Sonic simply rolled his eyes, but was just as happy on the inside. The next frame was a little disturbing, showing Kiya and black hedgehog fighting with one another.

" The princesses master became very jealous of their new-found love, and carried out the devastating order given to him by the 'employer', who wanted Amy's pure soul in exchange for Lady Maria's life. He begged for Amy to agree to giving up her soul, and the kind heart princess couldn't help but accept his request. His only mistake was that he destroyed a teleporting crystal that Kiya had given to her, summoning the eldest princess, along with Sonic. Kiya had known Amy's master from her childhood, and fought for Amy's life. Shadow was strong, but Kiya was equally matched. This was the first time my momma and papa saw each other in a long time!"

A strange gray hedgehog appeared. " Shadow knew that what he was doing was wrong, and gave up. But before he left, Kiya expressed her love to him, and he left the area, leaving only the item of the past. Sadly, Amy was kidnapped by Prince Alex of Night fall where-" Blitz's loud voice interrupted.

" Kiya you talk like a book!" she laughed.

" Blitz! I'm telling a story!" growled Kiya.

" Wait can I continue?" asked Blitz.

" Fine.." sighed Kiya.

Blitz cleared her thought and continued the story, " OK! well. When Amy was kidnapped Kiya and Sonic went to the awesome town of Nightfall where they met the coolest person EVER! She was a blacksmith that was the original princess of Nightfall named Blitz! A.K.A my mom! OK well they broke into Nightfall castle and got Amy, but when they got her, Shadow came and kissed Kiya and my mom was like, ' You nasty little girl!' And then they split up so Amy,Sonic and Kiya headed towards Alfieri but Amy was killed by Alex and Sonic killed Alex but Kiya died to and that made Amy come back to life and yeah..."

" Is that all?" asked Amy.

" Well that's all aunt Amy and uncle Sonic told us!" sighed Kiya.

" So uh.. where the hell are you two from?" asked Sonic, awaiting an answer to tame his confusion.

" Oh well.. nah I don't wanna tell you so I'll send you both into our memories so you can see for yourself!" giggled the two girls. A ball of warm light surrounded the two as they entered a memory.

* * *

><p><strong>M'k I'm gonna end it here k! thx for reading n ill see u next time!<strong>

**Lina: * Ehem * arent u forgetting something zel?**

**Oh yeah... Well I'm srry to say this but I've noticed tht a lot of ur reviews r more like conversations, and i was wondering if u guys could please stay on topic ( and most of tht is my fault )... I'm srry I dont mean to offend anyone I just would like to hear how I'm doing...Sorry..**

**Lina: u wuss! These ppl arent jerks and wont hate u for his! They understand**

**Lina r u being nice?**

**Lina: NO! I just dont want u being all downerish :/**

**OK well...Bye!**


	4. Kiya's story Pt1

**Thank you to all tht stayed on topic! really appreciate it! Well here's the next chapter! special thanks to Lunar Petal for adding my story to her favs! ^_^  
><strong>

**Danielle Fenton: well here's what happens ^_^**

**Lunar Petal: lol i'm glad u liked it!**

**Blitz the Hedgehog:lol thank you Lady Blitz xD Oh course I could make the descriptions of the characters longer and more descriptive! I was actually afraid tht i would make the sentences TOO long to explain how the character looks ( teacher says describing should be short n to the point) but I guess I was wrong ^_^ and u made a amazing paragraph by the way! thanks for the feed back and Merry Christmas!**

** Ms. Lokita: Dont worry you wont see tht name to offten. and thank you! glad u enjoy it so much  
><strong>

**Lina: all characters except for Blitz and Kiya belong to SEGA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Memory of ancient Mobius<strong>

The radiant morning sun warmed the blossoming flowers as they awakened to a new and glorious day of a summer. Sadly, now was not only a day of great happiness, but deep distress. A cherry blossom pink hedgehog rested among the joyful flowers, tending them but removing the vervain weeds that were agitating the assortment of carnations, pansies, and roses that tried to suck up the gleaming sun light to live. She hummed an upbeat tune as she moved the plentiful soil around in a deep thought; the subtle summer breeze kissed her rosy cheeks, causing her soft quills to tickle her creamy face, breaking her musical trance with a slight itch. She raised her hand to scratch the side of her perfectly framed face, and looked down at her dirt stained gloves and removed them from her smooth hands, standing up, and brushing down her cornflower blue gown with periwinkle sleeves that reached her wrist, covering her gleaming gold bracelet, with bronze lace around her waist and neckline, perfectly shaping her properly curvaceous body, but her stomach was slightly outstretched, and not because of lack of exercise, for her sister made sure she stayed in excellent shape, but because of something else that she had kept secret for some time now. The medieval crown around her head glistened with hope, but her kind jade eyes only mirrored the sorrow inside her, for last night she received a disturbing dream filled with death and despair.

She tried to shake away the alarming nightmare by inviting her old sister and three dear friends to the castle, but they thought she invited them to help her prepare for a joyous occasion, which she had forgotten...again.

"Ames are you alright my dear?" inquired the soothing voice of her cerulean king, and smiled with glee at his reassuring presence.

"Oh Sonniku! Hello dear! I was just tending to the flower that's all. They seemed a little sad today." she asserted with pleasant giggle, but her husband could see right through her fake smile and walked closer to her, looking into her eyes to see if the answer laid inside.

"Are you sure? You seem a little sad today." Sonic looked at her inquiringly, massaging her tense shoulders.

"I just had a night terror that's all." She commented, tenderly kissing his forehead, thankful for his concern.

"Oh... Well everything's all right now, " He gently moved a stray lock away from her face, and smiled, " Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Devon and I are going to the southern part of Mobius to assist a village that was just a victim of a massive earthquake, so we might be not be able to attend the birthday celebration." he frowned downheartedly at his queen.

_'There's a birthday celebration?_ 'Thought Amy, pondering on who's lucky day that she had forgotten about so easily, but was only interrupted by her husband's tight embrace, followed by a loving kiss farewell. "Hurry back OK!" she shouted apprehensively as he walked slowly towards the back exit.

"I'll be back before you know it!" he grinned, waving goodbye as his figure became smaller and smaller until he was out of sight. Amy consistently became worried whenever he left on trips similar to this one, only because of the one thing she truly feared in this world. Hecate's return. She had told no one of what exactly happened _after _the battle, when everyone was outside of the castle fixing up the destroyed town of Alfieri. But just the thought of it chilled her blood.

The body that had once lain on the ground, covered in crimson blood, had disappeared, not a single drop of gore remained, giving her a dreadful theory that Hecate might still be alive, or at least his vitality. When she asked around the castle, the servants had all believed that she had burned the body, or it had been buried somewhere in the forest, so Amy let them believe what they wanted to believe. Yet the thought never left her alone since that day.

A young female cat walked into the plentiful flower garden, intruding on Amys' thoughts with a timid voice stating, "Um Queen Amy... Queen Kiya, Queen Blitz, Queen Cream, and lady Rouge shall be arriving soon. Where shall I send them to when they arrive?" Amy pleasantly grinned at the younger girls' thoughtful information.

"Oh thank you for reminding me! I'll be in my chambers." The girl bowed her head respectively and walked through the large archway that led to the large marble staircase dressed in silky red satin, and a golden chandelier.

**Memory of ancient Mobius (King and Queens's chamber):**

Amy quietly opened the large mahogany door, and stepped inside the peaceful room as a crisp gust of wind shot at her face, sending a sharp shiver up her back. The immense powder blue room was quite empty, and only housed a few possessions like; a king size canopy with red sheets, a cedar vanity, a few drawers near the bedside, and three book shelves next to the balcony entrance. It was very unorthodox for such royalty to have so little possessions, but her and the others never spent much time in the palace because of the mysterious disappearances occurring around the kingdom, so they rarely spent time in their chambers.

She walked over to her white maple cabinet and looked through the inside in search of a new, more youthful looking gown to wear when the girls arrived. It was just another joke that the girls would pull off together just to feel young, even though they were only in their late twenties and early thirties (besides Cream).

The gown she had chosen was a very elegant dress that swayed with each step she took. The alizarin red dress bottom was embroidered with white swirls along the edge, and the waistline had white ribbon wrapped around it, holding the black corset in place near the white lace along the strapless dresses bodice. Her gold bracelets were worn over her maroon gloves that fit like skin. She reached for her gold jewelry box and removed one of its contents, a replica of her mother's golden heart pendant. She smiled at the memories of how she retrieved the original, and all the crazy things she did while wearing it, such vivid memories of such happy times of her youth. The thought was abruptly interrupted by the sound of running footsteps, and the giggling of teenage girls. She was surprised by the sudden uprising of laughter, and walked over to the ledge of the marble balcony to see who exactly it was.

Two young hedgehogs were racing to reach the entrance, but stopped to gaze up at the pink hedgehog before them. One was a very energetic looking girl who didn't seem the least bit shy when it came to meeting others, no matter how high of authority they had. She outstretched her tan arm up into the sky, as if trying to grab the clouds up above, and swung her arm side to side, gesturing a friendly hello as her sun kissed golden quills swayed down her back. Her curls coiled with each other until they reached the mid section of her back, covering up a small section of her ebony fur. Her pleasant scarlet red jewels for eyes reflected the happiness she was feeling today, even though Amy didn't know why. She shot an excited smile at Amy, and looked over to her companion, whispering something into her ear.

The other hedgehog just laughed at her friends enthusiasm, demonstrating her loving smile across her tan muzzle. Her thick lashes acted as a canopy for her sparking crimson eyes that were filled with a free spirit. She silenced her laughter, glancing up at Amy, the look of innocents was all over her face, but her smile said otherwise. She was a lot shier then the other girl, and tried to be as lady-like as possible when around her elders, which explained why she bowed so formally, letting her knee length cerulean hair run down her face like an endless waterfall rushing against her neck and shoulders. When she rose back up you could see that her ebony fur was well kept and glowed with cleanliness, giving one the imprecision that she was from a very high class family herself, which was the case in this matter.

Amy returned a kind smile and walked back into the cool room, and waited by the doorway. The sound of light footsteps echoed through the castle hallways as it approached closer and closer to where she casually stood. The sound of hard breathing filled her ears as the two girls ran into the room, gasping for air. Amy giggled at the two of them, especially at the one who laid on the floor, completely tired out from the quick run, letting her hair spread out across the floor like a puddle of fresh water.

The blonde one placed her hand on her chest, trying to slow her beating heart. Her scarlet red dress glided around as she walked to and fro at a steady pace, the golden lace around her waistline followed after her moving body as her black corset restricted how much breath she could take in. She was truly an athlete and had a high amount of stamina unlike her friend who was still lightly gasping on the floor. She sat up and dusted off her aqua gown that laid itself across the floor, along with a black satin ribbon that lay below her black corset. She grabbed her insanely long cerulean quills and straightened it down.

"Blitzairia, Kumiko Kiya, how nice to see that you two dropped in." smiled Amy.

"Aunt Amy you know you can call us just Blitz and Kiya!" Blitz rolled her eyes at her aunt's formality, and outstretched her tan arms for a hug.

"How do you fare Aunt Amy?" questioned Kiya, lightly smiling.

Blitz looked at Kiya with squinted eyes, and face palmed herself. "You talk like a damn book! Didn't you listen to a single thing I said to you about being normal?" she grumbled to herself. Amy laughed at the two girls, watching as they both bickered about the importance of being polite and at the same time average.

"So where's uncle Sonic?" Blitz leaned on Kiya's shoulder, but fell when she moved to the side.

"Well that's a stupid question. Uncle Sonic left with my father and _your_ father along with the others to fix a problem in the southern states." Kiya stated with an annoyed attitude towards her cousins lack of attentiveness. Blitz simply agitated her by sticking her tongue out and returning her attention back to her aunt.

"Oh, did you girls know that your mother's are going to be arriving soon?" wondered Amy.

"Really? Well then do you think we could stay here for a bit? Please?" begged Blitz as she leaned up against Amy pouting like a little puppy.

"Well..." mumbled Amy. The things that she so desperately wanted to consult about with their parents were extremely private, and wasn't sure if they should hear the news, but knew that they could take whatever they were going to hear and sighed, " Oh why not! Of course you two can stay..." The two girls jumped with joy.

"Milady Amy your guests have arrived!" shouted one of the maids from down below. Amy gasped at the sudden uprising, and put on a fake smile for the girls and whispered, "But you need to hide!" The two girls looked at each other with worried faces, and then around the room, finding an enclosed space behind the large door and hid. Amy shook her head at the girl's failure to hide in a more camouflaging area then the back of a door. She raised her pale arm up to her mid section and gave it a quick flick. A group of glowing white chairs majestically glided into the room, and stopped in a circle around Amy, the aroma of cedar filled the room.

"Well aren't you a busy bee?" laughed a familiar voice. Amy jumped back and saw a divine woman standing at the door sill, arms crossed and a welcoming grin on her muzzle. "What you're not going to say high to your big sister?" she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now! Merry late Christmas! and for all of u how dont celebrate christmas, happy holidays! and if u dont even celebrate holidays, seasons greetings! :3<strong>

**Lina:**** Peace! :D**


	5. Kiya's story Pt2

**Welcome back**** to Light and Love: Spring of Dreams, chapter 5: Kiya's story Pt.2! Enjoy! :3 Special thanks to MidnitePurpleKitty2, AL3X TH3 H3DG3HOG, KerryBB, jadethefox,The Forgery of Cow 71,Comrade Athelwine and sonamylover223 for adding my story to their favs! Oh, and thank you Comrade Athelwine for the constructive criticism! :)  
><strong>

**Danielle Fenton: Oh thank you! but Blitz the hedgehog was the one tht asked to be more descriptive! enjoy the next chapter :3**

**Blitz the Hedgehog: Ohhh ok I get it now :D thxs ur really helpful! I think u help me write better then my teacher xD thanks!**

**Ms. Lokita: thank u! thxs for the advice! ^_^**

**Lunar Sapphire: lol thx i hope to make each chapter as detailed. Read on to find out! :)**

**AL3X TH3 H3DG3HOG: Thank you! :3  
><strong>

**Lina: we own no one but Kiya, Kumiko Kiya, Blitz, and Blitzairia. SEGA owns all the others  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well aren't you a busy bee?" laughed a familiar voice. Amy jumped back and saw a divine woman standing at the door sill, arms crossed and a welcoming grin on her muzzle. "What you're not going to say high to your big sister?" she laughed. Amy lovingly embraced her sister.<p>

"Kiya, I'm so happy to see you!" Amy rejoiced, pushing herself away with a blissful smile.

"Sorry it took so long for me to get here but I went off looking for Kumiko Kiya. The silly child must have run off with Blitzairia again. You know how those two can't spend five minutes away from each other," sighed the original Kiya, rolling her alluring triangular ruby red eyes in a annoyed manner, but returning back to a pleasant smile, "But then again, we did crazier things when we were fifteen." she laughed. Amy and she began to reminisce in the astonishing memories of the adventure that took place during the peak of their youth: running away from home, battles with strong mages, getting kidnapped, and even dyeing! Everything a teenager would never expect to occur in their developing lives was something that had happened to them in such a brisk amount of time with no warning what's so ever.

"Yeah those were the days…Well don't you look pretty sis!" complemented Amy, changing the subject so that the two deranged girls hiding behind the door wouldn't gain any idiotic ideas. She looked back before she sat on the cedar chair, relaxing her aching feet.

"Why thank you." She flushed. Kiya had traded in her light blue tang top and white loin cloth for a more appropriate attire such as her royal blue gown that she received the year Kumiko Kiya turned three, but still kept the old outfit with her and only used it to train in, since it was so lose and comfortable. She gracefully spun around in her long garment, the sky blue ribbons on the waistline danced around with each twirl like waves on the sea shore. Her long glossy azure blue quills were pulled back in an elegant braid, just like how her mother wore it, which twirled like a stray ribbon in the wind. Her glossy periwinkle bodice firmly wrapped around her thin form, and seemed to fit around her slim body perfectly, which was no surprise since she tended to stay fit by training alongside the dynamic Blitz.

Strands of sparkling silver threads hung off her neck like vines on a tree. They were a present given to her by Blitz, and made by the energetic blacksmith herself. It shimmered in the sun light, just like Blitz promised, and was given to Kiya because silver represented purity, femininity, and strength which were most of the traits she acquired. Around her head under her airy bangs was a golden medieval crown, just like Amy's, that sent the awareness of her high power in the royal family.

Kiya returned the compliment and sat down on one of the cedar chairs along sides Amy, awaiting the others arrival, and fumbled with her index fingers childishly. She looked over at her anxious sister, and noticed how much she looked like their deceased mother, wishing that her parents could see how much she's matured over the difficult years. She especially wished that Siegfried could see, since Amy had barely knew him since she was so young when he died, but even Kiya wasn't sure who exactly he was since most of her youth was practically filled with lies and corruption about a fake sibling who supposedly ' loved them'. Instead he tried to murder her on the spot by promising fulfilling fake wishes for those in need in return for Amy's pure soul.

A few minutes pasts until a shy cream colored rabbit ran into the room, along with her blue chaos cheese that swirled around her head. Her name was Cream, and used to be the princess of Vivendi until the kingdom collided to create the forming Mobius. She wore a golden circlet that clasped a miniscule heart in the middle, representing the kingdom of Vivendi. She wore a peasant looking cinnamon brown gown that framed her now figured body perfectly. The dress was very a sweet looking attire that she was known for wearing because of her gentle nature. The simple gown matched her innocent eyes that roamed around the room excitedly. She sweetly smiled at the two girls when Amy offered her a seat next to Kiya, that she happily excepted since she was so worn out from the long run. Cheese landed softly on her head and began to play with her shimmering crown like a cat with yarn. She motioned her hand at him with her white suede cloth gloves at an attempt to get him to calm down and respectively stay quiet.

"So has Ms. Blitzy and Ms. Rouge arrived yet?" inquired Cream curiously.

" I'm right here Creamy," cheered an albino bat seductively as she slowly flew into the room, slowly landing onto a nearby chair with her smooth tan legs crossed, and hands on her lap patiently," But I have no idea where little Blitzy is." She politely stared at the girls with her seductive teal eyes and smiled with a half grin. Her short white hair hardly swayed when a cool breeze shot out from the balcony,giving everyone a chill.

Unlike the others, she wore a long magenta morning dress instead of an elegant gown, and the side of her dress revealed her slick tan leg, just the way she liked it. Sexy looking. Pink hearts were embroidered along the bottom hem, and on the tips of her white gloves. She was a very busty woman, so her cleavage was very hard to miss. Kiya rolled her eyes in disgust at how she would flash the ' girls ' around so all of Mobius could see, so she reached into her sisters' white cabinet to find a cloak for the bat.

"Rouge you shouldn't fling yourself out like that. Have some pride won't you?" sighed Kiya. She believed woman shouldn't present themselves in that matter just for men, but Rouge loved flirting.

"What? I dress like this every day! Besides, a little flirting doesn't hurt once in a while" Rouge folded her hands in annoyance, but appreciated the concern of a friend," So where's the ball of golden crazy always?" she commented.

"We're not sure where Ms. Blitz is, but I'm sure she'll be here soon!" claimed Cream confidently. They all shared worried glances when they thought of why Blitz was tardy, since last time she was late (on Kiya's wedding day to be exact) she had 'accidentally ' broken a dam in Ferias lake, flooding the church. They didn't care much for the churchs' flooded pews, but they did wondered how in the hell she single-handedly broke one of Ferias' largest dams in such a short amount of time.

Another occasion when she was late, she had unleashed a stampede of angry goats into a cloth making town, so one could only guess what happened then. Amy sighed in distress, but was relieved when she heard Blitz's cheering voice shout, "Your favorite person in the world, Blitz is here," She raised her pale arm in a showgirl fashion, stretching out her body, acknowledging her slender figure, " and if I'm not your favorite person in the word, then you're probably an idiot!" she grinned. The golden braid that once trailed down her back was gone, leaving only her glossy Swedish blonde locks to frame her flawless face. Her bundle of bangs slightly covered her left eye, leaving her right one to glisten alone in the light, flashing off its clear blue color. Just like Cream, her golden crown housed a small moon insignia, representing what was once Nightfall, the city of shadows. Her flu-red gown was quite short; which was probably for easy access to any weapons she had strapped to her thighs, and was sleeveless. The tips of her bodice were covered in golden silk, that shimmered when she moved. "I think I win the most attractive award if I say so myself." She squinted at the girls seductively.

"You had us worried too death and that's all you have to say?" growled Kiya. Amy looked at the two allies whom had known each other ever since Amy was captured by the fake Prince Alex. Such memories began to flood back once more.

"Ah, calm your shit Kiya I wasn't do' in anything bad this time!" Blitz grinned nervously, knowing that her past mistakes had ruined everyone's trust towards her. Amy silently giggled at the two, and waited for them to calm down.

"So are we going to get started or what? The birthday party is going to start in a few minutes you know." Indicated Blitz, who lazily slumped in her chair, looking at the others nod their heads like bobble heads. Amy looked at them all with a puzzled stare.

"Whose birthday is it anyways?" she asked curiously, wanting a flat out answer but only received a bundle of blank stares and gaping mouths. Rouge snickered and sneered at Amy's unawareness of who's birthday it was, so she was the only one with a broad smile on her face.

"Don't tell me you forgot again Ms. Amy!" groaned Cream, placing her face into the palm of her hand, "I thought that was why you invited us over."

"Sis its Kiya and Blitzs' fifteenth birthday today remember! I can't believe you forgot again! You know the girls adore you and you can't even remember their birthdays." Scolded Kiya, glaring down at her sister with the crimson stink eye that even her husband Shadow feared to death. Amy flushed bright red from the embarrassment from her forgetful nature, knowing that the two girls were listening, already aware of their aunt's ignorance.

"I don't mean to change the subject, but why did you name your children after you anyways?" blurted Rouge randomly. The conversation towards Amy's mistake transitioned into a new topic-the girl's confusing name issues.

"Well when Kumiko Kiya was born Shadow, my husband, wanted to name her after me, but I liked the name Kumiko much more. So we compromised with the name Kumiko Kiya Magara Esme Celi Samia Zalika Alika Sleoi Dama Alfieri Rose the Hedgehog," explained Kiya, smiling with the memorable thought in her head, "But even though her name is legally Kumiko Kiya, she still wishes to be called just Kiya." She glowed with the radiance of a proud mother.

Blitz looked at her puzzlingly for a moment before she continued with the topic. " Don't you ever say her full name ever again unless you want my head to explode. My daughter was originally named Blitzairia because my husband Devon and I both liked the names Blitz and Sairia which, when put together, make Blitzairia, but she likes the name Blitz better. Do you know why? Because I'm awesome!" she shouted, shutting her hidden eye and raising her pale arm for a thumbs up. Kiya marveled at her high amount of enthusiasm and joy with a confused grin.

" Yeah… So Rouge how's Sophia been?" wondered Kiya, " I heard she was renowned head priestess for the Spring of Dreams." Rouge shuttered at the name of her only daughter who despised her with every fiber in her little bat body. She looked back at Kiya and forced up an ' I don't really care ' face. Straightening her posture like a snotty aristocrat, and forced up a painful answer.

"Well to put things lightly...she hates everything about Me." the room went silent as everyone felt sorry for poor old Rouge, except for Rouge who just sat there like nothing really happened. "So Amy what exactly did you want us over here for if you didn't want to plan the girl's birthdays?"

Amy wasn't too sure if she wanted to tell the others about the news since there was enough sorrow on their plates at the moment and hesitated for moment. She stuttered for a moment before she found the will to let it out. Blitz would've tickled her to death until she did tell anyways, so she really had no choice until the thought entered her mind. 'Everyone_ is having such a terrible day I can just tell them what the dream was about_ _and some other day tell them about Hecate! Perfect!' _

"Oh nothing, I just had a horrific night terror last night and wanted to talk about It." she smiled.

"Oh, well what was it about?" questioned Kiya.

"Well Sonic and I were in a strange castle surrounded by purple water and scarlet flames. I was dressed in strange clothes and this man with a large annoy mustache appeared as fresh blood was thrown across the floor. Kumiko Kiya and Blitzairia were there as well." shuddered Amy, grabbing her shoulders with her smooth hands stopping the story before the others became curious to hear more.

"Well that is scary!" Blitz leaned closer to Amy with concerned eyes, soon noticing the enlargement on her stomach," But it looks like we need to get you to exercise more huh!" she grinned mischievously at Amy, her golden ears pointed upwards in excitement, unaware that two devilish children were waiting behind the large door. Kumiko Kiya poked her head out and sent out an analyzing spell, a tiny ray ball of smooth lilac energy escaped her fingertips as she whispered, minianalyzio. The ball of light danced above the crowd of pondering women until it reached Amy. Kiya discover why her beloved aunt had gained the miniscule stretch on her stomach, and informed her ecstatic cousin on her shocking discovery through the telepathic bond that the two had developed together. Blitzairia couldn't keep the excitement inside her much longer, and exploded with happiness, pulling her cousin out from behind the door and shouting with all her might, "**AUNT AMY IS PREGNANT!" **

Everyone jumped at the sudden uprising of Blitzairias' shout of joy, soon to take in exactly what she had said into consideration, and pointed their attention to the now blushing Amy with wide eyes. Kiya was the first to react to the flabbergasting moment with a strong bear hug and an overjoyed grin on her pale muzzle. "Amy you're finally pregnant! How long have you known and why didn't you tell us immediately!"

Amy blushed out of embarrassment when the rest of the gang joined Kiya in a massive hug, staring at the two girls with an agitate face for ruining the surprise. She laughed " I've known for about five days **(N/A: Hedgehog's are only for about thirty-one days )** , and I was going to tell you once the boys returned, but Blitzairia and Kumiko Kiya seem to have the telling covered."

Kumiko Kiya slicked her glossy hair back with the palm of her gentle hand, wincing at the annoyed tone in Amy's voice.

" Oh Amy I'm so happy! I'm going to be an aunt! exclaimed Kiya with pride welding up inside her.

" How cool your preg-" Blitz happy smile soon fade to a disguised face as she processes the thought of how exactly babies were created and shouted, " EW THAT MEAN'S YOU DID IT! You little nasties." she sneered.

" Blitz you're so immature sometimes," Kiya laughed, "Oh yes, and young lady how exactly did you know that your Aunt Amy was pregnant in the first place?" Kumiko Kiya's mother growled as she stood above the scared child with her death stare. Kumiko Kiya looked away in shame.

"I did an analyzing spell..." she mumbled quietly. Her mother always told her never to use spells against family unless you're practicing with them in the practice arena, and expected a slap on the head along with a lecture about the importance of trusting family, but only received a loving hug.

"My little girl used her first level four spell! I'm so proud!" Kiya kissed her forehead.

Blitz walked up to her daughter and looked at the door where they hid. "Didn't I teach you better!" she shouted, "If you're going to hide somewhere, hide somewhere wittier so you could have a more successful killing zone!" she lectured. Blitzairia nodded at the information her mother was planting in her head while the other stood there in awe as Blitz taught her the ways of a skilled warrior. "Just for this incident I want you to meet me at the practice arena in three minutes. You're going to practice your sneak attacks." Blitzairia was about to resist, but stopped before she did something as stupid as argue with her mother, and nodded in agreement. Knowing that she really had no choice when it came to being punished, but had a secret weapon that could remove her from the predicament as fast as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I knw this took a long time to update srry : **

**Lina: where the hell were you? I was all alone for weeks! :O**

**Srry Lina :/ Ok well there will one more chapter of Kiya's story and then we'll return to the actual story OK! See ya! ;)**


	6. Kiya's story Pt3

**Hey guys I'm back. srry it took so long but this is my longest chp. ever! over six thousand words :O I've had massive homework piled onto me so srry for the late update but you'll have to live with it, I'm in my last year of middle school and I'm serious about grades. This is the finale chapter involving Kiya's memory! Enjoy! Special thanks to AL3X TH3 H3DG3HOG and obsessedsonicfan12 for making me their favorite author and adding my story to their favs.!**

**Comrade Athelwine: Lol I'm glad u enjoyed the chapter. I'll work on the the bad points A.S.A.P**

**Blitz The Hedgehog: Lol thanks! I promise I'll update sooner OK! srry. Gah! I'm still having problems with grammar and spelling :/ This bites. I'll fix it OK!:) I won't stop trying until I succeed! :D**

**Danielle Fenton: Omg I srry :( by parents got divorced wen i was only 6 so I knw how it feels :/**

**Lunar Sapphire: Lol thanks! Happy u like it so much. I'm new to the Sonamy pairing too so ya!  
><strong>

**Ms. Lokita: OMG I'm srry for ur loss :( I'm glad u like the storyline it took a long time to come up with the idea!  
><strong>

**Lina: HI-HI! :D We own no one except for Kiya, Kumiko Kiya, Blitz and Blitzairia**

* * *

><p><strong>Practice Hall Locker room:<strong>

The afternoon suns warm rays of peaceful light crept into the small wooden room through the arrays of lucid glass along the peak of the room. The lingering scent of sweat and pleasing aromas of expensive fumes filled Blitzairia's black nose, causing her to let out a quiet sneeze. She waited at the doorway, analyzing the area for a moment, and then walked inside, slowly shutting the large door behind her. The room was average sized and filled with an abundance of oak lockers-some in better condition than others- and a long sturdy bench along the middle of the silhouetted lockers. She strode over to the very end of the branch, right in front of a semi-tidy locker with the word 'Blitzairia ' carved onto the top. Her locker was much neater than the other damaged lockers, besides the miniscule patch of moss that grew upon the upper area of the door because of the high amount of moisture in the air due to the rigid training that the female warriors had to undergo. Even though the amount of female warriors was scarce, the ones Mobius had were as tough as nails and had a heart of gold. Looking over to the side of her, she saw a small bucket filled with a variety of different colored bands, for her hair, positioned just below the edge of the cedar bench.

She reached into the brimming bucket and removed a crimson band from the inside. With her free hand she grabbed her champagne blonde locks and slipped the limber band around them, clasping them together in a tight bond. Her curly spirals rested in a tight bundle down her back like a bouquet of golden silk. She arose from her cold seat, and inserted her slender tan fingers into the cool crack of the oak lockers door and opened it. A bundle of neatly stacked sparring clothes awaited her inside.

She carefully untied the strings on her inky corset, freeing her from its brutal embrace. She placed it alongside the clean pair of clothes, and removed her scarlet bodice from her slender form, along with the rest of her appealing gown until you could see the true Blitzairia.

She dusted the slovenly dirt from her soft black fur around her voluptuous body and lustrous tawny legs. The golden-black hedgehog reached into the keen locker, and removed a short brown top that had no sleeves. Blitzairia unhooked it from behind and wrapped it around her youthful upper body, and began tying the firm backup strings for a perfect fit along her upper body.

Reaching back inside, she found a pair of scarlet shorts made from the strongest of materials, (which were hand crafted by her loving Aunt Kiya), and slid it up her long shaped legs to rest upon her broad hips. Shutting the lockers door abruptly, she looked over her shoulder. Her sun-kissed quills flew in the opposite direction with a twirl. She pranced over to the shiny metal chest in the corner of the barren room while humming an up lifting tune.

She grasped the chest's frigid handle with the palm of her strong tan hand, lifting it up with ease, revealing a stash of protective gear for intense sparring, and grabbed the first visible pieces of leather gear- shoulder pads, iron gloves, and a brown chest piece. Once the gear lay upon her curvy body, she reached to the very bottom of the chest and removed an embroidered slab of white cloth. She tucked it into the front of her comfortable scarlet shorts.

The design on the piece of cloth was a red sun surrounded by orange swirls that trailed around the cloths outline. 'Well today is a good day to die. 'She thought to herself, standing proud. ~ Blitz you're not going to die! ~ Shouted the reassuring voice of her cousin from inside of her head.

'Do you know what happened the last time we practiced sneak attacks?' whimpered Blitz, still trying to stay strong.

~ Oh yeah I forgot you almost broke your arm... and your leg... and a few ribs...But remember your trick~

'Yeah...but what if it doesn't work? I just realized how impossible it is to go with my plan all the way ' she sighed.

Things were silent for a moment while the two began to brainstorm on possible ideas on how to catch Blitzairia's mother off guard until Kiya shouted, ~ Oh my chaos I know what we can do!~ Blitz's head ached from the uprising of her loud voice.

'Well hurry up, spit it out!' commanded Blitz's anxiously. Kiya explained her magnificent plan in a low whisper- even if Blitz was the only one that could possibly hear her- as they planned each step to the ultimate sneak attack. Her ultimate trick.

Practice Hall:

Blitzairia proudly strode into the open domed arena. The rocky dirt crunched under the weight of her sandals rigid soles. The armor jingled with every step she took until her thoughtful pace came to a blunt stop. She looked around the marble coliseum, the warm sun's rays beat down on the bumpy dirt. Only a spirited flowery tree gave the choppy earth a blanket of cool shadow under its full branches, which only covered a quarter of the ring with its shadow, so Blitzairia happily waited under its inviting shade.

The trunk was a deep shade of ginger, and had a twisted shape. Shimmering pink petals drifted down from the trees blossoming flowers, landing either on the ground, or the tip of her black nose. The crisp breeze caused the petals to chase each other gracefully on the floor. She reached into her leg pads slender side pocket (something she installed herself) and pulled out a glossy Wedgewood flute in the shape of a leaf.

~ Flashback ~

~ Here Blitz, this will help your plan out. Remember to blow on it at the right time for it to take effect. ~ Her cousin said with an impressed tone. A small radiant blue moon submerged her hands as a cold object began to form on the surface of her palms.

~End Flashback ~

She caressed the flute's smooth surface with her iron gloved protected fingers, eagerly awaiting her mother's arrival. A few moments passed and still no sign of her ecstatic mother. She was about to give up and leave the practice hall until another tiny petal landed on her muzzle, along with a collapsing feeling and her face buried in the rocky dirt. A heavy weight pushed down on her back and a hand was on the back of her head. A band of pink petals fluttered down from above. With her face still in the dirt, she tried to look up through her tangled bangs, looking for the eyes of her attacker.

Two sky blue droplets burned with fresh adrenalin and bottled up energy glared down at her. A hidden blade emerged from their bronze cuffs around their wrist, and pointed down at Blitzairia's heart with its fine tip. Their golden quills trailed down her face as she glared down at her daughter with a serious expression. Her hair shaped her face charmingly, making her look like an angel of death. She retracted the blade and jumped into midair, doing a splendid back-flip, and landed safely on her feet. She wore the same outfit as Blitzairia, minus the protective gear. Her quills brushed against her face by the breeze, narrowly revealing her hidden eye.

"First rule to sneak attack practice, expect the unexpected!" she shouted powerfully, extending her strong arm and pointing with her slender finger at her resting daughter. Blitzairia picked herself up off the ground, dusting the dirt off her soft fur. "OK let's begin. Bow to your master!" She commanded.

Blitzairia walked over to her mother and bowed respectively, showing no sign of fear. (Even if her legs were trembling furiously.) When she lifted her head up, looking into her mother's eyes once again, the two pumped warriors executed a graceful back-flip at the same moment, landing only ten feet away from one another.

Blitz smiled, impressed by her daughters gymnast talents. "Nice form Blitzairia. I'm quite proud."

"I learned from the best!" Blitzairia winked.

Her mother chuckled lightly. "OK, now time for the sparring match to begin. Three rounds using sneak attacks." Blitzairia nodded in agreement, carefully tightening her armor. She began to remember listening to her parents talk about how they first met during the great battle. Her father Devin was a royal guard for the Alfieri Royal family, and caught Blitz trying to sneak into the palace, and attacked her. His greatest mistake.

He was unaware of her mastery in not only creating weapons, but using them as well. He was outmatched, and shamefully lost to her blade, however, it was love at first sight and she refused to kill him on the spot.

Blitzairia pondered, unaware that her energized mother was charging at her with hidden blades amplified. When her thoughts ended she could already see the tip of her mother's blades swiftly move closer to the center of her chest plate. Thinking fast, she defensively crossed her arms over her chest, and flexing her hands, caused the forearm area of her iron gloves to retract a pair of sharp curved arm blades.

The blades forcefully collided, tangling within one another making light sparks fly every which way. The sharp daggers rubbed against each other as Blitz pushed deeper and deeper through the barrier of keen glistening blades. Blitzairia tried her hardest to keep her arms together, but her mothers' strength greatly surpassed her own, making her tired and weak as the struggle carried on.

There was only a brief moment where Blitzs' strength lowered, giving her a perfect opportunity that she gladly used to push her away, breaking the blades bond, and slice Blitzs' exposed stomach. But only sliced the clean air as her mother jumped up, landing directly behind her on the ball of her left foot. Blitzairia quietly breathed, "Damn..."

Her mother's unbalanced landing gave her another opportunity. She swiftly crouched down and extended her leg out, buckling her mother's leg. She fell to the floor with a loud THUD, landing on her back. Blitzairia threw her arms to her side, revealing a pair of her own hidden blades, and got onto her feet, preparing to vertically slice her fallen opponent from head to toe. Her knifes vigorously rained down, but was stopped midway by the strength of an opposing blade. Blitz had her leg raised in front of the hidden blades heading for her face (her flexibility allowed her to execute such a difficult position.) A long dagger stuck out from the heel of her sandal, and stopped the advancing blades from coming any closer.

Blitzairia considered this to be a good time to use her flute, and retracted her blades to grab the divine instrument. Her mother glared at the flute that rested in Blitzairias' fingertips. She jumped up from her helpless position, and threw a lone shuriken at the instrument, knocking it out of Blitzairias' hand, and landing on the other side of the arena by the lonely cherry blossom trees' broad trunk. Their eyes met for a brief moment before they took off towards the resting flute.

Blitzairia was closest, and reached out to grab it, but a keen cutlass stood in the way of her grasping its smooth exterior. Her mother had used her hidden sword to keep Blitzairais' fingers away if they enjoyed being attached to her hand, and employed it to move the instrument out of the way. She angrily looked up at her serious mother and then back at the flute that was only a few feet from her reach. Blitzs pulled the sword out of the ground and swung it horizontally at Blitzairia's figure. She dodged it, exposing her hidden blades once again, and slicing at her with both hands, one on the bottom, other on the top. Blitz jumped through the empty space between the blades and landed safely on the other side.

Blitzairia was tired, and wanted to end the battle as soon as possible. None of them had laid a single hit on one another so why did the battle continue? She reached into her belts left compartment, and pulled out a small smoke bomb, igniting it at once. The thick smoke filled the air around her mother who coughed slightly, and ran towards the flute, wrapping her slender fingers around it, and placing the blow hole on her moist lips. The smoke started to settle, and her mother's figure was starting to slowly reappear. She took in a deep breath of cool air, and slowly released it into the flute, making a beautiful sound fill her ears. Blitz heard the noise and charged at her daughter, swinging her sword down on her head. Dust engulfing them both.

There was an eerie moment of dead silence, and when she tried to push her blade further down, it wouldn't move. She looked closer into the dissolving dust, still seeing nothingness. A loud shout came from inside "Disperse!"

The cloud of foul dust dematerialized with a field of bright aqua energy that surrounded not only Blitzairia, but another unknown figure. Blitzairia stood behind a tall and slender girl whose arms were pointed upward as the protective ball of light returned to the palm of her fleshy hands. She looked back at Blitzairia, smiling politely at her through her airy azure blue bangs as her long fairy-tale hair swayed with the crisp breeze. Her blood red eyes glowed with promise when Blitzairia smiled back. Her black loin cloth and powder blue bodice exposed her thin stomach and slick pale legs. She looked back at Blitz, who was now gaping at her daughter's impressive trick and laughed, "Well I didn't expect for you to be joining this battle…Kumiko Kiya." She grinned.

~ Blitz I'll try to use a really powerful spell to take her out but you need to distract her for a while OK. ~ She told her cousin through their telepathic bond. Blitzairia nodded and charged at her mother, slashing her hidden blades every which way. Her mother dodged each blow and managed to say, "I'm impressed that you brought a mage into the fight," she looked at Kumiko Kiya who had her two fingers together and her arms crossed over her chest, taking the same stance as her mother did, "But you now have a greater problem."

Blitzairia was still slicing the air as she grunted, "And why's that?"

Her mother laughed mischievously; "Because you now have to protect two bodies instead of one!" she rolled to the side and dove in towards Kumiko Kiya with a raised sword. Blitzairia gasped at the development and ran towards her defenseless cousin as her mother chopped her sword down. Just in time, Blitzairia stopped the blade with her bare hands. It cut deeper and deeper through her skin; even her iron gloves couldn't protect her from her mothers' blade. She flinched in pain. Kumiko Kiya noticed her suffering cousin, and let out a whisper, "Ventus." She puckered her thin lips as the essence of strong wind magic escaped her lips as a gust of strong cold wind blew Blitz away.

Blitzairia looked down at her palms covered in fresh crimson blood. She tried to ignore the pain, but each time she clenched her fists it stung. ~ Blitz get out of the way! I'll release the spell! ~ Kumiko Kiya warned her. She jumped out of blast zone and watched as Kumiko Kiya discharged her spell.

Her hair whipped her tender face as the winds' sped up around her. Her clothes swayed uncontrollably along with her hair. A glowing crescent moon glowed around her clasped hands as she muttered a strange language under her breath. A misty blue aura surrounded her body as she opened her glowing scarlet eyes. A thick ray of silvery blue light escaped the crescent moon and headed towards Blitz in a split second. Everything was quiet after the explosion of energy, and was covered in dust. Blitzairia roamed through the misty maze until she saw her tired cousin leaning against the arena walls. The blast had hurt Kumiko Kiya's arm, but it was worth it to win a battle. "I think we did it Blitz, we win!" Kumiko Kiya smiled. Blitzairia laughed at the achievement.

A maniacal laugh was heard through the dust. The two girls turned their heads in shock at seeing the destroyed wall at where the blast had hit was only about five feet away from Blitz. "I missed again!" Kumiko Kiya shouted angrily. Blitz stood there and laughed. She was in the blast range of the beam, but remained unharmed thanks to the protection of a force field created by one of Mobius' strongest mages. She stood in front of Blitz casually with her arms stretched out in front of the smooth barrier. Her long blue locks trailed down her back, and her original attire- a long white loin cloth and Maya blue tube top- wrapped around her curvy body.

"Oh god no…" Blitzairia whimpered.

"Now this is how a tag team works girls. Kiya, let's show 'em!" The two charged towards their daughters, and with a single swing of a sword, and a simple spell, the battle was finally over.

Practice Hall (Locker Room):

Kiya made sure the two girls were fully healed before they returned to their evening gowns. Blitz lectured Blitzairia on the importance of having a partner that can protect themselves while in battle, and explained more fighting tips while Kiya gave a lesson of her own. "You did well out there Kumiko, I'm proud." She smiled happily, waving her hand over Kumiko Kiya's left arm. A flare of warm bright light escaped her fingertips and she messaged her daughters' frail arm. Kumiko Kiya looked down in shame and thought of her failure with the spell. "But mother, I missed. If I was in battle then-"

"Battle? You're too young to go off into battle young lady, and not to mention inexperienced." Her mother argued. Kumiko Kiya shrugged her arm away grumpily and glared at her beautiful mother.

"But mom you went off to battle with Aunt Amy when you were close to my age!" Kumiko Kiya whined. Her mother laughed.

"Yeah and I also had a crazy fake brother." Kumiko Kiya was about to respond, but couldn't say anything to that. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed in defeat. "Look, before your birthday ceremony I'd like for you and Blitzairia to visit your cousin Sophia over by the Spring of Dreams nunnery and try to get her to come to the party. She seems to like you two girls." Kumiko Kiya nodded and set off to find her cousin.

Trail to Spring Of Dreams Nunnery:

The afternoon sun smiled upon the two hedgehogs as they happily marched to their cousins' peaceful dwelling near the famous Spring of Dreams. The two of them have never actually been to the spring since its first appearance five years ago, and were completely excited by the thought of being so close to it.

"Do you think Cousin Sophia will give us a tour of the spring?" Blitzairia questioned, kicking a smooth stone into a nearby bush. The forests' lively trees protected the two from the sun's bright rays as they advanced towards the nunnery.

"Hopefully she does! I've heard so many interesting rumors about the holy grounds of the spring, and would simply love to investigate more of it!" Kumiko Kiya threw her pale arms up in the air for emphasis. She looked back at her cousin and saw the agitated look on her tan muzzle. "What?" she shouted curiously.

"Well you're always talking like a book. Using high vocabulary doesn't make you a gooder!" she growled.

"It's more good, not gooder. Gooder isn't a word." Kumiko Kiya stuck her tongue out playfully.

"What are you, the grammar police?" Blitzairia rolled her eyes. Just above the horizon they could see the black smoke of a chimney move through the air. "Look its smoke!" she pointed up at the inky smoke.

"It's probably from cousin Sophia's' abode." Kumiko Kiya smiled. Blitzairia shook her head again in disappointment.

Spring of Dreams Nunnery (Kumiko Kiya's POV):

When we finally reached the Nunnery I was quite impressed by the large gothic abbey. It was covered in beautiful stain glass art and marble statues that surrounded the front entrance. Nice to know that our tax money is put to good use.

I pondered at the high amount of work that was put into making such a magnificent building such as this one. The nunnery wasn't so much a nunnery since it housed only one person for a period of time. Every two years a woman of physic blood is appointed as head priestess of the Spring of Dreams; an oasis that mysteriously appeared a few years back, and was discovered by my aunt Amy and Uncle Sonic.

The head priestess job is to watch over the spring and keep it protected for some reason that I am unaware of. I walked over to the large brass door and lightly knocked on it with my white gloved hand. No reply. I knocked again, a little harder this time. Still no reply. I looked back at my cousin who was leaning against a statue of an angel and shrugged.

"Step aside nooby, let a pro show you how it's done when it comes to knock'in on doors," she lightly shoved me away and walked up to the door, popping her knuckles and neck. She took in a deep breath and yelled, "SOPHIA OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! …please." My ears rung with the loud sound of her voice.

"Do you want to make her deaf Blitz?" I grunted.

"Hey at least I said please." She smiled jokingly. The sound of light footsteps came from inside until they reached the door. The door opened a crack and a tan hand popped out, motioning us inside. We both gladly entered and shut the door behind us calmly. The room was small, and there wasn't much furniture, but it was still comfy with the lit fireplace. Its amber flames danced around the wood joyfully. A nearby bookshelf was filled with a wide variety of books; some of them were stories, while others were magic and religious. Blitzairia noticed a comfy satin chair near the fire, plopping herself down on the seat.

"So what brings my favorite little cousins to my humble home so far away from the castle?" asked Sophia as she entered the room.

She was a bat, like her mother, and had the same hair style; short white locks that framed her flawless face and covered her right eye. Her fur was a pure shade of red, just like her fathers. Her vivid violet eyes were seductive looking, and were coated in glossy pink eye shadow, that glistened in the light. Her plump lips were enveloped with crimson lipstick, giving another hint of her mother appearance.

She walked over to the fire place, her wings folding patiently behind her. She wore special attire that all nuns were expected to wear while on duty; a long morning dress. The bodice and silk petticoat where a clean white and stuck to her body, revealing her figure that was not a hundred percent perfect. She was curvy, but not thin. Having such an easy job as she did gave her a lack of exercise, creating a very miniscule lump in her stomach region, and a wrinkle in her hips when she sat down. Her black corset hid those embarrassing features from sight though, which made her look a lot more attractive then she really was.

"Hi cousin long time no see huh?" laughed Blitz, fanning herself with her hand, "We just stopped by here to ask if you wanted to come to our fifteenth birthday."

Sophia smiled a little and opened her mouth to speak, but no words left her lips until her happy smile transitioned into a bored frown. "Is my mother going to be there?" she asked in an annoyed tone. I worriedly looked at my cousin, hoping that she would drop it and leave.

"Yeah she's going, so what?" she said. I looked back at Sophia who now looked away in shame.

"Well if you haven't heard, she's considering to choose a new career that I don't approve of. If she takes it then she'll hurt my father as well. Where is my father anyway?" she asked, looking at me this time grinning.

"He left with the other men to help a far off village, now you hate your mother because of her new decision in a career? Wasn't she a fortune teller?" I asked, pondering at the thought of other jobs that she could take.

She laughed sadly," She has taken quite a liking to jewels, and I think she is considering being a jewel thief. "I've heard of worse jobs in this world, but I guess if my mother became a jewel thief I would be pretty upset myself too, but I wouldn't hate her. There must be something more, something deeper, but what? It would be quite rude just to ask her abruptly. Blitz must have noticed how uncomfortable I felt since she forcibly stood up and grinned, "So can you show us the world famous 'Spring of Dreams'?"

My face brightened with excitement. She laughed slightly and walked over to the front door and opened it, letting the light into the dark room. She motioned us forward by tilting her head. Blitz jumped up and grabbed my thin arm, running outside in a flash. The sun was covered with gray clouds and the wind was picking up speed, making my hair whip the sides of my face. "Follow me children." Sophia called out to us, walking towards a low brass gate behind the dwelling, and opened it, leading us deeper into the woods behind the estate. "Well before we arrive I guess I can tell you the history of the newly discovered spring," she smiled, looking back at us as we willingly followed her, " OK well, the spring was only discovered a few years ago when your Aunt Amy and Uncle Sonic went on a date out in the woods and came across it when they were looking for a good picnic area. Well, at first they thought it was just an ordinary oasis until a spirit visited Amy in a dream after she drank some of the water. The spirit said the large spring was called the Spring of Dreams and had special properties- Kumiko watch your step." I looked at the log that would've tripped me without Sophia's' guidance. The dark forest was becoming more and more lively the closer we got. The sound of birds rang in my ears, and the scent of flowers filled my nose.

"Amy and Sonic quickly returned to the castle and did some research on the matter, and found a book that mentioned a little about the blessed spring, and learned that it had a large amount of magic energy that flooded its' pure water, and was able to grant anyone's wish if they had a pure heart. They choose to keep the spring secret in case another kingdom learns of its power and would forcibly use the spring's power for evil. Yet, that would not work since the springs power is only released on a full moon. Since that time they have assigned a priestess to guard it and keep it pure." She stopped and looked back at us as her story ended. She brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and smiled, "Now remember you can't touch the water OK." she warned. Two large bushes stood in the path, being an entrance to the spring. I held my breath and Blitz's eyes widened in amazement.

Sophia placed her hands on the edge of the biggest bush and pulled it back. We walked through the leaves and were simply amazed at the beautiful sight. A Large pool of divine shimmering clean spring water rippled as fresh leafs fell from the trees, enhancing its appealing appearance. The pool of gorgeous water had a curious looking statue at the peak of the small waterfall that rested at the end of the spring. The statue was shaped into a rough crescent moon with shards of glowing crystals emerging from the sides. I could see the arrays of magic energy seep from the water's surface, enhancing the spring's beauty. I saw that Blitz was enjoying this view as much as I was. She ran over to the shore of the spring to get a closer look, and gasped, calling over to me.

"If you'd like, you two can help clean the spring with me. I'll go get the cleaning tools. Don't touch the water. If it's ever in contact with an unworthy humans hands, its magical properties will fade." she commented, walking back through the bushes towards the Abbey. I got the sudden impression that she called us dirty with that hands comment.

"Kiya check this out!" shouted Blitz, who was pointing up at the statue.

"Yes I know it's a moon, my favorite symbol." I stated. She looked at me with a malicious grin that sent a worried chill up my spine. "What?" I asked.

"I dare you to touch that moon! Your magic has a lot to do with moons, so if you touch it we might be able to have one wish granted!" she smiled. I looked at the statue and then back at her. It would be nice to have a wish granted, but I don't really want anything at the moment, but maybe Blitz wanted something that I am unaware of. I bit my lip in uncertainty as I considered breaking the rules, listing the possible punishments that I might receive if I was caught.

Peer pressure got the best of me; since I went ahead and ran towards an oak tree that's branches hung just above the statue, latching myself onto the branch. I looked back at Blitz who gave me an encouraging thumbs up. _'See what my cousin gets me into?'_ I thought to myself, mentally slapping the back of my head. I steadied myself as I leaned towards the statue. The branch began to bend down farther the closer I got; I could feel the cool water spray my sweating face. I was only a few inches away now, my fingertips could barely touch its rough surface, so I leaned in closer, but the branch gave in!

It immediately snapped in half. I plummeted down, the wind rushed through my quills quickly until the feeling of frigid water submerged my body. The surface was moving farther and farther away from me, I was drowning. I kicked my legs and swung my arms, trying to swim up, but something was pulling me down. I was going to die. The last of my air was leaving my body; I thought of my mother and father and how I was just about to leave them forever, and how I'll never be able to see anyone ever again as the final air bubble escaped my lips, and everything went black.

I no longer felt cold and wet, but dry and tired. I was breathing slowly, but breath would be useless if I'm dead but it's a natural habit. I slowly opened my left eye looking around at my new environment. It was quite scary to wake up to nothing but white, so I flinched in fear. "Oh good you're awake!" called a gentle voice. I hastily sat up and looked around the blank room until I saw her. A peach-Orange echidna patiently sat next to me. Her thick strands of orange quills framed her kind face; white bands were wrapped around a few locks. She seemed to be about fourteen, a year younger then I. Her cobalt eyes shimmered with a deep kindness that made me feel a little better towards my situation. Her garb was quite curious though, as she seemed to wear a tribal dress that exposed some of her curvy mid body. She wore a lot of exquisite jewelry, including a gold headband that held a sky blue jewel. She smiled at me, "Welcome to the afterlife Kumiko Kiya!"

"Wait how do you know me?" I asked.

"Well you look a lot like your mother." she replied, not really answering my question. I thought about what she had just said about knowing my mother, and recalled my mother saying something about dyeing before, but I never believed her until now. "Wait, who are you?" I inquired. She extended her slim arm out, her blue bracelets swayed at the sudden movement.

"My name is Tikal." I politely shook her hand.

"So how did you die?" I sighed, feeling a bit depressed.

"Oh I'm not dead; I just haven't been born yet, and won't be for another few thousand years." I gaped at her, but shut my mouth since it was rude to stare. "I've actually brought you here to ask you something." She killed me just to tell me something? That's what it was beginning to sound like which made me a little mad, but I couldn't stay mad at someone who had been showing me such hospitality. So I listened for a while. "OK well in the future, about four thousand years from now, there are two people who do not realize how badly they need each other. One is too shy to admit it, and the other ends up getting hurt by the silence. Another problem is that someone is attempting to mess with the balance of time. Now of course, you cannot stop that yourself, but I would like for you and your cousin to help bring the two lovers together so they can destroy the evil menace of the future."

This all hit me hard. Evil menace? Lovers? What does that have to do with me? Couldn't she just ask my mother to do it? I didn't understand it at all, yet this feeling of duty boiled up inside me, as if I had to do this. Like it was my destiny of some sort. Tikal placed a kind hand on my tense shoulder, looking into my eyes and smiling.

"I know this seems a little intimidating, and you probably don't know what to do, but I know you can do it. It's your destiny, so do you accept this challenge?" she asked me. I need to act like a love guru for two people, and help them save the future? Seemed a little difficult, but I needed to try. I nodded at her.

"Great!" she shouted, "Just to let you know, you'll need to travel to a new time and you will meet the reincarnations of your family." I acted as if I understood everything, but I was really panicking deep down. Time travel doesn't exist! Yet this girl is now telling me that I'll be traveling." OK well I don't have much time, but I'll send your cousin all the information that I've just told you right now. When you return to the real world, I want you to yell, ' dlrowym evasot redroin erutufeht ontilevart ottraehym llahtiw hsiwi ' but you'll need to give up something that's part of you. Good luck Kumiko!" she called out. A white flame circled around me as everything became black again. I woke up, wet and shaking. I instantly opened my eyes, finding myself lying on the floor, and Blitz sitting next to me, water dripping from her golden quills.

She had jumped in and pulled me out. What a great cousin! I could tell by the look on her blank face that she was talking to Tikal now. I waited until the life returned to her ruby eyes. She gasped for air and stared at me in awe. "Did you-" I nodded. She held her head with her left hand, trying to grasp the idea of time travel like me. I grabbed her slender wrist and lifted her up from the soft ground.

"Blitz hand me one of your knives." I commanded.

"What? What makes you think I carry a knife?" she defended herself, crossing her arms. I glared at her for a while until she handed me a glistening blade from the inside of her ebony corset. I grabbed the tips my silky cerulean locks in the palm of my soft hand, and placed the blade near the strands. I took a deep breath and sliced. My hair that once kissed the floor, now only reached my knees. It wasn't much for some people, but for me it was a big deal, I loved my super long hair, and now it's just long. I threw the bundle into the spring and handed the blade back to Blitzairia. She stared at me in shock, chuckling, "Finally you cut your damn hair"! I cringed at the word 'cut' and 'hair' in the same sentence, and walked over to the shore

I loudly whispered, "dlrowym evasot redroin erutufeht ontilevart ottraehym llahtiw hsiwi." The world around Blitzairia and I turned completely black; besides the spring that was now glowing a deep azure blue. I began feeling light and empty, and my vision was becoming blurry. I could tell that Blitz was feeling the same with the sickly look on her face. I started to feel numb all over, and looked at my body, discovering that we were both evanescent-disappearing like vapor.

That's when I woke up to the sound of a woman's' voice, and saw a pink hedgehog above me.

* * *

><p><strong>M'k thats it for now, I'll update sooner OK!<strong>

**Lina:** * **Takes AK47 and shoots around the room * AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**OMG LINA WAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**Lina: If you leave me here alone for four weeks again ur gonna die!**

**O.O OK see ya all later! ;)**


	7. The Date

**Special thanks to The-Fox-Nerd for adding me onto their fav authors list and flaminmonkey256 and darkoth23 for adding my story to their favs.! Another special thanks to all who read my first story Light and Love since I have reached 100 reviews! :D I'm so happy, triple digits! And thanks to all who continue to read this one since I already have 30+ reviews and Im barely on chp. 7.**

**Comrade Athelwine: * looks at the Spring of dream and waves goodbye* bye bye bad reviewing hat! Have a nice day! You haven't failed as a reviewer! You've help me soo much and isn't tht wat a reviewer is supposed to do? Lol I wuld soo watch a movie about them. Yeah poor little Blitzairia, having to train her whole life with her mother * stares at golden hedgehog* dont worry you'll be able to speak someday!**

**Kairi Hart: Awesome username! I luv Kiari :3 thank you!**

**Danielle Fenton: thanks will do!**

**Blitz the hedgehog: :3 * smiles at her serious face * You're welcome. I needed a character that wuld help Sonic and Kiya in the other story and since I knw the most about u and u help me soo much I thought u wuld like tht i include u in the story and I luv tht ppl luv ur character so much. I consider u a person and Blitz is a piece of u sorta. I'm not ur mom ( i dont think O.o ) I just brought ur character to life with my words :3 WOOT! Perfect chapter! Dont worry Blitzairia, I'm here!**

**Ms. Lokita: thanks! I guess I've been spelling Knockin' wrong my whole life :/ Thx for telling me ^_^ And yes, Blitz was supposed to seem different. When she fights she loses her craziness and becomes very serious. Thanks!**

**Lina: We own nothing but the story, Kumiko Kiya, Blitzairia and 2 new side characters  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"And that's how we arrived here!" stated Kiya, concluding her informational tale on how they arrived in the mists of the two bound hedgehogs. She shut her scarlet eyes and grinned, waiting to hear the sound of shocked ' oohhs and ' aahhs ' escape her audiences' lips, but only got a soft yawn and sparrows constant chirps. "What, you're not amazed? Not even a little shocked?" she asked in a concerned tone. The black nothingness faded away, exposing the open field and spring where the two girls were found.<p>

Sonic patiently sat on the surface of a smooth gray rock, half grinning at the two young women. Amy wrapped her slender arms around his as she slept as soundly as a young child at nap time. Sonic lightly chuckled, trying not to wake Amy, "Sorry Kiya, but we've actually gotten used to the idea of people from foreign dimensions; or time, visiting us." He looked down at the peaceful Amy and tried to pull his arm from her tight grasp, but she wouldn't let go. And even if he did escape, the silver band would have moved with him, awakening her, "Even Ames has started to get bored." The two female hedgehogs turned away from him and grumbled with one another angrily, staring back at the oasis from which they arrived from. _'Is this really the Spring of Dreams?_' thought Blitz, staring at the mass of glittering water with awe. The water still shimmered brightly, but moss and insects invaded the exterior of its pure waters, and the magic aura no longer seeped from the surface. The moon statue that once crowned the spring was broken, and the crystals were removed from the inside. Quite sad sights for one to see a beautiful piece of scenery become a slovenly mess.

The young maidens looked back; their disappointment had transitioned into boredom, and shrugged at the cobalt hero's severe response. "Can you at least help us?" pleaded Kiya. Sonic gave her thumbs up, "Of course! I don't know what I can do for your lover's problem though." he laughed.

"Oh no that's fine." giggled Kiya, "I think Blitz and I can accomplish that ourselves." Amy awakened from her sweet slumber, opening her sleepy jade eyes to the bright world. She yawned, stretching her arms up into the blue sky, and looking into Sonics' emerald droplets. He tried to pull back a blush that was trying to creep upon his peach muzzle when she starred at him so lovingly. She paused for a moment, looking deeper into his eyes before throwing her lean arms over his neck, squealing like the fan-girl she was." Sonniku I had an amazing dream! You and I were getting married in a beautiful church, and Tails was your best man, and Cream was my maid of honor! Rouge and Knuckles were there; even Shadow!" she exclaimed, "It's a sign that we _need_ to get married!" She smiled freely.

The silver handcuffs pulled Sonics' hand up when Amy hugged his neck adoringly; trying to plant soft kisses all over his face as he struggled to pulled her away. He softly pushed her shoulders back so that he could breathe. The two young ladies laughed at the odd sight, coming into realization as to what they needed to do.

~Kiya do you think that these two are- ~

~ Yes, they're who Tikal was talking about. ~ interrupted Kiya, grinning mischievously at her cousin. Amy paused for a moment and looked back at the girls apologetically and frowned, "I'm so sorry guys that was very rude of me to fall asleep during your story."

"Oh no it's fine. Your energy level is quite low so it's good that you're resting whenever you get the chance." Kumiko Kiya grinned politely, revealing her pearly white fangs. Sonic and Amy's' ears pointed up. Blitz noticed this occurrence and quickly explained, "Kiya here was born with the ability to see energy levels, and can sense where people are. It's pretty bad ass really, so when someone goes missing they send Kiya to go look for them."

Sonic shrugged like it was a natural thing and asked Kiya, "So can you tell us where we are? If you can sense energy levels then can you sense the energy from the world? "

"Hmmm... I could possibly try. Spirit traveling could work since it's not that difficult of a procedure." Kiya looked around at her surroundings, admiring its pleasant appearance. Behind her was the drained Spring of Dreams. Lively spirited pine green trees bordered the springs' shores, its small leaves fluttered down onto the water. In front of her was an open field covered in tall lean grass that happily swayed in the frigid breeze. She looked back at the restless Blitz and the others who patiently waited a response.

Kiya crossed her peach arms in front of her chest and lightly breathed, "Malpia rezo." Blades of sharp grass spun around her as her body immediately became frozen, and a ray of silver light shone out of the top of her head, turning everything around her black and white. A lifting feeling engulfed her frail body as she watched herself float out from the top of her own head. The world around her was frozen in colorless time; her transparent soul was the only thing giving off a bright misty aqua glow. She looked down at her inert body and then at the others who were in the same state. She stared at the statues for a moment; reading the fiery crimson letters that hovered over their head revealing their names before drifting off towards the field.

Blades of fresh grass were frozen in midair as she followed the alluring glow of red lights in the distance. She followed the glow to a large friendly metropolis that was filled with solidified people and cars. Above the tall buildings and long highways, red letters spelled out, '"Station Square". Kumiko Kiya grinned in accomplishment before she floated back to the others and her dormant body at the spring. She planted her ghostly feet on the grassy floor and walked back to her body, facing herself and smiled. She injected her arm inside the body and was pulled back inside forcefully.

Time began to start again; the breeze started to blow, leaves fell, and birds chirped happily. She threw her arms down and beamed, "We're about five minutes away from a metropolis known as Station Square."

"Really?" shouted Sonic, amazed at how much closer to home they were than he had expected. _'Eggmans robots must have pretty bad aim. _'He thought to himself. Sonic looked down at Amy who had finally let go of him after the long protest. She smirked lightly at him, making him feel a little heated around his cheeks. Something was different about her, something very ominous. She seemed a little more tired and worn out than usual, even after her little nap, which worried him a bit. "Ames...are you...OK?" he asked timidly.

She looked at him curiously and replied," Hmm? I'm fine Sonniku, just a little hungry that's all." Sonic silently sighed to himself in relief. He stood up from his seat on the rock and held his gloved hand out towards her; the electrical bond between the two tugged her arm a few inches. "Well let's go get something to eat. There's a good cafe nearby if we're close to Station Square." He suggested pleasantly. Amy took his warm hand hesitantly, flushing a deep red when he lifted her up from her seat, only to stumble clumsily into his arms. He held her cautiously, catching her before she completely fell to the floor, the tips of their ebony noses barely touching, and his arms around her thin waist. If Sonic wanted to, then he could've leaned forward and planted her with the loving kiss that he so desired; that she so deserved from him. And Amy could've moved up to his moist lips, but she believed that he would never approve and just back away from her like he always did, hurting her. They both stood there, lost in their own thoughts and wishes, unaware of how they both felt.

Kumiko Kiya and Blitzairia faintly giggled at the adorable sight, trying not to ruin the precious Kodak moment. Sonic began to panic and gently grabbed her thin shoulders and lifted her back up and patted her on the head like she was a child. Amy blinked, trying to process what exactly had just happened and why he was acting so strangely. Blitz shook her head in disappointment whispering, "...Oooh ...It's over!" while Kiya smacked herself on the head with the palm of her hand.

"Ok since Amy's hungry I assume we should head off towards the cafe that Sonic thinks so highly of." suggested Kiya, trying to break the awkward tension that lingered in the air.

"Oh yeah you're right Kiya." said Sonic.

"But before we depart, I forgot to mention that Blitz and I haven't quite adjusted to this new time and aren't immune to the new diseases that have developed. Not to mention our lack of energy." Kiya pushed a stray hair from her face.

"Oh not that's not good! How will you guys travel?" asked Amy worriedly, staring at the girls sympathetically, wishing she could help them with their tricky dilemma.

"Well actually Blitz and I would be able to hide within your shadows for a while if you don't mind. We would be protected there and still able to travel in your party." Kiya replied. Sonic pondered at the words ' hide in your shadow ', trying to register it into his mind. He looked back at his shadow and then back at the girls. Kiya folded her tender hands in a begging position, and Blitz was marveling at a sparrow that mocked her from high in a tree. He looked at Amy whose big eyes pleaded him to say yes for the sake of their new friends. He smiled, "Sure that's fine!"

Kiya and Blitz both respectively bowed and thanked the two for their kindness, but once their gesture of politeness ended, Kiya rushed over towards Amy, tightly embracing her while shouting, "I call Aunt- I mean Amy!" Her cerulean quills trailed down in front of Amy who blew them out of the way and giggled.

"Not fair Kiya I wanted Amy!" Blitz growled, squinting at her cousin with an attempt at the evil stare. Kiya simply replied by sticking her tongue out childishly. Yes it was rude, but it seemed necessary. "Fine," Blitzairia huffed; walking over towards Sonic with her nose pointed towards the sky, "I'll hang with Sonic!" she embraced him friendly. Sonic just stood there with a bored expression until he pushed her away. Kiya let go of Amy and stepped behind her so her bare feet were under the protecting shade of her shadow. Blitzairia did the same to Sonic. The two shut their crimson eyes as Kiya said, "emushoc."

The two girls dropped down into the shadow with no warning, disappearing from sight. Sonic and Amy gasped loudly, looking for a trace of their companions.

"Kiya where did you go?" asked Amy.

"We're in your shadow, remember?" Kiya laughed. Her voice was distant and had an echo loud enough for all to hear, "Have fun at the cafe OK!" Amy glared at Sonic who shrugged casually at the strange event, and rubbed her frail wrist where the silver band lay. She gave a silent yawn and headed off to the cafe with her beloved Sonic.

**Inside the Cafe:**

When the two arrived at the diner, they were welcomed and seated at a small booth near the kitchen. The cafe was fancily themed with a slight pinch of everyday furniture and miscellaneous items. The tables were all made of thick glossy maple wood and lined all around the array of clear windows that surrounded the cafe. In the middle near the kitchen was a line of booths that were separated by a small channel of glass between each group of booths, which was where Sonic and Amy would be dining. A large crystal chandelier hung above their heads, lighting the room with a hue of different colored spectrums. Potpourri was in vases at every corner of the room emitting a soft fragrance.

The young boy at the front desk had mistaken the bound companions as a couple and seated them in a special booth in the middle of the cafe near the kitchen. This booth had a heart shaped candle as the center piece, and a rose bouquet was shaped as a heart and hung on the wall beside the two. Amy loved the seat, but Sonic acted as if he despised it with all his heart.

Amy noticed the other couples nearby glaring at the silver band. The women were thinking of buying a pair for their own man, and the men were feeling sorry for the 'whipped' hedgehog. Amy didn't mind the attention, and even enjoyed being thought of as Sonics 'girlfriend', but Sonic on the other hand felt a little uneasy. _'What if one of Eggmans men sees me here and thinks that Ames and I are n a date? I really wish I was. But I'm putting her in danger_!' he thought.

"Sonic are you OK?" asked Amy innocently. He broke his thoughtful trance and gave her a fake smile. She looked so beautiful, and he could never tell her because of his fear of her getting hurt. The feeling of not telling someone how you feel was unbearable. "Hey Sonniku, you know what! After all those times I've asked you to go on a date with me and you couldn't, maybe this can be a date!" she smiled, placing her warm hand on top of his. He felt his cheeks burn red, and his eyes widened at the question. He took a deep, reassuring breath, and sighed, "I don't know Amy," He acted cold and bored but spoke a little louder just in case Eggmans men were there, "But I guess I can pay you back just this time. So this will be our first 'date'."

Amy glowed joyfully. This had been her dream for years and it had finally become reality. Her hero, her crush, her friend, was actually on a date with her. She nervously played with her short pink quills and began talking with him. Sonic was surprised at the conversation that she started. He always thought of her to be a little childish but she talked about mature things that were quite interesting to him. It was a side of Amy that he had never seen before. Smart, mature, modest, caring, and not to mention fast. Chasing him all of these years had boosted her stamina and speed, so she talked a lot about the great freedom of running and how she wasn't surprised that he loved the feeling. When she finished talking about the wonderful feeling of the wind through her hair she was surprised by the sound of a melodious voice by them. "Welcome to the LinaMosa Cafe," The two jumped at the occurrence, looking up at who the sweet voice belonged to.

A teenage human girl stood over the two hedgehogs with a notepad and pencil in her dainty hands. She was tall, about '5'4' and had a thin hourglass body, giving them the impression that she was athletic, but her lack of muscle around her upper body said otherwise. Her long silky silver hair trailed down her back and kissed the floor like a sterling silver waterfall. Her parted bangs were pulled back behind her head and were kept back with a large black bow, yet a few silver strands escaped the bond and drooped down in front of her smooth peach skin.

Her eye color was a little curious since it was a bright gold, a color they had never seen before, and enhanced her mystical appearance. Her lips were a shade of hermosa pink and smiled blissfully at the two. She wore the mandatory uniform for a waitress, a knee high scarlet dress that fitted tightly around her body, exposing her delicate features, and a black apron she wrapped around her small waist. The men in the diner couldn't take their eyes off her, but she didn't notice since she was thanking Amy for her sweet compliment about her beauty. "Oh thank you miss. A lot of my costumers say I look like a spirit from a fairytale," she laughed," Ok my name is Zelzainia and I shall be you waitress for this evening."

"What a unique name!" Amy smiled.

"So what will the two love birds like to have for lunch?" she asked, seductively winking at the two.

"I'll have a chili dog." answered Sonic.

"And I'll just have a salad." smiled Amy. Zelzainia wrote their order in her little blue notepad and nodded her head, placing the booklet back into her aprons large front pocket and looked back at the kitchen. Her long hair brushed against Sonic and Amy's face when she turned. On the other side of the room inside the kitchen was another girl that could be seen through the kitchen opening. She was the same size as Zelzainia, and had all the same features as her, but there were still slight differences between the two. This girl did not have luscious strands of white hair, but long silky pure red hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail that was held in place by a white bow. Her bangs were pushed to the side each time her hair got in the way of her flawless face, bugging her quite a bit. Her eyes were pure black, and the look of insanity burned up inside. She was the cook and had to wear the same attire as Zelzainia, plus an additional spatula that was needed to complete the job. "Lina! We need a chili dog and salad stat!" Zelzainia yelled.

"What did you say sis? You want food? Why?" Lina yelled back.

"Yes I need food for our customers. Stay under control this time OK." She said in her sweet voice that would be used for children and rolled her eyes.

"Oh I see what you're doing! You want me to make food so you can eat it! I'm not your slave Zel!" She growled, revealing a pair of her own fangs even though she was human.

"What? No, Lina this is for our customers! Didn't we start this restaurant, to serve people, not for you to make me food?" Zel sighed.

"Lies! You can't make me cook, I'm the big sister!" Lina pointed at her with her pale slender finger, giving her a devilish grin.

"Oh my gosh!" Zel growled annoyingly and looked back at the two, "I'll bring your meal in a few minutes." She smiled, walking back over to the door that led to the kitchen. Amy and Sonic continued to stare at the opening in the wall, watching Lina jump down to the floor and returning with an MP16 in her hands, grinning at Zelzainia who had run into the room with a pair of twin pistols. Amy jumped a little when Zel tackled Lina to the floor and the sound of biting and gun shots could be softly heard over the sound of talking in the dinner.

"...Ok then that was...interesting..." laughed Amy. She looked at Sonic and giggled lightly. He grinned at her and hoped that Zel was OK. A few minutes past and still their meals had not been brought to them, but that didn't really matter to the two hedgehogs. Sonic never thought that he would be having as much fun as he did spending this time with Amy and Amy enjoyed that he finally took the time to be with her. They laughed and talked, and Sonic never noticed, but his hand was moving closer and closer to hers, and when his fingertips could barely rub against hers she pulled her arm away. Sonic sat there in shocked silence as she rubbed her hand as if trying to wipe his presence away. She looked as if she was going to cry when she looked up at him with her teary jade eyes. "Sonniku..." she asked, "...W-Why...Why d-do you...Why do you run...Why do you run whenever you see me? If you're having so much fun now, then why do you leave?"

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't know how to answer her painful question without telling her the truth; that he was scared. That her hero was scared. He looked at her and attempted to speak, but no word escaped his lips, only silent breaths. Her eyes twinkled in hope for an answer, but instead of the sound of Sonics reassuring voice, she heard an evil laugh emerge from behind the counter in the kitchen. Her attention quickly transitioned to the other room where Zelzainia ran out of the door and jumped towards their booth, knocking it over with ease and yelling, "DUCK AND COVER PEOPLE!" Sonic and Amy fell with the booth and landed behind the raised wall with Zelzainia. She hugged the two tightly and said, "Don't worry, Lina will run out of bullets soon." The three peered up from under their hiding spot and saw Lina emerge from behind the counter with a machine gun in her hand. She shot randomly around the room while laughing like a maniac.

"That will teach you for making me cook!" she laughed.

"Well this is an interesting date." Sonic sighed sarcastically.

**Thirty minutes later...**

After a long and vigorous struggle to get Lina to set the gun down, Sonic and Amy finally retrieved their meals which they thought were actually quiet delicious. Yet the other customers complained about the dangerous environment and the crazed chief. When they finished their meal, Zelzainia frantically apologized for the tenth time and told them the meal was on the house. Amy shimmied out of the booth easily, but clutched her aching head and almost fell over. Sonic caught her once again, this time lifting her head up and checking if she had a fever. Amy slapped his hand away and pulled herself up. "I'm fine Sonniku, just tripped that's all." she lied.

Sonic looked at her skeptically. Zelzainia shot awkward glances at the two as Amy smiled happily, and Sonic glared suspiciously. "OK, I'll walk you guys to the door if you'd like!" she said cheerfully. Sonic and Amy both thanked her for the meal and followed her. Zelzainia pushed the front door open and shivered at the frigid breeze that shot across her face, turning her nose into a deep shade of pink. Amy shivered as well and Sonic, noticing her discomfort, put his arm around her trying to warm her. Amy's face turned a deep red 

Zelzainia scratched her leg with the edge of her black converse shoe, brushing the itchy evergreen grass away. "Thanks for helping me calm my sister down guys, I really appreciate it! I hope we meet again someday." she grinned expectantly. The wind blew her hair across her face like silk, and her little black bow had difficulty staying in place.

Amy shook her hand and exclaimed, "Oh course! Friends always see each other again, and I consider you a friend now!"

Zelzainia grinned widely and jumped up shouting, "Great! I'll await your return. Well I gotta go make sure Lina isn't trying to set the dinner on fire again, bye!" She raced back over to the door and pulled it open, running back inside. Shouts could be heard from the inside, but the two chained companions ignored it, heading for Tails Workshop.

As they began to walk, Sonic would check on Amy every once in a while to make sure she was feeling OK. At first she looked awake and energized, but the closer they got to their destination, the more it seemed she changed. Her shinny pink hair that once would sway with life now just sat there, dull and boring. Her tawny face that once shone with happiness was pale and tired, and her angelic jade eyes were depressed and exhausted. "Ames," he whispered, her ears twitched assuring him that she was listening," Are you sure your OK?"

She yawned lightly, this time slightly leaning towards him, "Why do you keep asking that? I told you I'm fine," she smiled," or are you worried about your girlfriend?"

He rolled his eyes. "Amy I don't have a girlfriend." She giggled playfully, yet he detected a hint of sadness in her voice, "I know Sonniku, I'm just messing with you. You've told me a million times that you won't be my boyfriend, so I understand."

_'IDIOT!' _ He thought to himself, mentally slapping his face. He cleared his throat and squinted, looking off towards the distance. "Hey I think I see Tail's shop from here!" Sonic softly grabbed Amy's feeble wrist, pulling her towards Tail's home. When they were just about 60 feet away, Amy saw the figure of two people; male and female, standing near the door. "Sonniku look!" She pointed towards the bodies that seemed to be walking together holding hands lovingly.

Sonic looked closely and saw what she was talking about. His mouth hung open as he faintly chuckled, "Is that who I think it is?" They jogged closer to the home to get a closer look and could comprehend that it was in fact, their best friends; Cream and Tails. Cream saw the advancing characters and informed Tails who quickly turned around and flew over towards Sonic and Amy, propelling his twin tails. Cream followed in his lead with open arms. "Ms. Amy you've returned!" she shouted, tightly hugging Amy, "I thought you got lost!" Amy laughed and explained to her what exactly happened, starting with Eggmans robots and ending with the diner incident, still forgetting to mention Blitz and Kiya who still rested within their shadows.

"Sonic you're back!" exclaimed Tails, landing in front of Sonic.

"Yup I'm back! But I saw what was going on there with you and Cream," he nudged his shoulder, "Does Tails have a girlfriend?" he asked.

Tails blushed, turning his head to the side so no one could see his rosy cheeks. " Heh heh. Well when you and Amy disappeared I sort of got lonely, and Cream was the only one that I could talk to. We started to talk about Cosmo and well... Cream helped me cope with her death and all, and that was when I realized that I...you know."

"Say no more buddy I understand," Sonic smirked. He began to tell Tails about what Eggman did and showed him the puzzling silver band that connected him and Amy in a forceful bond, forbidding him to run off at supersonic speed, and Amy to discharge her Pico Pico hammer. Tails listened carefully, intrigued about the strange band and what Eggman had said before he threw them away towards the fields. Tails studied the mechanical silver band in awe. He knew that Eggman was, in a way extremely smart, but this level of technology was far too great. He himself could not understand exactly how it worked.

"Sonic this thing is really high tech. It looks like something from a sci-fi movie. " He pointed towards the band of thick electricity and explained, " To dumb it down for you, this band is taking lighting ,which is the state of matter plasma, and is bending it to its own will, making these cuffs. But..." he trailed off, examining it closer," Knowing Eggman it must have some dark purpose, but I would love to study about it!" Tails smiled.

"Well is it dangerous? It shocks me when I dash." questioned Sonic.

"No, not at the moment, but I wouldn't take any chances." Sonic agreed and began telling Tails about what Kiya and Blitz had told them about the lovers and evil they had to defeat. Tail simply giggled to himself while making an ' of course ' face. "So you're going to help someone again? You always have to be the hero don't you?" The two friends laughed amongst each other, still not paying attention to what was happening around them.

Without warning Creams voice rung in Sonic's ear as she screamed bloody murder. "MS. AMY!" She cried. Sonic immediately turned back and saw Amy drop like a dead body. It seemed like life was in slow motion. He reached out for her, but it was too late, and he couldn't move fast enough to stop her delicate body from sinking into the grass. He was able to catch a glimpse of her face. It was blank, and her eyes were cold with no light as she dropped to her knees, and with a thud finally hitting the ground. Time was slowly catching up to him as he began to feel light headed, and everything was starting to fade as he reached out for her unconscious body, but before he knew it, everything turned black.

He yelled, "Amy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! :D<strong> **Ahahaha I was in this chapter xD it'll b the last time u c me though!  
><strong>

**Lina: * Shoots frantically * I was in it too! I had a gun!**

**O.O OK... See u all next time! ;3  
><strong>


	8. Amys dreamless sleep, Gimme the camera!

**Heyy guys srry I havent been here in forever! school is driving me insane :P IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SRRY!Special thanks to curlytail16,vanessa rose the hedgehog,saphire starshimmer, amy rose fan, PokeExpertBloom,C0rrupted1and jadethefox for adding my story to their favs.!**

**curlytails16: LOL thxs so much!**

**MsLokita: yeah lina is the crazy one :D Thank u!**

**Blitz The Hedgehog: Lol i was eating wen i read ur review and the brginning I put my fork down and stared with a scared face xD OK so metaphors and similes huh? I'll try tht out, thx for the advice! awesome paragraph by the way ;D U and Devon, awwww.**

**Comrade Althelwine: Awww bye bye bad reviewing hat! THANK U!**

**AL3X TH3 H3DG3HOG: lol**

**Danielle Fenton: lol srry i didnt update sooner :(**

**Kairi Heart: tANKS!**

**Lina: We no own ppl but Kiya and Blitz :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everything was a dark nothingness that was as silent as a burglar behind a curtain. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, and the only feeling was emptiness. Nothing had mattered, and memories began to fade within the hush. The peaceful silence soon was broken by the sound of muffled voices that burned his once calm mind. Sonic felt a light tugging on his arm, but he was so relaxed, so serene that he refused to open his eyes. A child's voice sounded in his ears pleading, "Sonic, Sonic are you OK? Sonic!" The voice was becoming more and distant until it was silent once more, and the pestering tugging stopped. He was at peace once more; but a faded memory still haunted him as he played it back in his mind.<p>

_Without warning Creams voice rung in Sonic's ear as she screamed bloody murder. "MS. AMY!" She cried. Sonic immediately turned back and saw Amy drop like a dead body. It seemed like life was in slow motion. He reached out for her, but it was too late, and he couldn't move fast enough to stop her delicate body from sinking into the grass. He was able to catch a glimpse of her face. It was blank, and her eyes were cold with no light as she dropped to her knees, and with a thud finally hitting the ground. Time was slowly catching up to him as he began to feel light headed, and everything was starting to fade as he reached out for her unconscious body, but before he knew it, everything turned black._

Was this what had happened to him? What had happened? Why is everything so dark? What had happened to Amy and why was he still doing nothing? These questions all floated in his mind as he tried pulling together what was actually going on. He was asleep; or at least he hoped he was. He tried scrunching his fingers and with success, was able to feel sheets clump up in his gloved hands. Next he tilted his feet and heard the sound of bed sheets rub against his shoes. He was definitely lying in a bed of some sort. His ears twitched when he heard the reoccurring beep of a heart monitor. Was he in a hospital?

Trying to open his heavy eyelids, the blurring image of a room began to form and he could comprehend that he was inside a bedroom. He fully opened his right eye and saw that next to his bed side was an empty chair, and in the doorway stood Tails who was worriedly talking to Cream. "If they don't wake up soon they might stay in a coma..." he whispered to Cream. The little rabbit looked down with tears in her brown eyes. Her Chao Cheese looked at Sonic and pulled at her long ear. "Cheese please stop!" she argued, looking back into the room and gasped, tears streaming down her face.

Tails jumped back and glared at Sonic shocked, but his eyes were filled with utmost joy. He ran towards him yelling, "Sonic, you're awake!" He was inches away from the resting hero until two orbs of thick black energy seeped from his shadow and the shadow of another who was somewhere else in the room, forming into the silhouette of two figures in front of him, blocking Tails' path. Kiya and Blitz stood at the side of his bed with worried faces. Tails yelped in shock.

Tears formed in Kiya's eyes as she cried, flooding the room. "Sonic I thought you and Amy died!" she shouted. Blitz had a few tears of her own that she tried to pull back since she was taught that emotions are weakness. Sonic weakly lifted himself up from the bed, the room spinning uncontrollably.

" S-Sonic who are these people?" wondered Tails as he stared at the two girls.

"Oh yeah Tails, this is princess Kiya and Blitz. Kiya and Blitz, this is my best friend Tails." Sonic said as he sat himself up on a soft white pillow. The girls bowed respectively and Tails, still in shock, slowly waved. "Wait, where's Amy?" Sonic wondered. Timidly Kiya pointed behind him. There was another bed where Amy lay sleeping with a heart monitor beeping besides her. He jumped up from his bed and ran towards her.

Her eyes were closed and her hair was spread on the pillow. She looked so peaceful, sleeping with a small smile on her pale muzzle. Many different cords were connected to her arms and wrist, injecting different liquids into her system. Sonic's blood began to boil, "What the hell happened?"

Kiya took the liberty of answering him, and stood beside him placing a gentle hand on Amy's forehead.

"It was the silver band." She pointed down towards Amy's frail wrist. The silver band that once connected him to her was no longer on his wrist, but lay still connected to the band of her own.

"Why did it let go of me and not her? And what's wrong with her?" He demanded to know. Kumiko Kiya looked at Amy's straight face in sadness.

" I don't know how to explain this to you..." she looked back at Blitz for support but she just motioned her on. " I hadn't noticed this before, but Amy's energy was slowly being drained from her body and stored within this band. The same was happening to you as well, but not as much energy was needed from you."

Tails walked forward." How exactly do you know this?" he asked.

"The electricity that connects the band is not what it seems. It is a cleverly created copy of electricity but is really a flow of magic that is draining away at Amy's life force. "She replied. Tails stood there in awe but Sonic only ran his fingers through Amy's thin hair.

" Is she...OK?" Sonic questioned.

Kiya nodded her head," Yes. I have taken the liberty of giving her some of my own energy to help keep her alive. The band is filled with the necessary amount of energy that is needed; all she must do now is rest. But, she has fallen into a deep dreamless sleep, and will awaken when she chooses to."

"Amy..." Sonic quietly whispered. "So then what now? I can't just stand here and do nothing?" He said.

Tails patted Sonic's back reassuringly and answered, "Actually someone's here to visit you right now." Sonic blinked in confusion. He looked back towards Kiya who gave him an ' I'll watch her ' nod. He followed Tails out of the room and towards the barren hallway, but no one was there. He was about to return to Amy's side until the mysterious voice rung in his ears, "So you are alive."

Sonic jumped back, his heart was beating in his throat from the surprise. Behind him was a thin ebony hedgehog leaning against the wall, arms crossed and nose pointed down. His sharp quills were coated with red lines, and his eyes burned like blood red jewels filled with emptiness. On his broad chest was a bundle of white fur that matched the gloves that covered his hand. On his tan muzzle was an unamused frown that he had worn so many times that Sonic had thought that maybe his face had frozen that way. He looked mysterious as he hid in the shadow of the hallway and didn't dare move from his spot. Instead he waited for Sonic to advance closer to where he was. "Well, well, well did you come all the way over here just to make sure I was OK?" Sonic teased, "Who would've thought that the dark and cold Shadow had a heart."

Shadow growled at him threateningly. "Don't flatter yourself faker... I came here to make sure that you weren't killed since we both know that it's my job to destroy you." Sonic chuckled deeply and started to return to the room but then looked back.

"You want to join us? Amy might appreciate it if she knew that you visited her." Sonic suggested.

Shadow shook his head slowly. "I only came here to fight you once you fully recover. Nothing more, nothing less." he replied coldly. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and returned to the room filled with warm familiar faces. Blitz was lazily resting on Sonic's bed while Kiya was preoccupied with Amy's condition. Kumiko Kiya was standing over Amy with both hands open as shimmering blue sparkles fluttered down from her dainty fingertips like a lit sparkler in July. He walked over towards Amy and gently moved a stray hair from her flawless face.

Kiya clasped her hands and sighed, "That's all the energy I have to offer for today. Who did you briefly visit just now?" she asked.

"An old friend." he replied, not taking his eyes off Amy's pleasant face.

Blitz groaned annoyingly. "I'm sooo bored! Kiya what can we do?" Blitz was now hanging off the edge of the bed. Her golden curls swiped the floor as she moved from side to side.

"Well we haven't taken a bath in over four thousand years. We can start with that." Kumiko Kiya laughed. Blitz shot up like a bullet and shrieked. She hated baths.

"You wouldn't dare make me take a bath! I would rather spar with my mother then take a bath!" She growled. Kiya snickered for a moment before staring at Blitz with a dark stare and a straight, cold face. Her crimson eyes had an evil glow to them that sent chills up everyone's spine. She was trying to mimic her mother's famous ' Death stare'.

Slowly she commanded, " You are going to take a bath whether you like it, or not."

Blitz cringed and waved her hands frantically, " OK, OK I'll take the stupid bath just don't look at me like that! You look like your mom..." She threw her legs forward at an attempt to complete a flip but instead ate the wooden floor boards. "...Epic...Fail…" she whispered with her face still on the floor.

"Sonic can you keep an eye on Amy?" Kiya asked. Sonic nodded and watched as Kiya tried to help Blitzairia up from the floor and drag her into the hallway.

"I hope Shadow doesn't scare the girls away." Sonic laughed. Kiya had to pull Blitz out of the room grabbing her by the legs and pulling her out. But Blitz had dug her fingers into the floor and refused to let go, scratching the floor as she pulled her towards the end of the hallway. Little did she notice that a certain black hedgehog was waiting in the shadows that to her luck, wasn't paying any attention to the two.

**Inside Amy's mind:**

Amy floated in the middle of black nothingness that engulfed her calm body as she floated serenely in the dark. She was at peace in this blank space, never wanting to awaken from this favorable feeling of happiness and harmony. "...wake up..." whispered a fleeting voice of a woman."... You need to wake up..." The only problem was that she didn't want to wake up. Not now, not ever.

**The baths :**

"C'mon Kiya do I have to take a bath?" Blitz argued as they came closer and closer to the bathrooms door. Kiya gave up the useless struggle and sighed tiredly.

She rubbed her temples and shut her eyes. "Fine. I'll take a bath first but then you must bathe." Blitz ears perked up as a pleased smile spread across her tawny face.

" Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Blitz held Kiya in a thankful brace and ran out of the hallway. Kiya smiled at Blitz's silly attitude, and entered the steamy room. It was small and covered with bright yellow tiles all around the walls, and a white floor. In the center of the room was a porcelain tub that Kiya slowly advanced towards. Never had she seen such an advanced piece of technology. Out of curiosity she began poking the object all around its surface.

After play time was over she looked for its source of water. First she searched for the pump that would spew the water into the tub, but none was found. She turned her head curiously and then searched for a main water source like a spring or river until she realized that she was indoors. Soon becoming quite aggravated she began pounding the tub while grunting, "Absurd piece of machinery! Where the hell is the water?" She walked back a few steps growling.

The sound of the door opening startled her. Cream casually entered the room with a bundle of fresh towels that she handed to the frozen Kumiko. "Here you are Ms. Kiya, fresh towels." she smiled.

"Oh, um thank you, uh, Cream is your name correct?" she mumbled loudly. Cream nodded with a bright smile." Well Cream, pleasure to meet you. Could you please aid me in activating this strange piece of machinery?" Kiya asked, trying to stay calm and not blow the tub into oblivion. Cream looked back at the white tub and giggled to herself about Kiya's requested. She reached over towards the golden twin handles and twisted them counterclockwise. A river of steamy water flowed out of the golden spigot and flooded the deep tub. Kiya rushed over towards the edge of the tub and marveled at the new experience. "What kind of sorcery is this!" she shouted gleefully. Her eyes popping out of her head as she watched it fill to the brim. Cream turned the knobs the opposite way, stopping the mesmerizing water and bid Kiya farewell. 'That rabbit looked awfully familiar.' Kiya thought with a positive smile.

A room filled with heavy steam and a tub filled with warm water was perfect bathing conditions that she had never experienced, even in the castle walls of Alfieri. She grabbed the thick straps of her silk dress and slid it off her smooth shoulders and onto the moist floor. She stepped over the puddle of clothing and dipped her lustrous leg into the soothing water. She felt like a melting sugar cube in a cup of tea as she soaked in the pleasing water letting her worries wash away.

Few minutes later...

Once her ebony fur gleamed with cleanliness and her long azure blue quills shimmered with purity, Kiya stepped out of the tuba and still dripping wet, reached for one of the soft white towels. She grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around her hourglass body. She went back to grab another for her dripping hair that stuck to her skin, but none was there. She realized that Cream had forgotten to bring more than one towel.

Meanwhile, in the dark hallway outside the bathroom, Shadow patiently leaned against the walls smooth surface. Looking to the side he noticed the bathroom lights were on, and someone's shadow could be seen from under the door. Curiosity got the best of him, and he slowly walked towards it. He raised his hand, preparing to knock on door but was interrupted by the sound of Kiya's angelic voice asking, " Blitz is that you?" Shadow was stunned by the majestic sound, and unsure of what to do, he just stayed silent. "Blitz could you retrieve another towel for me?" she continued.

As silent as a burglar Shadow waited. He watched as the doorknob moved downward and the door slowly opened. "Blitz don't just stand there go-" she stopped when she noticed Shadow standing there. But he didn't mind since he was mesmerized by the sight. Kumiko Kiya had stepped out of the room with her towel pressed to her body and water dripping from her flawless face. Her long hair hung off her shoulders and stuck to the side of her exposed neck. He could feel as his heart pounded out of his chest, and his cheeks burned a fiery red as he thought she looked so beautiful, so sensuous, but who was she? These were all the nagging questions that were etched into his mind.

Kiya seemed to be put under the same spell, not able to take her eyes off him. His mysterious stare made her blood turn into lead, and her heart skipped inside her chest. She soon noticed that she was wearing only a towel, and her face burned with embarrassment. Swiftly she walked back inside and shut the door while Shadow quickly turned away and coughed into his hand, still blushing. Kiya gasped for air on the other side, leaning against the door.

"I- Um, uh, s-sorry." Shadow stammered, scratching the back of his head.

" N-no i-it was my fault, I apologize." she stuttered, brushing a few strands of her hair and smiling lightly. No reply came from the other side of the door, so in hope of seeing him again, Kiya poked her head out the door and scanned the room. But Shadow was nowhere to be found. Her heart fell to the floor along with her hopes when only a dark hallway stared back at her.

"What the hell are you doing you weirdo?" scolded Blitz who had returned with her own pair of towels.

"Blitz!" Kiya shouted.

"Cream said she forgot to give you an extra towel so here." She handed Kiya the towel and walked into the bathroom. Kiya closed the door and looked back at Blitz with a disappointed smile. "Wait a second," Blitz mumbled, leaning in closer towards Kiya," I've seen that face before. Does my whittle cousin like a boy?" Blitz teased in a baby voice.

Kiya hid her face from Blitz's burning stare. "I- I don't like anyone! But I just met a boy right now who was most...alluring…" Kiya answered.

"You mean that emo look'in dude that was walking downstairs?" Blitz asked.

Kiya's heart fluttered. "You saw him!"

"Yeah he's pretty hot, but he looks a lot like your dad doesn't he." She teased.

Kiya eye's shot open. "He resembles nothing of my father!" Kiya claimed.

Blitz laughed loudly. "Well you know what they say; a girl always marries their father." Kiya played with her hair nervously. "Oh hey check this shit out!"

"I wish you wouldn't use such vulgar language." Kiya scolded.

Blitz stuck her tongue out childishly and reached back into her pocket and pulled out a small recyclable camera. "It's this thing called a 'camera'. Everyone has one of these in this time. It's this box thing that takes a moment in time and saves it with some kind of freezing magic." Kiya glared at it like a child in front of a toy store. "You wanna test it out?" Blitz asked. Kiya grinned mischievously.

**Inside Amy's mind:**

"Why don't you want to awaken child?" asked a distant voice. Amy refused to answer, but her thoughts escaped her mind and replied, "Because I like it here."

The voice became closer and a dim light could be seen through the darkness. "Well that's not a good answer. You really should wake up soon." the voiced nagged.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Amy asked, opening one of her sleepy eyes and staring into the abyss.

"Well I'm you...from the past at least." The dim light shone brightly, and transformed into a woman who looked exactly like Amy, but seemed a lot older. She wore the same silk dress as Kiya and Blitz, and she laid her body next to Amy. "So tell me; why do you wish to stay?"

**The room:**

Sonic calmly waited at Amy's bedside, watching her endure her dreamless sleep. Before, he had felt so horrible to see her this way, but now the peaceful look on her face assured him that she was not suffering, and that calmed his raging nerves. He longed to be able to whisper her name, and she would open her lively eyes so he could hear her addicting voice once more. So they could talk about things, and maybe, if he was brave enough, to tell her how he really felt. Before, he had feared that Eggman would've discovered his hidden feelings, but now he didn't care as much. He knew that no matter what, he'd protect her, his beloved, but now there was no way to tell her.

He sighed in disappointment and began rubbing gentle circles on her warm hand, and placidly touched the side of her face. She looked so beautiful, even when she slept.

Without knowing it he had leaned in closer to her face. Her warm breath rubbed against his face as his lips moved closer to her lush lips. His heart raced, and his veins burned with want as he lowered his lips rubbing against hers. With no second thought he planted his lips on hers, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips against his and giving her a light and tender kiss. His skin quivered with ecstasy as the world around him melted into oblivion, but a bright flash brought him back to earth. He broke the kiss and saw Kiya and Blitz in the hallway with a camera in their little hands.

"Got it!" Blitz shouted, waving the camera around. She took a picture of the secret kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay another chappie down! ;D Ill update sooner I promise! Schools just getting so difficult and its my last year in middle school so u all must understand right? Well thank u I luv u all for reading this mushie chapter see ya soon!<strong>

**Lina: Sonic seems like a perv in this chapter. Kissing girls in their sleep... what a player :D**

**...Yeah... see ya real soon!**


	9. 50 Reviews Celebrate!

**OK I'll admit it. I HATE this chapter. It was so hard for me to write and took sooo long! It's short and I think it's a little boring, but thts only cuz its setting up for the craziness in the next chappie. But I have 50+ reviews for this story Woot! Thank u to all my readers, I luv u all :') No special thanks to jadethefox, AnimeFanGirl7218 and Hopefaith2 for adding my story to their fav and making me their fav author :3**

**curlytail16: lol tank you!**

**Comrade: Hey it's fine tht ur a nitpicky. Everyone is to a point. It's nice to hear ur opinion about my story but u have it alittle backwards. Maybe I haven't mde it clear at all so I apologize. Sonic and Amy are the reincarnations of the other Sonic and Amy from Light and Love. Shadow and the others just happen to look the other ppl. Tht and the others readers seem to enjoy the idea of Kumiko KiyaX Shadow. It gives the story that ' History repeats itself' theme that I use alot. But thx anyways for the feedback, hope ur golden friend doesn't cause to much trouble.**

**Danielle Fenton: Lol thanks I like SoKai too :D**

**Kairi Heart: Oh yeah I read it, it's AMAZING! Thank u and the last year of junior high will be ur greatest ( minus the insane homework :P )**

**Blitz the Hedgehog: Lol srry. Hope ur boy problems work out :( I knew u would like the Shadow part :3 lol don't worry Devon will be introduced in the next chapter :O Spoiler! Metaphors are really hard :/ But ur great at them :) Lol thanks for the support enjoy!**

**Ms. Lokita: :O xD Fluffiness! Glad u liked it**

**jadethefox: Here u are then! Thanks**

**Lina: We only own Kiya and Blitz no one else**

* * *

><p>"Got it!" Blitz shouted, waving the camera around with a smile that reached from ear to ear. She had taken the amazing picture of the secret kiss. The color drained from Sonic's face and his beating heart stopped dead.<p>

"Blitz, hand me the camera." Sonic commanded slowly as he inched closer and closer to where the two troublesome girls stood.

"Let me think, uh, how about No?" Blitz said in a sassy tone with her hand on her hips. Sonic growled angrily and glared at the forsaken camera with wanting and then back at the girls ready to fight them for it. "Oh crap. RUN!" Blitz shouted, handing the camera to Kiya and pulling her into the hall at full speed. They rushed over to the top of the staircase, but before they could descend, a blue blur rushed in front of them and blocked their way to freedom. Sonic had his hand out and an irritated look on his face. The two yelped in surprise and clung to one another.

"Give me the camera!" Sonic demanded once more with a more assertive tone. Blitz charged at him and used her momentum to run up his body and by grabbing his shoulders, front flipped out of the way. His eyes widened in bewilderment and Kiya took this opportunity to rush past him and run down the stairs with Blitz. The camera was still in the palm of her hand. The boards squeaked with each heavy step down the stairs. But when they reached the bottom, Sonic stood there with steam blowing out of his ears. "Give me the damn camera you two!"

"Come on Sonic we promise we won't tell anyone!" Blitz smiled nervously.

"I don't care! What if someone found the camera?" Sonic argued.

Blitz bit her lip and smiled, "But what if someone doesn't?"

"But what if they do."

"What if they don't?" Blitz kept taunting him while motioning Kiya to sneak away. As they continued to bicker, Kiya hastily walked around Sonic and slowly sneaked away unseen. She closed her eyes and beamed with happiness at her success and wasn't paying attention to a single thing that was going on around her until the sound of Sonic shouting, "Hey!" startled her, and caused her to transition into a sprint, looking back at Sonic until she ran right into something or someone.

"Ooof!" Kiya breathed. She shook her head and opened her eyes to see what she had run into. Her heart beat like a drum when she saw who she had met. Shadow looked down at her with a vacant expression, but deep down his heart stopped when he looked into her blissful eyes. "Oh it's you!" Kiya smiled.

Shadow shifted his gaze from her to Sonic, who was walking towards the two. "Have you two met already?" Sonic asked.

Kiya twisted her wrist and the small camera turned into a black jewel simultaneously. She grabbed the jewel and dropped it into her shadow where it melted into the black shade. "Problem solved!" Kiya smiled, "Oh yes and we met just recently. But I never got the opportunity to ask what your name might have been." Kiya looked back at Shadow who was now trying to fight back a blush.

"Shadow. My name is Shadow." he answered.

"Shadow? What an interesting name!" Kiya grinned. Shadow enjoyed the way his name sounded when it escaped her lips, but he erased all erotic thoughts. "My name is Kumiko Kiya Magara Esme Celi Samia Zalika Alika Sleoi Dama Alfieri Rose the Hedgehog." she bowed," But you may address me as Kiya if you'd like."

"Oh... Well then hello...Kiya." He swallowed hard as her sweet stare melted his cold exterior. "Faker, Are you completely healed?" he shouted towards Sonic.

He shook his head but smirked at what he had seen. The emptiness that filled his red eyes shimmered with a small light of happiness for only one split second when he looked into Kiya's eyes. Shadow nodded his head and headed towards the door slowly and left the room.

"So how did you guys meet?" questioned Sonic. Kiya bit her lip as her stomach did a back flip from embarrassment.

Blitz giggled, "She walked out from taking a shower and he was standing outside a door!" Blitz rolled on the floor and bawled in laughter.

**Inside Amy's mind:**

Amy gasped while gently rubbing her soft lips. "What's wrong child?" asked the older Amy.

"Oh, well my lips, they feel... warm." she smiled.

"Maybe someone kissed you in your sleep." Older Amy teased. She laughed at her older selves comment, but then became silent.

"No one would kiss me. Not even if my life depended on it." tears formed in Amy's sleepy eyes.

"Now that's not true."

Amy wiped her fresh tears from her rosy muzzle and replied, "Yes it is. Why do think that Sonniku always runs away? You see, here I don't have to worry about things like that. I like it here, I feel safe." older Amy sighed.

**Tails' Workshop:**

"It's not funny!" shouted Kiya, her patience towards their laughter was diminishing by the second.

"I'm sorry Kiya, you're right." Sonics' tears of laughter died down as he calmed himself.

Kiya glared down at Blitz who was now lying down on the floor lazily with a straight face. "Kiya I'm bored again." Kiya slapped her forehead.

"Weren't you bored a few minutes ago?" Kiya growled.

"What? I can't help it if I get bored easily."

Tails walked into the room and waved at the three friends as he announced, "Hey Sonic, you have two other visitors. Kiya, Blitz, want to join us?" The two girls nodded as they followed Sonic and the young kitsune into the living room where two figures patiently sat. On the red satin couch that rested near the airy window were a man and a woman patiently sitting.

The woman was very flirtatious looking with her tight black suite and roseate heart shaped breastplate that revealed her very noticeable cleavage. Her white heart boots and gloves were crossed as she sat on the satin couch with a wine glass in her right hand. With each bat of her long eyelashes a gust of wind blew them away, and her teal eyes were amorous and malicious as they studied the room. Her eye lids were blanketed with a thick coat of powder blue eye shadow and her lips were masked with light pink lipstick. Her large black bat wings were calmly folded behind her back, and her short white hair swayed when she moved to face the man sitting next to her.

A bright red echidna sat next to her with an aggravated expression as the woman continued to yak in his ear purposely trying to annoy him. His violet eyes were tightly squinted as he glared at the woman with fires of vexation. His gloved hands had two sharp thorns on his knuckles, giving him that Don't-mess-with-me-look, and his chest was broad with an upside down moon birthmark. He had the look of an unbreakable bodyguard, but the bat was tearing him down.

"What's wrong Knuxie? You getting annoyed with me? I only wanted to make you feel better." the albino bat leaned in to him as she spoke seductively in his ear. She sent chills up his spine, turning his thumping heart into a hammer that banged within his rib cage.

"Rouge this is no time for games. Amy and Sonic are both hurt and-" Knuckles didn't continue once he noticed the three statues in the doorway. "Sonic?"

"Hey Knucklehead," Sonic grinned, "You guys came to visit me?"

Kiya and Blitz stood there with their jaws hitting the floor. Many thoughts flooded their minds, and for a split second they forgot that they were in a new time and without warning they shouted in sync," Aunt Rouge, Uncle Knuckles it's you!" The room went silent and an awkward tension swirled around in the air with the dreadful silence that came upon the five. Once the girls noticed what they had said, their stomachs sunk from embarrassment, and a thick blush snuck up on their muzzles. The sound of an opening door helped shake the tension away, and welcomed the warmth of Tails' nervous smile.

"Um, none of you here know how to make a sword do you?" he asked, looking around.

Without hesitation Blitz rose her slim arm up and yelled, "I do!"

"Wait, Blitz!" Kiya called out with a saddened face.

"Sorry Kiya, Tails needs help." Blitz smiled, relieved that she could leave the room. She trotted over towards Tails and followed him out of the room happily. Kiya stood there in awe as she felt the eyes of the others pierce through her. She was so embarrassed from that outburst, and now she was alone to take it. Standing back up with perfect posture she patted her dress down and fidgeted with her hair and faced the bat and echidna. She proudly bowed her head and apologized from the incorrect outburst and nervously added a comment about checking on Amy, and left the room in shame.

"You really know how to make weird friends don't you Hero?" Rouge teased.

**Amy's Chambers:**

Embarrassed, Kiya walked into the room and slowly shut the door. She looked back at the sleeping Amy and noticed something quite strange. The white energy that once seeped out of her body, that only Kiya noticed because of her ability to see energy, was dimmer then before and a lot thinner. Kiya rushed over to Amy's side and checked her pulse on the heart monitor. It was abnormally slow and had a five second delay to each beat. Kiya was starting to panic, and her heart was being engulfed by a dark cloud of worry as it beat faster and faster. 'If she doesn't wake up soon then she'll stay asleep forever!...Or she'll di- No! Don't think like that!' her thoughts raced wildly until an idea popped into her head.

Without pausing she extended her arms out over Amy's still body. Her arms trembled, not in fear, but in adrenaline. Never had she tried to enter someone's subconscious, but to her, there's a first time for everything. She took a deep breath of reassuring air and said, "Kidia den marizeo bretchena." Her body began to form into an evanescent ball of sky blue mist that whipped cool air around the room. The small ball floated over Amy's forehead and slowly descended downward into her mind, chilling her sleeping body.

**Inside Amy's Mind (Amy's POV ):**

It's so calm here. So serene. So addicting. Never do I wish to awaken no matter what the woman says I'm staying here. I've made up my mind and it's staying this way whether she likes it or not. She's just a figment of my imagination, so she can't do anything to me, but I can still feel her eyes casting glances at me as I lay here. I try to relax once more, but she's not letting me. I swallowed up the worry that began to weld up inside me and looked into her mirror eyes. "What do you want?" I ask, trying not to sound too rude.

She laughed at me silently before smiling, "I've already told you. I want you to wake up."

I rolled my eyes with annoyance. "I've already told you I'm not waking up. Why do you keep dragging this debate on?"

"Because," I felt her warm hand pat my tense shoulder, " Deep down I know that you want to wake up as well. I mean just think about what you're giving up by staying asleep. If you'd like I could list a few thing."

"No thank you, I don't really care." she interrupted me by rambling off a list.

"You'll be leaving poor little Cream best friendless. When people make fun of Tails who'll defend him? Who will befriend Shadow and prove that he's good deep down? And what about your new friends Kiya and Blitz? Weren't you supposed to help them? And most importantly Sonic-"

I couldn't help but blurt out, "Shut up!" She became silent as I brought my knees up to my chest and pulled back the tears that attempted to break free. Even the sound of his name pierced my heart. Why did it take me so long to actually realize it? He never liked me more than a friend. I'm just another fan girl like all the others. Maybe if I was beautiful and mature like Sally, then maybe, just maybe he would love me the same way I love him. I remember how well Sonic and Sally's compatibility was back in those days.

The footsteps echoed in my ears as the sound of a women's shout hit me. I scanned the black area in search of an answer for the unexplained noise, but only noticed that the woman from before was gone. "Amy!" The voice was clearer now, and it was quite familiar. I wiped away at my salty tears and waited for something to happen. Far off into the distance I saw a light blue glow inch closer and closer to me.

The closer the object came to me; I was able to comprehend who it was. "Kiya..." I whispered. She ran towards me with open arms yelling my name. She tightly hugged me in a friendly embrace before hitting me on the arm. "Ouch!" I winced in pain. "What was that for?" I growled.

"Why the hell have you not awakened from your slumber?" She shouted at me. I could see the worry written in her ruby eyes.

"Why should I? Sonniku probably doesn't even care." I mumbled.

"What are you talking about? Sonic has been by your bed side ever since you fell into your dormancy. He refused to leave your side." she argued. I could feel the weight of sorrow be lifted from my shoulders.

"R-Really?" I stuttered. My legs began to tremble with happiness.

"Yes he did. And he did...something else. I'm not to show anyone this but I guess you can be an exception." She turned her wrist and out reformed a camera. I glared at it with curiosity. She snapped her fingers and in her free hand a photo landed in it. She handed it to me with a big grin on her face. "Here you are."

I prudently grabbed the photo from her hand and turned it over to reveal the shocking picture. My eyes were glued to the picture as I gasped shockingly. "I know. It's so insanely cute!" Kiya shrieked in joy.

"Kiya this...this picture... it's. It's..." I couldn't put my words together properly at this moment.

"I know it's amazing." Kiya giggled.

I shook my head. "No Kiya it's not. Whoever took this picture had their thumb on the lens. I can't see what's happening." I knew she was disappointed by the fact that a splat of gray was spread across her face and a twitch invaded her left eye. She quickly snatched the photo from my hand and glued her eyes to the paper as if trying to suck the evidence from it. Kiya groaned in heartache before collapsing to the floor on her knees.

"I cannot believe it! This is an utter catastrophe!" She swung her arms around in shame. I knelt down next to her and patted the top of her head.

"It's fine Kiya really." I tried to comfort her to the best of my abilities, even if I didn't understand why exactly she was upset. She growled at me un-amused.

"I'll calm down after you promise that you'll awaken." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard with a serious look on her face. She's four thousand and fifteen years old and still making childish promises. I nodded in agreement to our deal and she let go. But even if she hadn't made this promise I still would've joined her. If what Sonic was doing is true, then he must still care right? "Good. OK so let's get going! Oh, but before I forget, who were you talking to earlier? I recall hearing the sound of a women's' voice before I found you."

I thought for a while, not sure what to answer. I had believed that she was a figment of my imagination but now it doesn't add up. She felt so real yet so distant. I opened my mouth to answer but no words left my lips. Instead I smiled at her and said, "A friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's done. Hallelujah! : Ok well next chapter will be better I promise!  
>Lina: Do u like waffles? Yes I like waffles! Do u like machine guns? Yes I like machine guns!<strong>

**O.O Ok. See you all next time! See ya later  
><strong>


	10. Awakening

**Hey guys. Yeah I sorta got bad news for all of you. U see, this story is kinda getting boring and I don't like writing it so this'll be the last chapter. Sorry:( It has nothing to do with you it's just boring me and I suck at writing so I'm gonna stop. So...Yeah.. srry. Oh yeah and by the way... APRIL FOOLS! LOL I wonder if any of u really thought I would leave? I could never do this, writing is sooo much fun! srry bout the scare, and I knw it's past april fools day but I wanted to have some later fun :P Special thanks to Salsa411, TickledBlue23, and Ownage Imminent for adding my story to their.  
><strong>

**AL3X TH3 H3DG3HOG: lol thxs**

**Danielle Fenton: Lol really? I 'm glad u liked it.**

** Blitz the Hedgehog: Lol wats up my bestest buddy! :D Actually yeah I was going to add the conflict in this page... how did u knw . Ok it's offical, u seriously need to make an account and write stories on here! U r 10x better then me and I'm sure ur stories would be amazing! :D**

**Comrade Athelwine: NO NO it's my fault don't be srry :)lol * blinks * What would u like to tell me LL? I would love to hear ur question :3 Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Sapphire Starshimmer: I hope u get well. Thank u **

**Terra or Markovia: thxs! Lol u knw I luved the Teen Titans when I was a kid, and Terra was pretty awesome :3**

**jadethefox: welcome!**

**Lina:...do I really need to say it again? SEGA owns the people Blah,blah,blah u knw the drill**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tails' Workshop ( Blitzs POV ):<span>**

Yeah, I'm a sucker for blacksmithing. I mean yeah, I don't enjoy manual labor (who does), but smithing is so much fun for a person like me! Not to mention how I desperately wanted to leave that boring room, so that helped fulfill my motive as well. If I stayed there any longer, I was sure that the almighty boredom gods might fly down and strike me with a lightning bolt, of boredom! So when Tails entered the room with an opportunity to leave that suffocating chamber, I happily took this chance and followed him to our destination.

I know I left Kiya alone during an awkward situation, and I regret it, but that room was just too dreadfully stiff when we shouted Aunt Rouge and Uncle Knuckles, and I couldn't take the tension that was squishing my brain. But I mean come on, what would you expect from people like me and Kiya who _came_ from the past and just met some people that look like one of our family members. People make mistakes _all _the time so what made this any different? Tails and I walked out back, still not leaking a single word to one another. The blazing sun beat down on my body with a barrage of flames on my back. Beads of sweat ran down my face as the heat increased with each step I took as if mocking me.

Once we reached the back of the workshop I was relieved by the wondrous sight of shade that covered my new work area. I started to sprint towards the shady paradise, but with only a few steps the hot air sucked the breath right out of me, so I simply walked the rest of the way. Once I was protected from the suns awful rays, Tails said, "Blitz would you like some lemonade?"

"Of course, thanks!" I beamed. "I'll start working right away, but uh, what do you need me to make anyway?"

" Oh well a friend of mine asked if I could make him a sword but since all these crazy things happened I haven't had the time to start working on it. I hope it's not too much to ask, could you finish a long sword by...today?" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Are you kidding?" I shouted, "Of course I can! I am the daughter of the famous blacksmith, Blitz Nightfall!"

Tails smiled with happiness," Great! I'll be right back with your drink!" He flew back to the front of the house on a cloud of joy. I turned back and began examining my new work space. All I really needed was a furnace, an anvil, some brass and steal, and not to mention a few tools, and there they were, all accounted for and neatly spread. The furnace was clean and new looking, having no evidence of soot or ash from a fire. I grabbed some wood from the stack that neatly waited by the furnaces stand and threw it in the mouth of the brick tool. I looked to the side of the brick furnace and saw a small red button.

Knowing me, you should know that I'm a sucker for buttons so of course I'm gonna press it. So I childishly smiled and did what we all knew that I would do. I pushed it. Now almost instantly the wood that I patiently let waiting inside this thing burst into amber flames. I yelped and grabbed the hammer that was on the work bench and held it in a fighting stance. My legs spread in toe-to-heal alignment and arms raised. I seriously thought a dragon had swooped down and lit my wood on fire. I guess from living in the past I was paranoid. Dragons don't exist in this time. I realized that the flames had come from the machine and I was quite impressed. This future has developed some pretty epic things.

"This is gonna be fun." I laughed.

**The Living Room:**

"Those were some strange friends you got there blue blur. How did you meet those two?" Rouge set her half-filled glass down on the counter top and giggled to herself before leaning onto Knuckles and smiled sweetly, " But isn't that sweet Knuxie? Those two kids thought we were a married couple." She began to twirl one of his long red quills with her dainty finger.

"Don't you have some jewels to steal?" he said.

She shrugged with a mischievous grin, "I could always go get the master emerald."

"You wouldn't dare!" Knuckles shouted in fear.

"Heh heh heh, don't worry Knuxie I won't try for now. Not until the pink fur-ball wakes up," she glared at Sonic with her icy teal eyes and smirked, "But I'm still curious about the two girls. Are you cheating on your little energetic fan girl with two chicks that are _way_ too young for you?" Rouge teased.

Sonic rolled his eyes sarcastically, " Ha ha very funny Rouge. Their names are Kiya and Blitz and they're friends that we just met and agreed to help."

"Of course. You always have to be the hero, don't you." Knuckles added. The three companions continued to colloquy about the current situation, and when Sonic mentioned the reason for Amy's condition, they quietly listened. "Sounds like something Eggman would do." Knuckles said.

"Yeah but Eggman usually goes after Sonic, not Amy remember." Rouge argued, "It just doesn't make sense if you ask me. He only kidnaps Amy to lure Sonic in, but this time he's using her to get something."

"That's what I said-" Sonic was interrupted by the fleeting sound of small footsteps from the stairway and a soft, "Sonniku?" that echoed in the hushed room, sending his heart racing. Rouge and Knuckles shot up from their seats with jaws hitting the floor. Sonic quickly looked behind as silent tears of joy formed in his foggy emerald eyes at the marvelous sight. Kumiko Kiya was helping the weak and depleted Amy down the mahogany stairs. Amy's jade eyes were no longer mirroring the happiness of her world, but were tired and misty. However, all Sonic could see were the shimmering jewels that he had come to love. He ran to the foot of the stairway and shouted, "Amy!"

She shouted in response," Sonic!" and jumped from her spot on the stairs. She was a graceful bird that had launched herself from the safety of her nest into the arms of her beloved hero. Sonic, being surprised by the occurrence spread his slender arms out and caught her by the waist, spinning her around before bringing his delicate rose into a solicitous embrace. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her and took in her sweet scent. "Amy I was so worried." he whispered in her ears sending chills down her spine. She blushed as she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the soothing beat of his heart. "I thought you were going to stay asleep."

"Well someone convinced me that it would be wrong to leave you all." she smiled. Sonic had realized how long they had been hugging and slowly moved away, but Amy dug her face into his chest and muttered, "Just a little longer..." He complied and rested his chin on her head. _'Kiya was right. I guess he does care_.' Amy thought.

Kumiko Kiya looked towards Rouge and Knuckles, motioning them to leave the two alone. They listened to the azure blue girl and left the room with muffled 'awwwws'. Kiya left as well with a soft fan-girl scream. '_I think I'll call this moment...a Sonamy moment! Yeah, if you add the first three letters of Sonic's name and Amy's, you get Sonamy. Perfect_!' she thought.

Sonic and Amy both stood there silent, not uttering a single word, just standing in each other's arms. He had felt so wonderful with her. Nothing in the word had mattered, and time was slipping away around him. Her strawberry scent lingered in his nose and he realized that he needed to tell her. Waiting would make things worse so he had to act and confess. Remove this burden that weighted him down and express himself. "Amy..." he muttered.

She lifted her head up and stared at him with her curious eyes that melted his very core. "Yes Sonniku?" she asked innocently. He loved the way she smiled at him with her big eyes and pink hair that framed her face. He removed a stray hair that bothered with the perfect painting of the girls' pleasant appearance.

He gulped." I uh...wanna tell you something."

Her stomach roared." Um could you hold that thought? My stomach's trying to tell me something." she laughed, letting go of Sonic and wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Oh yeah ,right. "He grabbed her wrist and led her into the kitchen. _'I'll tell her after she eats_.' he thought.

**Behind the Workshop (Blitz's POV):**

Yes it's official; I am the greatest blacksmith that has ever lived (next to my mom). It's been about twenty minutes and I have done the impossible by creating the full sword. I held the sword up to my face and studied the glistening blade in wonder. I reached down and grabbed a leaf from a nearby tree and dropped it on the blade. It did nothing but fall. I was unconvinced and placed the dull blade on the sharpening slate, rubbing it against the rocks surface until I believed it was perfect. I grabbed another leaf and repeated my actions. With pure success that leaf was sliced in half and I was pleased. I raised it up and shouted, "I. AM. AWESOME!"

"Now ladies when trying to get a man..." dictated a metal box that I learned was a called a ' radio'. I was listening to something called a ' talk show ' and the concept today was dating. I listened closely to the box's wise words. "You should always give them your number once you know that you want to meet them again." What exactly was a number? No clue. But the box seemed to know what it was talking about since the ' callers' were pleased with the results.

I wondered how the box talked through its covered speaker. I sweetly looked at my sword, then back at it, and with a raise of my mighty blade, sliced the box in half, wanting to see the creature that spoke to me using this box. But all I saw were strings and sparks. It must've been magic. What a disappointment. _'Now I'll never know how to get a man'_ I frowned.

"Hey Tails I'm here to pick up the-" the sound of a males voice stopped. I surprisingly turned to the front of my work space and saw a tall and slender man stand there with wide red eyes. He looked at me with a silly grin on his face and scratched the back of his head. "Oh sorry I thought you were someone else." His black quills glowed in the suns light and his muscular chest heaved with each gentle breath. He looked like an angel of darkness. Epic.

"Oh you came to pick up the sword huh." I assumed, walking up to him. I could see the beads of sweat trail down his face. Was it because of the heat, or was it me?

"Y-yeah. Wow you're— I mean the sword—It's, it's really pretty." He muttered. He had the same look as my father when he saw my mom.

I looked at the blade curiously. "I guess it's pretty. I would describe it to be more like a boss." I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had mentally slapped himself. I handed him the sword, shivering under the touch of his warm hands.

"Thanks..." he trailed off.

"Blitzairia. But you can call me Blitz." I answered.

"Cool name. Thanks Blitz. I'm Devon." He greeted. I shuttered under the sound of his name. I'm under the same curse as my cousin. "Blitz huh? I like the sound of that."

I smiled seductively, " Oh yeah. Well if you like that then you'll like the sound of my number." I winked. He flushed a deep red and my heart sung with joy even when looking at his goofy grin.

"I guess I will." He smiled, looking a little flirtier this time. I now realized how extremely handsome he was when he inched closer to me. The sun's rays got hotter even in the shade. But of course this wonderful moment couldn't last. Why couldn't it last! Tails ran into the moment and yelled, "Blitz hurry Amy woke up!"

Out of all the time in life she chooses now to wake up? " Um..I-I gotta go." I babbled, waving goodbye and following tails into the workshop. At the door I curiously asked, "Tails, What's a phone number?"

**The Kitchen:**

Sonic and Amy sat across from one another at the wooden table in silence. Amy was hastily eating a peanut butter sandwich with a glad look on her face that shone like the sun. "Never seen you this hungry before Ames. I would've never suspected a skinny person like you to eat five peanut-butter sandwiches." he laughed.

She rolled her eyes sarcastically before chomping down on the last of her sixth sandwich. "So what did you want to tell me Sonic? Is it something really important?" she asked.

He bit his lower lip. "Yeah it is. Its top secret and sort of a surprise." he half smirked at her and put his arm behind his head casually.

"Oh!" Amy was all ears, waiting from him to say what he yearned to say. He took in a deep breath of refreshing air and put his shuffled thoughts into word.

"Amy. I've known you for a very long time, and we've been really good friends and think that I can trust you with what I'm about to say." he stalled.

"Uh huh." she leaned in closer, her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"I...I..." He tried to continue. He looked at Amy who was still smiling. "I...I L-" he was interrupted by the screams of the ecstatic golden hedgehog who barged into the room and tackled Amy in a friendly hug.

"AMY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR AWAKE!" Blitz shouted. Amy laughed and hugged the girl back.

"Blitz!" Kiya growled. The color drained from Blitz's face when Kumiko Kiya entered the room as mad as a bull in a china shop with eyes blazing, and arms balled up in fists.

Blitz sung," Crap..." Kiya grabbed Blitzairia by the ear and pulled her out of the room shouting," Don't you **_ever_** leave me in an awkward moment ever again! And you just ruined a Sonamy moment! "Kiya growled.

Once the two were gone Amy stared at Sonic and asked, "What's Sonamy?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "So what were you going to say Sonniku?"

He cleared his throat and stared at Amy, but her sweet smile made him even more nervous, so he closed his eyes and expressed, " Amy Rose... I've… I've fallen in love with you..."

Dead silence. He felt his heart break under it, thinking the worst. Maybe she had given up on him, and had already chosen a new hero to go after. He waited for her rejection, her kind voice saying I'm sorry, but none came. He opened his emerald eyes and gasped at what he saw.

Her jade eyes were dull with a ghostly glow. Her face was blank and her breathing slow. The silver band that plagued her wrist was giving off a strange beep that worried him, and when Amy stood up from her seat and faced away from him he panicked. "Amy?" he called. She didn't reply. " Kiya!" the two cousins raced into the room.

"What the hell?" Blitz muttered.

"What's up with Amy?" he asked. Kiya ran up to her and waved her hand in front of Amy's face.

She gasped loudly and stepped back a few steps. "Oh no." she whispered.

"What do you mean oh no?" Sonic asked shakily, his voice rising.

"It's just like the soldiers back at Alfieri." she spoke.

Sonic looked at Blitz for answers. "When we wanted Alfieri soldiers to invade an enemy kingdom, we would place a spell on them to ensure that they return. This was used so that the enemy couldn't disguise themselves to look like our troops and return to the kingdom. It was a way to tell whether they were our soldiers or not because of the glowing eyes and willing attitude."

"So what does that have to do with Amy?"

Kiya sighed with an angered frown," It means she's being called to whoever put this spell on her."

**Fields to Spring of Dreams:**

Amy slowly walked through the grassy field with bare feet like a zombie. The sun was setting and the temperature had gone down, but nothing really could've stopped her from her obeying walk to the signal that called her to her destination. It had pulled her away from the workshop, and called out her name in a distant whisper in the wind.

With Kiya in her shadow, she unknowingly walked closer and closer to the drained Spring of Dreams. '_The Spring of Dreams? Why is she going there?'_ Kiya thought. The plan that her, Blitz, and Sonic had developed would be that Kiya follow Amy in her shadow to where her spell caster was hidden. Kiya recalled fighting with Sonic about how he knew that it was Eggman, but she thought it would be best if they snuck up on him, so Kiya would signal when to attack.

~ Blitz she's heading for the Spring~ Kiya told Blitz through telepathy.

~Roger that! ~ Blitz replied.

Kiya patiently waited and noticed that Amy's pace was slowing, and once she reached the springs shore, she stood and stared. The springs water tickled Amy's feet as it rubbed against her ankles, and the stars began to peak out. The birds had stopped their chirping and the forest was engulfed with pure silence.

~ She stopped moving. ~ Kiya noted.

An evil laugh was heard from behind a bush when a tall, round man walked out from his hiding spot. His large bright orange mustache tickled his lip as he smiled darkly at Amy. "So it worked huh? Perfect, this plan is going perfectly." Eggman walked up to Amy and removed the silver band from her wrist with a small key that fit in a hidden keyhole. He motioned for something to come towards him. The clanking sound of metal echoed through the silenced forest. A large metal machine emerged from behind a tree and was brought over by a pair of Eggmans robots. They set the machine down next to him and walked away. The silver machine was a three foot tall cylinder covered with blue lights that blinked in unison, and a square opening was on the top. He took the band and dropped it in the hole, snickering to himself. "I'm surprised that the meddlesome hedgehog didn't notice that you left. But I'm grateful he didn't." He pressed a large blue button that turned the whole machine on. The opening shut and began making multiple beeping noises. A large flow of white energy escaped the items top and wrapped itself around Amy's frail body, lifting her over the machine and left her levitating above it in a horizontal position. The white energy swirled around her like milk that had just been poured in warm coffee. It snaked itself around her, holding her tight and keeping her body from touching the cylinders metallic surface.

Her eyes were still blank and dreamy, her breath still silent and slow. Kiya feared for her friend and immediately called for the others. ~ Blitz, you guys need to get here ASAP! ~ Kiya shouted. The energy's grip on Amy's body tightened. She could feel the wispy energy grip her body, even in this hidden state. Kiya was being crushed as well until she was forced out of her haven in the shadows, and was flung out onto the soft grass with a thud. She landed on her rump and squeaked in pain, her white silk dress was stained from the grass.

"What the?" Eggman looked at Kiya with an insidious grin. "Well what do we have here?" He looked closely at her and smiled, "Perfect! Just what I needed." With the snap of his gloved fingers another whirl of energy snatched Kiya, keeping a cold grip on her struggling body. It spun around her like a tornado and kept her arms and legs close together, holding her over the spring, toes barely touching its frigid waters. It tickled her skin when it encircled her and boiled her blood even higher.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Release me at once!" She commanded like a true royal.

Eggman laughed at her attempts at freedom. "Sorry little girl, but without you my plans won't work."

"What do you plan to do with Amy and me?" she barked.

He put his finger to his lips and grinned, "Top Secret." Kiya kicked and squirmed, cursed and screamed, losing every bit of patience she had balled up in her. Looking toward the horizon she saw that the warm sun had set, and up in the sky the shy moon said hello. She looked back at the hypnotized Amy and saw her jade eyes return to life and scurry around her surroundings.

"W-Where am I? Eggman? Kiya? What's going on?" she mumbled, the fear in her eyes was inevitable to all. She noticed the energy around her and struggled just as much as Kiya.

"Oh good you're back with us. This wouldn't be as fun if you were still under that spell." Eggman smiled.

"Whatever you're planning Eggman, Sonic's going to stop you!" Amy retorted confidently.

"Oh yeah, then where is he?" He stuck his tongue out in an ' I win this time ' manner.

The rustle of bushes and crunching leaves interrupted his rant on how he had won this time, and a golden and blue hedgehog entered the scene. "He's right here!" Sonic growled, inching closer to Eggman with balled fists and fiery eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah," He motioned his finger for him to stop," Move any closer and I'll kill them both." he grinned from ear to ear.

"C'mon Egg head, we both know you won't-" Eggman interrupted his sentence by snapping his fingers. Kiya and Amy both cringed at the pain of quick electricity flowing through their bodies with a burning sensation that nipped at their skin. As soon as it began it stopped, but the rush still flowed through their veins and sped up their breathing, making them shaky and tired.

"Do you like my new machine? It's an energy converter that uses the life force of an organic being and converts it into handheld magic which I can use to weaken the defenses of someone. But that was only a small shock. You don't want to see all this thing can do. Now be a good little hedgehog and stay there until I'm done." He talked to Blitz and Sonic in a sing-song voice. Sonic looked at both Amy and Kiya who had beads of sweat trail down their face. He truly didn't want to give in, but when he looked at Amy's pained expression, he couldn't help but let his defenses drop.

"What are you doing?" Blitz angrily whispered to him loudly," Let's get him."

"He'll hurt Amy and Kiya if we do. He may be weak, but his machines are actually pretty efficient." Sonic answered. He clenched his fists hard enough so that the knuckles turned as white as his gloves, and he snarled, revealing his sharp fangs.

Eggman turned to Kiya commanding, "Now you little blue menace, I need you to repeat what I say."

Kiya refused, "Never!" She growled and the hairs on her neck rose as she snarled at him, revealing her own pair of sharp fangs on high alert. Eggman snapped his fingers once more. The shocking surge of electricity whipped her body as she yelled in pure pain. This time the feeling was longer and more excruciating as it burned her tired form. Once it was over she limply hung her head and gasped for air as the feeling subsided. Blitz and Sonic's blood boiled at seeing Kiya's state.

" dlrowym evasot redroin.." Eggman began to chant. Kiya hesitated before repeating the same verse slowly with a tired pant here and there. " Kidia ie lesol emoten alpatiche..." he continued." Esebelen de fiele!"

She stared at him, gulping down hard and looking at the scared Amy. She shook her head in denial. "Say it!" He shouted at her. She looked at him with dark eyes that pierced his very soul. "Say. It." He commanded slower and more assertively. She spat at him, making Blitz grin slightly. "You little Bitch!" he shouted. He snapped his fingers once more and the pain began. It started in her heart and covered her whole body, tingling her very core and jolting her being. She screamed in agony and her muscles tensed from the electric surge until it stopped. She shook uncontrollably and skipped breathes. "Now say it."

Kiya still bit her tongue. "Say it Kiya please!" Amy cried. She couldn't stand seeing her friend this way and the flood of salty tears ran down her face.

"...E-Esebelen...de...f-fiele..." Kiya panted, looking back at the malignant look Eggman gave her that made her skin crawl. _Why was he smiling? He was staring at something, but what?_ These were the questions that flooded Kiya's mind. Amy on the other hand, was beginning to feel sick, and there was a burning sensation in her chest. Her thoughts raced until the piercing pain made her go blank. It felt like a knife was being thrusting into her, plunging deeper and deeper until it hit her heart dead on. Her back arched forward and her fists were tightly clenched. She screamed at the top of her lungs and Sonic, ready to charge in to help his beloved, was standing in fear as her blood curdling screams crushed his soul.

He ran out towards her, but Blitz held him back with her arm. "Don't." she commanded in pure seriousness.

Fresh tears ran down Amy's scrunched face as the pain deepened when a luminous glow seeped out of her bust in the form of a sphere. She yelling, asking for the pain to stop, but it still burned deeper and deeper. The distressful feeling slowly diminished when the glowing sphere left her aching body. "What the..." was all that that Sonic could say. In the middle of the vivid hue orb was a lustrous golden heart on a silky white lace. It sparkled in divine glory that caught the eyes of all who were in the midst of its brilliant splendor.

Kumiko Kiya's face turned many different shades of gray when her heart sunk to the very bottom of the spring's floor." I-Is that... Is that an item of light?" She announced, her voice cracking from strain. Blitz's heart skipped a beat, but Sonic didn't understand.

"Well look at this beautiful thing you've been hiding." Eggman sung, holding the necklace in his hand. "Who would've known that something as strong as the chaos emeralds would be sleeping in this girl. But you're not an emerald are you." he chuckled, talking to the object as if it could reply. He walked over towards the spring shore and with a single swatting motion, sent Kiya flying towards Sonic and Blitz. "I'll no longer be needing your assistance." Kiya hit the floor and had the wind knocked right out of her. Blitz and Sonic rushed over to her side but she pushed them away.

"Look!" she pointed.

The white energy that held Amy up dispersed, moving her away from the machine and letting her fall on the ground. She gasped for air before standing up and Sonic ran to her side. He cupped her face with his right hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Amy speak to me!" he shouted.

She lightly blushed at his warm touch before flinging herself at Sonic with tears in her eyes. " Sonic!" she screeched, knocking him over onto the floor, pelting him with attempts at soft little kisses. Pulling away he thought_, 'may not be the perfect moment but what the hell.'_

He turned to face her so when she attempted to place her lips on his, it did. She pressed her soft lips against a pair of his own and a spark of excitement burned in both of them. She pulled away at the incident, thinking that it was a mistake and about to apologize when he smirked, "Surprise."

She glared at him wide eyed before tears of joy ran down her tear stained face and hugged him, knowing finally after all those years in trying, he felt the same.

" Yeah, yeah very cute but we gotta problem here!" Blitz shouted. She looked up and saw the big pearl in the sky shine down on the water. It was a full moon and that scared both her and Kiya.

~ Kiya do you think that he's planning to... you know. ~ Blitz questioned with her telepathy.

Kiya nodded and spoke aloud, "He's making a wish.

Eggman clutched the golden heart in his sweaty palms, caressing it with the sole of his thumb before dropping it into the water. The ripples disfigured the full moons bright reflection as its clear waters gave a deep aqua glow that lighted the whole forest. "Now, time for him to awaken. Senkard fo ecnirp ethen kawaot treahym lathiw hsiwi!" he shouted.

"We can't just stand here and watch!" Sonic beckoned to Kiya, still tightly holding Amy in a sweet embrace.

"It's…It's too late. He's made a wish, so now all we can do is wait to see what he wished for." Kiya whispered loudly, still in a daze about the item of light.

In the center of the glowing water a beam of dark light rose from the spring's floor and into the sky before curving down towards the shore. The beam dimmed and created a disfigured shape on the shore. Its misty complexion was pitch black with a miniscule lightning storm of its own on the inside. The clouds formed together into the tall figure of a man, and once in place, flared with atrocious light that blinded all. Sonic shut his eyes and protected Amy's with his hand. Blitz and Kiya hid their faces from the blinding light as their hair whipped at their faces from the rush of cold air that nipped at their legs.

A soft chuckle could be heard before they all stared at the man, or the correct term, hedgehog, that stood before them in prestige as he stared at himself and clenched his fists tightly. He was tall and handsomely figured with long crimson quills that swayed in the gentle breeze, along with a silk garb that looked like the material that Kiya and Blitz wore. His tawny muzzle was broad with a sharp smile that would make all the women swoon. His gentle ruby eyes were etched with darkness when he looked up to the night sky, taking in a deep breath in his voluminous chest and exhaling the chilly air. "It's feels good to be alive!" he smiled.

" I-Is t-that..." Kiya trailed off.

The red hedgehog looked down at Amy who was still holding on to her beloved Sonic and grinned perniciously. "Well I'll be damned. Is that my fake baby sister Amy?" he chuckled. Sonic instinctively held his arms out in front of her protectively.

"Excuse me?" Amy inquired, wondering who the man was.

"What you don't remember me? Oh come on Amy! Here let's see if you remember this, "He closed his eyes and frowned, "Oh my beloved sister Amy! I, Siegfried, was worried about you and Kiya!" He reenacted playfully. "Except I never really was Siegfried…was I?" he half grinned and opened his eyes to stare at her closely.

"Then you are who I assumed you'd be." Kiya intruded. "You're the dark wizard, Hecate."

"Correct!" Hecate lifted his finger to the sky and clapped at her correct accusation. He looked down at Sonic and smiled, " And don't think I forgot about you prince Sonic of Ferias. I'll never forget the day you killed me," he whispered to Sonic with an evil glare, "I told you I'd return. History always repeats itself."

Sonic growled but tried to keep his cool by slicking his hair back. "Sorry but you must be mistaken. I've never seen you in my life. "

"Wait." Hecate looked puzzled, "What year is this?" he asked.

"It's been four thousand years since you've plagued this earth." Kiya answered in a sassy tone, putting her hands on her hips.

Hecate's eyes popped out of his skull when these words left her mouth. He glared at the bowing Eggman and scolded, "Fool! It took you four thousand years to resurrect me?"

"Forgive me milord. I only just learned about your existence recently when the woman knocked on my door." Eggman cowered.

Hecate paused for a moment before shrugging it off and walking up to Sonic with a raised arm. "No matter. I've still always wanted to do this." A living flame appeared in the palm of his hand, but backfired, sending sparks everywhere. He winced in pain and pulled back whispering, "I guess this body isn't completely functional. Hm, I'll work with that, but I'll need something."

Eggamn crawled over to where Hecate stood and smiled, " Milord, let's get rid of these little rodents and start our plan for world conquest."

"Oh yes about that. It seems like it'll be too darn confusing if there are two rulers so I won't be needing your services much longer." Hecate laughed calmly.

"What are you saying? We had a deal! I brought you to life!" Eggman cried, sweat running down his face into his mustache.

"No you made a deal with this woman you speak of. But yes you did bring me back and I appreciate that, so I won't kill you." Hecate patted his bald head like he was a little puppy in a dog shop. " But like I said I won't be needing you so," Hecate raised his knee and with a swift, strong motion, kicked Eggman, sending him flying, " Look at him fly!" He smiled.

Sonic kept his emerald eyes glued to the man, making sure that Amy kept a far distance from the evil menace. He didn't like the way he look at Amy with his beady little eyes, and especially didn't like that Hecate was inching closer and closer to where he stood with a grin plastered on his tan muzzle. The hairs on Sonics back rose when he got uncomfortably close to Sonic as if forgetting he was there. " Well baby sister as you can see this body is strong, but not complete," he waved his hand in a swatting motion, sending Sonic and the others flying a few feet away on a wave of invisible energy that weighed them down. Amy gulped down in fear.

"So that's when you come in." Hecate extended his hand out for her to take.

Sonic lifted himself up on his elbows and rubbed his temples, his vision still blurry from the attack. Kiya and Blitz groaned before pouncing towards Hecate, but he was too quick, knocking the two down with a strong round kick to Blitz's tender stomach. She toppled back, running into Kiya with the wind knocked out of her, leaving her on the ground gasping along with Kiya under her. Sonic reached out towards them before Amy's shrill scream stabbed at his head, turning his attention to Hecate who had her limp body in his arms. Her eyes were shut and her body didn't move.

'_She better be sleeping.'_ Sonic cringed at the evil thought that clouded his mind.

He tried to stand, but the blow that he took had injured him deeply and he couldn't move. Hecate chuckled in a husky voice, gazing at him with eyes burning with victory when he snapped his thin fingers just as Eggman did.

"No!" Sonic cried, cringing hard enough that his own gums would bleed a deep red. He was a thunder storm ready to explode, and his stomach was sick with twisted emotion. The two figures dissolved into miniscule red sparks that swirled around the area before zooming back into empty air. Once more he called out, "No! Come back!" A waterfall of tears ran down his face that he tried to pull back. He punched the ground with his fist and yelled into the night sky. He had lost his rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Lina:<strong>** We're done! Woot we kick ass!  
><strong>

**Lina! Langauge!  
><strong>

**Lina: ur language!**

**.? That makes no sense?**

**Lina: U don't make sense!  
>...* sigh *... Ok well this chapter is dedicated to GranGran who has been my beta reader since chapter 5! wuvs u :3<br>**


	11. Lost

**Lina: Hey, Hey, Lina here. Zel's Knock outed on the couched and left me to host, but I really don't want to so meet our guest star: Grammy!**

**Grammy: Ho, Ho, call me grangran if you'd like. I'm my little Zelzainia's ole grandma/ beta reader. Poor little Zel. We've been having family problems recently and her CST are starting in two days. Being the honor student she is she's been studying very hard for this test and feels really bad for not updating soon. So she got on the computer and typed for hours for you all. This is her longest chapter having 10,000+ words and I had to READ IT ALL! But I luv my gran-baby and agreed to help her. So I got her replies to her respected reviews and told me to tell them to u. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**AL3X TH3 H3DG3HOG: lol thanks!  
><strong>

**just me: Great! and yes Hecate is evil :3  
><strong>

**Comrade Althewine: Well we've been talking alot on PM so yeah :3 Hope u like how a put your ' little friend ' in the story  
><strong>

**Blitz the Hedgehog: BLLLIIITTTZZZ! * Tackled her to the floor* Oh I'm soo srry! I'm alright, still alive, but yes there's been some complex family problems. So I wanted to repay you by making this chapter the size of two! I promise I won't ever leave you hanging this long buddy D: * hugs her in a death hold* I'm Sooo srry!  
><strong>

**Danielle Fenton: Tis not the end my friend, tis not the end :)  
><strong>

**jade the fox: thank u  
><strong>

**aj: srry it took so long :P  
><strong>

**Lina: SEGA own the characters. We own Blitz, Kiya and our good friend Comrade Athelwine owns a new friend that'll join the gang ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A chilling Eastern breeze blew through her thin pink strands of silky hair and tickled the tip of her small nose and rosy cheeks. The gust of wind ran across her spine and sent her body shivering furiously as she slowly gained consciousness. She snuggled her face into the only warm thing she could find, and it felt like someone's sweet scented fur. Someone was holding her very tightly, with her legs dangling over their forearm. She could feel each long step they took when the wind simultaneously disappeared and, was replaced by the feeling of a heaving chest. The patters of marble under leather shoes echoed through what sounded like empty halls, and moved with a soothing tempo that lulled her back to sleep. But then, it stopped.<p>

Hecate grinned with malice at the sleeping girl that rested in his arms. She looked so sweet and innocent. He bent his neck down to her ear and huskily whispered, " Wakey, Wakey."

Amy shot her eyes open like a bullet and yelped before trying to squirm out of his grasp with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. She had hoped that it was Sonic who was holding her, and made the mistake by showing such strange affection to the menace that took her away from her beloved. She growled," Let go of me!" kicking and screaming all the way.

Hecate ignored her cries for help, and used his leg to kick open a wooden door that blocked their way to another room. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and said,

"Would you stop squirming? Princesses don't squirm." He dropped her on a silky red bed and brushed some of his red quills back. She picked herself up and analyzed the new environment with caution. Amy felt like she had fallen into one of those story books where the beautiful princess was trapped in the tower. It was a stone room with plenty of space for the white vanity that was covered with an earthy design around the edges of the long wooden legs, and the shiny mirror reflected the wonder on Amy's face. She pulled her eyes away from the vanity and looked to the wardrobe. It was as large as five of her stacked from head to toe, and a golden angel peered out from the top. The chilly breeze returned, and a large window that led to a balcony's pink curtains danced daintily.

She then looked back at the sea of red that she was sitting on. The queen size mattress was held up by a mahogany bed frame with long pillars of golden encrusted wood that held up the transparent red cloth that hung around it. "What do you think of it? I couldn't seem to find all the right furniture from your old room though," Hecate laughed.

"For the last time, I'm not your sister!" Amy shouted dangerously. Her temper was rising, and was tired of the gruesome case of mistaken identity. Hecate's' smiling face became bare and serious, but was soon replaced by dark eyes and a malicious grin. These little debates had entertained him, and he loved the glare she gave him whenever be brought the concept up. It was his personal drug that would never run empty. He snaked over to where Amy sat and cupped her cheek with his hand. She shuddered under his touch. This pleased him.

" Oh but you are you see," he ran his fingers through her locks," you have her short pink hair," he moved to touch her face, "and those sweet eyes." He stood up and walked over to the vanity "You have that pure, innocent soul," she watched him grab something from a drawer, " And you had the item of light."

Amy gulped when he returned to the bedside near her, and almost jumped out of her skin when he crawled over behind her. She felt his cold hand touch the top of her head when he placed something on the crown of her forehead. He let go of it and moved his moist lips to the side of her neck. The feeling of his breath gave her chills. "All you're missing," he used his free hand to move her face to the mirror," Is this."

In her reflection she saw the gold medieval circlet that shone in the dimly lit room, and the large blue jewel was imbedded in the royal head wear. Hecate moved to place a light kiss on Amy's neck before she jumped from the spot she sat and pulled out her pico pico hammer defensively.

"Stay away from me you creep!" she shouted, tightening her grip on the silver handle. He scared the life out of her, and that little stunt he pulled made the hair on her neck reach for the sky.

Hecate clapped in amusement," Ha. Ha. Splendid! You look simply radiant like from before! And I can see that you able to still use summoning magic, I'm impressed."

Amy had become weary of this debate, and gave up with the struggle of convincing him wrong. Instead she began to bicker with the lunatic, "You just wait! Sooner or later Sonic's gonna come and save me! Or I could just jump out of this window and escape myself!"

"Ah, ah, ah I wouldn't do that if I were you," he waved his index finger from side to side and shook his head smiling," I need you, so if you escape then I'll just take the liberty of killing your friends' myself." he laughed as if it was a game.

Amy gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would really. Trust me I don't mind killing people. How else do you think I got my power? Really Amy, you shouldn't think of your future husband as a weak hearted fool."

"W-What? Husband? I don't love you, we're not married! I thought you said I was your sister."

"No, you're _Siegfried's_ sister remember. I'm not related to you in any way shape or form, and matrimony is the only way for the spell to work if I want that new, stronger body."

Amy's blood turned into ice and her stomach churned in disgust, "Y-You're insane! What makes you think that I'll agree to marry you?" She raised her hammer up to the sky and pulled it down to make contact with his thick skull, but he grabbed the handle and smirked. Was he that strong? He disarmed the weapon and looked at the large hammer. He touched the sunny colored tips of it and wiped some dirt off the sides. Hecate placed it back into her gloved hand and walked next to her, whispering darkly," Because if you don't... I'll kill both you and your beloved Sonic."

He left the room and shut the door. Amy stood still for a few moments in shock. Her aspirations were ripped to shreds and thrown back at her face. She always wanted a big white wedding with doves and roses, her friends and family, and her Sonic in her arms. Never had she thought she would be wed to a cocky, delirious, jerk. She ran to the door, trying to turn the brass handle but it was stuck. She was trapped.

The night sky was a reddish shade, and the stars were replaced with dark storm clouds. Where was she exactly? The blood red moon smiled down on her, reflecting the diamond tears that ran down her reddened face. She was lost.

**The Spring of Dreams:**

Everyone was silent for the time being. The three of them had just watched their own friend be taken away with no chance of returning, and all they could do was sulk. Kiya and Blitz sat with sadness in the shadows when seeing the fate that their blue friend was facing. Sonic had been conscientiously pounding the ground with his fist until they were blood stained and bruised. Blitz couldn't stand seeing him this way. Kiya was sending dirty glances at the spot where the evil man once stood before he took Amy.

"...Sonic..." Blitz whispered. Her once bouncy voice cracked in her dry throat that yearned for water.

"It's...It's all my fault," Sonic kept his head down, and touched his bloody knuckles. The pain couldn't even compare to the feeling that ate away at his broken heart, "If only I was keeping a better eye on her. Then maybe just maybe-"

Kiya interrupted by shouting, "Stop it!"

Heads turned to face her, and the roosted birds flew into the sky in distress. Her anger filled the room and was suffocating. She was standing up with her fists balled and her head facing down, so her long blue bangs covered her sharp eyes, "Just sitting here feeling sorry for us like a bunch of bitchy children isn't going to help save Amy! That bastard has her now and all we can do is to sit here and let him torture us like we're his personal bitches? If I was you then I'd be pretty pissed and want to kick his crack head ass all the way to hell and back for what he did! Now get your lazy asses up damn you and try to save Amy!" The angry tension that was being exerted from her trembling body scared them. And Blitz, not liking to show fear, stood to pat her cousins back.

Her legs were wobbly and uncoordinated. Pins and needles ran down them as the blood started to circulate again, and her vision was impaired from getting up to fast. All the same she weakly grinned, "Damn, that's the most curse words I've ever heard your angel mouth say. But you're right; we can't just stay here and mope."

Kiya smiled at her cousin for showing such maturity to the situation at hand, but the doubtfulness in Sonic's eyes brought her spirit back down.

"It's no use. Nothing we can do will help Amy and it's my fault," Sonic grumbled. Kiya was becoming quite tiresome of this strange version of her blue friend, and with a wave of the back of her hand she slammed him on the back of the head, sending his head flying into space. He grunted and grabbed the back of his throbbing skull. "What the hell was that for?"

"What's up with you? You're acting so emo lately! What happened to the strong, energetic hedgehog that we first met? What happened to our hero?" Kiya grabbed his arm and lifted him up from the crater he created with his fists. "Let's go kick some ass!"

Something that she said must've hit him good since his depressed expression disappeared with the wind, and his happy eyes returned to his face. He wiggled himself out of Kiya's tight grasp and cried, "You're right! I-I don't know what came over me! We need to save Amy!"

"Atta boy! That's the Sonic we know and love!" Blitz cheered.

"Yeah. Kiya can't you find souls?" Sonic asked.

Kiya bit her lip and shut her eyes hard concentrating on a specific energy. She could feel the land, the beating heart of the smallest mouse, to the wise trees feeding roots. All life around her clouded her mind, but nothing resembled the strong force that would be ignited from Amy. "That's strange," she whispered to herself, "Her soul it's...it's disappeared."

Sonics jaw dropped." W-What?"

Kiya waved her arms defensively." D-Don't worry, it's not hopeless. There are a lot of ways to block your soul's power from a seer like me. Hecate's probably just taken a safety precaution and sealed up the power so we won't find him."

"That's still not good!" Sonic growled. He wasn't mad at her like how it seemed, he was just worried. Amy was gone and couldn't be found by Kiya's senses, and this only made him a wreck.

"Calm down there's still hope," she looked back at the drained spring and grinned with realization, "And I think I know just the person that'll help us." She walked over to the springs muddy shores and raised her arms up high.

"Kiya what are you gonna do?" Blitz asked.

Kiya looked back at her and winked," You'll see!" and gave her a thumbs up and stared back at the springs moon lit water. The full moons shining face still glimmered on the surface. The spring could give one more wish. "Dens uso niocus aihopa ontilevart ottraehym llahtiw hsiwi!" she yelled, watching the springs murky water glow a deep blue once more. A ball of deep purple light emerged from the spring's bottom and whipped cold air around the three. It floated over to Kiya's side and kissed the earthy ground before forming into a figure the size of a woman.

"She...summoned someone?" Blitz mouthed. She was trying to stay silent as if a single word spilled from her mouth would ruin the surprise. She simply watched as the calming ball of energy changed from just the figure of a woman into a more detailed silhouette of her. Blitz gasped at the realization when she noticed who the person really was. The purple particles of light were blown away, and the body was perfectly visible through the moonlight.

A tall woman with short silvery hair and shocked mauve eyes that shifted around the area stood before them. Her deep red fur was coated with a thin layer of dirt, hinting that she was recently working with plants, and her plump, glossy lips were scrunched into a tight frown. Her long black bat wings were extended at high alert, and she took a few cautious steps back. She wore a long silky white dress that exposed her features and proved that she had been subject to a small lack of exercise, but still was thin enough to fit in the tight dress.

"...Sophia?" Blitz murmured, walking up to the confused bat. Sophia quickly turned to look at the happy children who were moving in to give her a loving embrace.

"..K-Kumiko...B-Blitzairia..." she whispered, her voice cracked when hot tears rolled down her splotchy face. The two girls inched closer and closer to where Sophia's teary form stood, and when they were inches away from her trembling body, a loud, malicious "SLAP" echoed in the night air. The two girls froze. Their smooth cheeks were swollen, and a rosy hand mark tattooed their skin. At first they only felt nothing, but when Sophia's open hand made contact to their delicate skin, it stung and tingled to no end. There was only silence, and the girls refused to move. Their faces were covered in a splatter of pain and confusion. Sophia's tears of sadness changed from sorrow to utmost anger." Y-You stupid girls! Do you know what you caused? Where the hell have you two been!" Sophia sobbed.

"S-Sophia, W-we're sorry..." Kiya whispered.

The sound of Sophia's tears subsided and was replaced by small hiccups with a gentle sob in between. "You're sorry? Sorry does not replace everything that you've both caused! It's been two years since you both disappeared!"

Blitz's face was struck with surprise." W-What do you mean? We've only been gone for like two, maybe three days?"

"I must've messed up the spell... this wasn't what I hoped to see," Kiya muttered to herself, "Sophia, what's happened that's so bad?" Kiya asked, afraid to hear the answer. Sophia tried to force up a smile, but the creases around her brows and lips couldn't hide the fact that the memory hurt deep down.

She laughed a weak laugh and tried to pull the rest of the tears back." Right after you left, I immediately warned your parents. They called for your fathers who left their original mission to search for you. We looked for months until the kingdoms search group couldn't travel much longer, and a lot of the patrol groups went missing. I think they died. When we all finally accepted that you were gone everyone was crushed. Kiya is now extremely ill, refusing to speak or smile. It takes three people to get her to eat and bathe. She has fallen into a deep depression without her daughter, and her husband was injured while looking for his child. His left arm is completely paralyzed," she saw the horror on the girls faces. Kiya was crushed, and wanted to bawl. She had brought this misfortune to her family, just because she was asked to help the people of this time. Kiya was going to be sick.

"Blitz, oh poor Blitz. She hasn't smiled ever since, and still runs the training hall, but her blade has become dull, and she treats her students with no respect, and refuses to laugh. Cream-."

"Stop!" Kiya interrupted, not wanting to listen to the horrible things that had happened to her loved ones, which was her fault. She put her head into her hands and trembled under guilt. Blitz tried to stay strong for her cousin, but couldn't stop that empty feeling that was eating away at her. "P-Please Sophia stop... I'm so sorry that we left but you don't... you don't understand. We needed to go." Kiya's bottom lip trembled from the icy blood that rushed through her.

"We didn't just leave because we wanted too. We left because we have a purpose here. If you haven't noticed, you've traveled four thousand years forward from home." Blitz said coldly to the bat. Blitz didn't like the news she heard about her mother, and she wished that she could take it all back, but what she really needed to do was keep going. "From what Kiya says, a woman named Tikal sent us here to help defeat something, something important, that's why we called you. Then you can return home and tell everyone that we're alright."

"What?" Sophia's blood shot eyes softened, and the wet tears were wiped away from her swollen face. She cleared her throat and asked with a slight tired giggle, "You think that you can stay here?"

Blitz barked," We're not returning home if that's what you think!"

Sophia laughed to herself in an odd fashion that worried them all. "You don't get it do you? I know that once you set your mind to it, you two won't stray from that path you've already created, and you've already entwined your destinies with others in this new mysterious world...But there is one thing you must know about this spring," the girls leaned in closer, their hearts thumping in their throats and blood racing with new found curiosity," This spring has one flaw. Once a wish is made, it has only until a lunar eclipse to survive in this world before returning to where it hence came unless it is bound by a spiritual bond." Sophia put a friendly hand on the dumfounded girls shoulder with a calamitous smile, "and a lunar eclipse will happen in four days."

Kiya was silent, not sure what to think anymore. Her mind was an empty slate that needed to be filled with information. She opened and closed her mouth but no words left her lips, and Blitz was looking around the area for some assistance. The once tall golden hedgehog was now small and filled with a feeling she didn't quite understand. It was poking at her and squeezing her heart. Was she nervous, no, she was nervous when she was about to train with her mother. Was she anxious? No, she only felt this uneasy when she was in a losing battle. All these different feeling floated through her racing mind, but only one word seemed to describe this horrid feeling that she just wanted to go away. The word that she didn't quite understand. She was scared. But not just any other scary movie scared. She was scared of the thought of failing a whole generation of people by being unable to stop a single man, and this guilty feeling that she would have, scared her to death.

They were just told that in four measly days, the forces of magic would send them all the way home, back to the time before they left to the spring, and all their hard work to save the future would be senseless and a waste of their valuable time. Kiya did not like the thought of this, and now only wished that everything that had happened in these past few days were just a horrid night terror that she would soon awaken from in her soft bed back in her own time.

Knowing that she didn't fail anyone that she knew. Not Tikal, not Sonic, not Amy, and not the future that her children and their children would have to live through.

The female azure blue hedgehog was soon hit smack in the face with a strong blow of realization that deepened the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She motioned for Sonic to come over and join the conversation that he was so patiently waiting to end. She gave out a worried sigh and nervously whispered, " Sonic I-I think I know why he took Amy..." she took a deep breath of shallow air and shook, " Hecate was brought back by the power of the item of light, and the springs power, yet will still disappear just like Blitz and I without a bond. Amy is from this time, and the holder of the item. This means that he can use her hidden power that she possess to give himself a stronger body, and the bond she has to this time, to keep him here. The only sacred bond that I know of though... is matrimony."

Sonics eyes lit with anger, and his balled fists were raised and ready to pound the nearest tree before Blitz grabbed him in a half nelson, pulling him back with her impressive strength, " Calm yourself hero. The last thing you need is a broken fist, and without your fists, you can't beat Hecate to a bloody pulp." Blitz tried to calm him down.

He was a dynamite ready to explode and was filled with utmost hate for this Hecate, and only wished to wrap his slender fingers around his neck and squeeze tighter and tighter until the crazed man was gone.

"That bastard will pay." Sonic didn't dare look at any of the girls, hiding his warm tears of anger from their view. Blitz slowly let go of Sonic and looked towards Sophia with a dangerous glare of her blood red eyes that pierced the dark.

"Look Sophia I don't really give a rat's ass if we have five minutes left here. I promised I'd help these people, and just waiting here, telling us the details of the spring's rules isn't helping them. So if you're done being a whiny baby I'd like to get started with my mission before Hecate blows this place to hell." Blitz had become quite tired of her cousins behavior over the years. When she was younger and wanted to play in the forest, Sophia would always talk of the scary things that happened there to assure that the child wouldn't go because Sophia was either too tired to watch her, or just being a wuss. She was tired of the excuses for this and that, and the sob stories for anything that happens just to make you break and prove her to be right.

Sophia was offended by Blitz's broad comments and was red with embarrassment on how her cousin portrayed her. Blitz was colder than the night air. "Here Sophia, follow us. We'll tell you why we summoned you here over drinks at Tails' home." Kiya tried to break the tension.

**Amy's Chambers:**

The girl lay silent on the silky sheets with her knees close to her chest and arms around them. The moon light snuck in through the large window and illuminated the dark room, reflecting off a few strands of pink hair. Amy was quiet and waited for sleep to sneak up over her, and allow her to retire for the night, but dark thoughts cursed her mind. The memories she held were darker then the shadows in her room, and they first started all because of the words Hecate spoke to her.

'_Really Amy you shouldn't think of your future husband as a weak hearted fool. Future husband'_ that's the phrase that she replayed in her head. Each time more sickening then the next.

When she was a young girl she had always hoped for a huge fairy tale wedding with the man she truly loved, but this was just the opposite. She was being forced to marry a man that she didn't even know, a man that she was beginning to hate with all her soul, who used her friends' life as a way to seal the deal and gain power by marriage. He was sick and twisted. And Amy refused to think of any life spent with him.

A few moments ago she was in the corner crying her eyes out, but now her tears had gone dry and refused to weep for something that she could not help. Instead she waited like a good prisoner, even though she was treated like a guest (minus not being able to leave the chamber). A few silent knocks were heard on the doors surface, and Amy's eyes lit up like the moon.

A woman's voice called her name, and the nervousness in Amy's stomach turned into a pot of disappointment. She blankly called back, "Yes?"

"Lord Hecate asked me to tell you that supper is ready." the voice was timid and shy. Where had these people come from? Hecate had only been alive for about ten minute's maximum and he already had what seemed like a court and everything.

"Thank you...I'll be there right away." Amy sluggishly answered. She didn't really want to eat. Her tears had made her stomach ache and muscles soar, and the thought of food made her even sicker. Weakly she lifted her empty body up and slumped over to the vanity, looking at her sad reflection. Dark circles invaded under her eyes from stress, and her hair was no longer neat, but scattered everywhere. She grabbed the brush and ran it through her locks.

The red hair band that held her quills down helped keep the loose hairs that tickled her face and nose contained. She looked at the glistening circlet on her head with emptiness. She had agreed with herself to play the part of the sister Hecate longed for, but it was weird enough knowing that he would marry a sibling. No matter if it's a fake or blood relationship, marrying a family member is just strange. Amy worked up a fake smile and blinked the sleep away before brushing the dirt off her rosy dress and walked out the door into the marble hallway.

The echoes of her small steps sounded throughout the halls and back into her ears. It looked so lonely and dark in this estate, having only a few painting of landscapes here and there. She reached the white marble staircase and slowly descended. She recalled walking down a pair of stairs the same shape as these after awakening from her sleep. Kiya was helping her down and at the bottom; her happiness was waiting with open arms. But that was the past, and this hopeful memory pierced her chest when she was brought back to reality, and at the bottom of this staircase all that waited was an unfriendly guard.

"Mistress Amy I was told to escort you to the dining hall." stated the man in a heavy suit of armor. His voice was strong and hurt her head, but she did not blame him for the pain. It was her mistake to stay in one place for too long.

"Of course." Amy replied with a sweet smile. The guard walked in front of her and her smile disappeared once more. The guards' metal clanked on the floor with each step. He could feel the tension that was swarming through the air and he felt uneasy. He could feel her cold eyes burn through his armor, but didn't blame her for the negative feeling she had for the castle. He knew what his master had done, and felt bad, but had to continue his duty as a protector for his king. Once they made it to the hallway that leads to the dining hall, he bid his farewell and explained to Amy that she just had to walk down the hall.

She watched him hastily leave and tapped her boot on the red carpet that was spread across the cold floor. She took a small step forward, but saw the exit door to the side of her. She stopped and thought for a moment. If she left, her friends might die and she would be crushed. If she stays her friends live but she is stuck in a life of pain and suffering by being tied to a man she hates.

Amy considered leaving, running as fast as she could out of the evil place, but her kind heart got the best of her, and before she could turn her face to look back at the hallway, a firm hand grabbed her face and turned her to look at him.

Hecate was half grinning with amusement and clicked his tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You weren't thinking about leaving here were you?" Amy moved her head away rebelliously and glared with anger. Everything about him seemed to bother her. If she was just another random girl on the street, she might've found his features attractive, but she knew the real thing that was hidden under those looks, and it made her sick. "Oh why do you dislike me so? I tried so hard to make you a wonderful meal to feed you and you look at me as if I'm carrying a deadly disease."

"You are a disease!" Amy scowled.

"Oh, feisty," he gripped her shoulder and held her close, walking her into the room. The room was made of white porcelain and was etched with elegant gold designs around the corners of its large walls. The cream colored tiles of the dining room were draped by a red carpet with gold tassels on its sides. A long antique wooden dining table lay dormant in the middle of the room, but when Hecate snapped his fingers the table began to shake and clump into itself from some invisible force until it was a small two people table. Just what Amy didn't want. He pulled a chair out and motioned for her to sit, and like a gentleman he pushed her seat in so close to the table that she would be squished if she leaned forward. Hecate sat on the chair closest to her and stared. His shallow eyes bothered her, and she refused to look back at him. But he on the other hand, loved the look of her shimmering jade eyes. They interested him, just like everything else she possessed.

A group of woman dressed in black and white maid dresses entered the awkward chamber with plates in their hands. Amy looked up at the girls and saw something very strange. These girls had a fake smile plastered on their faces and bent brows. They quickly put the platters down and hurried to leave the room. They feared Hecate, and when he looked up at one of the girls she felt as if his eyes were snatching her soul and turned her face away from his, following the other girls. She was about to faint, but one of her co-workers help lead her out of the room.

_'Where had all these people come from?_' thought Amy. Hecate saw her thoughtful stare and smiled one of his insidious grins.

"What's wrong my princess? Something troubling you?" He asked. Reaching over with his tan arm he removed the silver shell and let the warm foods heat swirl up and tie itself with the cold air of the room, disappearing into the wind with freedom. Oh how Amy wished she was like the steam. Having the freedom to just disappear in the wind. A bowl of piping hot stew smiled at her from under the silver barrier. Pieces of freshly grown carrots and potatoes floated on the veggie soupy surface, and the scent of seasoned beef made her dry mouth spew out a waterfall. Even after those sandwiches' she had with Sonic she was still hungry enough to have a thick bowl of stew.

Hecate had the same, but his was much larger and heartier then her own. Amy grabbed a silver fork and was going to eat the large chunks of potato first, seeing that it took up most of the space and the broth was still too warm. The heat from the delectable meal warmed her cheeks like a roaring fire, reminding her of all the Christmas's she shared with her friends. A swarm of memories of opening presents, laughing, and sitting by the fire with her beloved made a shocking surge moved through her face, and her eyes watered.

Hecate just stared at her confused. He was going to ask why she was smiling so contently at her meal, and it bothered him deeply that she looked so blissfully at food and not him. It made his blood boil with jealousy that clouded his dark mind until he noticed the fork in her dainty little hand and couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"You don't eat soup with a fork." he smiled. She pulled her head out of the clouds and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. He was laughing at her! She hated to be made fun of or embarrassed, and his stifled laughter helped to fuel her drive to despise him even more. "Here," he grabbed her hand and pulled the fork from her grasp. His touch was so cold that her whole arm froze under his grasp and her fingers turned numb. He put a clean spoon in between her index finger and thumb, soon closing her hand with his.

She pulled her hands away, not liking the contact, and with sass stated, "I know how to eat soup, I'm not dumb!"

"I don't think you're dumb m'dear. I just want to make sure that my bride- to-be knows the proper way that royals eat their meals that's all. The wedding is in three days you know." Amy cringed at the word _wedding_, but Hecate glowed with accomplishment.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you need me?" Amy asked.

"Because I want power."

"But why?" she stared into his cold eyes and saw a dark twinkle.

"Well that's a stupid question. Ever since I was a little boy, the idiotic people of Alfieri would always compare me to that little prick Siegfried," Hecate's voice rose and his knuckles turned white with the force he used to squeeze his hands, " They always said we looked like twins, that we were like that silly children's story, ' The Prince and the Pauper' since he was the heir to the throne and I was just a poor librarians son! Do you know how annoying it is to be compared to someone with such great power when you have none? It's humiliating!" he grabbed his head and shook with the fire that burned in his damned soul.

"So I swore that I'd be the most powerful creature that ever walked this earth! And power comes with strength that you can grant me." He gave her a dangerously seductive grin that gave her uncomfortable chills.

"But you don't have to do it this way. I can see that you're sad and angry, but there's no reason to make others suffer. Look, we can just forget this even happened and go back to my friend's house. I'm sure that if you apologize, Sonic and the others would forgive you," she pleaded, sitting a little taller," Then, I could introduce you to everyone. I'm sure you and Shadow could get along nicely. Then Rouge could give you some money, and Tails could give you a job around the workshop. And once you get a little more comfortable here, then you, me, Blitz, and Kiya could go search for a house that you could live in!" she smiled brightly. Hecate was touched. Never had he been shown such kindness, and that lifted his dark spirit and made him smile.

"Really? But why would you help such a dark soul?"

"Because no matter how dark a person's soul is, there's good that's waiting to be free. Sometimes it just needs help." Amy's hopeful heart fluttered in her ribcage. She was changing his outlook on life and was earning her freedom. But her heart sunk back down when he coldly laughed.

"Ha, Ha I got you there huh! I would never give up being evil, it's soo much fun. You were always good at finding the light in the most tainted of souls. The only problem is that I don't have one!" He continued to laugh as warm tears ran down her face," Did you really think that I'd give up this power?" This was the hardest that he'd ever laughed in a long time, and it felt good. His side felt like something was stabbing him it hurt so much from the laughter, and his spleen threatened to come out right there.

Amy, on the other hand, wasn't amused the slightest bit and walked away with a scowl. 'He's such a jerk!' she screamed inside. She began to walk out of the elegant room, leaving Hecate's blatant voice to echo through the vacant hall. The halls were getting darker and darker as the torch lit flames were getting smaller and smaller the deeper she went, but never noticed since she was lost in deep thought and blinded by white anger. He could've just said no to her offer instead of teasing her with false hope. The torches were getting smaller and the silky carpet no longer clicked under her feet, but hard wood and aging dust invaded her clean lungs, giving her a tight feeling around the throat.

She coughed the invaders out of her system out of instinct, still not breaking her vulgar thoughts of getting rid of the pest that kept here there, and considered running back to the dining hall to yell at that cocky jack-ass. But the soft sound of muffled voices caught her utmost attention, and sent her to investigate. Her strange new surroundings finally clicked, and she had realized that she had wandered off from the stair way to her room, into a somber hallway with shady shadows that frowned at her with devilish eyes. It scared her to pieces, but when the voices were heard once more, she ignored the terrifying nothingness of the room and followed a torch in the distance.

The closer Amy got to the protective light, the better she could hear the voices that belong to young girls from the sound of it. The giddy laughter lead her to an ebony door. Its brass handle twisted and the door creaked opened. Three girls with burning faces walked out. They stopped in their tracks when they noticed the pink hedgehog, and they had eyes the size of plates to match their ghostly faces. "M-Madam Amy, we're s-sorry we-" The tall blonde girl in the middle began to mutter an apology before Amy interrupted.

" What were you guys laughing about?" she asked.

The shortest brunet on the lefts eyes moved nervously from side to side while twirling her long braid with her fingers. She bit her lower lip and worked up a smile. "He said that we were the prettiest girls he's ever seen!" The brunette squealed with a blush.

A freckled red head on the right grabbed onto Amy's arm and whispered with her finger over her thin lips, "But don't tell Lord Hecate! He locked his adviser in this room for a reason, and if he finds out that the wholes staffs been visiting him, we'll all be punished."

"Do you think...I could see him?" asked Amy timidly. The three girls looked at her with dropped jaws and eyes the size of the moon. They thought Amy was crazy for wanting to go against her future husbands orders, but being the obedient servants that they were, they all just stepped to the side and let her pass. She walked into the dreary room with ease and coughed from the thick scent of dust that make her nose itch. The girls behind her quietly shut the door and continued with their pompous gossiping.

The room was murky, yet was as neat as a pin. The compacted room with lit by a few dying candles that hung on the wall. Barely lighting a few spots of the room, but shone enough light to keep the wicked shadows away. Molten wax built up under the small bright flame of powerful crimsons and reassuring yellows that captured the feared darkness and sent it away. A droplet from the pool of wax raced down the broad candle sticks smooth surface like a warm tear until it fell on the bottom of the silver holder, and onto the wooden floor without a sound.

Her jade eyes followed the bleak droplet to the magnificent wooden cage that rested in the middle of the room. It was far taller than Amy, and took up most of the space in the room. Large boards of splintery lumber covered the torturous cage, most likely to make escape highly impossible. There were only small gaps that were untouched by the timber, where light movement could be seen from inside.

She tiptoed closer to the structure, and sat down to look into the gap. She was careful not to touch the lumber surface, knowing that unforgiving splinters would plunge into her soft skin, and raid her hand with knifes of pain. Would Hecate keep her in one of these cages once they were wed? She shuddered at such horrid thoughts. When she peered through the hole she saw a tall lean figures body turned away from her. She saw his legs and long, golden quills and sharp spikes that were neat and tidy, but to some sense had a slight balky look to them. He didn't look like a muscular body builder, but he also didn't resemble a scrawny weakling. He was right in the middle and from what Amy could see, he was healthy.

" H-Hello?" Amy greeted. Her voice was shaky from her nervous heart that thumped in her throat. She could now see that the man was holding a small plate in his hand and was eating the contents off it with high etiquette.

"I'll be right with you," He called back with a sweet voice, " let me just set my dishes down and then you can begin brightening my day." The mysterious hedgehog set the metal plate down to the side and advanced towards the hole that Amy was looking through.

He sat near the hole with his hands laid patently on his lap, and his face came into view. However, the crevice was so small that all she could see was a tawny muzzle that held a bright smile. He looked into the hole himself and saw her curious eyes that wandered the room, and her bright pink hair. She looked like a lost child. " You, you're Amy am I correct? What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice mixed with both concern and excitement.

" I've been captured sadly, and I've heard that you're an adviser so I wanted to know if you could tell me how I could escape." She looked down in shame, now realizing how stupid she sounded. She knew that he would go and tell Hecate of her request, and just like this man she would be stuck in a cage.

" Sorry I can't. If I knew then I would've escaped already, but I could answer any other question you have. You're my first visitor that chooses to ask questions." He gave her a half smile that she could barely see from her view.

" Well could you tell me who you are, and where you're from, and why your here?" she asked slowly. She saw his chest jingle like bells from a small laugh he let out.

" You sure ask a lot of questions don't you? Ok well if you're wondering why all these people are here then I have no complete answer. But if you want to know why I'm here then I'll tell you straight." Amy was all ears, and the man was clearing his throat.

" Well I'm from a place far away. And I mean far away. You probably won't believe me, but I'm from four thousand years into the past," He waited for Amys laughter of non believing but instead she stayed quiet. " You're not laughing." He placed his icy blue eyes to the hole and stared at her smiling face.

" Well why would I? I believe you." She smiled. The sound of his voice was happy and thrilled, but his eyes begged to differ. She could see the sadness that lurked within his cool pools of blue.

" Really! Great! Ok well as I was saying. Recently, in my time, two very important royals went missing. Our youngest heirs to the thrown: Princess Kumiko Kiya, and Blitzairia. Everyone in my entire village was devastated, including the royal family who started to create search teams. My father joined the search team; he was a quiet man, quiet but good. When he left it was a week after their disappearance and bad things began to occur. The crops began to fail, and the sky no longer shone bright. The seas became harsh, and sickness overtook the land. When this happened I agreed to join one of the search groups since my dear aunt was sick with the dark plague. I searched around this sacred land known as the Spring of Dreams. When I investigated I found a few strands of azure blue hair floating on the water. Me and the rest of my group went into the water to grab what looked like Princesses Kiya's hair. But when we touched the water everything went blank, and I woke up to the feeling of being drugged. A mustachioed man was dragging me and ten other people to a large insidious castle with two strange machines," He rubbed his temples, " We got here, I found other familiar faces. They were from my village as well and were assigned as servants. But the man that kidnapped me appreciated the information that I held, and assigned me as royal adviser for this bastard Hecate. Now I'm here because he fears that I'll plant advice to go against his conquest."

"Wow…" Amy was speechless. Each one of these people were taken here forcefully. It made her stomach churn. "So you're not to talk to the staff, yet you were talking to those three girls."

" Oh yes about that," Amy could see his face light up. " My favorite thing to do is to make others happy. So I go ahead and flirt to make them feel important. In a way I'm a host that's making his guest feel...loved." he laughed to himself.

" Oh. But when you're not 'hosting' don't you feel lonely here?" Amy asked. She saw his sky blues once more and studied them even deeper.

" No. I really don't mind being here." He smiled. His words spoke like he enjoyed it here, but his eyes burned with pain.

" That's a lie," His ears popped up at her cold tone, " You're eyes. They're sad..."

He looked away from her. " I want freedom, and I want to know that my princesses are safe..." More lies. But Amy didn't want to dig deeper into what seemed like a painful conversation.

" Well if it make you feel better... Recently, a friend and I went to this spring too. And when we got there we met two girls named Kumiko Kiya, and Blitzairia."

The man leaned closer to the crevice, his eyes wide with interest, " You know where the princesses are!" Amy nodded her head.

" They're safe don't worry. Not to stray from the subject, but what is your name?" she asked. The man leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair.

He grinned, " I'm Leonardo Linnattan, but my friends call me LL."

"Oh well nice to meet you LL. If you don't mind me asking, why did all those things happen when Kiya and Blitz left?" she inquired. He told her to lean in, and she placed her ear onto the hole. He whispered words that made her heart race, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe the things that she was hearing.

Tail's Workshop ( Blitz's POV ):

I'm beginning to hate life at this very moment. Sophia can be so annoying sometimes! Tail's house isn't that far from the spring but the whole walk over there she kept complaining, ' My feet hurt' or ' Are we there yet?' Sometimes I forget who's older in this group. Not to mention how useless she really is to our search. Kiya intended to bring her to this time to see if she knew anything about Hecate since she is the keeper of the spring, which means she keeps the history of Alfieiri. I remember the answer she gave us when Kiya asked for answers.

_" Sophia we've sent you here because the dark wizard Hecate has returned." Kiya said before handing the bat a cold glass of water._

_" What? How could this happen! He's been dead for years." Sophias face scrunched in confusion._

_" That's what I said. We need your help. A friend of ours was kidnapped by the menace, and we need to know if there's any information on where Hecate would go."_

_Sophia shook her head. Her white locks slapped her cheeks. " I know nothing. I may be the head priestess of the spring, but I have no need to learn such nonsense about the past."_

She makes me so mad! Kiya wasn't too happy either. For the past hour Kiya's been trying to get Sophia to spill all she knows, but she just doesn't get the hint. What am I doing? Well I'm tired of listening to Sophia's hoarse voice and am now sitting on the porch, staring at the stars. Millions of twinkling diamonds in the midnight blue blanket in the sky danced around me. I felt so small in this big world, so miniscule compared to those diamonds. But I know that I'm never alone.

The sound of serene waves crashing into the rocky hillside calmed me, and the winds whispers eased my tense soul. Petite footsteps were heard, and a blur of azure blue sat beside me. Kiya sighed deeply and leaned her head back to look at the stars.

" I remember when Mama and Papa would take us out to watch stars fly across the sky." She whispered as if talking to the air itself. She was so calm no matter what the situation. That's why I respect my little cousin. No matter how crappy I'm feeling I know I'll be OK whenever she arrives.

" Did the ice queen budge." I looked down at her. Her black fur made her camouflage in the shadows. But her misty red eyes and silky hair gave her presence away.

She weakly laughed, " Are you kidding? It was a mistake to bring her here. I should've known that someone as cold as her wouldn't know a single thing about the realm of magic."

" Yeah that's what I expected from her," I watched the stars twirl around in my eyes. Kiya seemed so distance, so lost in her thoughts that all I wanted to do was bring her back. So I nudged her shoulder and grinned, " Hey you know what we should do? You and that Shadow guy are a little too comfortable being in the ' friend zone '. I think you guys should hang out."

Kiya's face looked like a tomato. " W-What? What do you mean friend zone? I-I don't want to be anything but friends." she stammered on. Her mouth said no, but her watchful eyes said yes.

" Ok you know what if you and Shadow hang, then I'll go find Devon and we'll hit it off too." I winked. Devon was practically my dream guy. Yeah I've only know him for like, one day but it feels like a century. There's just this bond that pulls me to him, that brings us together. It has to be fate. Kiya patted her finger tips on the wooden floor and swung her feet over the patio. She bit down on her lip, and if she went any harder I thought she'd bleed from the pressure.

" B-But what if he doesn't like me?" she squeaked.

Cute she was nervous. Back at home she was never good at talking to the Alfieri boys. Whether the boy liked her or she liked the boy, if she knew anything, she could never be herself around them. I remember when one of the boys from the practice hall was hitting on her outside the castle. I had a front row seat since I was practicing in the garden nearby. Kiya had a huge crush on the guy at the time, always screaming to me whenever he looked at her or said hey. So she stuttered and stammered, embarrassing herself to pieces. So, being the mage that she was, Kiya panicked and turned the poor boy into a slimy frog. She turned him back to normal later, but he always made a strange croaking noise. That incident would've been sad if it wasn't so damn hilarious.

"C'mon you kidding? Have you seen how that guy looks at you?" I tried to calm her bulging nerves. She twirled stringy strands of her hair with her fingertips. It was a wave of blue water that looked a lot like the waves that crashed into the cliff beside us. " Speakin' of the devil, look who's here!" I pointed across the field. Far off in the distance I saw two men striding toward us with masculinity. They were the shadows themselves under the blanket of stars, only their glowing red orbs that could look right through you like doors glowed in the night. You could see the icy breath leave their moist lips in swirls that manifested and disappeared without a trace. The first one I could identify was Shadow. His scowl was a little softer since I last saw him, and his red streaks glowed in the night.

Devon on the other hand, just looked like a bad-ass in my opinion. His bloody crystals weren't in pain like Shadows, but deep in thought. Around his lean waist was a leather sheath that was surrounded his toned body for a perfect fit. My sword rested by his side, ready to act at any moment given. It looked so amazing. The sword I mean. Ok I lied, I was taking about him. Oh why did he have to look so daring and dangerous. Doesn't he know that it's so hard to stop myself from taking him down right here.

I waved at the two. Devon was first to notice me, probably because I was a lighthouse with my golden swirls for hair. He shook Shadow and ran toward me with a wide grin from ear to ear.

" Blitz!" he called out.

"Hey boys, how ya doin'?" I smiled, standing tall. Kiya turned to stone so I had to help her up. But her damn legs turned into jell-o, and she just wobbled around like a slinky. When the boys reached us I saw Devon lightly shove Shadow towards Kiya. He saw the same thing I saw. Cool, we can both play match maker.

"Um...H-Hello again." Kiya looked to the side to hide her blush, but Shadow wasn't any better with his weak, " Hi."

Devon and I growled at them, sending nasty looks. They're hopeless.

" Um, Blitz I really should go check on Sophia. Sonic fell asleep on the couch and I don't want her to freak out with all the new technology." Kiya rubbed her arm as if she was just hit. I saw that look on Shadows face. The yearning in his eyes called out to me, so I just helped him out a little with his social skills by saying, "Yeah that's a good idea, but won't you be lonely?" I exaggerated the lonely part with a long pronunciation and looked at Shadow with a cocky grin.

"...I guess I could go with you...If you don't mind?" He looked to the side, evading her stare.

" Y-Yeah I would like that." She smiled. She grabbed his wrist and led him to the door.

I couldn't help but embarrass my cousin a little, " Don't get her pregnant! I'll find you if you do." I shouted.

Devon laughed with me and added, " Keep things PG thirteen will ya?" Oh my future man is hilarious! We laughed in each other's arms and warm tears formed in my eyes. Kiya and Shadow were not amused, and looked like they could beat a tomato in a color contest. Kiya's face was stiff and her eyes told me that once the boys left, I was dead. I didn't really care at this moment, it was worth it.

Once they were gone and it was just Devon and I, wrapped in each other's arms, I felt at peace. He kept me so close to his body, and I basked in his warmth. " Tails told me about what happened with your friend. Is everything all right?" he asked. Damn, he ruined the moment. I nodded and made a 'uh huh' noise in my throat. " Blitz would you like to go on a walk with me?" I could hear his heart thump like drums.

I looked up and smiled, " Yeah that would be great!"

He pulled away from the hug. That beautiful, beautiful hug, and walked near the cliff shore. The waves spray kissed my warm skin, and the moons pale face reflected in the salty water. I loved the beach, and I've only seen the ocean twice in my life time. Mama took me there both times, and papa got a sun burn the second time we were there. Oh how I miss them.

" So Blitz, where are you from?" Devon asked. He was sitting on the cliffs grassy edge, and hung his legs down. I sat next to him and weakly laughed.

" Far away from here. And I mean far away."

" Oh, so are you here on vacation or something." He inched a little closer to me.

"In a way yeah," I looked down at the sword, " So why did you want a sword from Tails?"

Devon laughed, " Well my dad owns a sword training school down at Station Square, and I wanted to get him a new blade for his birthday. I was hoping I could use it too since it's such a great blade."

I beamed. Great, he likes sword fighting too! " My mom owns a training school too!"

" Really? What's it called."

I bit down on my lip. " It's uh...It's called the um, Alfieiri practice hall." I nervously replied.

" Cool name. So do you fight?" He moved a little closer so that his fingertips brushed against mine.

" Yeah and I'll admit, I kick ass." He laughed at my comment.

" I thought so since you mad such a bad ass sword. Good thing too. I like my girls to be dangerous." Was he calling me his girl? I hid a blush with an amused laugh and looked to the side. " Blitz can I tell you something?" he timidly inquired, lightly grabbing onto my arm and pulling my face closer to his. " You might call me crazy but... I've only known you for about a day, and we just met and all but I feel like I've known you for an eternity..." I stayed quiet and listened to his expression. I looked in his eyes to find anything that could prove that he was lying, so I would know that I was being part of some sick joke. But no, he was flooding with honesty and spewing his guts out for me. " The first time I saw you, you're beauty put me in a trance that I couldn't seem to break. This feeling I had, it was eating at me. It felt like that if I didn't have you, then I'd rot away. Crazy I know." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes the size of the moon.

He was waiting for a response, and I was planning one out. But no amount of lovely words could express how I felt at this moment. The big round moon above us, and a sea of stars shimmering in the sky. The sea breeze chilling my soul and bringing me to life. So I took this opportunity and did the impossible. I leaned in, his steamy breath sending brisk chills all through my body when it kissed my skin. I moved a little closer, his silky lips rubbing against mine, and his warm hand covered mine in a blanket of his palm. My veins were on fire, my head was aching and I felt woozy with ecstasy. He teased me by rubbing his lips against mine. I finely grew tiresome of this silly game and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into an enchanting kiss.

At first it was light but Devon deepened it, making it more hungry and yearning. I ran my fingers through his black locks, and his arms pulled me closer to him. I was first to break the heated kiss and smiled, "It's not crazy, I felt the same. It must be fate." He was out of breath, and covered in Blitzy kisses. I am so amazing! I ran my fingers over where our lips had met and giggled to myself.

" Hey why are your fingers getting to touch those amazing lips and not me?" He pouted, moving my hand away from my face and leaning in for round two. Hells yes! But a rustling in the tall grass behind us stopped him, and set us both on high alert. Damn it all! I peered deeper into the grass and saw a man's figure. Devon protectively guarded me, and put a hand on his sword, " Stay back Blitz."

I couldn't help myself. I pulled the sword from its home and ran towards the moving grass, leaping high into the air and pointing the tip of the blade at the opponents' throat. It whimpered and put its gloved hands up protectively crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't kill me." Devon jogged over; still in shock over the move I pulled off, and pulled the man out of the shadows and into the bright moonlight.

" Well look who we have here?" I chuckled. Oh is Sonic gonna be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Lina: OMG it's done! :D FINALLY! * Takes AK47 and shoots the sky* <strong>

**Grammy: Lina! You don't use that little toothpick to made an ending! You use this * takes USAS12(fully Automatic 12 gauge Shotgun) and shoots the sky* You see this have more fire power.  
><strong>

**Lina and Grammy: See you all soon!  
><strong>


	12. The Phantom Castle

**GranGran: Ho, Ho Welcome back little children :3 I've brought you all cookies * Hands out cookies ***

**GranGran? What are you doing here?  
><strong>

**GranGran: Oh hello my little Zel. I took care of everything while you were gone  
><strong>

**Oh, thank you! :3 Well I'm back! This chapter is another one that I don't really enjoy since it was filled w/ memories of writers block, but I like it cuz of the luv ;3 Special thanks to Sonamy4everfan, .Fire, and randomkid2012, SunnyAirisu222 for adding me on pretty much everything :3  
><strong>

**Comrade Athlewine: Ha, ha glad ur happy! Oh and Sonic fell asleep cuz he's been up all day and his emotionally unstable. Idk maybe it's just me but I sleep after I get really mad or sad so I'm basing this off experience. srry if I didn't make tht clear. AWWW thxs LL ;3  
><strong>

**Blitz the Hedgehog: Blitz! We've talked alot on PM so I'm not sure what to say :p Oh, and my grammy says thank u and tht ur awesome! I hope u like the romance I put in this chapter. It made me giggle when I was writting it ;D  
><strong>

**Danielle Fenton: Thanks! Awesome avatar by the way!  
><strong>

**just me: His voice his deepish I guess. Never really thought about tht xD thanks , enjoy!**

**Ima-Eat-You-Now: xD Oh yeah huh! I didn't notice tht lol how funny. No don't take my cookies! Here's the chapter! :)  
><strong>

**Lina: Hey! I'm still here you know! SEGA owns the little people. We own Hecate, Kiya, Devon, Sophia, and Blitz owns Blitz and Comrade Athlewine own LL!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>How had he fallen asleep? His nerves had been so uneasy for the longest of hours, and now he chooses to drift off into dream land with no second thought? Was it his lack of sleep that pulled his heavy eyelids like drapes over the windows to his soul? Or was it the thought of losing his love too hard to bear? No matter, it all ends the same. He lay dormant on the soft couch; the fluffy pillows were cool and plush like clouds. The sleek cover helped to rest his throbbing head and helped to lull him to sleep. The nagging noise of bickering women drove a stake through his head even deeper, but he continued to drift into nothingness until he was in the only completely secluded refuge known to man. His mind.<p>

The shouts soon became muffled and rippled like a pool of water until they were bubbles of vibrations that were pushed out of his mind. Opaque shadows blanketed his eyes and transparent rope tied his body down until everything was covered in nothingness, and he was left to float. Things were dark, as he expected. But a dying light caught his attention like a moth to a flame. He swung his arms and legs, inching closer to the light with quick progress, and before he knew it, he was consumed by its warm presences, no hope of turning back. It's quite comical of how a silly dream can send you from one place to another in a split second. But isn't that what a dream truly is? A bundle of impossible ideas?

This new room, or should I say landscape, was large and serene. But everything looked like someone painted a picture and wiped the fresh paint everywhere slovenly. White grass tickled under his feet, and bushes glowing with vibrant hues of soft blues and earthy greens brushed against each other in the wind that spoke to him in calm whispers. The bell shaped flowers glowed a deep mauve, and raised their heads up with pride, smiling at the round white moon. Where was he? Tiny little amber fireflies ran past his body and kissed his cheeks and arms. He looked up at the sea of purple that sent his mind sky rocketing in the dancing diamonds in the clouds, and the sun didn't help bring him back to sanity when it stood hand in hand with the moon. They were so impossibly close, and it boggled his mind to pieces.

_'Well this is new..._' he thought. But his thoughts and ideas bloomed out of his mind, and could be heard loud and clear. "Cool." He smirked, his voice having its own personal echo. Usually dreams were bundles of random thoughts and brief memories that crumbled into a ball of silliness that lasted for only five seconds. This was no ordinary dream. He began to venture through this new land, stopping to stare at a few new objects here and there, like flowers that sung a sweet song, and the twisting trees that swayed to each sound that was made. With each step, the ground beneath him glowed like a night light, leaving behind a trail of shimmering footsteps.

The deeper he looked through the strange forest, the closer he got to a twinkling sound of meek raindrops of a device. It was melodious, angelic, and downright crushing. He could infer that it came from an instrument with strings that vibrated with sorrow and hope. The music was lamentable and slow, burning with the passionate fires of yearning. Each pluck the strings had undergone sent feelings of fear towards him. It started with a high note that surprised him, but settled into a calmer, more Gothic tune. He unknowingly followed the music, stuck in its trance, not noticing the bushes that smacked him when he walked through, leaving marks all over his arms. It was a dream anyway, so it didn't matter, it wouldn't hurt him.

He inched closer and closer, the music speeding up and transitioning to a more excited ballad. The origin of the melody was just beyond the pair of two massive vines that hid the musician from view. He was about to place a gentle hand on the entrance, until a calming voice rung in his ears and the music stopped, " Good job young one. I didn't think you could play." The voice was a womens, most likely older then himself. It was gentle yet strong, and carried itself far off, twisting through the leaves and following the wind.

"Thank you. I didn't know I could play the harp either. I guess these dreams help." said the reply to the other woman's comment. This voice was a little different, more soothing like water, and young, having a sense of playful giddiness inside. "Thank you for teaching me the song!" the girl said. Her voice was alluring, soft, and reminded him of someone.

"Oh no, thank you for entertaining me with your talents," the older women sighed, " And it seems like I'm not the only one who was entertained by your harmony."

Sonic was in hot water. How had this woman known he was here when he couldn't even see her, let alone know where she was standing. He started to make a break for it, but when a small hand pulled the earthy strands back, he knew that running was not an option he would take.

The smooth face of a familiar girl peeked out from the shrubbery. Her plush hair hung off her neck, and her familiar eyes took refuge in his. They looked so lost, and hopeless, but when the grass shaded orbs met a pair of his own emerald ones, they sunk back into a flood of timid happiness.

" S-Sonniku?" The girl whispered. Amy moved away from the open vines and set the silver harp in her arms down to free her hands that wandered around his face. "I-Is that you?" she smiled, tears forming.

He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, and was it even real. No, this must be some cruel joke that his mind was playing. This couldn't be Amy, she was gone, and this was the Amy his mind created so he could be happy. "You're not really Amy..." he whispered under his breath so none could hear.

"Sorry to burst your bubble boy, but your mind is not playing tricks." The older women stepped out from the hidden room and smiled. This stranger had looked exactly like Amy; same hair, eyes, and even her headband was the same color. She was a taller than Amy though, and her face was slightly aged and her voice was wiser, filled with more confidence than sweet attitude.

"So this really is Sonic?" Amy grinned with warm tears leaving trails on her flushed face.

The women nodded, " You can thank me later." and without a sound faded away into the vibrant light, leaving behind a trail of misty chants and words of thanks. Who was she? Sonic looked at the snowy grass that she once stood on, and still saw the warm imprint of her bare feet fade with the light that sent her away.

Amy nuzzled her face into his warm chest, feeling each breath that not only kept him alive, but her as well. Sonic put his arms around her and held her tight, not ruining the moment with simple words that meant nothing. All that mattered was that they were reunited in this strange realm, and the only logical conclusion of how they arrived here together would be magic. Hell, he's witnessed so many examples of that strange force, and would slap even a magician who pulls a rabbit out of his hat since he was so tired of it.

He took in her sweet scent and rubbed light circles on her shoulders." Sonniku I've missed you so much," she looked up at Sonic and sniffled, "I'm so scared without you..."

He grasped her shoulders tighter and looked into her pools of jade, grasping her full attention with his own emerald eyes and sent a barrage of questions heading her way.

"Amy listen to me. Where are you? Where did Hecate take you? All you are right, are you hurt?"

"I-I don't know. Hecate won't let me outside, but I know I'm in a really big castle, and the moon is always a blood red shade."

Sonic looked confused, " Red? "

Amy nodded, and twirled her finger along his chest. "But there's nothing really to worry about. Hecate treats me nice enough, but he's still really weird. He wouldn't hurt me, I don't think, but he..." she trailed off and looked away, not being able to take Sonic's glare.

"Amy what did he do?" Sonic forcefully growled for an answer, and tilted her chin so she could face him directly.

"He...He has this...idea. He promised he'd kill everyone if I said no!" she shouted, trying to numb down the swollen truth that she was stalling.

"Amy you're stalling. Now tell me!" He crossed his arms across his chest, looking down unconvinced.

She twirled her hair through her gloved fingers and bit her lower lip. " In about three days... I am to be his...bride."

Silence. It was both relaxing, and eerie. Amy waited for him to reply, to show some emotion to this occurrence, but his cold eyes expressed his feeling a lot easier then ludicrous words. He was pissed, and she could tell. Really, even the densest of people having the grade point average of a log could tell he was silently provoked. She wanted to whisper and return him to reality, but only a silent breath left her lips.

To her luck Sonic returned to earth, and responded to her attempt to speak by taking trifling steps forward. She stepped back in unison with his subtle strides until she was backed up into the sturdy trunk of a large oak tree. Sonic put his arms above her head and looked down at her with a luscious smile. What was he planning to do? She gulped down the lump in her throat and stared up at him. He placed his lips next to her ear and deeply chuckled, " The problem is though, that you already belong to someone...me." Amy blushed.

He grabbed her chin lightly with his gloved fingers and lifted her face up to his. This truly was all Amy had ever dreamed for. Her whole childhood she had spent chasing after the man she loved, and now, he was after her. He was crazy for this woman that took all of his typical worries and threw them out the window of his mind. He leaned down; the warm breath from his dreamy lips escaped in smooth breaths and melted everything around the two. Amy moved up and placed her own soft lips on his, wrapping her slender arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, enclosing the space between the two. It was heaven on earth. The kiss was slow, but once the fire in their veins ignited, their lips became hungrier, and the kiss was deepened further. Her lips were like silk against his, so gentle, yet arousing.

He began to rub light circles on her back, and he felt her smile under him. They parted for much needed air and peered into each other's lustful eyes. Sonic moved in for another kiss, this time sending light kisses around her jaw line until he reached her exposed neck. She gasped, opening her neck up to better access on her creamy skin. He lightly nipped at her lightly and then returned to her yearning lips. She let out a feeble moan of thrill, loving each tender moment she spent with Sonic, but the rumbling earth shook Sonic away. They both wobbled a bit, and Amy fell forward, but Sonic stopped her fall. Damn natural occurrences!

"What's going on?" He asked, holding Amy protectively. When the trembling earth came to a stop, Sonic pulled Amy close and cautiously looked around.

"Someone is trying to wake me up." She answered, pulling away from Sonic and began to walk away. Sonic grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"No, Amy I can't lose you again!" he cried, touching her delicate face and gazing at her with puppy dog eyes.

Amy touched his hand and smiled sadly, "I don't want to go either, but this is a dream. And all dreams must come to an end. "

"I will find you! Don't get married unless it's with me!"

She flushed," I know you will. I'll try to stall the wedding the best I can, I promise!" She got on her tip toes and planted a loving peck on his cheek. " I love you."

He gave a goofy smile and touched the spot where she kissed him and gave her a half grin, " I love you too. Be careful." He kissed her forehead, and she ran off. That girl was going to be the death of him, but then again, he didn't mind.

**The Castle ( Hecate's POV ) :**

Oh is it great to be alive. I mean, most people would throw their life away at any cost, like to save a lover or to protect another but that really is a stupid idea on their part. I've never cherished being alive with so much enthusiasm. I haven't eaten anything in four thousand years and finally taking a few bites of my first meal was quite refreshing. When I was dead I couldn't do anything! Well yes since I was dead it would be impossible, but now I feel like I could run a mile!

I lay on my black satin bed with my arms behind my head, taking each small breath of this pleasant air with a smile on my face. Oh how I missed breathing. There's just something about taking in fresh night air that's just so greatly invigorating. I scrunched my toes in the leather boots I wore and polished some of the nasty dirt off the tip with my forearm. I've been in quite the satisfying mood, and from what my adviser says, my plan is working perfectly. He gave me a suggestion that I am taking into consideration.

_"Leonardo, my bride to be is very unhappy," I looked into LL's icy eyes pleadingly, " You're a ladies man. How do you make them happy?"_

_He laughed to himself lightly. "Women are hurricanes in their own way. You can't simply stop a storm when it's about to hit, you must compromise with the situation." LL scratched his arm and looked back at me with a look that I couldn't read._

_"Well then how do I compromise?" I asked._

_"Do something that will make her happy. She cares a lot for her friends does she not?" His voice had a slight tone of ' duh ' that was a little offensive, but I shrugged it off._

Now that I think about it, she did enjoy the company of her companions. But how did he know that? I must've told him without noticing. A rasping knock was heard on my door and interrupted my visit on cloud nine. How rude. I stood up and opened the door to see a small maid waiting in the doorway. She looked at me with her shaky chestnut brown eyes and stuttered, " L-Lord Hecate. M-Miss Amy is s-sleeping in her quarters. "

Oh, what a pleasant surprise. After she left the dinner table I couldn't find her, and I feared that she was lost. " Thank you for informing me Molly."

" M-My names Sarah." she replied. I hated to be proven wrong, so I glared down at her with a smile.

" Well then you'll have to change your name, because now it's Molly."

" Y-Yes sir!" she quickly scurried away with her curls escaping her small blonde bun. Psh, maids. As useful as they are they aren't too bright when it comes to serving. But maybe I should cut them some slack since this is their first job as the help, and this little castle of mine would make me nervous too if I was in their shoes. What was this castle called that the fool Eggman gave me? The phantom castle? Yes it was that exactly! It's called the Phantom Castle because you cannot see it with normal eyes. But I'm too tired to go into details, I must visit my princess.

I fixed my posture and headed out the door, my steps echoing through the halls. I really must get that echo fixed. When I reached the door to Amy's chamber I brushed some of my unruly quills back and cleared my throat. "Hello Amy. How are you Amy? Amy, how are you?" I practiced different greetings with an array of tones. I tried a peppy sound, but my voice is a little too deep for that. I swallowed up my fear, and yes, even someone like me is nervous to talk to women, especially if she already doesn't like you. I don't know what I did wrong?

I exhaled and opened the door with a smile, "Good evening my beautiful princess, your prince has returned to whisk you away!"

Well isn't this just freaking embarrassing? I spent all this time building up courage to walk in, and she's asleep. Whoopdy-freaking-doo! But, it can't be helped, she's tired, and she looks so cute when she's sleeping. I crawled over to her bed side and looked down at her enchanting smile. Her legs were all tangled in the bed sheets and her hair was spread all over the pillow and across her face. Never had I seen a woman as beautiful as she, and I need to have her all to myself. I brushed some of her hair away and she grumbled lightly. Crap did I disturb her sweet slumber? No, false alarm, she just moved a little and her smile increased. Oh of course, my presence here has granted her amazing dreams, no wonder. I walked over and shut the large windows to her balcony, shielding her from cold wind that invaded her room. I saw the blood red moon and grinned. The color of blood is actually very soothing to me. It symbolizes power and strength, and despite how others are reminded of blood and anger, I see only a great future.

I walked back over to her sleeping form and leaned in; drowning in her sweet scent of fresh strawberry flowers, but something shattered me. She lightly chuckled and muttered, " Oh Sonic..." with such content

It was him. That bastard was infecting my sweets dreams! He makes me sick. I couldn't take it anymore! He keeps interfering with my plan to take her heart, and now he's doing it even when he's not around? My blood curdled and I spat at his name.

Calm yourself Hecate; it's just a silly dream. No. This was more. He makes her happy and I can't? I'm way more impressive than he is by a million! He'll see, I have a plan. Amy will be spreading kisses like butter on toast. I nudged her shoulder, awakening her from her dormant slumber, apologizing for the inconvenience.

"What the hell do you want?" She sleepily spat like venom. That really hurt you know.

"Amy, sorry to have awaken you, but I've notice that you're unhappy here."

She rolled her eyes, "No shit Sherlock."

She really was testing my patience. "Look Amy, I know you don't enjoy the thought of marrying me, but give it a chance. I can prove that I'm an amazing husband! "She looked at me unconvinced, so I carried on, " Here, I'll allow you to invite five of your friends, only five, to the wedding. Give me their names and I'll send out for them. But they need to stay in a separate room where they'll be carefully watched."

I saw her eyes light up and her skin turned brighter, no longer being absent of color, and her hair returned to its silky shade. " R-Really?" she beamed. I nodded.

She eyed me with disbelief and a wary frown. " Well then I want Kiya, Blitz, Shadow, Devon, and Sonic to come."

That last name made me barf a little. Why would she want that thing at our perfect wedding? But I promised and I'm a man of my word, most of the time. Sonic will just be under special care. " Fine."

"Fine?" she repeated.

" Yes, Fine. I'll call for them immediately." I started for the door until her small voice squeaked.

" Hecate?" I turned to face her smiling. " Are you being...nice to me?" she inquired.

I gave her a cocky grin, " Well a prince must always serve his princess." I left. Perfect, my plan is going into motion.

**Tails' Workshop ( Kiya's POV ):**

I hate Blitz, I really do. I thank her deeply for trying to help, but this is downright embarrassing. The whole walk inside was only silence, and when I tried to start conversation, he'd only answer with a small ' yeah ' or ' uh huh'. How can I respond to that? Maybe he was just as nervous as I? No, a guy as good looking and alluring as him must've had millions of lucky women under his shoulder. Wait, did I say alluring? Ah, hormones.

" Kiya right?" he asked. No! I'm so boring that he's beginning to forget my name!

" Yes that is my name. The name my mother and father gave to me at birth." No, no, no, too much detail! He knows how people get their names. I just have to relax, free my mind.

" Kiya you haven't moved for about five minutes." he blankly said.

He's right. I just realized that I haven't moved from my spot in the hallway, and my legs won't budge. I was so utterly nervous, and I feared that with a single step I'll collapse like a bombed building. "I-I'm sorry."

"No it's alright."

My heart thumped so hard I'm sure he could hear it, and I tried to step forward. Luckily my legs got back to moving and we finally made it to the living room with ease. On the brown knitted couch Sonic was sleeping as soundly as a newborn baby. He looked so tired with his head on a fluffy pillow, and the dark circles under his eyes.

Shadow sighed," How the hell could he be asleep at a time like this? We have to take action, not rest."

"Well he's been running around all day with no rest or anything to eat. He is also emotionally unstable with what's recently happened." I replied. Good, I was regaining my confidence and could speak sentences without sounding like a dunce.

" Whatever." he said, looking away. I am horrible at talking to the opposite gender. What if I turn Shadow into a frog like I did the other guy. There's this tight feeling that's enclosing my heart whenever I speak to him, or look into those deep red eyes, and I'm sure that I could slip up anytime soon. Did I have the same effect on him? " Kiya aren't you supposed to be talking to your cousin?" I looked into the other room and saw Sophia sitting in the center with her arms crossed. I didn't realize that I was trembling until Shadow placed his warm hand on my tense shoulder. "You ok?"

I stuttered, " Y-Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little sad. Sophia brought us a very depressing piece of news about my beloved family." I pulled back my weak tears, and felt his warm arm rub against mine. It gave me chills, good ones at that. His fur was so warm, like a roaring fire. His hand bumped into mine, and before I knew it, his fingers were entwined with mine and gave my hand a light squeeze. I looked to the side so he couldn't see my crimson stained face. He's so mysterious and dark, but deep down I can tell he cares.

" C'mon, let's go. I'll help you get your cousin to talk." he pulled me into the room. I stumbled over myself quite a few times before I remembered how to walk correctly, and Sophia just gave me a confused look the whole time with her mouth gaping open like that. Shadow released his heavenly grip on my hand and pulled up a chair from one of the tables, and straddling it next to me. He looked very calm and dedicated, only starring at my cousin.

I straightened my back and began the session, " Sophia will you please hand us any information you have about where Hecate might have taken Amy."

Sophia growled and bitched, "For the last time, I don't know! How am I supposed to know where the guy would take her?"

"I understand that, but you must have some information. He was once a citizen of Alfieri and all things that have to do with our people are kept in check by the head priestess!" Sophia was indeed testing my patience.

Her eyes grew wide and red with fury as she snapped, "For the last damn time I don't-"

"Enough," Shadow intruded, " We get the picture. You don't know, and that's all fine and dandy, but you never snap at Kiya!" Shadow was standing up, sending knifes toward my cousin. Sophia held her tongue and looked around the room, avoiding any eye contact with the two of us. He's so sweet! I tried to start the questions up again, but the sound of a slamming door startled me, and all I could hear was my beloved cousins' ecstatic call.

"Look what Blitz found!"

I ran out into the living room with Shadow trailing behind me. I'm surprised that her shout didn't wake Sonic up from his nap on the couch. "Kiya check this out!" she called. I saw her with her foot on a lump of ripped clothes and heaving flesh. In her hand was a blade that poked its wheezing back and Devon was checking the tight rope that bound the body.

"What in the name of choas is that thing?" I bellowed.

Blitz beamed with accomplishment before pulling the smooth bare surface of what she had caught up towards the sky so I could see the things face. A man with blocking blue glasses and a nose so sharp it would cut me looked up with tears. The salty droplets were sucked up by his fiery mustache that tickled even me. He was bawling his eyes out, begging, " Please save me from this woman! She's going to kill me!"

"Damn straight! Not unless you tell us what we want to hear." Blitz held the blade to his neck and small beads of warm pulsing blood ran down his blotchy neck.

" OK, OK I'll talk! Please don't kill me." He cried. Blitz let his face hit the floor with a thump and giggled to herself.

"That's my girl!" Devon hugged her from behind, congratulating her for scaring the crazed doctor to death. I was quite happy for Blitz. " Hey Kiya, where's Sonic?" Devon asked me, pulling his attention away from nuzzling his face into the crook of Blitz's neck. She frowned from the lack of attention like a puppy that lost its pats on the head.

"Oh he's right-" I began, but was rudely interrupted by a loud and bone crunching growl.

"You bastard!" Sonic must've awakened from his peaceful sleep, and at the worst of times. He grabbed Eggmans collar and lifted him off the floor. I never knew he was so strong. " You unloved piece of shit! I should kill you right here, right now for what you did!" Sonic boasted, knife like teeth bared for all to witness their fearful appearance.

"P-Please forgive me!"

"Forgive you? Forgive you? You'll be lucky if I leave you half alive in a pool of your own blood!" Things were getting out of hand.

I placed a calming hand on his shoulder, and slowly said," Sonic that's enough." He didn't loosen his grip on the man's suffocating attire, and with more force I repeated," I said that's enough." My voice boomed through the halls and shook the windows. I really did have a strong voice when I wanted one. Sonic looked at me and back at the man, probably weighing his options in his head. I only glared into his eyes deeper, burning my image into them. He hesitantly let go of the man who plopped to the floor, and turned away from me.

" Where is she?" he plainly said. I could see his energy levels rise by the second.

" If you tell us where Hecate is then we'll let you go. Other than that, he did betray you, and we'll make him pay." I lied. We were only doing this to help our friend, not to help Eggman with his thirst for vengeance.

" Yes I know he did, and I am so utterly mad, but I cannot tell you."

Blitz brought the blade up again and crazily laughed, " Sorry but that ain't an option in this scenario."

" I-It's not that I d-don't want to tell you. It's that I don't know where the Phantom Castle is exactly, "He was producing sweat like a factory. And I thought I was nervous," When I created the castle, I made it so that it wouldn't be in the same place twice, and it cannot be seen by normal humans eyes."

Sonic looked puzzled, " What do you mean by that?"

I tried to listen to what the man had to say, but this strange woozy feeling covered my body. I felt like I had just gotten off a carousel and my stomach jumped around inside me. The tingling sensation in my chest was uncomfortable and I tried to form words but my mouth was going dry like the dessert. " M-Magic...Strong.." I manage to mutter. All eyes were on me as I tried to continue, "A strong magic force...I-It's nearby." Shadow grabbed onto my shoulders and steadied my wobbly self.

" Is it Hecate?" Sonic asked. I could only nod. Looking into his eyes I saw a raging fire that burned within him. " Let's go kick some ass."

* * *

><p><strong>GranGran: Well my little dumplings, grangran must go<strong>

**Bye Granma! Love you!  
><strong>

**Lina: See ya!**

**GranGran: Remember Lina, only use a sniper when you're out of sight, and Zel here's a twin pistol for you  
><strong>

**Lina: Right! * Salutes*  
><strong>

*** Takes gun * Uh, thank you?  
><strong>

**Lina: KK well gonna go shoot some crows.  
><strong>

**Wait Lina! See you guys all next time! R&R, Bye!  
><strong>


	13. Reunited

**Hey Everybody! Srry this chapter is soo lat :/ I've been so busy since I graduated two weeks ago :/ I was put in film camp, I have a karate testing, my internet was down, and my mom moved into a new house. It's no excuse though so I still apologize. Enough about my boring life though! Special thanks to canikostar99, LadyChamberlain, Ekaterina Cuore, and DarkSpineLinkMan17031 for adding my story to their favs ;3 also, LnL has 110 reviews! Woot! thanks to all!**

**RandomKid2012: lol Hecate is a jerk huh xD Hope u enjoy! Srry it's late '-'  
><strong>

**Comrade Athelwine: lol poor LL, I would never dream of putting u in a snake pit :3 But I'm not sure about Lina . Lol JK srry this is a late chapter friend.  
><strong>

**Blitz the Hedgehog: Well we've talked alot on PM huh xD Well I didn't reach my goal, but this is close too right?  
><strong>

**Jade the Fox: Yeah, I'm proud of that little scene ^-^ I hope to make more like that soon  
><strong>

**Danielle Fenton: Soul Eater! Woot! SoulXMake forever!  
><strong>

**Lina: U knw the drill. We own Kiya and Sophia, Comrade Athelwine owns LL and Blitz is well, Blitz * Eats popcorn *  
><strong>

* * *

><p>" H-He's outside..." Kiya's shivering subsided, but the sick feeling of being punched in the gut still grasped her being. Her blood was ice that stuck in her veins, and her body felt limp and watery, barely able to stand. Shadow clung onto her comfortably, sharing his warmth and keeping her as close as possible. But no matter how lovely it was to have him near, she had no time to think of romance and melt in his embrace. It was time for action.<p>

"Are we gonna go out and kick some butt?" Blitz grinned devilishly, her ruby eyes flooded with excitement and the poison of vengeance. She clutched her blades' sweaty handle, prepared to emit her pulsing adrenalin.

"I'm gonna make sure he wishes he was never born!" Sonic grinned as well with simmering hatred for the man that awaited them. Excitement and strength hummed in the air, intoxicating everyone with uncontrollable blood-lust that would be unleashed on Hecate.

"What will you fight with? You can't beat a guy as strong as Hecate with just your fist." Blitz snickered lightly to herself, amused by his silly strategy. Sonic burned with embarrassment when the small snickers reached his ears.

"Well what else do you expect me to fight with!" he said, trying to hide his reddened face. Blitz looked at Kiya who glanced up at her with a nod. Kiya brought her trembling hand up and focused on her pale palm. She tried to concentrate, but a strange force pushed her mind around her skull like a boat on an angry sea. Never had an energy force affected her this way, not even her mothers'. Was Hecate really that strong in a matter of hours?

She took in slow, calming breaths, enjoying the refreshing touch of the chilled air on her kindled face, and down her parched throat. Kumiko Kiya channeled her energy and summoned what her cousin asked for. A Sharp white light formed around her hand and blinded everyone in the room. The cold rays morphed like water until it formed the silhouette of a long blade that gleamed under Kiyas' touch. She moved her free hand, motioning Sonic over.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" Blitz asked. Sonic watched the silvery light melt off the sword, falling from her hands and disappearing into the air like a waterfall of sparkling dust. She held it , pushing it out towards him.

"I've used one before but it's not my ideal weapon." He replied quickly. He was only staring at the sharp piece of metal, taking in its every detail. Its silver handle was thin and smooth, a golden strand of molded ivy swirled up its exterior to the top of the handle where it circled around the center, making a swirled pattern like a lasso of grape vines. The blade itself was long and keen, having the capacity to easily slice through a trees' trunk. It was shaped thinly near the handle, but widened out until it shaped the cutting tip. Just looking at it gave him cuts.

"That's a pretty nice blade you made there Kiya." Blitz winked. Kiya looked up at her with a weak smile.

"Hey this isn't the time to be shooting the damn breeze!" Shadow's voice rose higher than the clouds.

Blitz's clicked her tongue in playful annoyance, "Is it that time of month Shady?" he sent blades her way and growled deeply. Blitz sent him the twin response with her own trademark smile in the middle. Kiya intervened on their staring contest of doom with a hushed glare of her own. Red met red and things became ghostly silent until the two hedgehogs were all ears. "If y-you two don't s-shut the hell up... Then I-I'll beat the c-crap out of you two before H-Hecate does! "Even with a weak and shaky voice her message was sent with great valor and understanding.

"She's right. Let's get going." Sonic held the blade tightly and headed toward the door.

"But who'll watch the fat ass? "Said Blitz, pointing at Eggman.

Sophia stepped forward and offered her own assistance. She knew that Blitz didn't like her, and the thought of her own cousins despising her guts made her sick. The whole time she'd been here these three had been working together to help a friend, and it was only fair that she did as well. With hope of proving herself to be helpful, she volunteered. "I'll do it."

Blitz eyed her for a moment, thinking whether or not she deemed worthy with the trust of watching the prisoner. "Fine." she spat out coldly, turning away from Sophia's blank stare.

Sonic clenched the cold doorknob under his gloved fingertips, and with a strong breath, opened the door to face the devil himself.

**Phantom Castle:**

"LL you won't believe what's happened! It is the best news I've got since I was locked up here!" Amy's hearty voice echoed through the somber walls of the royal advisers' chamber. Startled by the outburst of her dulcet voice, young Leonardo Linnattan jumped right out of his skin and spilled a few drops of his cold water, making his fur uncomfortable to sit in. Amy ran up to the wooden cages crevice, and embarrassingly apologized. "Sorry LL."

LL lightly laughed, setting the rusted table wear to the side and patted down his wet fur. "No it's alright. I'd choose company over comfort any day." With each stroke he brushed away the bead of water from his golden chest before looking over to the hole where a delighted jade eye surveyed the area. She moved her face around, trying to get a better look, showing LL her childish smile she hadn't shown in a long time. "Well this must be very good news isn't it, right? I haven't seen you this happy since you first arrived here."

"Oh LL you wouldn't imagine what has happened! Hecate has agreed to bring my friends here for the wedding!" she beamed," Sonniku's going to get us outta here once he comes!" She was warm inside like a candle light, and her heart raced with young excitement.

"That's marvelous! So Hecate really does listen to what I have to say. It was me who gave him the idea." Leonardo sat up straight with a surge of proud accomplishment flowing through him.

"Really? Oh thank you LL!" Amy saw his icy eyes melt into a warmer exterior. "And this might make you happy too..."

"What?" LL leaned in closer, trying to capture the meaning of each word that escaped her lips.

"Your princesses, Kiya and Blitz will be coming." Amy smiled from ear to ear. LL's face was plastered with shock, and a slight smile blossomed on his face with bottled silence.

"R-Really! They'll be here! I must speak to them immediately!" LL looked to the side with a smile like the sun, "Hecate must send them to this chamber since there aren't any guest rooms..." he trailed off, whispering to himself in his own little world. "Thank you Amy. It's very important that I speak to the young princesses."

Amy bowed her head and winked at him. "No problem! I'll be glad to see them too!"

**Outside the Workshop:**

Everything was quiet like a library when the five stepped out into the amber dawn of a new day, but the evil thoughts that whizzed through the air was like a battle field. The dewy grass was slick and glossy, but with each step Sonic took, it became heated with the energy that fueled his body. He stood there, tall and approachable, with a deathly grip of the blades handle. He held himself back, trying not to kill the man before him right on the spot.

Hecate stood inches away from him with his blood red eyes burning with the dank evil that consumed him. His long black cloak danced in the cold wind, revealing the array of weapons resting on his belt. Sonic had a slight idea of just grabbing the cloak and choking him to death, but he needed the bastard alive no matter what. He knew where his Rose was being held, and that's all he need for now.

"Well look what we have here! I was just about to knock on your door." Hecate laughed with a dark grin. Sonic didn't flinch. All he did was stare at the man's face with a sickening hatred for his guts.

Kiya was the first to speak. She pushed herself away from Shadows embrace, and when he tried to pull her back she just pushed harder. Never would she ever be shown as the weak one of the group. Shadow respected her decision of proving herself strong, and let her stand. "Where's Amy?" she spoke with a cold attitude.

"Oh hello dear. You don't look too well." Hecate pouted. Kiya tried to look him in the eyes, but his malicious aura was thick and buzzing with fortitude, none like she'd ever seen. The power that surged through him made her sicker by the second, intoxicating her with its sinister virtue. None the less she stood there, gripping her stomach as if it could ease the pain, powering through the distressful feeling.

Blitz stepped forward, helping her cousin stand straighter. "Don't act like you give a damn you selfish ass," Blitz snapped at him. She looked down at Kiya, whose hair stuck to her neck from the sweat that ran down her face. Her hair looked like a waterfall in a sea of black, and when Kiya gripped her wrist tightly, she saw the blood-lust in her cousins' eyes that she'd never seen before. Kiya nodded and slowed her breathing. Blitz smiled in a response, narrowing her eyes at Hecate.

"Well you don't have to be mean about it!" He looked down at Sonic, "Look, I know you don't like me much, but I don't fancy you either..." He reached down into his belt and fingered a concealed knife.

Blitz and Kiya burst into action; Blitz drew her sword and swiftly moved to the side, using the slick grass to give her momentum. She took the blade and sliced toward Hecate's torso. But he was quick, blocking the blade with a pair of his own hidden ones. The swords were locked and the clanging of metal rang out in their ears. Blitz pushed back hard, but Hecate just grinned. The blades separated, and he jumped back but Blitz stood her ground. "Kiya!" She shouted.

Her cousin clapped her hands together and muttered an incantation. Blitzs' blade vibrated; the metal glowed rosy red. It became torrid, puffing smoke by the second until voluminous glowing fire bled out. She unveiled her sharp fangs with menacing smile.

"Impressive," Hecate clapped, " Let's see if you can use that without being burned." He ran forward, swiftly slashing down at her body. She covered to the side to face his blind spot. Taking her heated blade she quickly hacked the fabric of his cape, burning it with the blades flames. He smiled at her; taking her position to his advantage and using his heel to crescent kick her in the stomach. She fell to the floor, gasping for the air that was knocked out of her. Her lungs flexed and tensed, aching from the blow.

Hecate stood over her, feeling a slight pity for the poor young girl. But Blitz never took pity from her opponent lightly, and repaid him with a kick of her own right to his solar-plexus. He staggered back, shocked from the blow, but not badly injured. This angered her, filling her with the flames just as her blade was, and cut the air. A sea of flames escaped the sword. Hecate covered his face and arms with his already half burned cloak, but the heat still whooshed over his face like a dragon's breath. The last of his cloak was burned with splotches of ash, but at least his face was clean as a whistle.

"Damn it!" She clamored, standing up and rushing like a raging wind to Hecate. Blitz hit his collarbone with the bottom of her sword handle and used the closeness to bring the blade down, slicing his neck, but he was quick, blocking the close invading blow with the back of his own blade. Blitz cursed the world, pulling back and becoming quiet tiresome of this little game and chopped in every direction.

Hecate blocked each hit with his long blade, sending sparks flying. She stopped, back flipping out of the range of fire. "What, are you giving up already?" Hecate laughed crazily. Blitz breathed heavily, but grinned at his response.

Behind him Kiya had her hand extended outward, a fully charged ball of molten energy pulsing around her fingertips. He smiled, and Blitz became worried. Hecate pushed Blitz back with an invisible force of thick power and faced Kiya, holding a ball of fiery flames in his hand. Its wispy texture made contact with her body before she could blink. She flew back a few feet with a blood curdling scream.

"Kiya!" Shadow yelled, running up to the injured girl. She was gasping for air with a singed spot on her flat stomach. Shakily she placed her hand over herself, and a milky blue energy pulsed around the wound, eating away at it until it was gone.

Blitz stuck her blade into the ground and lifted herself on one knee with a cutting pain across her cheek. Warm pulsing blood ran down her face. Hecate had sliced her when their angered blades broke apart. Devon picked her up and held her close, wiping the goo away with his thumb. Hecate laughed loudly and tears ran down his face. "Ha, ha, you think that two little girls could take me down? Don't you listen to your mother? If you can't protect your partner, then you're both dead."

How had he known that her mother said that at the practice hall? She looked at Kiya who was being kept down by a dedicated Shadow.

Kiya looked at Blitz with disappointed eyes. No matter how hard they try they are never able to beat their opponents. It wasn't Blitz's fault; she was strong and able to protect herself. Kiya knew no matter how hard she tried, she was the weak one.

"Now, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me." Hecate began, clearing his throat. But before he could speak a silver blade was pressed against his neck, breaking some skin. Sonic stood behind him with angry flames for eyes. "Well look what we have here." Hecate smiled.

"I'll kill you right here, right now." He growled.

"Oh but you can't," He dropped his voice below a whisper, "Because I have your precious Rose." Sonic gripped the blade tighter, not sure whether to kill the man, or hear what he had to say. Timidly he lowered the blade, still having it in a ready position.

"Finally! And I thought _I_ was crazy." Hecate rubbed his neck and continued his message. "As I was saying! You must all know that Amy and I are to be married soon, and she has requested that you all attend." Everyone's eyes flashed with awe. "And I was going to let you stay in the same room as my princess but those two lunatics attacked me!" He pointed to Kiya and Blitz, "So you'll be staying with my adviser in the cage."

"W-What?" Kiya began, but Hecate snapped his fingers with a rude shush. The form of Blitz, Kiya, Shadow, and Devon became pixilated grains of red sand, and flew into the wind.

Sonic's heart sank, "Where did you take them!" he shouted.

"Don't worry they're safe! As for you...I have a special place for you." Hecate grinned.

**Phantom Castle:**

The trip was fast and woozy. Their bodies where twisted and bent through the journey in the magic trail until they were dropped like rag dolls on a hard floor. It was cold under Kiya's warm cheek, and a musty scent choked her. She tried to open her eyes, but it was worthless, everything was dim and colorless in the obscure room. Her body was spread across the floor, and when she scrunched her tingling fingers, dirt followed her. Across from her was a groaning body, cursing the air and flailing arms around.

"What the hell was that! We need a new travel agent!" The woman's voice mumbled. Blitz moved to her side and stared at Kiya with a fake grin. Kiya lifted herself up weakly from the floor, her head still spinning off her shoulders.

"Blitz. I'm sorry." Kiya whispered. Blitzairia sat up too, the painful feeling on her cheek was gone and all that mattered was finding a way out. "It's always my fault when we lose."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. We both messed up, it's OK." She gave her thumbs up. "At least you got Shadow to hug you." she girlishly giggled. Kiya smiled and playfully pushed her cousin. Blitz laughed and drew in a warm breath, looking around for a way out. Kumiko Kiya laid her head on the splintery surface of the wood and yelped, pulling away.

"We're in a wooden cage?" she said.

"Great." Blitz sighed sarcastically.

"Blitz, Kiya, is that you?" Whispered a familiar voice. The girls looked at the darkness straight in the eyes, and surprisingly it looked back. Two pairs of ruby eyes peered back at them like fire, moving closer to where they stood.

"Devon is that you?" Blitz called. Devon's' strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a sweet hug. He took in every inch of her into himself, knowing that his golden key to happiness was safe.

Shadow sat next to Kiya and slyly placed his warm hand over hers, giving it a tight squeeze. She was lucky that it was so dark or he would've seen her rosy face. His finger rubbed against her own, lighting matches on her skin. "Hey Kiya, this place is too dark, how about spreading a little light on the subject." Blitz suggested.

"Oh yes, of course!" Kiya pulled her hand from under Shadows and clapped them together, focusing her energy to her clasped palms. Warmth surged from head to toe, and swam to her fingertips. She snapped her fingers and small, amber flames danced on her hand. The flame flickered and tickled her nimble fingertips, but she felt nothing. No burning of extreme heat, only tingling air. Shadow jumped and tried to set them off by blowing, but it just flickered and spat back at him. "Don't worry Shadow, its only magic!" Kiya laughed. The flames curled with each other, exerting a faint light. This was a low magic spell, and its flame would increase if she wasn't so tired and empty from lack of meal. Her stomach was eating itself and it growled inside her.

"You're hungry." Shadow looked down at her growling stomach.

"Somewhat, but it's nothing to worry about. I will eat once we find Amy. "She smiled. But the light pitter-patter of footsteps drew her attention to the darkness that lurked behind them and their small spot. She swished her flames over to the mysterious sound, but nothing could be seen from the dying light.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," a gentle voice quickly began," I'm not an enemy." Kiya scooted back, motioning the others to join her. There was silence, and Blitz was humming with suspense, taking matters into her own hands.

"Extend the flames." she whispered commandingly. Kiya complied, throwing the magic up into the air and motioned her arms out like water. The single flame expanded into many, positioning themselves all around the wooden cage, giving it a dim light, but allowing them to see the intruder. With her battle grounds clear, Blitz pounced, knocking the first moving thing she saw to the floor. With a gasping breath a man was on the floor, not moving from where he lay, being straddled by Blitzairia. She looked down at her prey with awe. Kiya was bothered by her silence, and went over to investigate, leaving the boys alone.

Blitz moved off the body with eyes popping out of her skull, and Kiya had the same awe-struck expression. Icy blue eyes stared at both of them, cooling the two. "Well now I can see how much of a messy shit hole this really is." He laughed. The two girls squealed with joy and hugged the golden boy when he tried to sit up, knocking the breath out of him again, yelling, "Leonardo!"

He laughed back, "Good, you remember me. I thought Blitz was going to murder me in a split second!" He kept a good grip on the girls, letting himself know that this was real, that his princesses were safe, for the time being," I'm glad you two are alright. I thought you were dead. And it is horrible when two beautiful girls are pronounced dead." The girls giggled. LL was always known for giving great compliments. Devon and Shadow watched their _women_ swooning over this mysterious man and were furious. Something was boiling up inside of them, making them scowl with molten rage. It burned in their hearts, spreading like a disease of aggravation, along with this empty feeling of sadness. Were they jealous?

"Who's this?" Devon asked, trying to stay cool.

"Huh?" Blitz looked at his burning eyes, still lost in the daze of meeting a familiar face from her past life," Oh, this? This is Leonardo Linnattan, A.K.A LL."

"What is this, a boyfriend you never told me about?" He practically shouted, looking straight at the confused Blitz. Shadow gave Kiya the same look, sending the same jealous message. Blitz's face went green, and looked as if she was going to say hello to her breakfast. Kiya laughed with no end and LL just stared, bewildered by the assumption.

Blitz furrowed her brow, rubbing her temples, and gave a few snickers. "Leelin here is my brother!"

A wave of embarrassment and relief drowned him. It was a kick to the gut for poor Devon. "Which makes him my cousin." Kiya added.

"Oh." the boys said, acting cool," Well...carry on then." The girls rolled their eyes with a smile. They loved their goofball boys.

"It's so good to see you bro!" Blitz pinched LL's cheeks and laughed.

"The feeling is mutual." he spoke with a pained face.

"Cousin LL you must tell how you arrived here!" Kiya pleaded.

"Well it's a long story. When you went missing and Aunt Amy became ill they-" he was stopped short by Kiya intruding with a question.

"What? W-What do you mean!" Kiya stuttered. Leelin held his tongue, wishing that he could take back what he had said, but his stabbing words already lingered in the heavy air. It was time to explain the breaking truth.

**Outside Tails' Workshop:**

Bolts of rogue lighting jumped out from under the sea of sickly dark clouds, kissing the earth and scarring its grassy face. The drums from above played their angered song, trying to catch up with the bright chains that rained down from the disturbed heavens. It encircled the two men, looking as if the bolts of cold light feared to touch them, and instead hit the earth around them. They watched each other quiescently, not flinching at the lighting rays inches from their fur. Red and blue statues searched the eyes of their rival, trying to find a shred of weakness that could be used to their success. Yet none broke.

Sonic waited, looking deeper into the black pits of Hecate's eyes, and he was sure he felt himself lost in those empty pools. Why has this man seemed to overpower him? He remained unmoved, still keeping a firm grasp on the blades handle. Large booms rang through his ears, but his focus was never bothered.

Hecate was the first to break this deadly silence, changing his vacant frown into a humored grin. He breathed out a small trademark chuckle, brushing his quills back with boastfulness. "Well aren't you a devoted little soldier. Usually people would be running from me, but instead you stay and wait."

"You said you had a special place for me, and it'll bring me one step closer to finding Amy, and stopping you." Sonic spat with disgust at the man, not taking his eyes off him for a split second.

"Really Sonic you're still going after Amy? She's just another girl, give up on her already!" Hecate rolled his eyes.

Sonic flared with anger, yelling in sync with the flashes of deadly light. "She isn't just another girl, she's my only girl! She's the most amazing person I've ever known, she's been with me no matter what the odds were, and I want to be there with her this time! Don't you dare talk about her like she's just some chick off the street! I love her!" His body tensed, and the blood in his veins raced, burning with fury.

"Whoa, calm down sir. I would love to hear the rest of your sad expression of love, but I'm on a tight schedule so let's hurry up here. I don't want to keep my fiancé waiting." He egged him on with a dangerous grin.

Sonic couldn't take it. His patience was spilling off the top, and he just couldn't keep the anger in. In a blink of an eye he took the sword, raining it down on Hecate when he reached the man in a split second. He put so much emotion in his strike, but Hecate stopped its advancing speed with his bare hand. "You're extremely fast I'll give you that." he smiled. Sonic pulled up and slashed from the side, but once again it was blocked by that hand. "My turn!" Hecate chimed.

His hand reached Sonic's chest, and winds the speed of time pushed him away. He flew many feet from the red menace and crashed back into the unforgiving earth like a meteor. Dirt and grass covered his still body. The impact gave him deep cuts from the loose rubble. He weakly lifted himself up, the world spun around him like a carousel, and before he could gather his thoughts and actions, the side of his face collided with a fist filled with hate.

He flew back, hitting his head on the sharp surface of a rock. An inevitable pain throbbed from the back of his skull, and the sickening taste of iron filled his mouth. Blood ran down his lips, burning the cuts that already formed. His jaw ached and his vision was blurry. "Can't...give..in..." He whispered to himself. No matter how badly he gets injured, it didn't matter. Amy was the only thing that was important.

"Oh, what was that?" Hecate said, walking over to Sonic who tried to stand. Hecate thought it was sad to see the hero so bruised. They hadn't even been fighting for long, and here he was, bleeding and barely able to stand. "No matter. You're lucky I can't kill you."

"What...are you t-too weak to take me down." Sonic teased with an angered grin. He spat blood at Hecate with pure disrespect for the man.

"Don't flatter yourself you slovenly pig! Amy would be upset. But that doesn't mean that I can't roughen you up a bit." With bared teeth he aggressively grabbed a hand full of Sonics' dirt covered quills and drug him to the beaches shore. The sand rubbed against his skin like sandpaper, and he squirmed, clawing at Hecate's hand to try and loosen the grip, but he was so weak, so tired that it was useless. It felt as if the skin on his scalp was about to pulled right off by a pair of pliers. It hurt so badly, and the cuts on his body slit deeper from the pointed rock on the shore.

The dreadful scent of salt water filled his nose, and before he knew it, the frigid waters were running past his body. The salty water burned his flesh like it was a sea of acid. His wounds itched and a lingering sharp pain made tears form. He tried to yelp, but before the sound could escape his bloodied mouth, Hecate's strong arm pushed his body into the saline ocean. It burned his cuts everywhere. It felt like a thousand blades were cutting at every limb in his body. The water flooded his mouth and tickled his throat. Hecate lifted his head up to gasp for air, but the mouthful of water made him choke. Back down he went, this time a lot longer.

He tried to break free of his grasp, but it was too late. Back up he went for a few brief moments, and then he returned to the unforgiving sea. He felt around in the sand to try and find a rock that would be useful before he drowned, yet nothing was near. Usually he hated to step on a rock on the sand just as much as he hated the water, but today he cursed Mother Nature herself for not placing one near him. The air in his lungs slowly left in small bubbles, and to his luck the handle of his sword passed under his fingertips.

It must've flown into the ocean when Hecate used the magic to blow him away. He grabbed onto the blade, but the last bubble of air escaped his lips. His vision was becoming dark, and the moons light no longer smiled his way. A picture of Amy popped into his head. Her sweet smile she had whenever she saw him, and the twinkle in her eyes when she found out he was talking about her. But then another, more malicious vision came to mind. Her chained to Hecate with a bloodied chain. Her face stricken with fear, and everyone he knew was sprawled across the floor with lifeless eyes.

Sonic pushed himself up with the last bit of energy, and burst out from under the water, breaking the surface. Hecate, dazed from the quick action, let go, looking up at his angered face. Sonic swung the blade at Hecate, and sliced the side of his face. Hecate howled in pain, holding his cheek with wide eyes. Watery blood seeped out from under his fingertips and dripped into the water, expanding like silk in the wind. His breathing raced and he removed his blood stained hand. "You piece of shit! Look what you've done to my face!" He screamed, his voice was one of his own, and another more demonic. A deep cut from the tip of his cheek bone down to his chin bled like a faucet.

Hecate grabbed twin blades of his own and raced over to Sonic. He sliced both horizontally and vertically, and to Sonic's luck was able to dodge them. Each strike he blocked was like trying to stop an ox that charges toward you. Even though the blades didn't cut him, the force he gave off made his arms ache. Hecate didn't stop, he just continued to try and get revenge.

Hecate was a whole new person now. His eyes weren't black, but devils red, and his strength didn't lower from the energy he seemed to be wasting. Sonic couldn't take this much longer. Each attack he blocked, it still sent sparks, and he was still hurt in the end. Hecate gave an evil, crazed laugh, pulling back his attack. He lifted his arm, and laughed, "Time to die!" His voice was echoed with demonic sound. A ray of dark, fiery energy shot from his palm and raced to Sonic.

The blue hedgehog raised his arms up protectively, and the blinding light hurt his eyes. He ducked under his arm, and saw a body stand in front of him. It was a woman, tall and skinny. Her hand was extended out, sucking in the energy, protecting him. He saw the pink quills whip in the wind, and jumped up. The energy was completely removed from the air, and the women turned. Her face was older, and she smiled, fading away with evanescence. It was the woman from before in his dreams. He stared out at where she once stood and caught his breath. Across from him Hecate was on the ground, limp and washed over with sea water. Sonic timidly walked over and looked at the body. It didn't move, not even for breath. He lifted the body up from the water, looking at the cut on the mans' face. His eyes were shut, and for a moment he might have seemed normal.

But the black eyes opened once more and he quickly smiled, "Boo!"

Sonic was whisked away by dissolving into the same red sand that took Kiya and Blitz away, into the wind.

**LL's Chamber:**

"Cousin Leelin what do you mean about Aunt Amy!" Kiya shouted. LL looked over at his golden sister who looked just as sad.

He sighed, scratching the back of his head, "Well... When you two left, Aunt Amy became very ill. She was plagued with a dreamless sleep. She's been asleep for quite a while."

"B-But what about the baby!" Kiya was on the verge of tears. Her nose felt lighting surge through, making her sniffle.

"The child's fine. She gave birth before the sickness." LL added, trying to sound more enthusiastic with the small piece of good news. Kiya let a single hot tear run down her cheek, but Blitz stayed strong.

She changed the subject for the sake of her cousin. "OK... Well where's Amy at bro?"

"She should be here any moment, but before we speak with her, why don't you introduce me to your new friends." He smiled, nudging his sisters' arm with a seductive grin. Blitz flushed. "You two have very handsome men accompanying you today." He looked at Shadow and Devon.

Blitz slapped the back of his head and growled with embarrassment, "He's mine!"

LL rubbed his head and laughed, " I wouldn't think of it sis, I just make clients feel good, not your man." Blitz hit him again with more force. Kiya giggled, and Devon gave Blitz a ' that's my girl ' smile. Shadow moved next to Kiya and poked her shoulder.

"Are you...OK." he asked her.

Kiya looked to the side and placed her hand over his. "Yeah...I've just had a rough day. A lot of people I love are hurt because of me." Shadow looked at her sympathetically. He didn't want to carry the subject on, so instead he gave her a light hug of comfort. She smelled of rainwater, and he could feel her tensed muscles relax. They melted into each other, slipping into a calm nothingness.

Blitz looked at her cute cousin and smiled. "They grow up so fast!" she whispered to Devon, wiping away a fake tear. Devon smiled and kissed her face. Blitz giggled and kissed back. LL, who watched them all, stood up and shouted, "OK, OK, break it up please! That's my cousin and sister you're flirting with here!"

Everyone laughed, but LeeLin was serious. Still, he joined in the laughter. It had felt so good to laugh again.

**The Hall to LL's Chamber:**

The dark hallway was always so daunting to her. Each shifting shadow of her small body tricked her eyes, making her see the form of some monster coming to get her. It was so silly to fear the inanimate dark, but why is that? She had met real monsters already, what difference would it make being hidden in the shadows are not? Each clicking step she took echoed in her ears, and every so often a distant whisper would be spoken. Usually she would cower at such queer assurances, having so much bottled fear she could taste it.

Yet she strode on, blocking such alarming thoughts away, and continued to her destination. This horrible experience had helped her gain one positive thing, courage. Once she was face to face with the wooden oak door, she felt a surge of excitement bubble up inside her. It made her breath quiver, and a smile cut across her face. She clutched the cold knob with her dust stained glove, and turned it slowly, trying to be silent.

She imagined to see the familiar dimly lit room, but instead saw the perky bright flames dance on the ceiling. She stared up at the flames comforting light, capturing each detail from its vibrant shades of warming yellow and angry red. It flickered in midair, proving the impossible, meaning one thing. Magic.

Amy quickly jumped into the chamber and shut the door. Her heart pounding out of her chest and breath cooling the room.

"Well here's the women of the hour!" LL sang, doing some motion barely visible through the wooden planks.

"Amy!" The voices of shouting teenage girls boomed in the room. She ran to the cage's side, but was stopped by a melodious call of what sounded like Kiya, " Please stand back Amy!" She complied, stepping back with her heart thumping in her ears.

Kiya shouted, " Desio!"

The waving glow of mint green light shone out from the cracks in the wood. The boards began to shake and tremble, soon to break into a million pieces. Amy shielded her eyes from the debris, and coughed from the small particles of dust that moved like ballerinas. She coughed and coughed, trying to find a path through the blanket of motes around them all.

"Amy!" A pair of twin embraces around her waist made her eyes pop out of her head. Kiya and Blitz gave her the biggest bear hug known to man. It was so tight that Amy could've exploded at any given second. They were finally reunited and together, only needing Sonic to complete this moment. But where was Sonic anyway?

**Well ths it for now! I didn't like this chapter either. Writers block plagued me, but the movie Act of Valor got me in the mood. Thts y I have two fighting scenes :3**

**Lina: Tell them the secret!  
><strong>

**Oh yes! When I was writing the fighting scene I actual went through them myself with a broom stick and my cousin. So If you don't know what a cresent kick is, it's a kick using the heel heel of the foot and swinging it around from the front to hit the oppinents gut.  
><strong>

**Lina: There's ur karate lesson of the day! Now Leave!  
><strong>

**Lina! U r being rude!  
><strong>

**Lina: But I'm tired!  
><strong>

**I'll give u tired! * Hits her with shoe *  
><strong>

**Lina: Ouch! This means war!  
><strong>

**See ya!  
><strong>


	14. A letter from the author

**Hey Everyone Zelzainia here. **

**I would like to apologize for the length of time it's taken me to write, but my life has been very busy.  
><strong>

**With my birthday passing, my grangrans mini heart attack scare, family problems, and my annoying writers block,  
><strong>

**I have been neglecting you all :( I'm extremely sorry, and with a heavy heart must say that the next chapter will be  
><strong>

**delayed until possibly next week :( I feel horrible for doing this but my writers block has been proven to be caused  
><strong>

**from me staring at my computer screen, trying to force myself to write, so I'll be taking some time to suck in some inspiration.**

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience. :( And to prove how sorry I am, I've put a small paragraph from the next chapter as a sneak peek:**

Buckets of hot rouge tears trickled down her heated face with rapture. Her mouth was dry like an endless dessert, having words die from the scorching heat that reddened her face and eyes. She looked down at the ecstatic girls that beamed up at her with the same brightened expression that warmed her once freezing heart. " Kiya... B-Blitz.." Amy cracked, the salty tears of joy rained down her smooth cheeks and off towards the friable floor without a single whisper.

Kiya let go of Amy and smiled a resplendent toothy grin brighter then the fiery sun. Blitz on the other hand, squeezed tighter on the deathly hug, swigging Amy's giggling body too and fro, cheering, " Amy you're here! I can't believe it!"

"Blitz set her down before you kill her!" Kiya kid, sniffling back the electric tears that threatened to escape. Blitz let go of her crushed body and apologized with a muffled laugh.

"It's so great to see you guys again! I can't believe Hecate actually let you all come." Amy spoke each word with surprised and bubbled excitement that tickled her insides. She wiped the hot tears with the back of her hand and sighed out the hopeless thoughts that were beginning to cloud everything dream she knew.

"Pfft. Yeah what a nice guy." Blitz spat with utmost sarcasm flooding her tone. "The damn maniac attacked us!"

Amy's eyes widened. She looked to Kiya who broke the comment into a simple explanation. "He wanted to fight us before we arrived, but luckily we weren't the main target."

Amy gasped, " That's horrible! I asked him just to bring you all here!" she simmered with the a raging fuel of anger.

"Eh screw the fruit loop anyways! We're all here together and that's all that matters for now. Up until I get the chance to kick his butt." Blitz winked, putting her hand on her curvy hips with sass.

"Who all is here?" Amy asked, looking through the ashen hole in the thick wood that was once an inescapable cage. LL's eyes were the sky after a storm, clouded blue, and icy like the winter, making them the first to be noticed.

"Hey bro, why don't you come out?" Blitz waved him out.

" I'd rather not. I was placed in this cage for a reason." LL looked out onto the aged floor and turned his head, but the hole of freedom spoke to him, beckoning him to leave the solitary prison that chained him so. The crackling fire holder outside the cage waved it's flames at him smiling, luring him out. He pushed himself down, keeping his muscles from moving, but the harassing yearn to stand without being crushed by the mean cage gave his legs minds of their own. So he couldn't refuse much longer. "Or maybe I could." He gave in, crawling through the hole and stepping out from the prison.

"Wait did you call him, _bro_?" Amy asked, bewildered. LL looked much taller now, now slightly towering over the women. He stretched his arms up, reaching for the sky and livening his aching muscles.

"Sorry m'dear I must've forgotten to mention that Blitzairia is my sister." LL smiled apologetically.

"I told you to call me Blitz!" The golden girl growled.

"You're name is Blitzairia! Mother and father gave it to you now respect it. It's a crime to steal identities." He looked down at her with brotherly power.

"Yeah, but I took moms name instead! And I look more like dad anyways, minus my blonde hair, so I wouldn't exactly be stealing!" Blitz looked up and him and challenged his powerful glare with a deadly one of her own.

"I don't care! I look like mother and you don't see me calling myself Devon! You're name is Blitzairia, end of discussion!" LL abruptly ended the conversation and looked away. Yet Blitz tried to continue it further, barking at him to respond, but he simply turned the other direction.

"They sure fight like siblings." Amy quietly laughed to Kiya.

"Yes they used to bicker like this a lot, especially as children. But when Leonardo left to help the other villages we didn't to see him as often as we'd like. Blitz might fight with him for a moment, but it's because she missed him." Kiya replied, not talking her eyes of the quarreling siblings with a lost face. She looked as if she was swimming through a pool of her own memories from the childhood she left behind.

Once the brother and sister brawl had ended, LL walked up to Amy and said, " Sorry for that again. My sister doesn't seem to _**appreciate** _her **_name_ **that parent's gave to her." He yelled the words loud enough so Blitz could hear. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

Amy smiled at the two and looked back into the cage. Shadows pulsing blood eyes looked back at her, startling her and moving her glance to the next boy. Devon looked up at her and waved, " Hiya! Don't think we've met. I'm Devon!" He extended his hand out. She shook and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amy."

Blitz looked at Devon and Shadow with confusion. " Hey why don't you guys come out?"

" Too tired... nope, scratch that, too lazy." Devon laughed, " But I'm so lonely here without my Blitzy!" He fake whined like a child who had his toy taken away from him. He pouted up at her, giving Blitz the saddest puppy dog look ever.

" Awww!" Blitz coed, letting her feminine instincts take control she melted at the adorable face, and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Devon's warm cheek and sat next to him with a warm smile. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, keeping every inch of her as close as possible.

Amy looked at the two and back at Kiya with a confusion written all over her face. " They're in love." Kiya answered with a smile of her own. Amy nodded with understanding, and noticed that Shadow was starting at someone near. She quizzically looked at him and followed his hard stare to the likes of Kiya, who seemed to have been swimming in the sea of her own spread thoughts.

Amy leaned closer to Kiya and gave her a sly grin. Kiya's eyes popped when she saw the look on Amy's face, and a cold sweat ran down her face. " What's going on between you and Shadow huh?" Amy giggled.

Kiya burned red and hid her face. She stuttered uncontrollably, " N-Nothing! W-What would g-give you any idea t-that something was good on? A-And nothing is g-going on!" She defended herself with all her might, but Amy was not convinced. Instead she smiled, loving the idea of love roaming through the world and biting everyone hard on the rump. Love is such a wonderful feeling.

**The beach (Hecate's POV):  
><strong>

That piece of shit is dead.

The deep that was so angrily carved into my face had finally stopped it's river of blood, but the crimson blood stained my cheek, and poisoned the water. Yes the salty kisses from the mocking waves made the wound shimmer like a open flame, but I was blinded by my acidic white anger that I personally didn't give a shit. The oceans cold breeze bit at the exposed flesh, and cooled my flames. This body is so pathetically weak, and that damn blue coward doesn't help!

I lifted my cold body up from the beckoning waves of the lonely sea, and stepped off onto the sandy shore. The grains of sand were ice, making it difficult to walk with shivering a damn storm. This day has just been a shit hole of crap. Steam was blowing out of my ears like a racing locomotive, and all I wanted now really was to wrap my fingers around Soinc's scrawny neck!

The fresh smell of this place made me sick to my stomach, so with out a thought I teleported back to the castle. My whole wonderful body was pixalated into a million tiny orbs, and without feeling a thing I was lifted into the air. I was twisted and turned in this crazy highway of magic until I was in the safe hallways of the castle. The air wasn't salty and fresh any more, but thick and murky. It choked me up, and I needed to find the help to open up a damn window.

The menacing sound of small footsteps raised my anger further. The clicking of those menacing heels tick toked with a grandfather clock rhythm. It was getting louder and louder until my eardrums were bulging out of my ears. Who the hell was walking at this time!

A small golden haired girl walked through the hall wearing a **BLUE **dress. Blue! Why would she wear that piece of craps color in _my _presence? The girl stopped and bowed to me, and I could feel her big chestnut eyes burn into my wound, making my cheek burn. I looked at her slightly reddened faced and noticed the beads of sweat trickle down. Looking down at her shaking hands I saw a letter addressed to: **Sarah**.

I barked, " I thought I told you you're name was Molly!" -Continue later -

**?:**

The nipping ice wind cut at his body and bloodied face. His deep wounds stung with airy knives slapped his face, and each time he tried to move he was stopped by the screaming bruises and gashes, or skin was numbingly picked off by the sticky metal bars that tightly enclosed him like a bird. The wind was no longer livening and inviting, but painful and cruel, stabbing his chest and lungs with each breath.

He looked to the morning that hid behind the purple mountains, hoping that it would come and save him from this icy prison, but it feared the blood red moon, and cowered away from him. He longed for the warm rays to pour all over him, drowning him in warmth. Sonic looked all around, trying to find a slier of recognition as to where he was being held. There were tall green trees covered with the diamonds of morning that trickled down their smooth leafs. That was all he could see. Those trees that swayed with a mocking freedom. Freedom. Oh how bad he missed it's sweet taste.

**LL's Chamber:**

" So Amy, what's the plan?" asked Blitz.

" You two need to find Sonic and set him free, while I keep Hecate occupied. Then we'll come back for LL and the others and get the hell out of here!" She smiled at them, cringing at the fact that she knew it would never be so simple as it sounded.

" It probably won't be that easy." Blitz laughed, acknowledging the doubt that fogged Amy's eyes.

She sighed, hanging her head off her shoulders, crushed from the weight of truth that pushed her down so. " I wish it would be." she frowned.

Kiya stepped forward and tapped Amy with her elbow. " Don't worry, " she said happily, " Blitz and I shall retrieve Sonic before you know it!"

" But the castle's so big! It'll take weeks to find him!" Amy's hope was crumpling like ancient ruins. She could never leave this place, not without her Sonic by her side. All those years of chasing him around would be wasted since the moment he exchanges the same love to her, they're split apart for what seems like miles.

" Well we better get started huh!" Blitz flooded with the waters of adventure. She grabbed Kiya and headed for the door before she stopped by Amy.

" Wait you can't go out there!" She shouted, eyes wide with fear. Blitz stopped and looked at her curiously. " If Hecate finds you guys wondering around the castle then he'll be very mad!"

" Then what do you purpose we do?" Kiya asked. Amy smiled and motioned for them to wait. She turned to the door behind her and turned the cold knob, letting the musky air flow out in exchange for the sweet clean air of the dark halls. Behind a sleeping shrub in a elegant china pot next to the door was a bundle of cold, silky clothes in which she grabbed and brought inside. Once back inside she shut the door so quietly that even the smallest of ants couldn't hear and grinned at the two girls.

Blitz poked at the refreshingly cool attire, liking the feeling of its smooth exterior under warmed skin. " What is it?" she asked.

" It's clothes!" Amy smiled. She noticed the lost looks she was getting and continued to explain, " You see, Hecate seems to have this problem mixing up identities, and you both look a lot like you moms, who he both knew, so I thought that if you two dressed like them, then you'll be able to snoop around with ease!"

Kiya fluttered with excitement, " That is a wonderful idea Amy! But where did you get our mothers clothing?"

" I found it inside my closet that Hecate gave me." And sneered at the thought of gifts from him.

" That's not weird at all. " Blitz sang sarcastically. Amy giggled and handed the girls the clothing. Kiya was given a short aqua tank top that would expose her hourglass body to the world, just like the kind given to the warriors at the practice hall. It was worn mostly for its easy movement, helping agility, and Blitz was given the same kind but with a more fiery platelet.

Kiya ran her fingers over the silky fabric and smiled. Her mother had said that she would never have such a horrible childhood as she did, and now look at them. Stuck in a new world, challenged by the forces of evil, and now, dressing the same way her mother had. History truly does repeat itself.

Under the shirts were long pearly loincloths that hung off their arms like a flag. " Great!" Blitz smiled, rubbing her heated cheeks against the icy cloud of cloth. Kiya and Blitz were about to slid the thick straps off their smooth shoulder, but were stopped by a cough behind them. Devon and Shadow were in the hole peering out, and Devon was leaning out with a sly grin and smiled, " Hey how's it going."

The two blushed fire and pulled the strap back on. " Close your eyes!" Blitz shouted shakily.

" Fine." Devon groaned sadly and covered his eyes. Kiya could even hear a slight groan escape Shadows lips, making her smile. LL was the only one with his eyes opened.

" LL!" Blitz growled.

" What? It's not as if I haven't seen you before! You used to run around in your diapers you know!"

" I don't care!" Blitz barred teeth at him. To avoid another argument he tuned to face the wall. " Thank you!" Blitz huffed. The boys shut their wanting eyes and gave their women the respected privacy they deserved. Yet out of sheer curiosity and lustful need, Devon took a small peak at his golden queen. His gentlemen side begged him not to, but the daily urges of man whispered to his heart, ' just a peak '. He barely opened his lustful eyes and saw the sleek bare shoulders of Blitz's alluring body.

He grinned to himself, but his vision was blurred when Blitz threw her silky dress at his face, blocking him. She laughed, " Ah, ah, ah, no peeks!"

He pulled the dress off his face, but once his vision was clear like day, the girl was dressed. He gawked at her, try to peel his eyes away from her beautifully sculpted body, but couldn't dare take his eyes off such a marvelous masterpiece. The two girls twirled in their airy loincloths, letting soft fabrics fly like petals in the wind. " What do you think?" The girls asked in unison, filled up with the pride of becoming their mothers.

Shadow opened his dark eyes, and with shock traced each contour on her angel like body with eyes clouded with respect and fervor. The words were sucked out of the boys mouths, leaving them stuttering and gulping for water that would never come to their dry mouths. Devon smiled and let out gasping laughs, only to be found distracted by Blitz radiant face that shone like the morning sun.

Kiya looked at Shadow with a silent hope for a reply, but her sugary smile kept him at bay, intoxicating and leaving him in a trance. But his dry lips silently whispered a desirable, " Beautiful."

Amy clapped her hands and jumped up and down like an excited school girl exclaimed, " You guys look pretty!" Kiya bowed a thanks and pulled her cousins arm to show respect. Blitz groaned and bowed as well.

" Alright then, operation find Sonic will be put to motion A.S.A.P!" Blitz announced, " We'll be back soon 'kay boys!" She blew a kiss to Devon, who was still staring like a dork, and fell over when the air kiss reached his lips. She laughed, " Let's go! Amy we'll meet you in your chambers."

" But how will you know where I'm at?" Amy questioned.

Kiya giggled," Have you already forgotten my ability to sense souls? You give off a very radiant wavelength, and will be easy to track."

Amy nodded, " Alright then, good luck you two." She embraced the girls with friendly love and hope for their safety, and left the room.

**As you can see this hasn't been edited so I'm sorry for an mistakes with grammar or spelling. Well I hope you all have a nice day and I'm sorry for this inconvenience once again. See you all in a week!**

** - Zelzainia**


	15. Brink of Death

**Huff Huff. Hey everybody, Zelzainia here! I've finally updated! Huff Huff. * ducks away from bullet * As u guys can see wen Lina said this means war two chapter ago, she really ment it! O.o * Hands audience guns* Please help me! * Shoots at Lina who hides behind a tree * She's gonna kill me! Oh and another thing, on july 25 I turned- * Looks at grenade that landed next to her that reads: Happy Birthday! * Oh no! Jumps out of the way * That's it. I turned 14 on the 25 :)Special thanks to Oreo120, Saphiria16, ElizabethTheDragon18, violetthehedgehog, FatPizzaPie, and slyfox101 for adding my story to their favs :)  
><strong>

**Comerade Athelwine: Thatnks for being so considerate. I'm sorry to have had such a huge delay, but that is not the whole chapter my friend. It i now much larger :) Oh and sonic is... well u have to read on to understand! I'm happy u like what I've done with LL. I've always wanted a big brother and thought that it would make nice touch to give him big brother properties  
><strong>

**Blitz the Hedgehog: Oh yeah I went back and edited it :3 thanks for the help. My new writers block fighter is now listening to the Celtic women :) They have beautiful voices.  
><strong>

**Danielle Fenton: Lol glad u like it, hope u enjoy the more stuff I added :3  
><strong>

**Lina: * Shoots machine gun everywhere* We only own Kiya, Blitz is owned by Blitz the Hedgehog and LL is owned by Comerade Athelwine!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Buckets of hot rogue tears trickled down her heated face. Her mouth was dry like an endless dessert, having words die from the scorching heat that reddened her face and eyes. She looked down at the ecstatic girls that beamed up at her with the same brightened expression that warmed her once freezing heart. "Kiya... B-Blitz..." Amy cracked; the salty tears of joy rained down her smooth cheeks and off towards the broken floor.<p>

Kiya let go of Amy and smiled a resplendent toothy grin brighter than the fiery sun. Blitz on the other hand, squeezed tighter in a deathly hug, swinging Amy's giggling body to and fro, cheering, "Amy you're here! I can't believe it!"

"Blitz, set her down before you kill her!" Kiya kidded, sniffling back the electric tears that threatened to escape. Blitz let go of her crushed body and apologized with a muffled laugh.

"It's so great to see you guys again! I can't believe Hecate actually let you all come." Amy spoke each word with surprise and bubbling excitement that tickled her insides. She wiped the hot tears with the back of her hand and sighed out the hopeless thoughts that were beginning to cloud every dream she knew.

"Pfft. Yeah what a nice guy." Blitz spat with utmost sarcasm flooding her tone. "The damn maniac attacked us!"

Amy's eyes widened. She looked to Kiya who broke the comment into a simple explanation. "He wanted to fight us before we arrived, but luckily we weren't the main target."

Amy gasped, "That's horrible! I asked him just to bring you all here!" she simmered with the raging fuel of anger.

"Eh screw the fruit loop anyway! We're all here together and that's all that matters for now. Up until I get the chance to kick his butt." Blitz winked, putting her hand on her curvy hips with sass.

"Who all is here?" Amy asked, looking through the ashen hole in the thick wood that was once an inescapable cage. LL's eyes were the sky after a storm, clouded blue, and icy like the winter, making them the first to be noticed.

"Hey bro, why don't you come out?" Blitz called.

"I'd rather not. I was placed in this cage for a reason." LL looked out onto the aged floor and turned his head, but the hole of freedom spoke to him, beckoning him to leave the solitary prison that chained him so. The crackling fire holder outside the cage waved its flames at him smiling, luring him out. He pushed himself down, keeping his muscles from moving; from running far, far away, but the harassing yearn to stand without being crushed by the mean cage gave his legs minds of their own. His legs fought with his mind until he couldn't refuse much longer. "Or maybe I could." He gave in, crawling through the hole and stepping out from the prison.

"Wait, did you call him _bro_?" Amy asked, bewildered. LL looked much taller now, slightly towering over the women. He stretched his arms up, reaching for the sky and livening his aching muscles.

"Sorry m'dear I must've forgotten to mention that Blitzairia is my sister." LL smiled apologetically.

"I told you to call me Blitz!" The golden girl growled.

"You're name is Blitzairia! Mother and father gave it to you now respect it. It's a crime to steal identities." He looked down at her with brotherly power.

"Yeah, but I took moms name instead! And I look more like dad anyway, minus my blonde hair, so I wouldn't exactly be stealing!" Blitz looked up at him and challenged his powerful glare with a deadly one of her own.

"I don't care! I look like mother and you don't see me calling myself Devon! Your name is Blitzairia, end of discussion!" said LL abruptly, ending the conversation and looking away. Yet Blitz tried to feed the dead fire, barking at him to respond, but he simply turned the other direction, letting the sleeping dog lie.

"They sure fight like siblings." Amy quietly laughed to Kiya.

"Yes, they used to bicker like this a lot, especially as children. But when Leonardo left to help the other villages we didn't get to see him as often as we'd like. Blitz might fight with him for a moment, but it's because she missed him." Kiya replied, not talking her eyes off the quarreling siblings with a lost face. She looked as if she was swimming through a pool of her own memories from the childhood she left behind.

Once the brother and sister brawl had ended, LL walked up to Amy and said, " Sorry for that again. My **sister** doesn't seem to **appreciate** her **name** that our **parent's** gave to her." He yelled the words loud enough so Blitz could hear. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

Amy smiled at the two and looked back into the cage. Shadows pulsing blood eyes looked back at her, startling her, so she quickly glanced to the next boy. Devon looked up at her and waved, " Hiya! Don't think we've met. I'm Devon!" He extended his hand out. She shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amy."

Blitz looked at Devon and Shadow with confusion. "Hey why don't you guys come out?"

"Too tired... nope, scratch that, too lazy." Devon laughed, "But I'm so lonely here without my Blitzy!" He fake whined like a child who had his toy taken away from him. He pouted up at her, giving Blitz the saddest puppy dog look ever.

" Awww!" Blitz cooed, letting her feminine instincts take control, she melted at the adorable face, and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Devon's warm cheek and sat next to him with a warm smile. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, keeping every inch of her as close as possible.

Amy looked at the two and back at Kiya with confusion written all over her face. "They're in love." Kiya answered with a smile of her own. Amy nodded with understanding, and noticed that Shadow was staring at someone near. She quizzically looked at him and followed his hard stare to the likes of Kiya, who seemed to have been swimming in the clouds of her own thoughts once more.

Amy leaned closer to Kiya and gave her a sly grin. Kiya's eyes popped when she saw the look on Amy's face, and a cold sweat ran down her face. "What's going on between you and Shadow, hm?" Amy giggled.

Kiya burned red and hid her face. She stuttered uncontrollably, "N-Nothing! W-What would g-give you any idea th-that something was going on? A-And nothing is g-going on!" She defended herself with all her might, but Amy was not convinced. Instead she smiled, pleased with the idea of love roaming through the world and biting everyone hard on the rump. Love is such a wonderful feeling.

**The beach (Hecate's POV):**

That piece of shit is dead.

The deep cut that was so angrily carved into my face had finally stopped its river of blood, but the crimson fluid stained my cheek, and poisoned the water. Yes the salty kisses from the mocking waves made the wound simmer like an open flame, but I was blinded by my acidic white anger that I personally didn't give a shit. The oceans cold breeze bit at the exposed flesh, and cooled my flames. This body is so pathetically weak, and that damn blue coward doesn't help it seem any stronger!

I lifted my cold body up from the beckoning waves of the lonely sea, and stepped off onto the sandy shore. The grains of sand were ice, sticking to the sole of my feet and scrapping at me like sand paper, making it difficult to walk without me shivering a damn storm with raw skin. This day has just been a shit hole of crap. Steam was blowing out of my ears like a racing locomotive, and all I wanted now really was to wrap my fingers around Sonics' scrawny neck!

The fresh smell of this place made me sick to my stomach, so without a thought I teleported back to the castle. My whole wonderful body was pixelated into a million tiny orbs, and without feeling a thing I was lifted into the air. I was twisted and turned in this crazy highway of magic until I was in the safe hallways of the castle. The air wasn't salty and fresh any more, but thick and murky. It choked me up, and I needed to find the help to open up a damn window.

The menacing sound of small footsteps raised my anger further. The clicking of those menacing heels tick tocked with a grandfather clock rhythm. It was getting louder and louder until my eardrums were bulging out of my ears. Who the hell was walking at this time!

A small golden haired girl walked through the hall wearing a BLUE dress. Blue! Why would she wear that piece of craps color in my presence? The girl stopped and bowed to me, and I could feel her big chestnut eyes burn into my wound, making my cheek burn. I looked at her slightly reddened faced and noticed the beads of sweat trickle down. Looking down at her shaking hands I saw a letter addressed to: Sara.

I barked, "I thought I told you your name was Molly!"

She jumped, cowering under my loud voice. With tears in her eyes she said, "Yes sir, I know-"

Her rambling annoyed me, so I interrupted, "No, if you knew, then that letter would be addressed to Molly, not Sara!"

Idiot girl. She looked like she was going to cry a river of tears. Good, I want her to cry. I want to hear the blubbering whimpers of her tortured soul, and gasps of her depleting breaths while her reddened face is covered with the tormented sadness that pushes her useless tears down her cheeks. I want to hear her beg for forgiveness, knowing that I am the closest thing to a caretaker she will ever know, that anyone who lives in my castle walls will know. To fear me, and bow with that eating fear, knowing that I am the closest thing to happiness that they'll ever live to see. My own wife will know, and even she will be afraid to cross me.

"Get out of my face!" I shooed her away. She ran off, tripping on her own two feet like the ungraceful wench she was.

**?:**

The nipping ice wind cut at his bloodied body. His deep wounds stung when the airy knives slapped his face, and each time he tried to move he was stopped by the screaming bruises and gashes, or his skin was numbingly picked off by the sticky metal bars that tightly enclosed him like a bird. The wind was no longer livening and inviting, but painful and cruel, stabbing his chest and lungs with each breath.

He looked to the morning sun that hid behind the purple mountains, hoping that it would come and save him from this icy prison, but it feared the blood red moon, and cowered away from him. He longed for the warm rays to pour all over him, drowning him in its warmth. Sonic looked all around, trying to find a sliver of recognition as to where he was being held. There were tall green trees covered with the diamonds of morning dew that trickled down their smooth leafs. That was all he could see. Those trees that swayed with a mocking freedom. Freedom. Oh how bad he missed its sweet taste.

**LL's Chamber:**

"So Amy, what's the plan?" asked Blitz.

"You two need to find Sonic and set him free while I keep Hecate occupied. Then we'll come back for LL and the others and get the hell out of here!" She smiled at them, cringing at the fact that she knew it would never be as simple as it sounded.

"It probably won't be that easy." Blitz laughed, acknowledging the doubt that fogged Amy's eyes.

She sighed, hanging her head down, crushed from the weight of truth that pushed her so. "I wish it would be." she frowned.

Kiya stepped forward and tapped Amy with her elbow. "Don't worry, " she said happily, " Blitz and I shall retrieve Sonic before you know it!"

"But the castle's so big! It'll take weeks to find him!" Amy's hope was crumbling like ancient ruins. She could never leave this place, not without Sonic by her side. All those years of chasing him around would be wasted since the moment he exchanges the same love to her, they seemed galaxies apart.

"Well we better get started huh!" Blitz said, brimming with the new found urge for adventure. She grabbed Kiya and headed for the door before she was stopped by Amy. She stood in front of the door with her hands out, signaling a stop.

"Wait you can't go out there!" She shouted eyes wide with fear. Blitz stopped and looked at her curiously. "If Hecate finds you guys wandering around the castle then he'll be furious!"

"Then what do you propose we do?" Kiya asked. Amy smiled and motioned for them to wait. She turned to the door behind her and turned the cold knob, letting the musky air flow out in exchange for the sweet clean air of the dark halls. Unlike the other passageways that were stuffy and humid, this one was refreshing from the open window.

Behind a sleeping shrub in an elegant china pot next to the door was a bundle of cold, silky clothes in which she grabbed and brought in. Once back inside she shut the door so quietly that even the smallest of ants couldn't hear and grinned at the two girls.

Blitz poked at the refreshingly cool attire, liking the feeling of its smooth exterior on her warmed skin. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's clothes!" Amy smiled. She noticed the lost looks she was getting and continued to explain, "You see, Hecate seems to have this problem mixing up identities, and you both look a lot like you moms, who he knew, so I thought that if you two dressed like them, then you'll be able to snoop around a lot easier!"

Kiya fluttered with excitement, "That is a wonderful idea Amy! But where did you get our mothers clothing?"

"I found them inside the closet that Hecate gave me." She sneered at the thought of gifts from him.

"That's not weird at all." Blitz sang sarcastically. Amy giggled and handed the girls the clothing. Kiya was given short water like aqua tank top that would expose her hourglass body to the world, just like the kind given to the warriors at the practice hall. It was worn mostly for its easy movement and assisted in her agility that was mildly important in battle for a mage like herself. Blitz was given the same kind of top, but its color palette was much warmer with fiery reds.

Kiya ran her fingers over the silky fabric and smiled. Her mother had said that she would never have such a horrible childhood as she did, and now look at them. Stuck in a new world, challenged by the forces of evil, and now, dressing the same way her mother had. History truly does repeat itself.

Under the shirts were long pearly loincloths that hung off their arms like a flag as they held them. "Great!" Blitz smiled, rubbing her heated cheeks against the icy cloud of cloth. Kiya and Blitz were about to slide the thick straps off their smooth shoulder, but were stopped by a cough behind them. Devon and Shadow were in the hole peering out, and Devon was leaning out with a sly grin and smiled, "Hey how's it going."

The two blushed fire and pulled the strap back on. "Close your eyes!" Blitz shouted shakily.

"Fine." Devon groaned sadly, covering his eyes. Kiya could even hear a slight groan escape Shadows lips, making her smile. LL was the only one with his eyes opened.

"LL!" Blitz growled.

"What? It's not as if I haven't seen you before! You used to run around in your diapers you know!"

"I don't care!" Blitz bared her fangs at him. To avoid another tedious argument he turned to face the wall. "Thank you!" Blitz huffed. The boys shut their curious eyes and gave their women the respected privacy they deserved. Yet out of sheer curiosity and lustful need, Devon took a small peak at his golden queen. His gentlemen side begged him not to, but the daily urges of man whispered to his heart, ' just a peak '. He barely opened his prurient eyes and saw the sleek bare shoulders of Blitz's alluring body.

He grinned to himself, but his vision was obscured when Blitz threw her silky dress at his face, blocking him. She laughed, "Ah, ah, ah, no peeks!"

He pulled the dress off his face, but once his vision was clear like day, the girl was dressed. He gawked at her, trying to peel his eyes away from her beautifully sculpted body, but couldn't dare look away from such a marvelous masterpiece. Shadow opened his dark eyes, and with shock traced each contour on Kiya's angel like body with eyes clouded with respect and fervor. The two girls twirled in their airy loincloths, letting the soft fabrics fly like petals in the wind. "What do you think?" The girls asked in unison, filled up with the pride of becoming their mothers.

The words were sucked out of the boys, leaving them stuttering and gulping for water that would never come to their dry mouths. Devon smiled and let out gasping laughs, only to be found distracted by Blitz radiant face that shone like the morning sun.

Kiya looked at Shadow with a silent hope for a reply, but her sugary smile kept him at bay, intoxicating and leaving him in a trance. But his dry lips silently whispered a desirable, "Beautiful."

Amy clapped her hands and jumped up and down like an excited school girl exclaiming, "You guys look pretty!" Kiya bowed thanks and pulled her cousins arm to show respect. Blitz groaned and bowed as well.

"Alright then, operation _find Sonic_ will be put to motion A.S.A.P!" Blitz announced, "We'll be back soon 'kay boys!" She blew a kiss to Devon, who was still staring like a dork, and fell over when the air kiss reached his lips. She laughed, "Let's go! Amy we'll meet you in your chambers."

"But how will you know where I am?" Amy questioned.

Kiya giggled," Have you already forgotten my ability to sense souls? You give off a very radiant wavelength, and will be easy to track."

Amy nodded, "Alright then, good luck you two." She embraced the girls with friendly love and hope for their safety, and left the room.

**?( Sonic's POV):**

If you ask me if it was cold then I would call you a moron. This is more than just cold; this was like lying down on a huge glacier naked! If I was to spit it would come out a tiny little ice sickle. The only upside to this wintery air was that it numbed the pain of my wounds from unbearable to tear jerker. Yet even that wasn't good enough to take my mind off the bitter metal taste in my mouth. It was thick and hard to ignore, but I would choose this over being ridiculed by murderous cuts. A tight strangle of piercing air hurt my lungs as I tried to cough the ice out with no relief. Instead I was punished for my idiotic plea for comfort and my sliced side burned with a taunting pain.

I tried to grab my side, but my hand was numb, and I could barely move it. It felt heavy like lead just lying next to my body, unmovable like a boulder. Why does it have to be so cold?

I remembered the last time it felt like this, like an ice age just hit. She was there, and I was just a grade A jackass.

~Flashback~

The annual winter dance of the brilliant flakes of gods' icy tears twirled down to earth, blanketing her skin with a bluish glow. Whispers of the biting mountains ran down with the sea of snow, filling Sonic's ears with its silent song. The barren trees hung down their naked branches in shame, covered with the cotton candy of snow. Their blank trunks were rough with the pains of death, and the gray skies of frost added to their depression.

Sonic had just finished his refreshing run of the day, and numbness of his face and arms helped him realize how cold he really was. The hairs on his body stood up on red alert, and his body shivered. He was going to head back to Tails' for a hot cup of cocoa, but the distant crunch of boots on the frozen clouds weakly caught his attention. But the sweet shout of a longing, " Sonniiiccc!" pulled his ears behind him.

A radiant pink glow stood out in the sea of frigid blues and heavenly whites, moving closer until it was easy to say it was Amy. "Sonic!" she waved.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" He asked with tone both brimming with shock and cold as the winter air_. Could I have been any meaner?_

" Brrr! It's freezing out here!" She shivered, rubbing her arms against the rosy fabric of her winter coat. Sonic looked up and down her thin body, noting everything from the puffs of white fur around her cuffs and down the middle of the coat, to the delicate snowflakes on her long eyelashes. "C'mon Sonniku, let's go to my house! I'll make you some soup!" she smiled.

He laughed, "I'll pass."

Amy pouted with a scrunched brow. She ran in front of Sonic and said, " How about a race!"

Sonic looked at her with curious eyes, "A race?"

"Yeah a race! You and me. And the winner gets a prize too!" She grinned.

"What's the prize?" He asked, smiling at her playfully.

"The chance to marry me!" Amy winked.

He rolled his eyes with a smile and sighed, "No thanks." _Idiot! Just go with her!_

"Aw man I thought I had you that time!" She clicked her tongue and crossed her arms. The snow continued to lightly fall on the two, but the saddest song of the wind became more peaceful, and the heavy fog lightened. The merry lights of station square lit up behind her. Balls of green and red from Christmas bathed houses which twinkled and glowed, and merry laughter of children on Christmas Eve broke the cold air with warmth and comfort. "I just hope you don't catch a cold, that's all..." She looked down, hitting her boots together.

Sonic looked at her pinking face and saw her jade eyes glow when she looked up at him smiling. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms through his, pulling him through the snow. "Amy where are we going?!" he shouted.

"If you won't come to my house, then let's go to Tails' for soup! I don't want my hero getting sick on Christmas Eve!" she tugged him further with no protest coming out of him. He just smiled and followed, not saying a word.

~ End Flashback~

I should've told her how I felt in the beginning. She wouldn't have chased me if I did, and we wouldn't have been chained together, and she wouldn't be captured at this moment. I'm so stupid!

_I just hope you don't catch a cold._

My back began to ache and I knew I had to calm myself down. Getting myself worked up won't solve anything. I must conserve my strength, even if I don't survive. My eye lids were becoming heavier and heavier. With all this blood loss and the cold, I might as well be facing death straight in the eyes, but I refused to die, not without seeing her beautiful face one last time.

**Amy's chamber:**

After giving Kiya and Blitz their new attire Amy quickly scurried to her room. Once inside she laid on her cold bed with boredom bearing into her skull. She stared up at the ceiling, noticing that this was the only time when the wall was the most interesting thing in the room. She traced each stone with her eyes until her head throbbed with more pain of boredom. Minutes felt like years for her, and the window nearest to her beckoned for attention. She sat up and crawled to face it's smooth glass, and leaned in, feeling the cold radiate from it. Blue frost formed on the window, and the sill was completely frozen.

She delicately rubbed against its hard surface and became ice as well. "It's freezing outside!" she said to herself. "I hope Sonic doesn't catch a cold..."

**The castle Halls (Kiya's POV):**

"I think the exit's over here!" Blitz whispered loudly. We tip toed from one marble pillar to the other, becoming the shadows themselves in hope of finding Sonic. We had left the boys with LL and set out as soon as Amy gave us the new attire, hoping to find him fast. Sadly, we've been running in circles for possibly three hours, or so it seems. Who would be idiotic enough to create such a confusing castle?

The room we were in was large and empty with an echo that made a mouse's footsteps sound like a dragon prancing in his cave. This room was just as eerie as a dragons cave; it was dark and unwelcoming, with trees that scratched against the windows glass sounding like restless spirits clawing at their graves. Nothing was here but these tall pillars, and all they did was collect dust.

I pressed my back against the cold stone, slowing my breaths to a hidden whisper. "The Exit should be near the free room over there." Blitz announced, pointing to the hallway draped with red silk.

~ Aren't we already in the free room? ~ I asked her, trying to stay discreet by using our telepathic connection.

She looked at me, her raven fur mixing with the shadows, leaving her golden hair and red eyes to gleam with confusion. ~I thought this was the throne room! ~ She replied with a frightful pitch in her voice. She rubbed her tense face and sighed, the universal sign of defeat. I could see the white flag peeking out of her head.

Now I have been with my cousin long enough to know that defeat is not in her vocabulary nor is it an option. I was going to tenderly slap some sense into her, but I guess my thoughts spoke louder than my actions, since her eyes brightened and a light bulb took the white flags place.

~ Wait! ~ She gleamed; ~ couldn't you just search for his soul using your crazy ass voodoo eyes? ~ I glared at her with pursed lips and an unamused frown. I wouldn't be calling my seeing ability's voodoo, since it saved her behind countless times. But she did have a point.

~ Good idea. ~ I closed my eyes and focused all my power to my body, imagining myself flying away. I could feel the energy flow through my veins like a river, slowly lifting me up into the air until I was high up from my still body.

My spirit felt so free like the clouds compared to my body. Cold and hot didn't affect me in this state, and had no worries about staying silent like a burglar behind a curtain. Looking down at Blitz I saw her stone body looking at my own with eager eyes like a child. Above her was fiery red print identifying her as Blitzairia.

I swam through the air towards the arch that Blitz was pointing toward. I ducked away from the archway, but being that I am a spirit, that was silly. I glided and realized that going through here wasn't a good choice, since I discovered that this depressing castle was not as empty as I thought. Groups of tired maids and formal waiters zoomed through the halls like herds of cattle in the fields. Yet they glided across the floor, flowing in and out of the shielding shadows, more hidden then Blitz and I could ever be. They were the darkness, shifting around with faces painted with fear.

A question spread through me like a vile sickness. Why was it that these people moved freely as I, while everyone else was still as mountains? As it sent an arrow of worry through my heavy heart, I painfully saw a few familiar faces. One was that of a timid man, who once had neat glasses on the bridge of his long nose and chestnut hair pulled back into a scholar's ponytail. He was our towns' historical teacher named Samuel.

But now his golden frame glasses were cracked and rusted with time. His hair was dark and covered in ashy dirt, with the color depleted like the hope in his black eyes. The lack of muscle made his face look hollow, and the dark circles under his eyes helped strengthen his deathly look.

I looked away to another familiar face. One of a young girl with ghostly pale skin and sun kissed blonde hair. She was the cattleman's oldest daughter, Sara. Her head was down and her body continued to shake with fear that I saw seep from her soul. The more and more my eyes surfed through the oppressed crowd, I began to see more and more people I had known.

Girls who took classes for combat with Blitz, parents who regularly shopped in the markets, the women who had woven my dresses, everyone! It killed me to no ends of the earth to see my people this way. As a princess it is my duty to protect my people from being treated this way, yet I've let them suffer in the clutches of this beast Hecate. I refused to look much longer, fearing that I could lose myself to the sorrow.

I shielded my face and moved over closer to the wall unknowingly, but even the aged paintings that covered the walls couldn't take my mind off that dark thought that plagued me before. If these people were as moving and ghostly as I, then were they just spirits connected to this castle? I trailed my stare along the castle itself, and could've sworn that I saw the sleeping trees from outside through an elegant painting of Lake Alfieri. The walls were opaque, thin like mist. Was Eggman right about this being a Phantom Castle?

My mind hungered to learn more, but I knew that I had another objective to fulfill. After we find Sonic, then I will save the people of Alfieri. I looked closer at the painting, leaning in so my nose caressed the picture. Now the trees looked more detailed, and I could see every line on the trunk that looked like an artist's sketch. Maybe I could walk right through it?

Testing out my new theory, I pressed my hand against the painting, expecting to feel its rigid rocky surface from the heavenly assorted paints. Instead my hand pierced through inches of stone and wood to the outside. I smiled and pulled my whole body through, soon to be greeted by the forest of sleeping trees. They hung there; pine green leafs, in the frozen sky. The moons red reflection shinning off the cleansing dew. I turned my head to the side and noticed the farther the trees went, frost began to form. With a burning curiosity I walked through the air, following the dews frozen tracks.

Tree by tree past until a certain red glow caught my eye. I approached it, finding myself in front of a metal cage. Whatever was around the large cage didn't matter to me; something else had my full attention in its palm. It was him! It was Sonic! My heart would be pounding if I had one in this form, but looking at his blood stained face would've made me drop dead. He looked so ruffed up, like the practice dummies after Aunt Blitz's morning warm-up. He was cut and bruised, and did I see a split lip as well?

But that was not the worst of it. Something else bothered me like an aching tooth. Sonic's spirit was slowly inching away from his body.

He was going to die.

My face went pale and my blood stopped flowing. The sinking feeling pulled me down. "Hang in there Sonic! I'll be able to heal you soon! Don't give up on us damn it!" I shouted. Even if he couldn't hear me, he should know that if he does die, I'll whop his dead butt all the way back to living.

**LL's Chamber (Devon's POV):**

I am the youngest son of a swords master. When I was old enough to walk all my father's attention went to me. He'd teach me a few things about sword fighting, but never pushed me to do anything.

When I was only six my mother became very ill and didn't make it to a final Christmas. Ever since then my dad changed. I was his pride and joy, teaching me everything I needed to know to live a happy life, hoping that I would never leave him like my mother. He made me try to go for the gold. Made sure I got the greatest grades, and made sure I could protect myself. I stayed with him, trained with him, and endured his tough discipline for ten whole years. Ten years until I was finally free.

On my sixteenth birthday my dad let me go where ever I wished to go, and I happily let the wind take me where fate desired. On my first day of freedom, I immediately thought of giving my father a thank you gift. To thank him for raising me, and for loving the energetic brat I was. I called an old friend; a kitsune named Tails, and told him of my gift idea.

He said, "Well Devon you can give him a sword! If you'd like I can make you one! Just be here by tomorrow." I thanked him over a bazillion times, excited to see the blade he'd create. The next day I walked to his workshop, trying to keep the butterflies under control. I walked towards the back of his Workshop and heard a very loud, "I am the greatest sword maker that ever lived!"

Now this voice did not belong to Tails. It was too feminine. I mean, I know tails has a little girly voice because he's just a kid, but this was a women's voice. I casually walked all the way to the edge of the tarps refreshing shadow. The first thing I noticed was the poor radio, sliced in two. Wires bled out of the metal, and I imagined what it would look like if it was a human body.

I looked away, grossed out by the thought. That was when I saw her.

I thought she was an angel sent down from heaven. Her hair was radiant with the richest of gold itself, twisting and curling against each other like the sun's rays. She looked back at me. Her stare planted my feet into the grass, and the red in her eyes were autumn leaves. My heart pounded in my throat. I totally forgot about the sword. I was too engrossed with her enchanting voice that spoke to me.

Somehow, knowing her didn't matter. I felt drawn to her by some invisible force, like a string. Her name was Blitz, and all I needed was her.

Now if you guessed that she loved me just as much as I love her, then you should win an award. But it wasn't what some might expect. People usually just go on dates and stuff when they're in love, but I get an adventure. Yeah I'm a little lost as to what's going on, but at least I have her. Or, at least I did until she went looking for someone with her cousin Kiya, leaving me with her brother LL, and Kiya's friend Shadow. And that's where my story ends. You'll have to wait to hear the rest, since it's slowly being written now.

"So. You're my sisters' sweetheart hm." LL looked at me with a smile. He sat down in front of me and leaned in, waiting for an answer with those glacier eyes.

I gulped down, not sure if I should answer. I've come to know that brothers usually terrorize their sisters' boyfriends, and I'd hate for him to dislike me. But he needed an honest answer so I gave it to him. "Yes sir! She's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

I could feel Shadow roll his eyes, but he had no right. I know for a fact he feels the same way about Kiya!

LL looked at me with a deadly stare, but lightened up into a laugh, " Ha, Ha, don't worry I'm not gonna kill you. I'm glad that my sister found such an honest man," He patted my arm with a smile," A handsome one too!" He laughed. But this laugh was quiet and dying, empty like a hollow tree. His eyes were glossy like finger printed glass. "I simply respect you for choosing my sister, even with the fate that plagues her."

My heart leaped out of my chest. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked up and me with shocked bewilderment. "You mean you don't know?

I shook my head, "I never asked about her personal life. I thought she'd tell me when she was ready." What was he saying? What was going to happen to her? He talked like she had signed her death wish already. He just looked at me, and I couldn't take not knowing. Why was he taking so long to answer?

"You, quiet one, you should listen too. This has to do with Kiya as well." He called to Shadow, who scooted over just as soon as he heard the "K" of her name. He was just as concerned as I was, since his hands were restless, shaking like a cold puppy. "You probably won't believe a single word I say, and if you don't, then you're a dunce of your own proportion."

He looked up at us and slyly smiled, "You two have just pulled yourselves into a life of magic and mayhem. You see, my sister, Kiya, and I are all from a city known as Alfieri in the kingdom of Mobius."

"Is that far away?" I asked.

"No, we are in Alfieri right now. You see Alfieri was this area four thousand years ago, and we were its royalty." LL said. I took a while to process his words. Was he saying that they're from...the past? As in history, past. Like time travel? It was like he read my mind when he answered, "Yes, time travel."

I tried to catch my breath that grew wings and flew away. She's from the past, and is... a princess? "Now that's not all," he continued, "They were sent here on a mission, probably to defeat Hecate who is back from the dead. He used things known as items of Light to bring himself back, and is trying to rule the world once more. If my sister and her cousin are successful in destroying Hecate, then in a few days we will all return to our old time, and the future will be saved. But if they fail, then we will return, but the future will be lost."

I can't say anything. I refuse to say anything. If you found out that the love of your life is going to leave you in a few days, would you say anything? I have finally found someone that I'm willing to die for, and now I get news that she's from the past, and is going to leave. Shadow was ghostly white, his eyes wide and breath had stopped, he was just as surprised.

I tried to think of a life without her, but I couldn't, it's too painful. I shouldn't dwell on things that might happen, I have to focus on the now. Maybe I could travel back in time with her? The past seems fun. Who needs cell phones anyway?

"But listen. I beg you two to protect them the best you can. You see when they left, the crops died and the land became unlivable," He motioned us to lean and whispered in our ears," The reason for that is because..."

* * *

><p><strong>* Shoots at a moving Lina* Ha Ha cliffhanger! Will you guys ever find out what LL is telling ppl?! :D * Gets a bullet through black bow* Omg that could've been my brain! D: Well I'll update faster I swear! R&amp;R, see you real soon!<strong>


	16. A letter from the author 2

* Cowers from the pitch forks and rocks that are bound to be thrown*

* Sits in a chair with serious face* Hi everyone, Zelzainia here. No I am not dead, I am well an alive but have bad news. No I am not giving up on LnL: SoD. Quite the opposite. You see, High school has just begun, and I am piled with work. School, social life, after school, family, art, music, and writing have really burnt me out, so I have been creating a **Season Finale. **Notice how I say **Season** not **Series. **I **WILL** be finishing this story, but I just need a small brake that's all :) And don't say, " Oh well you've had a whole month of a break!" I have to say that this past month has been filled with me typing my fingers off xD You see, this finale so far has 15,000+ words. Yeah, that's a lot for me :) But no worries, I hope to be done with it soon, take a mild writing break, and then return to the story soon :) And if you want to check on how I am doing or updates as to how much I have written, PM me and I will be happy to answer :) Once again, for all of you who have stayed with me after these times I say thank you :) The people who had given up on me, I say I miss u :( Now I would love to give u a preview, but sadly every section in this chapter ( which will be divided into two parts ) has very important material that I don't want to spoil, so I will answer some questions about this new super crazy chapter:

**What all will be in this chapter?**

**- **There will be romance, revelations, suspense, action, and anything else you can think of :)

**Will we find out what LL is telling people?**

**-**Well you have to wait to find out ;)

**Will there be a new character?**

- Yes, and he will very important like the rest

**How much longer do you think it will take to finish this?**

- I hope to be done by the end of October, but only time can tell :P

**Do you like pickles?**

- Yeah pickles are cool :)

Well everyone if you have any more questions, go ahead and message me, I will be glad to answer. Once again I am terribly sorry for the wait it must be killing you! :( Sorry and see you all very soon!


	17. Season Finale Pt1

**Hey everyone I have finally done it! :D After months of waiting I have finally finished part one of the season finale :D Pt. should be done soon, but I can't really say a due date since high school _really _likes to pile us with homework -_- But good news is that I have straight A's so far, and I really want to thank all of you who have stayed with me. It was really unfair to have you guys wait for so long v.v  
><strong>

**Lina: You selfish swine .  
><strong>

**Hey! Well I better not keep you waiting since you waited forever to read this!  
><strong>

**Lina: Sega owns everyone but Kiya and Hecate. Blitz is owned by Blitz the Hedgehog, LL is owned by Comrade Athelwine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Phantom Castle:<strong>

Blitz waited impatiently for her cousin to return from her crucial spirit travel, sinking into the shadows, fearing that at any moment their cover could be blown. She shifted her eyes around the room, listening for the smooth breaths or clanking footsteps of life. She was not dreading the thought of being caught in her sneaky acts since she knew escape would be a walk in the park if just her alone, but with Kiya's body so anchored, escape would be much more difficult to achieve without losing a limb. Yet even if she was able to get the body to move, Kiya's soul wouldn't know where to go, and she would roam the earth in search of her body as a lost soul.

Tick-tock went the grandfather clock in a distant room, and the gaunt silence of the castle halls was empty and haunting like a cemetery, with the repetitive sounds of the clock echoing in the background. It followed her heart beat perfectly like a metronome: Beat. Tick. Beat. Tock. And so on, counting the seconds of this unnerving moment slowly and unsettlingly.

She hoped no one would come, no… she _prayed_ that no one would come. She was waiting in the dark, ready to pounce at anyone like a wild cat. She recalled from her past, when she had to be just as silent as she was now. It was a suicidal mission that only her mother could execute, but still she insisted that her daughter join her as a part of a lesson. Their job was the craziest known to man. It was more dangerous than trying to steal a dragon's gems from inside its cave, and fighting a kraken with only a single harpoon combined. And not even the strongest of warriors would try such a mission unless they had a quick and painful death wish.

They had to take the last cookie from her aunt Kiya.

~ Flashback~

"Listen sweetheart, I know this is crazy but we have to get that cookie." her mother whispered, not able to contain her puerile whining that squeaked in the space above the cabinet where they hid.

"Mom this is crazy! She's gonna rip our heads off if she finds out we took her cookie!" Blitz replied shaking with a vibrant worry that made her blood freeze over, and kept her throat dry. They sat in the shadows only a few feet away from the silver platter of the last chocolate chip cookies that Kiya had deemed hers.

Her mother pouted, "But I really want that cookie!"

Blitzairia laughed. Her mother was so silly, and it was clear as day as to where she had gotten her spunk from. "Alright Blitzy dear, keep your breath low, and listen to see if Kiya is coming out to get the cookie. Signal me if she's near."

Her mother pounced off like a keen cat stalking her prey and grabbed onto the golden chandeliers curved candle holders with her legs dangling down. Its narrow chains squeaked and creaked with each creeping sway like it would break and her mother would fall with a mountain of rubble and broken ceiling. Blitzairia was petrified slightly with each untrustworthy swing, but her mother was so captivated by her mission that her timidity was replaced by a wave of confidence. Her mother lifted her dangling body up and wrapped her legs around the chandelier letting the upper half of her body hang like a curtain. The blood rushed from her head down to her arms that barely caressed the warm cookies surface with her fingertips.

Its sweet candle-warm scent ran up to kiss her face and nose, singing an angelic chorus that pulled her closer. Its warmth was tender as a hug, and its mouthwatering scent was sweet as compliments.

Blitzairia, who was bewitched by the delicious scent of fresh dough and devilish chocolate, couldn't seem to remember her task until the clock bell pealed to the town that it was midnight. The banging of the bell in the clock tower made her head throb and her ears simmer with pain. The vibrations hummed though the castle until it was just another murmur in the halls.

The rough hands of realization slapped the back of her head, leaving the imprint of what she was supposed to do on the back of her skull. It hurt, but it was the pain of truth that sent her back to work. She pushed away the sounds of the resting castles pops and the singing winds sorrowful cries, hoping to find something else. It wasn't the dank meowing of the street cats, or the gossip of the maids, nor was it the nibbling of the mice or the neighing of horses.

She listened harder, trying to find those footsteps that haunted her mind when nothing was heard. She knew her aunt wasn't sleeping, so where was she? Blitz searched through each sound. Then she found it! Those dainty lady-like steps that sounded like dripping water from a trees leaves after a storm.

She motioned to her mother who was too busy staring at the cookie to see her signal. So she loudly whispered, "She's coming!"

Blitz looked up at Blitzairia with wide eyes and grabbed the chunky cookie, pulling herself up to the golden center piece of the chandelier and jumped back onto the cabinet.

" Who's coming?" asked a sweet voice. The two women looked down at the doorway and saw Kumiko Kiya standing there with her arms crossed and an irritable frown on her pale muzzle. Her eyes were dull and unamused, but a shimmer of pity was hidden deep inside, obscured by the feeling that she knew they were in hot water. Her sea foam white nightgown glided behind her as she walked to the cabinet tapping her foot. She looked up at the two cookie stealers and shook her head in disappointment.

"Phew," Blitz wiped her sweating forehead and jumped down with the cookie in hand, "I thought you were your mom."

"Aunt Blitz you know you're going to be in a large amount of trouble, correct?" Kumiko Kiya sighed, feeling just as skeptical as Blitzairia had when this mission was first launched.

Blitz lifted the cookie to Kumiko Kiya's faces and smiled, "It's a cookie….it's worth it."

"Mom!" Blitzairia called.

"One sec sweetie, I'm telling your cousin the importance of cookies."

" Blitz!" A voice behind her growled like a pack of hell hounds. Blitz's face turned white as snow as she slowly looked back with a scared grin. In the doorway Kiya stood with steam coming out of her ears. Her fangs were bared and her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles turned white. "What the hell are you doing with my cookie?!" She shouted.

Kumiko Kiya said with panic," I told you that you'd be in trouble!"

Blitz breathed, "Oh crap."

~ End flashback~

Blitz laughed to herself but tried to keep the noise in. She vividly remembered how her aunt chased her mother around for hours throughout the castle until she finally ate the cookie. Then Kiya gave her the deadly silent treatment for a whole week. Those women sure were serious about their desserts.

'What the hell is taking her so long?' she thought to herself, becoming more and more impatient as time wore on. She tapped her finger on the smooth pillars surface, but the noise that came out was strong and fast. Her heart leaped and she stopped the tapping, but the noise didn't stop. Instead it increased like her towering fear that left her petrified. They were footsteps, and there was no doubt about that. And if Kiya wasn't the problem, Blitz had given her the sword to keep in her shadow so it wouldn't make any racket.

'What the hell was I thinking?!' Blitz thought, cursing her for the sliver of ignorance that could not be helped.

The footsteps were hard and loud. Echoing off the walls and straight into Blitzs' poor beaten eardrums. It was rattling her brain, but that hadn't matter since her heart had stopped and her fear made her numb. Though hesitant and unsure, she peeked her head out slightly and saw him. The only man she had dreaded to see. Hecate was pacing the room with an angered face and fires blazing in his eyes. She looked at his face and saw it. That cut across his cheek. It was raw and red, probably infected.

She moved back and hid against the pillar. He was in the room, he was going to find them, and they were screwed. Her body trembled and her legs felt weak under the pressure of her fear. Why was it now that her breaths felt faster and louder like thunder. Her heart thumped and thumped and she was certain he could hear it. Her hands were cold and clammy, wet with the sweat that ran down her face and back. It had returned this new feeling to her. The feeling of fear.

Hecate continued to pace, mumbling to himself saying, "Isn't this just great." He grumbled and cursed, and Blitz knew if he kept his thoughts up, he would leave soon, right? No, nothing ever works out in her favor in this new time, nothing positive really happens. His footsteps had stopped, and that dead silence had returned. He could smell her. He could smell the fear that choked up the room.

Or had he left? Blitz looked out from the pillars, and just as she hoped he was gone. He was a phantom in the night, there one moment, gone in the next. She hid back behind the pillar, sighing out a breath of relief.

Just as she had thought it was over, that breathing returned. It was slow yet powerful like a bull, freezing her body. The breathing was close, too close. She could feel it, an energy that was being given off nearby. Her breath began to quiver, and her eyes, painted with fear, looked to the pillars shadow. Her body shook and shivered, making her stomach sick. Near the pillars shadow was a more natural one. One with ears and quills.

Hecate was on the other side. She wanted to cry out in fear, but bit her lip to keep herself quiet. She felt Hecate move closer, felt his eyes move to the corner so close to where she stood. She held her breath, closed her eyes, and prayed for him to leave.

"Who's over here?" He whispered to himself. She could feel his evil grin melt through the marble.

" M'lord!" Shouted a separate voice. It was one of a man both timid yet wise.

"What is it Samuel?" Asked Hecate with a bored tone. Blitz breathed sweet air once again.

Samuel's voice replied, "The caterer has arrived."

Hecates' voice swam deeper into boredom. "Well alright then, I'll see them as soon as I can."

Blitz looked at Kiya's still body, glad that its breaths were slow and silent. Just a little longer and he would leave, giving Kiya the perfect time to return. However, her breaths began speeding up, and Kiya's eyes opened wide. She smiled and yelled, " Blitz I-"

Blitz covered her mouth and cringed. "Who's there?" Hecate bellowed.

Kiya's face went an ashy white, and Blitz nodded to reply to her thoughts.

"M'lord, we must-" Samuel was interrupted.

"There is someone over there!" Hecate growled.

"Probably another maid sir." Samuel suggested. They thanked Samuel in their minds, begging for Hecate to listen to him.

Hecate stopped and shrugged, "Probably right. But they should know that I want to see them when they are in my presence!" He shouted, making sure the whole castle could hear. His footsteps followed the butler, and they left the room, leaving the two girls in pleasant shock.

Blitz removed her hand from Kiya's mouth and gave her a stare sharper then a spear. Kiya cringed, " I-I'm sorry." she whispered. Blitz slapped the back of Kiya's head. She knew she deserved it.

**Amy's chamber:**

_'I hope the girls are alright'_ Amy thought, pulling the silver brush through her pink quills. Shakily she ran its teeth through each delicate strand, unable to pull her mind out of the fields of worry. Never had she imagined herself actually hoping for Hecate to show his evil face in her presence, just so she'd know where he was. She hated him with passion, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to take if it meant giving the girls time, even if it was just a few leaping seconds.

Lost in her racing thoughts, a soft knock on the door surprised her and she nearly dropped the brush to the floor. Her heart leaped out of her chest, and never had she felt more nervous. Those butterflies rough housed in her stomach, tossing and turning, powering her fast motions. She quickly stood up and ran to the door, trembling under the weight of anxiety. She held her fleeting breath and tried to calm the nervous wind that sucked the air out of her in the first place. She grabbed the handle and pulled the door open a crack, looking out.

She looked through the crack and her muscles relaxed and her life returned, but a deep disappointment dug a hole in her heart. A young girl with a white oval face looked at her with puffy red eyes, and a cherry nose. The wet stains on her cheeks made it obvious to see that she was crying her heart out, and that cold frown made it no tears of joy. Her lip quivered just like her thin breath as if they were the waves of a stormy sea. "H-hello Milady... W-Would you like a ch-change of linens..." The girl blubbered, trying to stay strong.

Amy gasped and shook her head, "No thank you, "She reached forward to grab the girls' shoulders, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?'

The young girl hid her face behind her faded blonde hair and tried to smile, but it refused to form, not wishing to lie to anyone about the feelings living inside. "N-nothing is wrong..."

"Like hell nothing's wrong!" Amy grabbed the girl by the wrist and pulled her inside. The girls' wrist was so thin and frail, that Amy feared she would snap it in two. She sat the small maid down on her satin bed, and pulled out the wooden chair from her vanity, sitting in front of her. "Alright then, what's your name?"

"M-Molly..." The girl wiped the embarrassing tears from her red face, and left the small letter on her lap.

Amy looked closely at the sealed envelope and gave Molly an unconvinced frown. "That letter you have there is addressed to Sarah, not Molly."

Sarah's face burned hotter than the summer sun, but her reddening cheeks matched the rest of her face. She calmed her quivering breath and said, "L-Lord Hecate said th-that my name was Molly."

Amy was taken aback and disgusted. "That bastard! He has no right to tell you who you are!" She shouted, not at Sarah, but at Hecates soul. She cursed and spat at his name, showing the greatest disrespect she could show.

"But Milady, He is my lord; I must beckon to his word." Sarah sighed.

"I don't care if he was the queen of England! Your name is Sarah, and he can't do anything about it!" she shouted.

The poor young soul burst into tears, throwing herself at Amy, hugging Amy tightly. She shook and quivered, spilling out tears like a waterfall. "Oh Amy, I'm so scared! I want to go home! I want to see my mama and papa again!" She couldn't stop the strong tears that spewed out of her eyes. Her chest was tight and it was hard to breath with sadness crushing her.

"You will see them again, I promise." Amy smiled, trying to calm the girls' tears.

With teary eyes Sarah looked up at her. Sarahs' face was red with the burns of sorrow. "H-How?"

"Sonic will save us. Sonic will save everyone in this castle, and together we will destroy Hecate."

Sarah looked at her with curious eyes. "Do you really think he could save us?" Her face started to brighten like day, with clouded eyes that had a silver lining.

"Of course! I will always believe in Sonic no matter what!" Amy glowed.

Sarah sniffled and cried once more. Not tears of sadness, but tears of brightening joy. "Thank you Miss Amy! And thank you Sonic!"

"But promise me you won't tell anyone about his!" Amy pleaded, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Oh I promise! If you need help I'm here OK!" Sarah smiled purely for the first time in a long time. Her face was stiff like stone for so long, that she feared her mouth was forever stuck in an oppressed frown. But the tips of her red lips jumped and twitched, forming a smile. Yet her smile disappeared, and she squeaked; "Now I remember why I came here. Lady Amy, Lord Hecate has moved the wedding to three days from now, on a lunar eclipse bright and early. He said that it can't wait much longer. "

"Why?" Amy asked.

"He said something about disappearing." Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

Amy devilishly smiled, piecing together the perfect plan. "Then I'll just have to stall the wedding."

**Halls of the Castle:**

The rigid creak of the Castle's deep breathing was unnerving, setting off the feeling that you were not alone. That eyes were all around you, watching each move you took. It had bothered Blitz, since she was usually the one watching. She was the hunter. However, now she was the prey.

Kiya led her cousin to the same painting that she had faced in the spirit world. Its moonlight shining platinum frame was decorates with the shapes of ocean shells.

~ Why did you bring me to a painting? ~ Blitz asked Kiya through their telepathy.

~ Look closely at the painting and tell me what you see. ~ She replied. Blitz looked at her for a moment, trying to see if this was a joke or if her cousin was serious.

~ 'Kay… ~ she slowly replied, pressing her face close to the canvases surface. The thick musky scent of the acrylics was so strong that she could taste it. She looked closely at the lakes many shades of calming blue, and the white's made the water seem like it was actually waving in the wind. 'Is that what she wanted me to see?' Blitz thought, until she saw it. In the middle of the body of water was a lucid oak tree whose branches literally did dance in the wind. Blitz quickly pulled back, and the tree was gone.

~ Did you see it? ~ Kiya asked. Blitz nodded her head with a loss of words. ~ This whole castle is an illusion. If you press your body hard enough to it, you can go straight through the walls. ~

~ Well let's do it! ~ Blitz grabbed Kiya's arm and pushing against the wall like a ram in battle. The surface was hard like a rock at first, but the more force she put, the more her body sunk into it. It felt like she was pushing through a thick barrier of jell-o as it fought back, trying to keep her out. It pushed at her like raging waves at the shore, but she trudged on, all the way to the outside.

The cold air froze the inside of her nostrils, and the winds of freedom slapped their faces and arms. She opened her eyes to the forest of sleeping trees and felt the grass tickle her warm feet. "Oh my chaos it worked!" Blitz shouted.

"I knew it would! Hurry, Blitz, Sonic should be this way!" Kiya took off at a sprint, leaving her cousin in the dust. Tree by tree zoomed past her in a blur of bark and leaves. The farther she went she felt the temperature drop to the point of freezing. The wet grass became blades of ice cutting her feet and toes, and the wind tried to pull her back. Her limbs became ice cubes, and it was hard to move. Her face was becoming numb and still, making it hard to blink.

Her lungs were on fire, and her steel bones made her legs come to a complete stop. Her breath came out in puffs of smoke, and no matter how much air she drew in, it wasn't enough to calm her gasping body. Blitz trailed behind and wrapped her arms around her body, shivering.

"Oh my chaos it feels like Hell froze over!" She complained. Blitz's lips were turning a deathly blue, and tears had formed in her eyes from the run. The tears were the warmest things on her body, but only her cheeks could bask in heaven. "Why is it so cold here?"

Kiya's teeth chattered and no matter how fast she rubbed her arms, she never felt warmer. "I'm not sure." Kiya looked around and came to a conclusion that only seemed relevant. "It's most likely ice magic to keep people away. Which means that Sonic should be nearby."

"How can we find him without freezing over?" Blitz asked.

Kiya raised her cold arm, breaking it away from the minimal warmth of her body and began to cast a spell of her own. " rema servill." bright red swirls smoked off her frozen fingertips like silk, flying up into the sky until they were out of sight.

The cold began to shift from blizzard, to a cold day at the beach. Though it wasn't warm like a spa, it was bearable, and they were able to move more freely. "Much better," Blitz sighed, "So where is he?"

"Look for a large cage, he's in that," Kiya replied, looking up at a sky like a child watching the snowflakes fall.

"Like that?" Blitz pointed up. Kiya followed her finger to the metal bars that arched over one another. She had a better look now, and saw that it was connected to a trees branch by a chain. Closely she looked at the chain and noticed the black mist around it.

"Damn." she breathed.

"What's wrong cousin?"

"The chain is sealed by magic. It will take a hundred men to destroy it!" she sighed.

"One hundred men or one Blitz". Blitzairia smiled. "Kiya, give me my sword."

Kiya reached down into her deep shadow, pulling out the long sword. She handed it to her cousin and watched her run into the trees toward the cage. "Blitz, wait!" she called, chasing after her ecstatic cousin.

Bushes and branches whacked her arms and legs, giving light marks on her skin. She followed the sound of rustling bushes until she found herself in an open field surrounded by trees. She quickly caught a glance of a few things; water, purple, and stone, before her cousins loud battle cry filled her ears.

Blitz jumped up with a loud Ki, startling Kiya. Blitz jumped forward, and with all her force pushed her sword through the chain. Metal clashed with metal, and though at first Kiya feared it would never work, the chain broke. And so did Blitz sword.

She landed on the stone near the water, cursing so loud that a catholic priest would faint. The cage fell fast, and Kiya whispered, " palomiar!"

Gentle winds reached into the cage and pulled Sonics still body out before the cage hit the floor and shattered. Kiya placed him slowly on the grass and knelt beside him, scanning his wounds. The cuts had stopped bleeding, but his blue fur was stained a demonic red. His lips and skin were blue like a corpse, and a sign of breath was nowhere to be found.

"No, no, no!" Kiya shouted.

"Kiya!" Blitz screamed in agony. The palms of her hands were sliced deeply, and crimson blood oozed out and dripped off her hands like a waterfall of blood. It stung and hurt like demons poking at her with the spears of pain.

"Wait!" Kiya called back. She placed her hands over Sonic's dead body and whispered, "Heal!" Creamy blue energy pulsed out of her hand and floated down to his body like milk being poured into water. She put all her energy into this spell, praying that it was not too late. The creamy blue started to shift to a shade of lovely magenta, a sign that the spell was raised higher. "Please work, please work, please work, please work!" She muttered quickly.

Once the spell was over his wounds were gone, vanishing like a whisper. The blood was cleaned off, and his lips were tawny once more, but his breath didn't come. Kiya's hopes shattered and she sunk into the depths of sadness. She had lost one more friend. Sadness switched to utmost rage that made her blood boil. She began to shout, " You son of a bitch! Don't you dare leave us damn it, you can't leave! What happened to seeing Amy again you bastard! What the hell happened to saving everyone! Get your sorry ass back here right now damn you! If you don't come back then I'll have to drag you back from hell you piece of shit!" tears spewed out of her reddening eyes as she continued to curse his very being.

She looked down at his dead body and sobbed her eyes out. A loud fearful gasp filled her ears, and Sonic was sitting up, eyes wide with shock and fear. His breathing was as fast as a race car, and his heart pounded out of his chest. The still blood in his veins burst into life, flowing like a riptide through his warming body. He gasped for air, but he felt like he was stuck in space, and no matter how much oxygen he pulled in it wasn't enough to satisfy his reawakening lungs. His once heavy arms felt like they could flap in the wind like a flag.

He clenched his chest tightly and felt the thumping of his fast paced heart. He was alive once again. He smiled widely, loving the sweet taste of air on his tongue.

"Sonic you're alive!" Kiya shouted to the heavens with tears of joy sliding down her face.

"WELCOME BACK TO THE LIVING!" Blitz screamed, trying to mask the pain in her voice that cracked under the tension. Her crimson stained hands were flooding with blood, dripping with the dark liquid.

"Glad to be back. Kiya, thanks a lot! "He smiled at her with those emerald eyes that sparked with life.

" KIYA!" Blitz cried, cursing like a sailor. Kiya jumped up from her spot on the grass and ran to the edge of the purple water. It had to be about ten feet from where she stood to the rocky island. She had not paid any attention to the details in the stone and water. All her attention was on that one spot besides her distressed cousin. How was she going to get there?

She concentrated so hard on that spot that her stare would burn a hole in the stone. She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings, not the sun baked leafs, or the swaying grass. Nor was she paying any attention to the mist dark as midnight and deep as the sea bubbling at her bare feet. It began to cover her legs and body, up to the tip of her nose, not giving off a single feeling on her skin as if she was the one who was dead.

The mist engulfed her body, shrinking her mass into a ball of black mist and flew to the spot besides Blitz. There was where the mist expanded out like a majestic birds wings, and a bright light formed inside of it, bearing Kiya. The mist disappeared evanescently, and there she was, standing next to Blitz. She blinked a few times, trying to process the strand of actions that had occurred.

"Whoa, did you just...teleport?" Blitz asked, gasping at the piercing pain that would quickly slap her wounds. Kiya placed her hands over hers and whispered the same incantation from before, and the same wispy blue magic floated down to Blitzs' hand.

"I think I did." Kiya beamed, shining with pride and excitement. The split skin moved back together and sealed shut.

"What's so surprising? I thought all magic people could do that?" Sonic assumed.

"I wish. Teleportation is an extremely advanced technique that only the best of mages can acquire. Once you learn to teleport, then the body will be able to master other ancient spells." Kiya replied.

"Well isn't that exciting!" Sonic grinned. He tried to stand but his legs creaked and cracked like rusted metal, and his legs felt like they hadn't moved in centuries.

When the spell was over and the blood was cleaned away, Blitz smiled, thanking her cousin. "It sucks that my sword broke though," she sighed, pointing to the broken blade pieces that had cut her in the first place. The shattered blade was soiled with Blitz's blood, and the handle was broken and useless, " Pfft, the blade couldn't take my level of awesomeness." Blitz laughed. "But enough about the sword. Why don't you try teleporting again?"

"You think I can do it?" Kiya said.

"Yeah," Blitz jumped from her spot, soaring like an eagle and landing on the other side, next to Sonic, "I think you can."

"Alright then, I'll try." Kiya did what she had done before. She focused on the clean green grass, imagining herself moving from her spot. 'Calm done Kiya, you must relax...' Kiya thought, breathing in and out at a slow pace. Black clouds of storm crawled up her legs, rubbing against her skin like a cat. The dark mist carried her feathery light body to Sonic's side, and dispersed into the wind.

"Woot Woot! She did it!" Blitz cheered, clapping her hands with joy.

"Congrats Kiya!" Sonic gave her thumbs up and returned his stare to the island in the water.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy!" Kiya shone and shimmered like glitter.

Sonic waved his gloved hands in the girls' faces, attracting their attention like a moth to a flame. "Hey guys, what does that thing remind you of?" Sonic asked in a lost tone. They all looked to the strange water, drinking its looks up like a fine wine. The water was the purple shade of dawn. The dead gray sky showed no attempt at lightening its bleak waters. In the middle of the water a rocky mound poked out with mossy rocks and greens of fallen leafs. On the island was a crescent moon made of stone, and thick shards of crystal stuck out for the world to see.

Kiya's eyes were the size of the moon when she asked, "Is that...the Spring of Dreams?"

"More like its sister, your highness." replied a cold, yet sweet voice that rang like a bell.

All three jumped out of their skin, turning to the intruder who casually walked toward them from what seemed like thin air. Sonic stood in front of the girls, ready to fight at any given moment. Blitz clenched her fists tightly. Even though her blade was broken, she could use her bare fists, the only weapons that are fully trustworthy.

He was a muscular rabbit with his arms crossed, keeping an eye on the intruders just as they were keeping an eye on him. His soft fur was as white as a mountains first snow, untouched by dirt or impurities. It was as if you stroked his fur, you could feel the cool snowflakes on your fingertips. His body would have been a pure angelic white had it not been for the black speckles on his ears. Yet the black complimented his white fur, proving that nothing is completely pure.

His short black boots had silver buckles, and the black gloves on his hands matched the raven dark in his eyes. On each wrist he wore silver bracelets that were studded with pieces of sharp radiant amethysts. Even with that small smile on his face, his eyes were mysterious like fog, and something about him was quite unnerving. "Are you scared of me? I'm honestly not sure if you should be or shouldn't be. But that all depends on your reasoning for being here. "He spoke each word with a silky elegance.

"Who are you." Sonic asked, trying to unwrap this puzzling figure.

"I should be asking the same." The rabbit stood still, not flinching a muscle.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, this is Blitz and Kiya." Sonic replied, still not letting his guard down.

"I already know the princesses. You're the only curious figure." He asked, still keeping that calm voice even though his eyes sparked with interest.

An indigo aura could be seen flowing out of the shards of amethysts that only Kiya could see. She remembered what her mother had told her the first day she began a magic class as a young innocent child.

~ Flashback~

"Mama, why do the others kids in class have bracelets and necklaces?" young Kiya asked, as her mother brushed her hair while humming a silent tune.

"Well Kumiko Kiya, most mages aren't like us. They rely on items to hone their power while we just use our body." Her mother answered.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kumiko Kiya tried to look at her mother, but the tugging brush kept her head facing forward.

"No not all. You know, I know a mage who uses his bracelets to emit an indigo aura that he twists to do anything he wants. He's the first one of his kind to use magic like that you know. He's one of the strongest mages in Mobius."

~End Flashback~

"Wait! He's a mage that my mother used to know. He has to be. " Kiya shouted walking forwards, " Tell me, I never had the pleasure of meeting you sir, but I know that you are no foe and neither are we. Please, could you tell us what this place is." She begged, taking matters into her own hands, and softening the bitter tension that she could smell in the air.

"So you are Kiya's daughter? I will answer you only if you tell me why you came to this place." He replied.

"We came to save our friend here." Blitz pointed to Sonic who was now smiling with friendliness.

The mystery man smiled as well, accepting that they were not the enemy, and began to tell his tale. "That's a true statement. I will tell you what you wish to hear but you probably won't understand. You see, when the spring appeared in Alfieri it contained so much uncontrollable power, that it was split in two. When the second spring appeared a strange being made a wish so dark and sinister, that its pure waters became sick and poisoned. Only wishes that would destroy could be granted, and the pure waters turned purple. Thus it gained the name, Spring of Nightmares, and I, Sayo, became its Keeper," Sayo chuckled a little," The spring and I are the same in many ways. But I like destroying things almost as much as I like creating new things."

"So how did you get here to this time?" Sonic asked.

"Just like anything else in this castle I was summoned by Lord Hecate. He visits the Spring every chance he gets and I don't trust him one bit. I can see the shadows in his eyes when he stares at the pool. He wants to get married by the spring did you know? To the one named Amy." Sayo's voice rose and lowered like the tides. And just by confirming his hatred for Hecate, he earned the complete trust of the whole group.

"Well Sayo, I like you. You seem like a man that could kick some ass, so how about it, will you join our resistance to destroy Hecate." Blitz offered.

"If you ever need me for this fight I will be here. It isn't my destiny to fight Hecate one on one though. The thread of fate won't allow that." Sayo's dark eyes were serious yet proud.

"Good, cause we need your help now. Have you seen a woman named Amy?" Sonic asked, trying not to sound too needy. Sayo pointed to the nearest tower with a frosted window. It was tall and sturdy. The balcony's satin curtains were flying elegantly like a ballerinas dance. "Thanks. C'mon guys, let's go." Sonic and Blitz began to run, but Kiya stayed still.

~ Blitz, I'm staying with the Spring for a while to mediate, I'll be there soon. ~ Kiya told her cousin telepathically.

"What's Kiya doing?" Sonic questioned.

"She's staying to meditate. She'll meet us there later." Blitz answered. What was her cousin doing?

**The Spring of Nightmares( Kiya's POV):**

"Princess why aren't you going with them?" Sayo asked me in that soft voice of his. Even with my eyes closed I could feel his eyes staring at me strangely like I had three arms, but all I was doing was sitting.

"I chose to meditate. I'm just testing a theory." I replied quite coldly, but it wasn't meant to sound so stingy.

I could hear his soft footsteps move away from me when he spat back, "You look odd."

I would've returned a rude statement like an unruly child, but my mind was already lost and it was too late to bring it back. I was gone, back to the place where it all started. The earthy smell of grass was replaced with the smell of nothing. Just nothing. And I felt no raw wind that would scrape at my skin or the itchy grass under my bare legs, just air. I opened my eyes ever so slightly, but that blinding light flooded my vision and made everything so bright.

"Welcome back." said a soft voice. A familiar face greeted me just as I had hoped. A female echidna looked at me with kind blue eyes, and just as before her arm was extended out to give me a hand that I gladly took. The blue bracelets she had jangled when she lifted me up and the sound they made echoed for miles.

"Hello Tikal, it's good to see you again." I greeted just as kindly.

"It's great to see you too! So what brings you here?" Tikal asked, nudging the golden band that was wrapped on her arm with white gloved hands.

"Well it's somewhat of a personal matter." I replied, keeping my voice low and slow like it was such a grave secret. Tikal's eyes widened with questioning concern, and I could tell she was asking herself if the news was bad or good. "It's nothing terrible, just a thought." I assured her nothing was wrong, and her eyes softened with relief.

"What is it Kiya? Is something bothering you?" she asked.

I stalled and hesitated, picking my words carefully off the sentence tree. I wasn't sure what I was dreading so direly, it was only a thought, nothing more! But I guess admitting my weakness was what scared me to death. I've learned in this new world that weakness was not the answer, and I need to find a way to defeat this flaw that has being eating at me for a while.

I drew in courage and strength from this sweet tasting air, and blew away those menacing thoughts of fault and dismay. "Well you see, recently Blitz and I were in battle with Hecate, and I think we lost because of me. Back at home my aunt had said that you must always protect your partner, but I shouldn't rely on Blitz to keep me safe in a fight. I want to become stronger...I want to use a weapon." The words sounded so brave and noble in my head, but now as the words rolled off my tongue I could taste the poisons of selfishness and irritation.

Tikal bit her lip with thought. By the bickering look in her eyes I could tell that she was debating something with herself. Finally she spoke, "I am not one who supports violence, but to bring peace you must learn to use a weapon to defeat any opponent. I cannot teach you how to wield one, but I could give you stock for you to decide." She grinned.

"Thank you so much Tikal!" I shouted, hugging her tightly. Her body felt so strange, like I could fall straight through it to the floor. She was so ghostly cold and made the hair on the back of my neck stick straight up. I acted as if nothing happened, but from that fathoming laugh she let out, I knew she understood my reasoning for backing away so quickly. She walked a few steps away from me with her hands behind her back, and I wasn't sure whether to follow or not.

She looked back and nodded her head, signaling to follow. Her sandals made no sound as she glided across the floor, while my bare feet were thudding away. Had I really lost my gracefulness since I've been here?

"You probably have many questions to ask me," She said, still not turning to face me, "I will gladly answer any of them while we are together."

"Oh no, I don't have any questions," I lied. The truth was that I had millions of questions, each one implanted in my brain like a scar.

Tikal could tell I was lying when she looked at me with a softened face. "Ask me them whenever you like. I'm not forcing you to speak." she giggled, lightening my mood. I would ask her my million questions someday, just not today.

**Forest by the Tower:**

The cold dirt squished under their running feet as they charged through the eerie woods. Long ago the grasses silky brushes were replaced by this wet mud that stuck to the sole of Sonic's shoes. He had been the lucky one though, for Blitz had no shoes at all, and the mud stuck to her like a magnet to metal. It made her cringe at its mushy touch, but she hadn't truly cared about the feeling. Most girls would scream and jump, but as we all know, Blitz was no other girl. She was strong and courageous, so when Sonic asked if she wanted to use his shoes for protection she shook him away.

"How much longer do you think it'll be until we make it to the tower?" Sonic asked her, stopping so she could take a gulp of air.

Blitz looked up, but elm trees' hanging branches obscured her vision, and the gray skies only peaked through holes between leaves. The soft fabric like light ran down from these holes like liquid silver, keeping the mysterious fog away. "Sayo said it was just this way, but I think we've been going in circles," She answered, not taking her eyes off those tiny mouse holes in the trees. "You know, if Kiya was here we might be able to get there faster."

Sonic scratched the back of his head, "Why did Kiya stay behind in the first place?"

"I think I have an idea. If there's another Spring, then maybe Tikal is in that one too. I was thinking the same thing when I saw that thing," Blitz walked over to the trees thin trunk and continued, "I think that I could climb up this tree and see which way the castle is from here."

He looked at her and nodded, "It would be a huge help if you did."

She looked back at the trunk, breathing in its woody scent that burned in her nostrils. She ran her hand over its deep crevasses that looked like a wooden canyon. She grabbed onto the nearest branch and pulled her body up. The wood dug into the palm of her hand, and when her feet touched the trunk it pierced her soles. Though it drew no blood, it still was uncomfortable. As soon as she was positioned on the branch like an owl she jumped from one to another like a monkey.

The evergreen leaves slapped her continuously, as if not wanting her to go any farther than she had, but still she escalated quickly until she stood on the final branch. She wrapped her toes around the wood, and though wobbly at first, she poked her head out from the crowd of vegetation. Nothing above the cloud of trees was exciting, for all it was was a sea of green. Yet a stone tower far in the distance did spike her interest.

That tower was the one that Sayo had directed them to, and it seemed to be only five minutes away if one walked. A cracking noise echoed in the sea of trees, and a murder of black crows flew out from a nearby tree. Their wings slapped by Blitz's face, and she swatted them away yelling, "You damn rats with wings!" The murder flew off into the distance, squawking a song that made her cringe.

She sighed a breath of relief, but noise was now heard beneath her. She could feel the wood crack under her feet. She looked down and saw the branch break like glass and cursed, "Ah crap."

With one final crack the branch gave in, snapping in two. Whoosh went her heart that flew up to her throat. With her back toward the floor she tried to grasp anything, only to get a handful of air that ran through her fingers. The blasting air was at her back, sticks scraped her skin, leaving thick red marks. Inches from the ground she turned her body to face the forest floor.

Though the impact was sudden and frightening, she was lucky to escape with the wind still in her lungs, since she had landed perfectly fine on her feet. Though shaken by the shock, she played it cool and smiled.

"Whoa Blitz! That was a close one!" Sonic worriedly shouted. He couldn't believe his eyes that she had landed safely.

"What can I say, I'm part cat." She laughed, still thinking, _' Holy shit, Holy shit, Holy shit I almost died!'_

"Well, what did you see?" He asked.

She pointed toward the cloud of fog and answered, " Over that way, but if we walk it'll take-"

Blitz was interrupted so suddenly by Sonics pull as he zoomed away. It was the fastest she had ever gone before, and all the trees were a smudged canvas that was painted with greens and browns that flashed before her eyes until they faced the stone wall of the castle. What would've taken five minutes lasted only two seconds in the speed they were traveling. "Five minutes..." she sighed, finishing her invalid statement with an open mouth.

"What were you saying?" He looked at her with a side grin. Her surprised expression made him laugh. Looking up at the massive stone tower, he closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm on my way Ames."

"Whacha say?" Blitz asked.

He looked at her with a flushed face, " W-what? Oh nothing."

She looked at him strangely and slowly replied, " 'Kay..."

"So how are we going up there?" Sonic asked, looking up the stones of the tower. A large marble balcony shadowed them from high above, and thin red silk could be seen flaring out of it. Sonic sighed, trying to think of a way to get to the balcony.

"You know, if Kiya was here she could just use magic to run you up there." Blitz said, looking up.

A small light bulb jumped out of Sonics' skull and shined like the stars. "I have an idea!" He said. And before Blitz could even question his idea he ran back into the woods. Blitz looked at the place where he ran, wondering why in the world he was running back. All was silent like death, and she quickly became bored.

Just as she was going to go back after him, a blue blur went past her, and a gust of hurricane worthy wind nearly knocked her over. She covered her eyes from the invading dust and looked as Sonic ran up the tower and jumped onto the balcony. Once he had landed he looked down at her and gave Blitz his trademark thumbs up.

"That son of a bitch did it." She smiled. Her job was done for now, and all she had to do was wait.

**Amy's Dream:**

Soft glowing mauve orbs flew around her in slow motion, minding their own peaceful business. They would glide in front of her eyelashes and jumped off her fingers after each string was plucked on her golden harp. They watched her play and danced to her relaxing music that could calm the wildest of beast. But even when the mysterious orbs kissed her rosy cheeks she played, not really feeling their air like pecks.

No, she stayed focused on the hypnotic noise of the harps angelic strings, swaying with the music that had controlled her soul. She was sitting on the tree stump where she had been practicing every time her jade eyes closed to dream. Every night she was greeted by the same women, and every night she would practice that same song.

It was a peaceful song that sounded like a happy winter's night, and she had never grown tired from its sound. She plucked the strings until her fingers became painful and numb. It pained her each time her nimble fingers wrapped around the string, but she kept her smile. A warm hand landed on her shoulder, stopping the angel like music.

"I think that is enough for today Amy, you did well." said the velvety voice that matched the harps tone. Amy smiled up at the women who looked down at her with those familiar eyes.

Amy handed the women the golden harp delicately like it was a fine painting. The women took the harp to a nearby tree and set it down, leaving a glowing trail in the white grass. "Why am I here in this place every time I sleep?" Amy asked, looking away from the women with an orb resting in her hand.

The women stared at Amy who sat on the trunk as still as a statue. "Because you must learn this song." The woman replied, running her cold fingers against the metal sides of the harp.

"But why? Why do I have to learn this song?" Amy turned to face the women whose back was turned to her. Still the orb was in her hand, dancing on her palm as if it was a lit stage.

The women stayed silent staring at her reflection on the harps shinning surface. She gave a laugh that was gentle like a small breeze, and answered, "That's a question only time can answer. I will tell you this though, it is very important, and I hope you won't forget it. Any more questions?"

"Just one. Are you...from the past like Kiya and Blitz, or are you just a figment of my imagination." Amy stared with all seriousness, not taking her eyes off the silent women. For the past few nights she had been with her, Amy had learned that even though the women looks like her, she was much more silent and distant. She never said much, but Amy didn't ask her to say a word.

And just as she'd expected the women did not speak. She did not move any muscle in her body, and Amy didn't move hers. She respected that the woman wanted to keep her origin a mystery, and that was not a problem for her. Amy turned her head and stared at the spot the orb had once stood in her palm, missing its loving light.

"I think it's time you wake up." The women said, walking up to Amy smiling her delicate smile, "A man is waiting for you in the real world."

"A man?" Amy pondered, looking at the woman for a more concise answer.

"Yes, and he's one you know. I suggest you wake up before he leaves."

Amy huffed out an angered sigh, "It's probably Hecate. If he's out there then I never want to wake up! I want to stay here with you and play the harp."

The woman laughed with true happiness in her voice, and her dull pink hair brightened. "That's very flattering and all, but you must wake up."

"Alright, but if he comes near me I will hit him!" She crossed her arms and puffed out angered smoke.

"Ha, Ha. As you wish." The women smiled and everything faded. The blues and purples of the trees melted away to a complete darkness, and cold air began to trickle against her face. The fluffed pillow rested under her head, and the soft sheets stuck to her legs. Slowly she opened her jade eyes, and saw the iced window. She had hoped she would wake back in her own bed, and then get up to a day spent with Sonic. But not all dreams come true, and still she was stuck in this castle.

The light tapping of shoes on the cobblestone floor sounded like the bomb that was ticking with her patience. "Go away." She muttered, her voice still new from her hours of rest. The footsteps stopped, but then continued to move closer. With a louder, more forceful voice she repeated, " I said go away!"

Silence and then more footsteps. She was at the edge of exploding, and with one more step she would flip. But no, not a single step was heard. Instead a hand was placed on her shoulder, and she snapped.

All hell broke loose when she jumped up from her bed, the sheets obscured her vision from who she assumed was Hecate, and she drew her pico pico hammer. She raised it high and brought it down hard when a voice beckoned, "Amy wait! Not the hammer!"

She stopped immediately, shaken by the voice. The sheets fell down, and with his arms up and eyes widened with fear, Sonic stood before her. Time stood still. Amy dropped the hammer to her side, and she couldn't believe her eyes. Was she still dreaming?

She began to cry tears filled with many emotions, and jumped towards him yelling," Sonic!"

He caught her in his arms and pulled her body close, letting her cry into his shoulder. She was so warm against his nearly frozen skin, and her hot tears warmed his frosted heart. He was so deeply happy that his knees buckled until he fell to his knees with Amy still in his arm. He hugged her closely, burying his face into her hair. "Oh Sonic. I-I was so s-scared." she stuttered under her tears, letting it all out. He rubbed his hand up and down along her back, trying to calm her shaking body.

"It's Ok Amy; I won't let anyone take you away from me again!" Sonic whispered in her ear. He whispered calming words and smiled. He had loved that she was finally so close. And at this single moment time had stopped, and no worries challenged there love. There was no Hecate, there was no evil. There was nothing but love in this place they stayed in.

"Oh Sonic...I'm so glad you're here." She said, looking up at him with her teary eyes. He cupped her face and kissed away each salty tear.

She flushed redder then a cherry and hugged him tighter. He had been so cold for so long that he had thought he had forgotten what warmth felt like, but with her body pressed against him he could feel the fires of love. "He didn't hurt you did he." Sonic asked, looking at her with both worry and possible anger.

She shook her head, "No."

"Good," he said, running his fingers through her quills, "Cause if he did I'd have to kill him." Amy laughed, not sure whether he was kidding or not. Sonic lightly grabbed her chin and pulled her face in. He rubbed his smooth lips against hers, and then pressed their lips together so lightly. She couldn't help herself but deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. It felt so livening to have his lips against hers, and it brought her to life. They parted and Sonic smiled at her kindly.

He stood up, lifting her up with him, not removing his hands from hers. "Are you ready to go?" He said, leading her towards the balcony.

"Wait," Amy said, pulling him back, "We can't leave yet. Even if we do leave, Hecate will separate us again. Something is telling me that the fight has to stay here, in this castle so these people can escape."

"There are other people here?" Sonic asked, weighing the new pounds of difficulty for their escape on his shoulders.

Amy nodded, wrapping her arms with his, looking up at him with her jade eyes. She said so quietly, "Please Sonic, we can't just leave them here." Her cloud white angel wings sprouted from her back when these words left her lips. She was such a sweet angel with her kind heart.

He smiled, lifting her chin up so her lips could feel his luring breaths. "Of course not. I promise Ames, we'll save them." Once more he placed his lips against hers, addicted to the feel of her kiss. It felt like a piece of heaven was right in front of him, and it was in the form of the world's most beautiful women.

He could feel her candy sweet smile under his lips when he twirled his finger through her hair. They both laughed so slightly together and gazed into each other's eyes. This was what lay in their future. A life spent together, and a life worth living.

"Before we do any saving though, we gotta go get our group together first." He said.

"Alright then, let's move." Amy grinned. She was just rushing to things like she does; not taking into consideration the fact that Hecate has not been seen. She was not thinking about this little problem, her being so engrossed in the moment.

"Alrighty then!" Sonic scooped her up bridal style, winking at her, "Hold on tight!" he yelled, bursting into a dash towards the balcony. Wind rushed through her hair and for once she felt alive. When he reached the marble railings he jumped up high enough to touch the sky. Amy couldn't help but let out a scream of both fear and enjoyment. The floor came towards them so fast that she expected to feel the dirt on her face. Instead Sonics feet kissed the dirt, and she was safely sitting in his arms. Oh how she loved that blue blur.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, next step, part 2! ;D I also want to say that this new little friend of ours, Sayo, is owned by SunnyAirisu22!<strong>

** So check out Blitz the Hedgehog, Comrade Athelwine, and SunnyAirisu222 's stories :) They are awesome and super duper amazing! :D Well, R&R!**


	18. Surprises

**Hiya Hiya, Zelzainia here! Yes I _AM _alive ^^ High school has pelted me with homework, and I've taken the time to work on my own original story, along with huge writers block. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Don't kill me T-T Well as for events: Happy Christmas and New Year, and I am happy to announce that a few months ago was LnL year anniversary! It's been one amazing year since I posted the first story, and I want to thank all of you who have been with me since the beginning! ^^ Special thanks to sonadowlover331, , Miriham, SonamyLovah, A.Y.A Aftermath, and Jrodna 4 for liking my story ;D  
><strong>

**P.S. This story has hit 100 reviews! Thank you all so much, you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me :3**

**Lina: All characters belong to SEGA except for Kiya and Hecate. LL belongs to Comrade Athelwine, Blitz belongs to Blitz the Hedgehog, and Sayo belongs to SunnyAirisu22 ^^ The Writers Forever!**

**P.S.S I actually dedicate this chapter to Blitz the Hedgehog's aunt if she doesn't mind. So I raise my glass to Blitz's beloved aunt. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Inside the Spring of Nightmares ( Kiya's POV):<span>**

We had been walking for what seemed like an eternity and my legs began to throb. I could feel the knifes of pain poking the sole of my feet. I wanted to ask Tikal if we had arrived, but my mouth just opened and closed like a fish out of water. The words just seemed to stick to my throat like glue.

She must've known I was going to ask something since she looked over her shoulder at me smiling. She stared at me, wanting me to ask the question I was dying to ask. Her smile shouted, ' ask me anything, I won't bite'. She stopped walking, and I gave in and asked, " Tikal, Where exactly are we going?"

Tikal laughed, " Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you we're here."

I looked around slowly, trying to see if there was something I missed in this white abyss, but I highly doubted that I would miss anything out of the ordinary. But nothing was here. Could she see something I couldn't or was I just going blind? I looked at her hazily. " I don't see anything."

Tikal reddened immediately and covered her face while laughing with embarrassment. " Oh I apologize again. I've been out of it today."

" Is something troubling you?" I asked. She had seemed further away then she had the first time we met, and not as straight forward with her statements as usual.

"No nothing is wrong, but thank you for your concern. I've just been put in a trance with the music." Tikal swayed her body like blades of grass in the breeze, enthralled with the music. But there was just one problem. None was playing. I was sure I had not gone deaf since I could hear the sound of her blue stoned bracelets ping against her fur. I didn't want to doubt her sanity, but there was no music playing.

Without opening her eyes she said, " If you want to hear it, then close your eyes and listen."

I stared at her, still wondering if I should listen or not, but it was foolish to question a friends orders, not to mention rude. So still not expecting what would come to me, I shut my eyes tightly, trying to listen. I stayed there for a moment, hearing nothing as time dragged on. "Tikal, there's no music." I said, sounding quite a little childish, but not purposely. I just really wanted to hear whatever she was hearing.

" Don't listen with your ears, listen with your heart." She replied. Well how in the world am i supposed to do that? Ears are the only thing you hear with, so how is my heart supposed to get anything? So I listened and waited, only getting empty silence from the non-existing walls of this place. But somehow, I heard something.

I don't know how I got to hear it, but I did. Did I care how I heard it, no. I was immediately hooked inside its angelic sound. A harps strings were being plucked by a gentle and elegant hand that freed the music into the air. The dynamics made the song so real that I could feel the peaceful serenity as if I could touch it with my unworthy hands. It was sweet like a child's laugh, and I soon found myself rocking side to side to the music. But it was awfully familiar. I had heard this song before, yet I can't seem to recall when.

" T-Tikal I can hear it!" I shouted with utmost joy.

" Great, you can open your eyes now." she called back. Yet now, her voice didn't echo through the emptiness. She was loud and clear, without any trail of voices following her. I had also felt another queer thing. Grass was tickling my legs. I know for a fact that there was no grass in the place before, so I opened my eyes with a racing heart. I looked down at the grass that had no dew of morning. Yes, it was in fact grass, but not the evergreen shade I had become accustomed to, no, this was snow white like Sayo's fur. Words had left again, hiding away from me like the buggers they were. " Welcome to the spirit world. " Tikal giggled.

I looked up her way. A large tree with leaves the shade of dawn was behind her, and small orbs of purple light flew by without a care in the world. My heart couldn't take much more surprises today. The cloud white grass glowed a mauve shade where she stood, and those orbs danced at the bottom of her feet.

" T-This is the spirit world?" I asked, dumbfounded.

" Yes. I know your ability to see souls shows you something drastically different, but this is the true spirit world. The items of light were created here, as well as the Spring of Dreams and Nightmares." I watched her fiddle with something behind her back, but that music just pulled my attention away. Where had I heard it before?

It's name was on the tip of my tongue, lingering there like a sour aftertaste. Tikal pulled out something long and silver that had such an angelic glow in this place that looked like a smeared painting. It was a long sword, nothing truly special with just a plain rectangular holder. Though not as impressive as my cousins work, I was still amazed.

She handed it to me, and when my fingertips touched its cold surface I felt a spark. It wasn't a good one though. I felt like it was rejecting me, saying that I shouldn't wield it. I wasn't sure now that this was a good idea, but Tikal walked away from me and left this heavy blade in my possession. I looked at her, not sure whether to call it quits or carry on.

" Test it out a bit. If you slice the tree it's bark immediately forms again." Tikal said, keeping a fair distance. I gripped the sword tightly, copying the stance that I had seen Blitz do millions of times. Grasped in both my hands the swords blade was faced to the voluminous tree that glared at me, knowing that this would be a bad idea.

The sword was still rejecting me, and I could feel a small burn from its silver like I was a lycan. I knew Tikal was waiting for me to throw the first blow, but I wasn't sure I could do it. I gulped down a lump in my throat and shakily raised the sword. It felt like the sword was begging me to stop when its metal clanked with my nervous shivering. But I ignored its cries and shouts, and swung it downwards with all the force I could muster.

Out of all the damned things that could've happened in this experience why was this the first one on its list? The blade was stuck inside the trunk, like stone. I tried to pull it out, but I was so weak that my shoulders almost came out of their sockets. I literally wanted to cry buckets of salty tears. Tikal came up to me and patted my back with a shocked face.

" I've never seen that happen before. You barely touched it and it sunk right in. Maybe we should try a new weapon?" Tikal tried to give an optimistic laugh, but it came out more as if she felt sorry for me. This was going to be a long day.

**Outside Amy's tower:**

The rush of wind made her heart leap with excitement and joy until they reached the ground. Sonic's shoes squished the mug below them and set Amy down slowly so it wouldn't splotch everywhere. As soon as her boots touched the floor, they were coated in a thick spread of brown mud. She shivered at the goopy feeling under her boots, pulling back a squeal of disgust.

" Hey they're back!" Shouted Blitz. Sonic and Amy looked behind them towards the forest of bleak trees, and saw Blitz waving at them with her vibrant smile. Yet she was not alone. To the side of her were two ebony hedgehogs, one with firey red streaks that glowed like a fires embers, and the other with nothing but his raven colored complexion.

" Devon! Shadow!" Amy and Sonic yelled in unison, running towards their companions. Devon smiled back with a toothy grin and shook Sonics hand as if they had known each other for ages. Shadow, on the other hand, looked like ants were in his pants; glancing every which way.

" Nice to see you guys finally found each other, " Devon said, his ruby eyes reflected the relief he felt. He wrapped his arm around Blitz and twirled his finger through a few strands of her curly blonde hair. Blitz giggled like a twitter-pated girl when he used those strands to tickle her face.

Sonic looked down at Amy, taking note of every cute little feature on her lovely face, feeling his cheeks heat up just by staring at her. Her spring flower pink hair made him think of when they had first met in Never lake. The Flowers had been blossoming the same rosy shade as her hair, and her jade eyes looked like the evergreen grass. They were both young those days, and he smiled at the thought of her silly little hairstyle she had with her orange tutu.

Amy looked at him, not wearing her childish green shirt with that ridiculous tutu, but her red dress with white lining. Her hair was not up like she was hit with static, but it was down and short, shaping her flawless face. She had changed so much over these years from a child to a woman, and now she was his.

" Sonniku what's wrong?" She asked.

He cupped her face with one hand and grinned like a man lost in his past. " Nothings wrong, I'm just thinking about you that's all."

Amy giggled and touched his hand, pulling it away from her face and moving up to give him a light kiss on his cheek. It felt like the beat of a butterfly's wing against his skin, and lit a warm winters fire in his heart. Amy laughed at the fact that she could still make him blush red like a ripe apple. Sonic gave her a side grin and she looked back to her friends. But before she could look at Blitz's face, things went dark. Something warm was over her eyes, and they felt a little like fingers.

Amys touched what was easy to say were hands over her eyes, and trailed up it to find arms were attached to it. Amy called out, " Sonic who is it?"

His voice said, " I don't know the person."

" Oh please m'dear, you can't tell who it is?" said a familiar voice that was smooth like milk and warm like a candles light. Amy took a breath of air in excitement, and once the hands were off her eyes she looked behind her to see a golden hedgehog. He shone brighter then the sun and smiled a toothy grin." Happy to see you."

" LL!" Amy squealed, giving him the tightest bear hug she could muster. " What are you doing here? Weren't you going to stay in the cage?"

" It's a pleasure to see you as well m'dear, and you look even more ravishing since the last time I saw you. I was tired of that bloody cage, and thought I would go and see the light of day that I missed so much. Plus," LL smiled at his beloved sister, noticing the unmistakable joy in her eyes when Devon was near, " The boys wanted to make sure the girls were safe."

Blitz coed, " Aww, you wanted to make sure I was safe? That's so sweet! But you know I can take care of myself."

" I know, but I wanted to see the bad guys cry after my amazing lady kicked their butts." Devon laughed.

Amy saw the undeniable look of accomplishment in LL's face when he looked at Devon, but when his ice water blue eyes met with Shadow, it faded into worry. Shadow continued to pace his eyes across the dark forest scenery, looking for something, or someone. Amy pondered at who he would possibly be looking for, and why LL was giving that look which screamed, ' Where could they be!' Immediately it hit her like rain hits the grass. Kiya was the only one missing in their group at the moment, and from what she had known, they had begun to get quite close to one another. Or maybe he was searching for her for a different reason. Did he know?

In a whisper, not louder then a puppies breath, Amy asked, " LL, do Devon and Shadow..._know? "_

LL, taken back by this question, was impressed by her keen observation to the environment. " Well aren't we being very observant today. Yes, I had told them back at the cage, which you've probably figured out is why Shadow is so tense." Amy nodded at his answer, but a loud cough from Sonic broke their hushed conversation.

Sonic's arms were crossed and his face was sour. Amy giggled, " Oh how rude of me! I forget to introduce you two," she led LL to face Sonic and continued, " LL, this is the love of my life, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic, being the kind soul he was, extended his hand out for a courteous hand shake with LL. They smiled like old friends, and with a gracious laugh LL added, " So you're Sonic that I've heard so much about. You have a wonderful woman you know, beautiful too. You're not too bad yourself." LL winked at him.

" Ha Ha thanks. She is one of a kind isn't she." Sonic looked towards Amy and beamed.

" Well nice to meet you Sonic, my name is Leonardo Linattan but you can call me LL. Amy has said wonderful things about you, but I now know words could never express the truth of how charmingly enticing you really are since I have now seen you with my own eyes. " He introduced himself with a mannerly bow, letting his sun drop quills fall with his head.

" LL was the first nice person I met in the Phantom Castle." Amy added.

The blue blur patted LL's back and with his trademark half smile said with great truth, " Any friend of Amy's is a friend of mine."

Positive, friendly energy hummed between all of them. It had the same feeling as a picnic in the spring. For that sliver of time all the anguish that threatened to drown them was carried away with this wind of serenity.

The only thing that was missing though, was the sweet molasses sound of Kumiko Kiya's healing laugh. This reunion was empty in Shadows wandering eyes. From what LL had told him, he just _had_ to find her. It was his main mission, and he would be damned to fail. Never would he let down a friend again.

Sonic saw the determination in his searching red eyes, and could feel the earth shake from Shadows twitching muscles.

" Hey, what's up with Shad? He's looking more emo then usual." Sonic murmured to LL. Amy hit him for calling Shadow emo.

LL studied the distant hedgehog and insisted, " Why don't you ask him?"

Sonic shrugged, casually walking to his friends side. From afar it had seemed that Shadow was just standing, looking around. Yet up close was a whole new image.

Shadows arms were crossed and his fingers impatiently tapped his skin. His ears perked in all directions as if he was listening to four people at once. His eyes were so clouded with focus, that if Sonic was to hold a ' Shadow sucks ' sign, it would go unnoticed. To Sonic, Shadow had looked somewhat like a guilty man.

Sonic repeated, " Shadow. . Hey Shadow. Shad. Sh-sh-shadow! Shay. Shadow! SHADOW! Shaddoooww!"

Without turning to look at the exasperating hedgehog Shadow sent knifes at him through the corner of his eye. With an irritated scowl he emphasized slowly, " What the hell do you want faker."

" Well you don't have to be so nice to me," Sonic said sarcastically, " I just wanted to know why you're acting so...weird."

Shadow grunted, looking back at the misty forest. " It doesn't matter," Shadow still looked into the thickening fog, hoping to see her strands of sky blue hair appear with the rest of her body, " Where's Kiya."

" Kiya? She stayed back to meditate at the spring with a friend. Why?" Sonic expected an answer, but Shadow looked at him with a streak of something he'd never seen before, not from Shadow. It was a dark and clouding anxiety mixed with a little something else, something strong enough to destroy the strongest of men. He couldn't believe his eyes, but it was true. He saw fear.

Shadow nearly said in a shout, " You mean you left her alone with only one person!"

Eyes blazing with the fires of emotion, Shadow snarled at him. " Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Shad. You sound like she's gonna be murdered any second!" Sonic tried to calm his friend, but Shadow had already closed his mind to every word that left his lips. Without warning Shadow ran towards the forest, speeding through the fog that covered his body.

" Shadow wait!" Sonic yelled at the running hedgehog, soon trailing after him faster than light. " You don't know where you're going!"

The gust of wind from his dash blew dust and twigs everywhere, catching the rest of the groups attention. " No way. They're ditching us!" Blitz laughed out of surprise. They followed after Sonic and Shadow deep into the woods, far away from the tower.

**Inside the Spring of Nightmares- A.K.A The spirit world ( Kiya's POV ):**

The palm of my hands were blistered and raw from the constant grips I had to have on those splintery handles. My muscles felt like weights that pulled me down, stopping me from continuing. I was tired and weak, having only that soft harp music that floated around to keep me awake. The sound was still distant, playing a game of hide and go seek as it came and went in a slow fashion.

I was not the only one being weighted down by my failures to use a weapon, for Tikal looked just as poor as I. Her outer appearance was untouched, but through her eyes I could see she was tired. Tikal handed me the next weapon with a fake smile that screamed in utter defeat. She sighed out a breathy laugh, but it was over powered by my tired panting.

" Here's a mace." She said, still trying to sound cheery when even I knew it was hopeless. I grabbed the wooden handle, trying to pull back those painful tears in my eyes when the wood scraped against my wounded hands. This was probably the twentieth weapon I've tried, and still that warning wave of energy rejected me.

I looked towards the metal spikes that made the ball look like a murderous porcupine, and thought of the dent it would leave on this sad tree. Its trunk was still pierced by the sword that penetrated it's bark, and the other weapons that refused me were either lying on the angelic white grass or stuck in the tree as well.

After I had failed with the sword I tried to use knifes, only to find myself missing every target. Then I tried a spear, but it kept wobbling and wouldn't stay still! Next would be a boomerang, but it came back and hit my head, and so on. Fail after fail and still I couldn't find the right weapon.

" I believe in you Kiya. I can feel that this is the one." Tikal said. From the corner of my eye I could see Tikals fingers crossed. She was hoping for the both of us. With all my might I tried to pull the mace up from the floor, and held it above my head. Yet, by the time it reached the top, I couldn't feel the wood. Touching the air I looked up to see that the mace was gone, but a shrill yelp was nearby. A loud crash was not to far for me, and I saw Tikal cowering with a white face and wide eyes.

Dirt and the mace was tossed up in front of her feet . It had slipped out of my fingers and almost hit her! I ran towards her saying, " Oh Tikal I am so very sorry! Are you OK?!"

She tried her best to keep cool, but if I was almost killed I would be freaking out myself. " N-No, it's Ok Kiya. I-I'm fine..." She sputtered out in a hushed voice, trying to smile. She was amazing at keeping her composure.

" No it's not! I'm hopeless..." I slumped to the floor.

Still a little shaky, Tikal walked over to me. Her hands were still shaking and cold, but her voice was truthful and pure. She said to me, " Don't say that Kiya. You're just using weapons that you're not accustomed to," She shook my shoulders with a joyful expression, " You're a mage, so don't mages use staffs and things like that?"

My ears perked to the sound of her voice. " Yes..."

" Well then," Something hard hit the top of my head, " You should try using a staff."

I grabbed the spot on top of my head that stung from whatever she hit me with. Grasping the top of my head I stood up, looking to Tikal with teary eyes. In her hands was a large wooden staff. Its wood looked soft and polished, shinning like the ocean's surface. The top of the staff was crooked into a question mark form, and a small healthy leaf was perched at the top.

" Oh Tikal..." I smiled.

Go ahead, try it out!" Tikal held it out to me looking as eager as I felt. I grabbed the staff, enjoying its refreshingly cold wood against my fiery hands. It was a lot smoother than I expected, and it's wintery color was appealing to my eyes.

I pulled it away from her and stood it next to me. It was a lot taller then I expected, reaching at least my height. It felt good in my hands, but still there was an anxiety when this unknown feeling numbed my fingertips. It must've been nothing.

" Why don't you try using your magic with it." said Tikal. I nodded at her, thinking of a spell I would use.

Once it was thought of and done, I rose the staff up, pointing it towards the tree. I had agreed to use a fire spell, seeing that it was a common attack used with staffs. With new found confidence surging through my veins like bolts of electricity I cast, " Fira!"

My inner flame built up inside me, growing until it was ready to be free. It swam through my soul and through my veins until it left my fingertips. But when I felt it reach the staff, something happened. The wood glowed a deep crimson, and I could hear the wood crackle like a burning fire. That feeling from before paralyzed my body, and like everything else, the staff broke into a million pieces of ash. It's amber coals just trickled down slowly to the white grass, crumbling and dying, just like my hopes.

I collapsed to my knees, unable to take it any more. That small leaf that was perched on that beautiful staff danced down until it landed in my palms. I held it as if I was holding a small heart in my hands. It was so fragile, so weak, and so vulnerable. Just as I. Tears ran down my face, and I couldn't hold it in much longer. If I stay this weak, I'll never be able to protect myself or others. My face reddened, and my eyes felt puffy like a pillow.

" It's OK.." Tikal tried to calm me down with soothing words, just like any other friend would.

" No it's not," I cried some more, " I've tried everything Tikal, and still I have nothing." I cried enough tears to fill up a lake, and still more came.

" Well... You haven't tried everything." Tikal said. I looked up at her, but her face was still blurry from my obscuring tears.

" W-What?" I squeaked. She smiled with sympathy before reaching behind her back. With curious eyes I waited for what she was going to pull out. She stayed there for a while, hands behind her back.

" It's the last thing we have." Tikal said, handing me something I hadn't thought of.

As a young girl I never really went to the training hall to study weapons, that was more Blitz's thing. Yet, I was always interested in one particular class. It didn't have many members, since most warriors chose to be just that, warriors. I found what they did to be so fascinating that I couldn't pull my eyes away. Everyday I watched them do their training, but when I asked mother if I could join, she had said that I was born of magic blood, nothing more. I was disappointed at first, but I soon got over it.

And now, ten years later I've been confronted with the same weapon those people had used. The same weapon I had studied and adored. In Tikals hand was a marvelous bow. It was made of a strong wood that glowed like liquid gold. A leather quiver was in her other hand, etched with a large blue crescent moon on it. Inside of the quiver were twenty three arrows with white feathered fletchings.

" Tikal..." I was speechless. I had always wanted to try archery, but never had I believed I would get the chance to. When I grew up I knew I would never be an archer, and gave up that dream. Yet now here I was, being handed the weapon I so desperately wanted to wield.

With a trembling hand I picked up the quiver, puling it over my head. It felt so good, so natural to have it's weight against my back. The arrows shifted and danced when I reached down for the bow. For the first time I hadn't felt that rejecting surge, but a more inviting one. I felt that we were equals, the bow and I.

Grabbing the bows grip with one hand I reached back to get an arrow. I took the arrows notch in my fingertips and pulled it over my head, placing it on the arrow rest. I recalled as a child watching the men and women pulling back on the bowstring, having the fletching near your cheek before you shot. I did just as I remembered, pulling back with such little force, angling the arrows notch with the string perfectly. I looked through the sight window, choosing where I would aim.

On the tree was a red target that just seemed to seep from the bark. The center would be my target. The next step I remembered was concentrating on that mark, believe that you can hit the middle, take a deep breath, and let go. But could I do more? For a while I told myself no, for my last failure still haunted my mind, and I so desperately wanted this to work.

I had learned from my cousin that chances must be taken to succeed, and one should live a life of oh wells other than what ifs. So with either confidence or stupidity I said, " Fira."

I could feel Tikals' eyes widen beside me. The fire charged up once more, flowing through my body to my fingertips and then to my arrow. That crimson light appeared again, and I feared this would be another mistake, another failure. I hoped no, I prayed no. The amber light moved towards the arrow head, and as if my prayers were answered, the tip of the arrow had set on fire.

Not a rampaging fire that consumed the arrow, but a controlled one that waited until I shot the arrow. I smiled, and taking a deep breath I aimed straight towards the middle of the target. Not sure if I would make it or not I did the only thing I could to see fit. I just. Let. Go.

The thin arrow zoomed through faster than a tornadoes winds, whistling as it cut through the air. The fire at its tip made it look like a ragging comet, and once it pierced the tree, its flame expanded until I summoned it away.

My heart was thumping out of my chest. There was no sign of ashes, so no burnt arrow am I correct? I ran up to the target to get a closer look, and with astonished eyes exclaimed, " I did it! Bulls eye!"

The tip of my arrow cut into the center mark like a knife into a Christmas ham. I pulled the arrow out and heard Tikal cheer, " I knew you could do it Kiya! You're a natural!"

I smiled from ear to ear, drowning in the flood of accomplishment. After all the tries I had finally found it, _my _weapon. " I can't wait to tell Blitz!" I cheered.

Those purple fireflies stood on my shoulder and bow, and it sounded like they were humming to me. They hummed with the music that echoes through the spirit world. What was that song?

" Well it was wonderful to see you again Kiya. I'm glad I was able to help you," Tikal smiled at me as more of those orbs landed on my skin and arms, " Now go finish your mission! Good luck!"

My vision blurred, and Tikal looked like she was made of orange charcoal that was smeared by a child's careless hand. I was feeling light as a feather, having the weight flow out of me. To my excitement I had realized I was leaving the spirit world.

**Trail to the Spring of Nightmares:**

Pulsing adrenaline powered his charging legs that glided over the dirt and grass. His lungs burned with each breath he took, causing a burning in his chest. His shoes thumped loudly against the ground, or was that the heavy beat of his racing heart?

He followed the blue blur who continued to run with the greatest of ease. With that pleasant smile it looked as if he thought this was just a walk in the park, when in fact it was more. More to Shadow at least. He willingly followed him through that forest of sameness, never missing a sharp turn or stumbling over a single menacing twig that purposely tried to slow him down.

In the bleak fog that zoomed past his eyes like nothing he saw in the distance a light brighter than the northern star. He was immediately attracted to it like a moth to flame, running towards what seemed to be a wall of shrubbery. Sonic, being the quick rascal he was, had already been awaiting him at the entrance of the huge bush with that cocky grin which made Shadows blood boil. His run turned into a jog which quickly became a calm walk that lead to a complete stop. The beads of fiery sweat turned cooling and refreshing, and all the air he needed was there.

" Is she here?" He panted.

Sonic pointed to the bush and grinned, " Yep, right through this bush is where Kiya is."

He was eager to see her face once again, but that would just have to wait. Footsteps louder then a stampeding herd of cattle were heard just before the others showed up. Blitz and Devon were the first to be seen without a single bead of sweat on their brows. They had came out strong, breathing calmly as if hadn't run at all.

Next came Amy, who looked quite the opposite. Her face was red like a fresh strawberry with beads of salty sweat rolling down the side of her face. There was a look in her eyes, glossy and weak, as if she would pass out at any given moment. Her heavy eyelids fluttered a bit before she collapsed. Sonic's heart fell and he yelled, " Amy!" He ran to her side, catching her in his arms before she hit the ground.

Her skin was warmer then a bonfire's living flame. " Amy are you OK!" he shouted in fear. He dreaded the thought that she had returned to that deep sleep from before, leaving her to be so close, yet so far.

She looked up at him, sending his fear to a far off place. " I'm fine, just hungry. I have no more energy." Her stomach rumbled louder then an earthquake.

" Yeah I'm kinda getting hungry myself." Blitz said, rubbing her flat stomach. Everyone then began to talk about this topic. They hadn't expected for food to be a problem, but now they had found that everyone was unfed and unfit to fight any battle that would come.

Shadow, not really giving a damn about this serious concept listened to their talks of meals and how they would obtain them. He hadn't cared though, for his worried mind was much louder than his stomach.

LL, who had seemed to have arrived out of thin air leaned in to whisper in Shadows ear. " You can just go you know. Find Kiya before Hecate does."

Shadow nodded. He looked at LL with a face blanker then paper, not giving off any emotion of joy or sadness. A smile didn't form and neither did a whisper of thanks, but it was there. Hidden within his eyes behind a glossy coat of sorrow and somber clouds was a small glow of gratitude.

No one else would have noticed it, but LL did. He saw it clear as day. Without a second thought Shadow slipped through the shrubbery. Mud turned to grass and the scent of wet dirt became fresh and clean.

Twigs cut at his skin, but it neither hurt nor bothered him. He trudged on. The sun had never been so bright, and he was forced to cover his eyes. A clanking was heard nearby, but that was pushed away. All he saw was a palette of white, and his eyes ached and burned. Slowly the white light faded, and the scenery was revealed. It was breathtaking, more beautiful then the garden of Eden itself. The grass was a luscious green that swayed in the soft breeze with separate personalities all their own.

The trees that surrounded this secret place were both healthy and wise, watching over this place with vigor. But to top all this off was the spring who's waters were more purple than a plum. And as expected, by the springs shore, he saw the girl he had been searching for, the one and only Kumiko Kiya. To any man or women this would be considered a marvelous view, but Shadow didn't care. Out all of this beautifully painted picture, she was the only piece he had paid any attention to. Her long ocean blue hair waved in the breeze, looking like the waves. Her eyes were shut and the look of a deep peace was on her face.

There could had been an army standing besides him ready to attack, but he wouldn't notice. And the clanking of metal rang in his ears for a moment before it was gone, completely thrown from his mind like trash.

She was the only thing stuck in his head. Her still body that knelt near the shore of the strange water that was so close, yet so far. He broke out into a sprint, but no matter how hard he tried, his legs wouldn't move any faster. He felt like he wasn't moving at all, just like a bad dream.

He inched closer to her, extending his hand to grasp her shoulder. His hand, only a few inches from her baby soft shoulder, could feel her warmth. He was going to grasp onto her when a loud, " No!" filled his ears. Shadow pulled his hand back, looking to see where the yelp came from.

" Are you crazy?!" Blitz exclaimed. Shadow, slightly angered by her accusation, calmly listened as the woman chewed him out. " One does not simply touch someone who is meditating! Do you know what would happen if you moved her body? Her soul will lose the location of its vessel and be lost forever!" Her voice roared through the forest, cutting the silence. She hadn't meant to sound so abrupt like a crabby old aunt, but fear does that sometimes.

Shadow grunted since he didn't care for what she said, but the fact that he would've hurt Kiya if Blitz hadn't stopped him gave him a reason to thank her.

" You should believe her boy," said a deep mysterious voice from behind, " She speaks the truth." Without any second thought Shadow spun around to glare at this new entity, extending his arms out to guard Kiya's statue of a body. A rabbit who's fur was whiter then the clouds after a storm looked down at him with dominion. Their eyes met, looking through one another, igniting the wordless battle of authority, to see who was the strongest and whom would have power over the other.

It hadn't been long until Blitz said, " It's OK Shadow, Sayo's a friend." Shadow loosened up, not winning or losing the fight of dominance. The two of them dropped their gaurds, and Shadow looked to the untouched beauty behind him. " Just be patient," Sayo blandly said, " She should wake up soon."

The others walked towards the silently inviting Sayo, soaking up the suns welcoming rays. Amy, who trotted along beside Sonic in his arms, stared in amazement at the purple spring. The lights reflecting on the wavering water resembled the stars in the night sky. It was both beautiful and astonishing, striking both interest and caution.

"What is this place?" Amy asked her blue hero.

He looked down at her with a twinkling smile. " It's called the Spring of Nightmares. It's a long story." He led her to the snow white rabbit, keeping her arm wrapped with his own.

" Amy, this is a new friend of ours, Sayo." Amy felt like an ant compared to him. He stood so tall with an inevitable look of authority in his ebony eyes. Others would have trembled under his icy stare, breaking like glass under his powerful glare. But Amy didn't bat an eye, for she hadn't felt this deathly pressure he exerted, nor did she feel intimidated.

She simply smiled her sweetest smile that gave everyone a cavity and said, " What a pleasure to meet you Sayo!"

Although Sayo was taken aback by her openly kind greeting, he looked back to Sonic for him to continue his introduction. " And Sayo, this is Amy. She is the beautifulest, strongest, most amazing person I have ever known, and she's not only a close friend, but the love of my life." Sonic presented her as if she were a priceless jewel on display. Amy blushed at his sweet compliments.

Sayo bowed his head slightly, bidding his own silent greeting.

" You don't say much, do you?" Amy asked.

He looked at her and with the smallest of grins he answered, " I'm more of a listener. Words are useless to me."

"But talking is so much fun! Without words, how would you make friends?" she said. Sayo chuckled so quietly it was mistaken as a brief cough.

" You're a very open person aren't you? I respect that milday, most people dread to speak their minds and instead feed others lies. You truly are one of a kind. Remind me to give you something before you depart."

Amy smiled zestfully, proud with herself that she got the laconic rabbit to speak so continuously. Sonic led Amy to the crowd that surrounded the frozen Kiya, trying to keep a smile on his face.

" Hey Sonic, how much longer do you think it'll be before Kiya wakes up?" Blitz asked, sitting on the grass that tickled her legs and toes.

" Shouldn't be much longer." Sonic replied, though his answer was as good as hers.

Blitz sighed, looking up at the partly clouded skies. To her, the clouds looked like puffy balls of cotton floating on a blue creek. The sky calmed her racing mind, but it hadn't stopped her from speaking it. It was a nagging fact that ate at her like a starved rat.

" I hope you're right. Hecate has probably noticed that we're all missing, especially Amy, and is probably looking for her as we speak. And there is no way in hell we're going to get separated again." Blitz hated to be the bearer of bad news, but the truth was real, and it was after them all. She hadn't wanted to bring this negative thought into the others minds, but they had to realize this isn't all fun and games. Her words were poignant, knocking the sense back into everyone, and the slap of reality hurts much more than the poke of a living lie.

They had all been spending these brief moments together with laughter and playing when in fact danger was lurking around every corner. " Blitz is right," Sonic began," We have to remember that we're not safe until we get out of here." The others nodded, embracing the fearful truth. He looked at Blitz and gave her a smile. " Thanks Blitz."

She gave him a thumbs up, " No problem!"

" I understand your fear," Sayo chimed in, his voice both still yet powerful," But if you claim sanctuary here at the Spring Of Nightmares, Hecate will not be able to touch you."

All eyes turned to him, each one asking the same question: How? Sayo laughed as their eyes popped out of their skulls. " The Spring of Dreams is one of the most powerful things in this world. It's wish granting makes it unstoppable, but it dislikes violence. All harmful beings are not allowed in if their target claims sanctuary. Even Hecate can't get through, not without the help of all the items of Light that is."

Immediately after his sentence had ended they all shouted, " Sanctuary!"

The springs water lit up with a blinding glow. The water snaked around along with the light, and began to pulse like a beating heart. With one beat thin layers of pure purple light passed through them, slapping them with a cold breeze. A second beat, and the layer stopped around the boarder of maple trees that surrounded them. The color was thin and difficult to see. The third beat and another layer mixed with the first, creating a pure purple dome around them. Its surface was fluidly moving like the water in a disrupted pond.

The barrier was thick now, pulsing with life and protection over its new company. It's color slowly faded, but they could feel it was still there.

" Cool." Blitz said, stupefied by the barrier.

All was silent once again, though not for long. It was a sound most heavenly, like a choir of angels was in their presences. " Signore guidami, E dimmi cosa fare. Ho vista l'amore della mia vita, E lui ha vista me..." Sang Kiya's unmoving body. Everyone's eyes were on her, who's voice was more beautiful then an angels singing.

With the tune that Kiya had sung, Amy's fingers picked at the invisible strings of a harp. This song was the one she had played in her dreams! Her fingers plucked each imaginary string with each word Kiya sang, not missing a beat. She continued to play, not telling anyone about her knowledge of this song. Everyone was silent to hear her angelic voice continue, "Sono passate due settimante, La vita scorre veloce, Il mio cuore batte forte..."

" Wait...I know this song..." Blitz whispered to Devon. " Kiya's mom would play it when she was teaching magic class. It's a song said to widen the spirit."

Kiya's voice went higher and lower, her voice would arpeggio better then any piano. "Signore guidami e dammi pace,Ti chiedo cose dire, come dirlo..."

Was she really just an angel in disguise, sent down to bring her sweet music to earth? It was such a beautiful sound that broke everyone's heart. Her song was coming to an end, just the same way she had started it, with elegance. "Nostrami come dire che l'amo. Nostrami come dire che mi ama. Sto pregando che dira di amarmi..." And with the last note, her red eyes opened to the world, surrounded by shocked eyes.

Her breath returned to her, and tired muscles sprang to life, just like her body. She jumped back, scared by those wide eyes that stared at her. She looked at them sheepishly, wondering why they looked so startled. Shadow was the first to speak, though not sounding like his cross self, " T-That was beautiful..." He said to her, looking into her ruby eyes.

Kiya, not having a single clue as to what was happening, looked to Blitz for answers. " You do know you sing when you meditate, right?" Blitz said, laughing.

Kiya turned fifty shades redder, " I do? I hadn't realized... Oh I am so truly embarrassed now."

" You shouldn't be embarrassed Kiya," Amy joined," You're voice is extremely beautiful."

Blitz answered, " You are pretty damn good girl! You were actually singing the song your mom played when she trained you. Remember, that latin song. What was is called again... Vivaldi's Rain!That's it, Vivaldi's Rain. "

_' That was the name!,' _Kiya thought to herself, _' But why would Vivaldi's Rain be playing in the spirit world?' _Kumiko Kiya was not the only one thinking this thought, for Amy wondered the same thing. Why was she taught this song? Her hand stopped plucking those imaginary strings, and instead hugged the now standing Kiya.

" Kiya!" Amy cheered, squeezing her friend until she exploded.

Kiya, having the air knocked right out of her, coughed out, " Amy!" When Amy let go they both laughed.

" Nice to have you back my cousin," intruded LL, walking towards them with his flirtatious smile, " It seems that now we can begin planning our escape."

" My god LL is that you?" Sayo asked, peering at the yellow hedgehog with uncertainty. The groups stare was pulled to Sayo who looked at LL in awe.

LL looked at him with a flabbergasted grin bigger than the sun. His breath was taken away, leaving him in a stupefied manner. " Well I'll be damned. Sayo is that you? How's life been treating you old friend?" LL asked.

Sonic looked at the two men who shook each others hands, LL with a bright smile and Sayo with a small grin. " You two know each other?" He asked.

" LL had helped my village when some man started trouble," Sayo said, first answering Sonic's question until it seemed he was talking more to LL then the others, "But you had left after the crops started dying. I thought you had gone back to the castle."

LL snickered, " I also was a..._friend _of his sister. She was a client of mine both interesting and _fun_. " LL said, smirking with that seducing look of his. Everyone knew he meant anything other than a friend. Sayo glared at him with gall. " Sorry my friend, I forgot your sister is a touchy subject with you." LL laughed.

The concept of Sayo's sister was alien to the others, and since neither LL nor Sayo explained, that must have been a different story all its own. LL's smile faded away, and a more serious look furrowed his brow and brought flames to his eyes. " I guess we'll have to leave the reunion to later am I correct? Now that Kiya's back we should be thinking about our escape," LL looked out above the invisible barrier with a blank face, " And I know for a fact that this won't be easy."

" How so?" Asked Sonic.

" This whole perimeter is surrounded by a magic barrier, and even if we do succeed in escaping, the castle will disappear from view. However, with Kiya's seeing ability at our use we should be able to find it again easily. But for now we should worry on finding an exit hole in the barrier. It should be the same one that brought the maids and I here in the first place." LL looked at the others.

" I was thinking the same thing, " Kiya boasted, pulling the attention to her, " I think we should split up as well, but we have to be smart about the groups we split into."

There was a respectful silence that urged her on. She continued, " There are eight of us, but we cannot just be random about this. Four groups of two would work, and I think I know who should be with who. Sayo obviously won't leave the Spring he protects, and if Hecate finds LL he will surely kill him, so you two should stay here at the Spring," Sayo and LL nodded, agreeing with her decision, " Blitz and Devon should go inspect one half of the perimeter, and Shadow and I should inspect the other. Our telepathy will help both our teams keep in contact, and Amy should go and inspect the castle with Sonic to try and find that item of light Hecate took from Amy."

Everything was silent but the smiles on the others faces proved that Kiya's plan had gone through to them. " That's a good idea," passed though the group, and everyone congratulated her on the brilliant suggestion. Blitz patted her on the back and sniffled, " Kiya, my best friend and partner in crime, I am sorry to leave you for a sexier, male partner named Devon." They both laughed like children at her silly goodbye when Shadow stood next to Kiya, looking as gruff as usual, but for some reason, today he looked different. Today he looked...tranquil.

His eyes were softer, and if she stared at them for too long Kiya feared she would find herself lost in them. But she wanted to stare, oh she wanted to stare at his eyes forever, just swimming through those red pools. " Kiya, I've seen you fight with Blitz, and without a weapon you are vulnerable to attacks." Shadow began, but was interrupted by Blitz's snickering comment, " Is that a nice way of saying she sucks?"

He flushed multiple shades of pink, " No! I'm just saying that magic is a lot harder to use quickly and I don't fight like you Blitz. I prefer to keep my eyes on the target instead of dwelling on the fact that I need to watch two people at once," Shadow turned to look into Kiya's eyes, drawing from her her full attention, " You're an amazing mage Kiya, but you're weaponless and can easily get hurt. I might not be able to protect you in a fight."

Kiya felt warm inside her belly, knowing that he cared so much. To another girl, his words would have stung worse then a paper cut on their fingertips, but to Kiya there was no offense in his voice, he simply cared. But why? Something in his eyes told her that he didn't worry just because they were friends. No, something deeper was there in his clouded eyes. She hadn't known, but she sure wanted to find out.

Yet before she could ask, a distant whistle perked her ears upwards. She smiled at Shadow and laughed,  
>" Your concern means a lot to me Shadow," she said, looking up at the sky. Something brighter then gold shone in the sky, and it was coming down faster than rain . The others moved away, but Kiya lifted her hand up, knowing exactly what it was. It was golden wood that fell straight toward her palm. She grasped it when it fell down hard, the force twirling her around. Once she stopped spinning she grabbed the quiver that fell down as well, with her other hand, taking an arrow and positioning it on the arrow rest of the bow. She stopped in a shooting position, and keeping her eye on a nearby tree she pulled back and let go, " But I do have a weapon now."<p>

The arrow zoomed through the air, whistling a hum until it pierced the broad trunk of the tree.

Buzzing with excitement and energy, Blitz jumped up and down, " Oh my gosh Kiya! You have a weapon now!" Blitz admired her bow, taking mental notes of each bend and polish of its structure. " A pretty nice looking one at that. But you don't just learn how to shoot an arrow like that without practice." Blitz looked at her suspiciously. Blitz remembered as a child seeing Kiya observe the archers, and of course caught her using the bows a few times although Kiya would never admit it.

Kiya's face became nervous and shaky. She grabbed a few strands of her long azure blue hair, twirling it on her finger, " I-I don't know what you mean..." She stuttered. Sweat ran down the side of her face and her smile was falser than a unicorn.

" You know what I mean cousin. You used to practice archery without your mother knowing didn't you!" Blitz smiled devilishly, knowing the truth, but wanted to hear the words fall off Kiya's lips.

" N-No! Mother would never approve of such childish acts of weaponry! I have never fired a weapon in my life!" Had Kiya been a lawyer, her client would be sent to prison with no second thought. Blitz smiled in amusement at her defense, and pointed to the arrow in the tree. Kiya's face went blank. "Oh.. W-well I've...maybe once or twice..." she said.

Blitz danced and cheered, her golden locks swayed like fresh fields of grain in the fall. " Kiya isn't the goody two shoes I thought she was! I guess she's a little rule breaker, not listening to her mother." She mocked and teased her little cousin with empty jokes she didn't mean. Kiya laughed with Blitz for a bit until seriousness was brought back to the group.

Sonic said to them all, " Alright, now that Kiya's back I guess we can get moving." Sonic grabbed Amys hand, entwining his finger with hers like thread on a piece of cloth. He rubbed her warm hand with his thumb, making her smile.

" Wait, I have something for Amy. " Sayo said, stopping them before they left for the task ahead. He held his hand out, his amethyst bracelet hit his wrist and the jewels began to glow. It was a hypnotic glow that moved like it was alive. It was creamy and smooth, but thin like a shadow. It flowed out from the cuffs and reached into Sayo's chest. His eyes went wide in pain, and he began to grunt, trying to hold back a yelp. This purple aura was reaching inside him, past his heart to something else that rested there. The pain was radiating and real, sending his nerves into a frenzy. Knifes were being plunged into his chest, ripping him open it seemed, and it burned his inside to no end.

Sweat ran down his face, feeling more like blood then sweat. The aura grabbed what it was reaching for, and pulled it out of his chest. This was the climax of pain. It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest thoughtlessly, just pulling at it until it was outside of his body. The aura seeped out of him with it's prize in hand. The pain subsided, and his breathing became still. The aura placed this item in his hand, and returned to the amethyst bracelet. Sayo gripped his chest rubbing the lingering pain away.

Looking back at the palm of his hand, he lifted it up towards Amy. It was an Item of Light, the item of Darkness. It had black wispy air around it that slapped his skin, covering up the darkness deep inside of it. It looked so light and feathery as if made up only of black air. It floated above the palm of his hand, and each time a wisp of thin air brushed against his skin, that place turned black and then healed. " I've never been a fan of darkness, but still it chose me to be it's keeper, " Sayo began, looking disgusted at the item, " But you need this to defeat Hecate. You are its true keeper, and you must keep it safe."

He moved his hand from under the item of Darkness and it stayed there, floating like a cloud. He brought hie other hand close to it, and without touching it Sayo pushed it towards her. It glided through the air to her like the first snow flake of winter. It slowly reached her, and when it did, it began to glow and quake as if it was excited. She looked at it in bewilderment, watching it shake and dance. It glowed a dark purple and with out warning shot right into Amy's chest like a bullet. She let out a yelp of pain when it went through her body, resting in its new vessel.

The shock was so great that Amy fell back a bit, but thankfully Sonic caught her. She took in great breaths, still surprised from this rush of the item. " Are you OK Amy?" Sonic asked.

" Yeah." Amy whispered, smiling up at him.

A voice sweeter than the twinkling of bells whispered, " Amy?"

The whole group turned in response, even though all of there names were in fact**_ not_** Amy. A girl stood behind them, tall and lean. Her milky white skin looked so pale against the radiating light of her golden eyes that looked at them with uncertainty. Her dainty hands were clasped together against the midnight black of her dress that stuck to body, revealing each curve and contour of her body. Her rosy lips were put in a sweet smile ready to either greet with happiness or apologize with embarrassment, and her long white hair ran down her back like a blanket of snow. The black bow behind her head was ruffled and wrinkled, most likely feeling the same nervous tension she was.

Though she was a few feet away, her scent filled their noses. She smelled of freshly baked cookies and warm sugary batter.

The familiar face brought a smile to Amy and Sonics' faces when they shouted, " Zelzainia!"

The restaurant owner from the LinaMosa Cafe grinned from ear to ear, running up to them shouting, " Amy, Sonic! It is you!" Zelzainia looked at the others and smiled, " Hello, my name is Zelzainia." The others said hello, feeling safe with this new face.

Sonic laughed, " Zelzainia what are you doing here?"

Zelzainia explained, " Oh, the LinaMosa does catering," She stepped aside, revealing the army of neatly set tables with satin red table cloths all around them. Hundreds of workers buzzed about the tables setting up, moving faster than bees in a hive. How hadn't they noticed that? " Our new client said there was going to be a wedding and a rehearsal dinner, so is that why you're here?" Zelzainia asked.

" Sorta.." Sonic said.

" I'm the one getting married." Amy finished, burdened with a saddened face.

Zelzainia just stared for a moment, confused and surprised. Her eyes were squinted and her mind was boggled like a piece of puzzle pieces. " Hey Zel, what the hell is taking so long! I want to go on my break so I can shoot cats!" Shouted another voice. Another girl walked into the scene. She had the same body as Zelzainia, but wore a cloud white dress instead of black. Her skin was pale, bringing out the black nothingness in her eyes. Her lips were rosy too, but in her evil toothy grin was a pair of sharp fangs that disappeared when her smile turned into a closed frown. Her eyebrows moved up, confused by the fact those hedgehogs looked awfully familiar.

Her blood red hair was long and pulled back into a high ponytail that was held together by a large white bow on the back of her head. Her bangs nearly covered her left eye, while the right side was clear of bangs. " Hey I remember you! You were that couple that helped Zelzainia handcuff me to a chair at the Cafe."

Zelzainia shushed her big sister and said, " Sis, Amy's getting married with the man we're working for."

Lina looked at her weirdly, " I thought you and the blue dude were a thing."

Amy sighed, " I'm forced to marry him, but it's a long story...Actually, I think you could help us with something."

" Whatever you'd like. " Zelzainia beamed.

" The wedding is really close by, three days to be exact, and we want to escape. I know you have to help a costumer, but could you please try and slow this wedding down by messing with the food?" Amy pleaded.

Lina laughed wickedly, " Heh heh, time to put laxatives in the brownies." She tapped her fingers together like the evil mastermind she was. Zelzainia hit her sister with the back of her hand.

" No laxatives!" She turned to Amy with a smile, " Amy, I know true love when I see it, and I know Sonic and you are meant to be, so I guess I'll do you this one favor. Yeah we might be sued, but it seems worth it."

Amy jumped up and hugged Zelzainia, oozing with happiness. " Oh thank you so much Zel!"

Zelzainia laughed, " Ha ha, no problem. Before you guys do whatever it is you guys are going to do, would you like something to eat?"

" Only if Lina didn't drug it." Sonic laughed, both serious and comical.

All eyes were on the mischievously grinning Lina. She felt their burning stare, and sighed, " Fine, I'll take the drugged food out." Lina walked over to the food bin by one of the set tables, pulling out a basket of fresh biscuits ready for Hecate to taste and approve of, throwing out the tainted food.

Zelzainia shook her head in disappointment, " Why couldn't I get a normal big sister?"

I light bulb lit above Amy's head, " Wait, I just got an idea. You said there was going to be a rehearsal right? Well I think I know a way of keeping at least Kiya close by if we get split up."

" How?" Kiya asked.

" Hecate seems like a man who likes entertainment. No doubt he will have music at the rehearsal dinner, and music is twice as good with a singer. Then you will _have_ to stay nearby."

Kiya blushed at the thought of singing in a crowd. She never dreamed of singing in public, for their beady eyes and invisible thoughts made her nervous.

Lina came back with the biscuits and handed them to Zelzainia who gave each one of them a biscuit. They all shoved the bread down their throats, and it slowly went down to the pit of their stomachs. They didn't give much time to actually taste the food since their hunger was so great, and they continued to chow down until their stomach felt like they would pop.

As they continued to eat, Blitz took the time to ask with a mouth full of biscuit," Heydoyouhaveaweapon?"

Lina and Zelzaina asked at once, " What?"

Blitz swallowed the thick bread and asked again, " Do you guys have a weapon? My sword broke, so I'm weaponless."

Zelzainia looked to Lina who was already going back to the food bin. She reached down into the lowest compartment and pulled out a heavily secured case. Lina brought it over with ease, even though it looked as if it weighted tons. She set the case done with a thump. When it hit the floor the ground shook, and a crater was left under it. Lina pulled out a key that unlocked the chain around this decaying case, and then entered the pass code into the tablet on the mouth of the case. Then she said the secret password which was, " Lina is badass and Zel is boring." The case clicked and opened. Lina pushed the top away and showed the military worthy array of guns and blades.

Lina picked up a .45 pistol and handed it to Blitz. Blitz grabbed the metal death machine, looking at it from every angle. She put her eye against the barrel, giving Zelzainia a heart attack until she moved the barrel away. Blitz then found the trigger and slipped her finger in, wondering what it did. Before anyone could stop her she pulled the trigger, sending a bullet flying.

The bullet went straight through one of the worker bees hat, nearly missing his skull and scaring the life right out of him. With a hole through his hat and fear in his eyes he fell to the floor. The poor child had fainted.

" Whoops..." Blitz said. Kiya yanked the pistol from her hands and gave it back to Lina.

" Maybe something more...traditional." Kiya laughed, not really able to hide the worry in her curved brow. Lina shrugged her shoulders, not really approving of this girls choice in weapons. She rummaged throughout the weapons and ammo packs. A landmine? No, they wouldn't use that. A crossbow? No, not enough arrows left. Lina fingered everything in this endless casket of guns until she came across something that she hadn't needed anymore.

She pulled it out slowly, letting Blitz soak in the juices of the striking look of this sacred weapon. For its blade was sharper than a philosophers mind, and it's metal looked to be made of dragon claws. It's handle was gold, the same color as Blitz's pure colored hair. Lina handed it to Blitz and spat, " I'm not a fan of mythical swords. Too complicated for me. I think this little bad boy is called Phoenix."

Blitz, not even listening to Lina's meaningless rambling, gawked at the blade. The blades look was very bland, not consisting of an array of different accessories like crests and moldings. No, it was just a plain gold handle with a sleek blade attached. Nevertheless Blitz was drawn to its hypnotic glow that beckoned her to hold it in her palms. She reached out, placing one hand on its handle, pulling it near her. She felt this feeling of a rushing heat swim through her veins. This sword was connecting with her, approving the thought of Blitz being its master, but never had this feeling gone through Blitz when connecting to a blade. This sword was filling her with a new renowned surge of power. But not just any kind of power, no, this power was alive and warmer than a summers afternoon.

This blades fire was alive, and it agreed to burn only for Blitzs' protection.

" You like?" Lina asked.

Blitz smiled, " I don't like...I love it. " She swung the sword around a bit, liking its feather like weight against each deadly blow to the air. Lina gave her the metal sheath for the sword. The sheath wasn't heavy either, but was sturdy and connected to a leather belt. She sheathed the sword and that fiery energy became dormant, sleeping almost. She cinched the belt, tightening it to fit her thin waist to perfection, not too tight, not too lose. " Thanks for the blade Lina. I'm ready to go now."

" Here, maybe you manly men over there should take a sword too. I don't have anymore fancy ones, so you're stuck with boring plain ones. Boo hoo! But a swords a sword. It might come in handy." Lina pulled out a few more blades, though their colors were gray and trite. LL and Sayo were the only two who did not accept the weapon, saying that they could handle themselves.

" Ms. Zelzainia! Ms. Lina! How to you make the white sauce again?" called a worker bee from far away.

Zelzainia perked up and parted, " Oh, duty calls! Good luck on whatever you guys are doing! I promise to try my best to slow production." Zelzainia was walking back to where her work station was located, and called after her sister shouting, " C'mon Lina, time to get cooking!"

Everyone waved goodbye, and set off on their own journey.

**The Forest:**

It had only been a few measly minutes since the group had split, but had felt like a century of walking all the same. Kiya knew they were close to an escape route, she could feel it in her bones! But her aching feet seemed to scream louder than a hopeful thought. Her feet were bruised and tender by her lack of foot wear, and her grip on the long bow was questionable. Nevertheless, she trudged on, trying to keep the same pace as Shadow.

He hadn't spoken much since they were last at the Spring. Actually, he hadn't spoken at all. Not a single word had left his lips, and he seemed to like it kept so. Kiya on the other hand, didn't find it as enjoyable.

She could feel a bit of tension between them, like he was being cautious about her, but she hadn't had the slightest clue as to why. Kiya had tried to lift this crushing tension by throwing random topics here and there, only to get a few stares from Shadow and a thicker cloud of awkwardness. His gingerly behavior was becoming unethical and queer to Kiya.

One of the reasons why Kiya had volunteered for them to accompany one another on a search was so they could converse a bit. She wanted to learn more about him; to fully grasp the reason why his eyes burned with anger and sorrow.

The violent wind blew high above the trees, whistling its arctic ballad. The evergreen leaves held onto their nimble branches for dear life. A wisp of wind would rub against Kiya here and there, sending small goosebumps all along her skin. To her advantage the cold soothed her aching feet, and gave her a topic to talk about.

" Brr! It's so cold!" She shivered. No response.

Not giving up on this fight for words she continued, " I have a feeling we are extremely close to our goal. What do you think?" Shadow looked back to her with a blank face and then back.

Kiya, being as disappointed as she was, said mostly to herself, " Shadow, are you going to stare out like that all day?"

He came to a complete stop. Kiya looked up toward him, and the temperature dropped about 30 degrees. He was looking back at her from over his shoulder in a way she had never seen before.

His eyes were colder than the wintry winds and sorrowful like a lost pup. They were open doors wide enough to let her slip into his thoughts. She couldn't see the film playing behind his eyes, but she hadn't needed to, for she could already tell it was a tear jerking cinema.

~Flashback~

An inch of glass. An inch of glass was all that separated him from the cold black nothingness of space. It was never ending darkness, and if you stared for too long, you'd find yourself lost in its mystique. But black wasn't the only thing seen. Oh no, in the middle of the sea of never ending darkness was a ball that glowed like a lantern. It was green and full of life, and had a large ocean much different than his, for it was made of calming blue water, not black darkness. The planet had gained it's heavenly glow from the sun, which was in sight as well. The planet was Earth.

He had never been there. No, for he was born on the Ark, are at least created. Instead he had heard stories of it, but hearing and seeing are two different things.

"Shadow?" asked a sweet and innocent voice.

Shadow looked away from hypnotic space to rest his eyes upon the young girl. She stood with her hands behind her back and a smile on her pink lips. Her blue eyes sparkled and shone like the waters on earth, and were the closest thing to an ocean he had seen. Her blonde hair was brushed down but still a bit wavy like a field of grain, or at least that is what he thought grain looked like, for he had never seen it before.

She wore a pure white night gown that reached down to her shins. " Would you like for me to read you a story?" she asked, her smile brighter than the sun. Shadow turned back toward the window, still under spaces' spell. The girl sighed, but her smile could still be felt as she sat down beside him and quietly whispered, " Shadow, are you going to stare out like that all day?"

~ End Flashback~

Kiya had known she had said something wrong, a simple slip of the tongue, but she hadn't known what. Shadow's eyes returned to being dark and hollow, and he continued to walk. Guilt began to stab at Kumiko Kiya's heart, not pitying her for this terrible feeling that invaded the pit of her stomach. Guilt is not a very forgiving thing you know. They walked in complete silence once more, not daring to speak for fear of hurting one another.

**Inside the castle:**

Getting into the ghostly castle was easy enough, for all they had to do was travel up the stone tower into Amy's silent bedroom. Now finding the item was going to be difficult. Amy strode into her room, silently thinking to herself as to where this item might be. She sat down on her comfy bed and curled her face in thought.

The gears in her mind turned at full speed, trying to place herself in Hecates' shoes. Sonic, on the other hand, had his attention on something else. His attention was pulling pulled away from the matters at hand, and more to the little pink rose sitting on the bed. She was hypnotic, and the way she moved made him melt. He smiled, finding her contemplative face cute.

Blitz words echoed in his head, reminding him that there was no time for love and foolishness. " Sonniku," Amy began, looking up at him with those vibrant jades eyes that pulled him closer to her, " Where do you think Hecate would hide the item of Light?"

She had noticed now that he was very close, looking down at her with those soft emerald eyes that made her heart pound. He leaned down, his smooth lips inches from her own. His pleasantly warm gloved hand grabbed her own, and he quickly pulled her up, moving his lips away and instead placing his empty hand on her hip and spinning her around.

" Sonniku what are you doing! We are supposed to be looking for the item!" Amy barked, blushing a deep red. Sonic held her hand in his own tightly, swayed helped get her hips to sway as they danced around the room.

" I know, but couldn't we just pretend that none of this is happening for just one second? I haven't seen you in so long, and I wanted to dance with you." He winked at her, making her smile. She placed her dainty hand on his shoulder, wanting to join in this magic of pretending that needed no spell or potion. He pulled her in closer so her face looked up at his, keeping her stare.

They began to move together, rocking to and fro, dancing to that imaginary song that powered there feet. Everything around them just melted away to oblivion, and the only worries they had was stepping on each others toes. They danced around the room, laughing and smiling like an old couple. Sonic then released his hand from her hip and she let go of his shoulder, and he spun her around. She twirled three times before twirled her back into his arms, her back against his chest and her hands in his. His arms were crossed across her chest and they both slowly swayed so gently like small waves in a lake.

To others, this might had looked like just two people dancing in an empty room, but to them this was a vast ballroom with a band of angels playing a harmonic tune. In this little slice of heaven that the two were dreaming in Amy was clothed in a elegant gown with the brightest of jewels hanging of her neck, and Sonic was dressed in the blackest of suites with a rose in his hand.

Amy sighed, " I wish we could be like this forever..." She looked at him with a yearning smile. Sonic looked down at her, and leaned in, placing his lips on hers. She turned her body to face him, moving her hands up behind his neck, deepening the kiss. His crazing thirst for her had been quenched, and her lips were sweeter than candy. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as she could be to him.

Sonic began kissing a hot trail from her lips down to her neck, making her gasp with ecstasy. She ran her fingers through his silky quills, tugging at it slightly each time he kissed that one sensitive spot. Her skin burned with each fiery kiss on her trembling skin. She couldn't contain the soft moan that befell from her lips, stating his name ever so slightly. Sonic shivered with satisfaction, and finding himself drunk from the sound of his name leave her lips with such longing.

Amy's legs began to feel like jelly under his strong kisses, as she was gently lowered down to cold sheets of her bed. He brought his lips back to hers, smile after each lovely peck. He stopped the evading kisses just to stare and her goofly grinning face. Her red head band was falling out of her hair and onto her face, making him laugh.

" Why did you stop?" Amy chortled.

" Cause you look funny." Sonic chuckled. She playfully hit his arm, and with a seductive smile on her pink lips she rolled over, causing both of them to fall off the bed as they giggled and played in peace.

**The Spring of Nightmares:**

" R-Really?" stuttered the blushing pantry chef who continuously brushed her jet black hair behind her ear even though no hair was there.

" Why would I lie to such a beautiful angel as yourself? When I say you're the most ravishing women I have ever seen, I mean it." LL grabbed her chin lightly and cooed ever so seductively.

" Oh stop it you, you're making me blush." The pantry chef smiled, trying to hide her cherry red face from his irresistible blue eyes.

" What's wrong? I don't bite...at least not all the time." His words and smile made her heart flutter and stole her breath. She fanned her face from the fire that began to light in her body which was fueled by LL's words.

" LL!" roared an aggravated voice. An angry Zelzainia zoomed across the field from her working area to LL and the pantry chef with a spatula in her hand. Her yellow eyes burned with the red fires of vexation when she waved that spatula in the air shouting, " LL I thought you stayed behind to help Sayo, _not _to flirt with my staff!"

The pantry chef ran off in terror of her boss, since she knew that a spatula could be very dangerous when there is enough anger behind it. Zelzainia rubbed her temples with the tips of her batter covered fingers and sighed, " LL this is the eleventh member of my staff that you've flirted with already." Her tone lowered down to a soft voice.

" I'm sorry m'dear, it won't happen again, I promise." LL grabbed her hand and kissed away the sweet cake from her knuckles delicately.

She pulled her hand away and laughed, " That doesn't work on me LL," she smiled, " Thank you for listening LL." Zelzainia walked back to her work station just as Lina pulled out another pistol so she could shoot the uncooperative mixer. That is when her walk turned into a speedy run.

LL laughed to himself with a genuine smile on his lips. He strode over toward the shade of a nearby tree in which Sayo was already silently spectating the whole scene. " Did you even know that pantry chefs name?"

LL leaned against the rough surface of the tree and thought to himself for a bit." No...But I barely know half of the names of the people I meet." The golden seducer laughed.

" You're terrible." Sayo chortled, shaking his head. Though a friendly laugh felt good, it still couldn't cover the distressed feeling in the pit of his stomach. These snippets of laughter was just a facade that hid his eating fear away from LL.

" Haha, I can just show you how terrible I can be." LL purred.

Sayo rolled his eyes, " LL leave you're flirting behind when you speak to me. I have no time for your useless games." He said uninterestedly.

" Haha, I'm just having a bit of fun old friend, I hadn't meant to offend. You should try having a bit more fun yourself." For a few silent moments LL closed his eyes and listened to the birds chirping and the clanking of metal.

It had been so long since he had heard birds or seen the light of day. He never appreciated the blue sky until he was locked in the forsaken cage. However the birds singing couldn't hide a strange hum that reverberated through him.

" Hey Sayo," LL looked to him with a serious frown, " Do you feel it too?" LL asked.

Sayo took a deep breath of fresh air that choked him up as if it was smoke instead. " Yes. I can feel Hecate's presence nearby."

" Which way do you think he is?" LL looked at the mesmerizing springs purple waters.

Sayo closed his eyes and felt the pains of worry wash over him like waves. A strong burst of energy could be felt pulsating from a trail their companions had taken like a beating heart. " It's just as I feared. Hecate is following the same trail as Shadow and Kiya."

**The Forest:**

"We found it." Shadow so blandly announced as he stared at the nearly transparent barrier that domed the whole area.

" Don't get so excited Shadow." Kiya sarcastically laughed. She hadn't expected for him to jump around shouting cheers of joy but a smile or even a few words of approval would've been nice. Instead he stared at the clear barrier that went on for miles around the perimeter, rippling and contorting the image of the land beyond, making it impossible to tell what exactly was on the other side. Maybe a young child was on the other side, staring at them even though the child's eyes couldn't see the phantom castle through the thick barrier.

There could be a handful of possibilities as to what was on the other side, or maybe nothing was there at all. Those were only a handful of the maddening thoughts that buzzed in and out of Kiya's wondering mind as her eyes scaled the magnificent barrier. Her ruby eyes were so busy staring at the dome that she hadn't dared to notice that a pair of red orbs were staring at her!

It wasn't a strange stare, it wasn't as if he was looking at her for sheer pleasure, it was quite the opposite. His eyes never left the center of her flat stomach, for he could still imagine the black singe mark from when Hecate had hit her with flaming fire. He had thought he lost her that day, but she proved him wrong by showing she could take care of herself perfectly fine. But then why did he still feel protective of her? Why had he cared if she lived or died, or even injured for that matter?

He wouldn't dare admit, not even to himself, but when Kiya was around a strange feeling would bubble in him. It was a quaint feeling that made him feel curiously warm inside. He had first thought he was sick, but it occurred to him that the ultimate life-form such as himself couldn't get sick, so what was it? He still couldn't put his finger on this different feeling of his, nor could he seem to explain it. Hell, it was probably just indigestion for all he knew.

A slightly muffled giggle escaped Kiya's lips, pulling Shadow away from his trance just to meet his eyes with hers. Her cheeks were tinged with a soft pink, while his _whole_ face mimicked that of a tomato.

" Shall I contact Blitz and Devon?" Kiya asked with a relaxed smile.

" That won't be necessary m'dear." Laughed a sinister voice.

The temperature took a steep drop, freezing Kiya's heart, and as it fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. She hesitantly looked over her shoulder only to find herself face to face with a nightmare. Her eyes met with his own pair of dark holes that sucked all happiness and joy away from her. He stood there with a wicked smile on his lips. It had felt like he had tied an invisible lasso around her when she wasn't looking, for she couldn't move or speak, just stare at him with a face masked in terror.

It was then that she saw it. A cut from the tip of his cheek bone down to his chin was red and inflamed, making the cut itself look like a red valley. It was raw and slightly blood stained, and when he would speak it would sometimes crack and a red river would seep out of that valley on his face.

'' Now don't be scared of little ole me...Actually, on second thought, it would make things ten times more fun if you were scared." Hecate laughed to a joke that was only funny to him.

Kiya just stood there like a deer under headlights, not moving at all since her blood turned into ice. Shadow ran in front of her, pushing her behind him. With teeth barred and fist clenched tightly, Shadow gave him a look of pure hate and disgust.

" Oh don't be hostile. I'm only taking back what is rightfully mine." Hecate slowly walked toward them with open hands, teasing Shadow as if he was a caged animal.

Shadow growled, " If you lay a finger on her I will rip your head off!" Kiya's ears perked up. What had Hecate wanted with her? Her hands couldn't stop shaking when she reached for an arrow from her quiver and readied her bow for battle. She wasn't going to be a burden any longer, she was going to fight.

" Tsk tsk so violent. What would _she _think if she saw you right now...But she's dead, isn't she. " Hecate smiled. Kiya didn't understand who this _'she' _was, but Shadow had, and it made his blood boil. He had snapped with that last comment, and like a bullet he shot out, eyes blazing with the fires of anger. He wrapped his hand around his swords handle and forcefully drew his sword just in time to diagonally slash his blade to slice Hecate's throat.

But Hecate had a quick draw, and blocked the incoming blade with his own. Metal clashed against metal, and sparks began to fly. Shadow drew his sword back and watched his enemy closely. That sudden attack was foolish, and he knew he had to have a focused head if he wished to keep it.

Hecate came in with a forward strike, ready to plunge his sword deep into Shadow's belly. Shadow covered to the side, letting his stab the air. The two slashed and hashed, dodging and striking one another, neither succeeding in getting a hit. It was a dangerous ballet of blades; _slice, dodge, slash, block. _Each striking with a certain amount of hate in their attack.

Hecate swung the sword over his head and sliced downward only to be blocked by Shadows blade. The swords connected, and the battle for power began. Shadow forced his blade upwards to cut through Hecate's strike, and Hecate forced it down to break his block. They had locked eye contact as they struggled to beat one another, but Hecate was never a fair player.

With the last sliver of strength he had handy he kicked Shadow like a horse hard in the gut. Breath was sucked out of his lungs, and his stomach flipped around inside of him. He stumbled back, still standing his ground as he tried to draw breath back. He gasped for air like a fish out of water, and Hecate took this time to focus on the real object at hand.

A light whistling caught his attention, and when he turned to face the noise he brought his hand up, stopping the whistling foe. Floating in mid air inches from the palm of his hand was a single arrow that had singed with the song that lyric his death. Hecate laughed and brought his hand down, removing the magic force from the arrow, letting it fall to the ground like a twig. He followed the weapons trail to Kiya who stood with a face ridden with shock and disappointment. She reached to her quiver and removed another arrow, preparing it for another shot.

Hecate smiled in amusement, " Well look here. The little magic girl has a weapon. " He brought up the sword and smiled like a maniac, and then charged straight for her. He was moving fast, and she quickly pulled the string back and tried to aim. She aimed for the head, but before an arrow could be fired a streak of black came from the side, bashing Hecate away from her trail.

Shadow charged in like a ram and pushed Hecate away with the butt of his blade. Hecate, fazed at first, caught his breath and continued his battle with the black knight. Shadow lunged forward and the swords clashed once more. Sparks flew like on the fourth of July, and the metal buckled and screamed under the tension.

" How c-cute...You try to...protect her.." Hecate whispered slowly, still trying to win the fight of brawn's. Shadow drowned his voice out of his head, but the words still dug into his mind. " Too bad...you couldn't protect..._her._You couldn't protect...Maria."_  
><em>

How could a single word bring such pain and sadness to ones soul? With his dimming strength he pushed Hecate back, not wanting to hear her name roll off his slimy tongue. But like a boomerang Hecate came back at him, pushing his sword against his. " Do you care about her as well?" Hecate pestered and teased poor Shadow, slowly feeling his guard slip away. He looked into Shadows eye, reading him, but Shadow is a hard book to understand, however the best way to understand a book is to look at its pictures.

He saw it in his eyes, that moment of fear each time he brought up Kiya's name. It was thick like blood in water, and the fear only continued to grow. Hecate took that opportunity, that moment of fear that corrupted Shadows mind, and let one hand go of the swords handle. He kept his eyes locked with Shadow, trying to keep his free arm obscured from Shadow's view. His fingers curled into the sand papery palms of his hand, and with a few mental words, bolts of flashing lights bled from his finger tips. Dark, blotchy storm clouds appeared around his hand, housing the strands of electricity.

It was his own personal storm cloud. He held it behind him like a concealed weapon, and leaning in here whispered, " Will you let her die too?"

Shadows eyes popped when those words set in, but it was too late to react, for Hecate had already thrown his hand Kiya's way, and the deathly lightening was headed straight for her heart. The head-splitting hum of the lightening that raced to Kiya drowned out Shadows compelling shout. Hecate laughed with insanity brimming in his eyes as the attack was inches from Kiya's thumping heart.

The magic made contact with a bright flash that blinded them all. Hecate laughed like a mad man. " Ha ha ha ha ha- Huh?"

When the light faded away, and vision was bestowed upon the evil man, he could see there was no body, no burned flesh, nothing. Just burned grass and a few flames that fought for life. Shadow stared with him, the same awe struck frown placed on his muzzle.

A twinkling sound made Hecate's ears twitch to the side. He saw a ball of airy black energy that fluttered around, inches away from the singe mark. The strange ball collapsed to the cool earth, and like a a spring flower blossomed the silhouette of Kiya. The black energy was shed off her like leafs falling from a tree.

Shadow sighed in relief, but Hecate growled before smirking at her heinously. " Well, looks like little magic girl learned to teleport. How cute."

Kiya pulled another arrow from her quiver, and placed it on her bow with a furrowed brow. " Oh aren't you just adorable! You think you can actually fight me!" Hecate laughed at her with complete purpose to insult.

" Hecate this is a battle between me and you. Leave her out of it." Shadow huffed. His lack of strength had caught up with him, and he panted with fatigue.

" No, I came to take what she took from me. " Hecate looked at Shadow with a cogent smirk.

Shadow charged toward him with his sword raised high. Hecate's smile faded, and once Shadow was near him he thrust his foot out, kicking Shadow straight in the gut.

Breath fleeted away from Shadows lungs, and he felt like his stomach was doing flips inside him. He flew into a tree, his head making contact with the sturdy trunk. His body lifelessly fell to the floor and stayed there, not moving.

" Shadow!" Kiya cried, reaching out to him. He wasn't dead was he? She stared with torment. Kiya caught a glimpse of his chest heaving slightly, and all distress left her body. She looked to Hecate and pulled the arrow against the bow string so it was parallel to her cheek. With hate and scorn she burned a hole into his skull with her glare. " Damn you!" She cursed.

" Aw, is the little magic girl angry with me?" Hecate howled. Kiya felt her patience snap in two, and this surge of new found power powered her body. With a single breath she let go of the arrow, letting it fly out of her fingertips with a spurt of force.

It took flight, slicing through the air with a loud whistle. She watched as if flew towards Hecate with savvy, but something unexpected happened. She had set that arrow off with the hope of hitting Hecate, in hope that he would be stopped, in hope that light would shine above them. That arrow had done just that. It began to glow a sun bright gold, and left a tail of sunshine behind it.

Hecate saw this magic drunken arrow fly towards him, and tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. It pierced straight through the palm of his hand, its light burning his eyes as he cringed at the pain in his hand. Droplets of warm red blood pulsed out of his hand like a waterfall, dripping onto the grass, staining its pure green color.

He cried out in pain, staring at the arrows head that stuck out the back of his hand. He could feel its light magic burn his skin and decay his hand slowly, so with his other hand he grabbed the arrow. With a gasp he pulled it out, leaving a bleeding hole in his hand. You could see behind him through the gory hole. With crazed eyes he brought his hand to his mouth and began to lick the pulsing red liquid, leaving a metallic taste in his mouth.

It sent shivers down Kiya's spine, along with a leap of fear. " Looks like you've learned how to use _it's _power." Hecate chuckled, " Play time is over little magic girl." Hecate grinned from ear to ear. A crazy inferno burned behind his black eyes as he crept toward her.

Consciousness came back to Shadow from the sound of that laugh. Shadow tried with all his might to lift himself up, but his bones were weak, and he collapsed like a broken building. He couldn't move, and his dry throat drew out no words. Instead he could hear LL's cautionary speech echo in his brain.

_"But listen. I beg you two, protect them the best you can..."_

Hecate toddled toward her with his lips curled in a wicked smile. Looking into the face of evil itself, Kiya froze. Her fear turned her bones to stone, and the poisons of terror ran through her veins. The arrow pierced through his hand and he acted as if it was just a paper cut.

_" You see when they left, the crops died and the land became unlivable..."_

He motioned her forward. Was he really asking her to walk toward him?! She held her ground, but of course she had no real choice. She could see now that he wasn't giving her a decision. No, a spell lingered underneath his breath. It slithered venomously off his tongue like a snake.

The wind whizzed past her ears and through her thin hair, running against her skin and clothes in a questioning fashion. The wind was no longer Kiya's friend, for Hecate's spiteful words corrupted it. It wrapped itself around her body like an anaconda strangling its prey. She tried to move, but it pushed her arms to her side and crushed her bones. The wind then began to pull Kiya toward Hecate all the while dragging her refusing feet in the ground until she was face to face with him.

"_The reason for that is because..."_

Shadow saw her eyes glow with terror as Hecate hovered his hand above her chest. With the last slivers of strength he lifted himself onto his knees, struggling to even stand. He tried to stand, only to crumble like a mountain.

"_Blitz and Kiya..."_

A blazing light surfaced on her chest. A feeling of strange warmth ran across her skin. At first its warmth was that of a dying fire, but the closer Hecates hand got, the more angered the heat became, varying into a devastating pyre.

"_Both contain..."_

Kiya's face was blue with fright when her chest began to burn, but not a single flame was seen. Hecate thrust his hand into the light, and the true pain began. She gasped at the shock received when Hecate had reached into her. Her chest felt like someone had stabbed her with a knife, and began twisting the blade. Kiya couldn't hold back the screams of agony that arose from her throat. Hecate laughed with utmost debauchery and arousal when he saw the tears run down her face, and her melodious screams reached his ears. " Sweet music." he whispered only to himself.

Hecate found what he was looking for, and pulled his hand out, bringing _it_ with him. This hurt the most, for it felt like he was ripping her heart from her chest. Kiya screamed off the tops of her lungs in sheer pain.

It was in his hands, and the pain slowly washed away from her body. Her vision was blurry from all the tears in her eyes. Slowly she could see the glassy surface of a sky blue pearl the size of his palm.

"_Both contain a..."_

" I-Item of...Light?" Kiya could barely speak. When had that been there? Since when had _she_ been a bearer for the item of past?

" Well now that I have what I want I won't be needing you anymore. Ta ta little magic girl." Hecate laughed, swatting her away.

The winds grasp disappeared, and Kiya's legs couldn't support her heavy body as she fell to the floor with empty eyes. Shadow jumped to her, catching her in his arms before she hit the ground. Just as her body hit his arms a red nebula engulfed their bodies and faded away.

With a maniacal grin on his face he looked down at the item in his possession. " Two down, three to go..." He turned around and walked back to the castle, deciding to pay a visit to the ' little women ' before he searched for the other item.

**The Phantom Castle Halls:**

" Sonniku you still have some on your cheek!" Amy laughed pleasantly as she wiped the pink lipstick off his cheek with her thumb. He smiled down at her as she rubbed his cheek softly. Her jade eyes shimmered with a deep happiness he hadn't seen for a while, and just seeing her smile make him warm inside. She truly was beautiful.

" There!" Amy said, pleased with herself for removing the stain. She left her hand there for a while, resting on his face, for his warm heat melted the ice from her frozen heart. Sonic grabbed her hand with his, and leaned down, planting another soft kiss on her smiling lips. He began to deepen the kiss further, but Amy pulled away, waving her finger in front of him. " You've had enough for today mister. Have you forgotten that we have to find that other item of Light that's here in the castle?"

" Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I've just missed you for so long, I couldn't help myself." Sonic laughed heartily. He hadn't forgotten that Hecate was around, nor did he push aside the fact they only had a limited amount of time before the wedding, but he wanted to see her smile once again. She started to walk toward the deserted hallway, but Sonic caught her lonely hand with his.

She gasped and looked back with a slight blush. " I'm not letting you go this time." He smiled.

Amy grinned back and blissfully replied, "Good."

Together they walked hand in hand, neither of them really sure where they were going. Their light footsteps echoed to the point where they sounded like bullet shots. A musky scent filled the hallway, but the castle always smelled like this; old and dusty. Sonics eyes shifted from side to side, noticing the rows of large potted plants on each side of them. For a dark and dreary castle, the plants and wall hangings were well kept.

The painting hadn't a single speck of dust on them, and their colors were bright, not faded with time. " Hey Ames, do you know where we're going?" Sonic asked her.

She nervously laughed," No."

Just as the words left her lips to echo in the air, louder footsteps were heard running toward them. It was that of heels that clicked against marble floor anxiously. Faded yellow hair could be seen swaying in the distance as a girl was getting closer. She ran towards them with puffy red eyes and tears running down her cheeks. Her mouth hung open as she breathed loudly. She ran towards Amy with a petrified look on her face. It was the young maid Sarah.

" S-Sarah what's wro-"

Before Amy could finish the sentence Sarah rushed past her and loudly whispered, " He's back!"

The scared maid kept running, nearly stumbling a few times. Amy looked over to Sonic, sweating. Sonic had his hands clenched, ready to fight, but Amy knew that that idea was futile. " Sonic, you must hide!"

He looked to her, and even though he was going to refuse, thought it better to listen to her instruction. " Where?" She looked around and saw a potted plant with lush leafs behind them. Sonic zoomed over and crouched behind it.

Amy moved up a bit, and looking back she couldn't see him. She straightened her posture and waited.

_He _then appeared at the end of the hallway with a disgustingly happily look on his face. His eyes caught hold of hers and his smile grew wider. Amy was going to be sick. He strode towards her, the closer he got, the clearer his face became, and the more obvious his scar had become.

Her eyes widened when she saw the scar across his cheek, but she managed to keep her composure. He looked down at her and laughed, " What are you doing out here my precious rose?"

" I don't see how that's any of your business." She snapped back.

" Well someone's angry." He laughed, smirking at her darkly.

She just stared at him with boredom, though she was trembling on the inside. " Hecate, I was meaning to ask you something." Amy said, her voice trembling.

He was all ears. " And what might that be?"

"I...I was wondering if maybe my friends could stay with me in my chambers...And if my friend Kiya c-could be a singer for our...rehearsal dinner..." .She almost choked on the word_ rehearsal dinner._

Hecate broke out laughing loudly. Amy blushed in embarrassment, " Hey! I'm not joking-"

Before she could finish Hecate interrupted, " Why would I do that if you already see them?"

Her face went white, and her heart stopped. She stuttered nervously, " W-What do you mean?"

" Oh don't give me that bullshit! I know you've been visiting them behind my back! That son of a bitch adviser of mine isn't in his cage, and I've seen you visit that blue colored moron!" Hecate shouted at her, his rage becoming uncontrollable, " You don't think I'm that stupid do you?! I've been watching you all since you arrived here!"

Amy placed a hand over her gaping mouth. He knew. He knew everything. " And about your little friend," Hecates temper dimmed down, and reaching behind himself he pulled out a shiny pearl ," She might not be back in time." He laughed.

Amy knew that pearl wasn't any other oyster. She gasped in sadness and fear. Kiya's item. " What did you do to her?!" Amy cried.

" Hm? Oh the little magic girl? Well I sent her somewhere far, far away" Hecate laughed.

Amy's fear evaporated into a pure molten anger as she screamed, " You bastard!" She spat.

His dark eyes then became hooded and glossy as he walked closer to her with a devious smirk. Amy's breath began to quiver when he got a bit too close. He grabbed her wrist tightly and held her back with his other hand.

She gasped, beads of sweat running down her face. " Hey! Back off!" She cried, trying to push him away with her free hand. He hadn't made any sign of retreating.

He leaned in and seductively whispered, " You've been denying me too long Amy..."

" N-No, stop!" Amy said through clenched teeth. She tried to push him a away, but the more she tried to make him stop, the tighter his grip got around her.

He lightly chuckled , pulling her closer to him. Tears streamed down her face as his lips slowly moved closer to hers. Her breath quivered and her heart thumped like a bass. Hecate grinned in pleasure at the sight of her tears. His lips were inches from hers, and no matter how hard she struggled, he wouldn't let go.

" Struggling will only make me hold tighter-" Hecates grip on Amy loosened completely, and she immediately fell to the floor with a ' thud'. She turned to look at him in confusion and gasped at the events playing before her eyes.

Sonics fist was embedded in Hecates right cheek, leaving a bright red splotch on his face. Hecate stumbled back drunkenly from the blow, grasping his face.

" If you ever touch her again I'll give you more than a little scar on your face!" Sonic growled, placing an arm in front of Amy who slowly rose.

Hecate laughed hysterically. " Well if it isn't the blue bastard? I was wondering when you'd come out of hiding you coward! I was meaning to return the favor for marking my pretty face with this damn thing." He ran his finger over the track that ran down the side of his face. He let his hand hang off his side as a lumpy black cloud poured out of his forearm. He wrapped his bony fingers around it, and it sprouted into a shiny silver blade.

Sonic grabbed his own blade, the fires of battle burned up inside of him, yearning to be free. Amy saw the dangerous look in both their eyes, and exclaimed when they brought their blades in front of them. Hecate gave him that malignant smirk, the one that put him on edge, the one he wanted to slice right off his face. He was taunting him.

Hecate drew the first move, stepping forward, ready to strike high. " SSTTOOPP!" Shouted a desirous voice. Hecate pulled back when he saw Amy standing between the two. He jumped back fearfully. He hadn't hit her, had he?

No, quite the contrary. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Amy was standing in the middle of these once quarreling men, her arms extended and her head down. Blinding white energy rotated around her, with a cloudy complexion. It whirled fast like a hurricane, and inside this small barrier of her own was a small ebony object that revolved around her stagnant body.

"...Sayo.." Hecate growled. The item of Darkness was circling her, and just as Hecate noticed this, another item mysteriously faded into the line of revolution. The item of light circled her as well. Hecate couldn't believe what he was seeing.

" No. More. Fighting!" Amy shouted. Hecate felt a slight tug in his chest. The item of past was slowly slipping out of him, but he caught it just in time. The item was being draw to this pink haired girl. It was being drawn to it's master. " I knew it.." Hecate whispered. This _was_ the Amy he was looking for, the Amy that she had denied her being for so long.

" Ames...calm down." Sonic soothingly whispered. He reached forward to grab her hand with his, but once his fingertips brushed against the barrier, his skin was burned on contact. He jumped in shock. " Ames, we won't fight." He said. Sonic looked over to Hecate who was still clutching on to the item of past.

Hecate saw the look Sonic was giving him, and with an disappointed frown made a decision. Sonic could see in his eyes that he was making a truce...for now. Yes, Hecate would take this truce for his advantage. He would kill Sonic, just not now. No, he was going to wait until he reached the peek of power, and fighting now would just impede his search for the items.

The sound of Amy's tired sigh slipped from her parted lips as the energy around her faded away, and the two items of light returning to her chest. Hecate cursed the air when he saw the item of Light entered as well. He would have to pull that one out once more when he got the chance. With tired eyes Amy collapsed back, landing in Sonics warm arms.

Her head felt so light that she was sure it would fly right off her shoulders. How had she done what she did? She hadn't the slightest clue. Her breath was choppy as it escaped her burning lungs. Her hands were clammy and damp, and a vile feeling resided in the bottom of her stomach.

Hecate saw the colorlessness in her face, and laughed to himself. _' Magic takes a lot of energy out a person, especially one that isn't avid in the field of it.' _He sneered to himself.

" Hecate..." Amy's voice was breathy and small. No louder than the meow of a kitten. The look in her vivid eyes was a message, a plead that emphatically asked for Sonic to stay in her care. Hecate could read it like it was written before him, however, that was a wish he refused to grant.

With a sanguine smile he shook his head. " Sonic will be staying in the cage. It's roomy now that the others ran off, but I've patched it up just for you. I'll be getting the others soon, so you won't be lonely for long," Sonic glared at the despicable man as he continued to speak, " Amy you will be able to visit him _whenever _you like. But, I must be with you at all times during the visit. Your friends are allowed to leave _after _the wedding."

Amy didn't smile. She didn't agree with this plan, but at the moment she was out of options. Sonic couldn't beat him, not yet. She agreed halfheartedly, but Sonic gave her a tight squeeze. A way of saying all would end well.

" Great! Molly, take the blue boy to the cell!" Hecate shouted.

The clicking of heels on marble floor turned heads. The ruddy face of the once crying maid ran into the room. Her head was down as she walked to Sonic with her hand out, the thin strands of dirty blond hair falling off her shoulder like thread. Her hand trembled as her slender finger pricked the air. Sonic looked at her with confusion.

Hot tears fell from her puffy red eyes as she refused to look into his face as if he was death. Amy nudged him a bit whispering," Its Ok, Sarah is nice."

Sarah? Hadn't Hecate just said her name was Molly? Sonic pushed away the thought, and grabbed the girls hand. Her skin was ice and he feared his grip would break her frail bones. He stood up as she hurriedly led him down to the cells, not letting a word leave her trembling lips.

**?**

Darkness. Complete darkness. It engulfed her numb body and was breathed by her dry lungs. Kiya knew that Hecate must've sent them to either a cave, or somewhere where the sun never shone. She took a deep breath, and a fresh smell entered her nose. It wasn't murky like cave air. They were somewhere dark.

She tried to look down at her hands, but darkness blanketed her pale skin. '_ Where are we?'_ Kiya thought to herself, '_Wait, where_'s _Shadow?!_'

She shouted out in a fearful squeak, " Shadow! Shadow!" Kiya frantically flailed her arms about, hoping to feel his warm pelt brush against her fingertips. Her racing breath came out in small squeaks as she listened for him. Her heart thumping like a drum.

" I'm over here." He answered back plainly. A sigh of relief left her lips.

" Where is here?" She laughed, glad to at least know that he was near.

She almost yelped when a hand grabbed onto her arm. " I'm here."

Kiya laughed, " Well sorry, I can't help it if it's so dark that I can't see."

Kiya heard him give off a grunt. " Well your eyes _are_ closed." He said with a faintly humorous tone.

" Oh." Kiya giggled embarrassingly. Kiya felt her face heat up. She opened her eyes wide, but still everything was dark. Was he lying to her? " What are you saying, it's super dark!"

" No, it's broad daylight. We are standing in the middle of a field." He said worryingly.

" W-What?" Kiya stuttered. She knelt down and touched the tickling grass she couldn't see. They _were_ in a field, but why couldn't she see it. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she quietly announced, " I-I've gone blind."

* * *

><p><strong>Bum. Bum. BUM! Well isn't this a cliffhanger haha xD Now you all know that LL's been saying ^^ Well I'm said to say we have only a few chapters left my friends, but let's not fret, let's have fun ^^ The song Kiya sang is an Actually song known as Vivaldis Rain created by the Celtic women i believe. Don't quote me on it though ha ha. It's been known to widen concentration, so that is why I used it.<strong>

**Lina: Just say goodbye! God you talk too much D: I'm glad I won't have another cameo appearance with you! You are soo annoying!**

**Love you too Lina -.-' Well here are some amazing stories you should all check out :**

**Kingdom of Choas - Blitz the Hedgehog**

**Colors Fade - SunnyAirisu222**

**Living and Loving, Or Loving to Live + **Living and Loving, Or Loving to Live**: Question of Rose Petals - Comrade Athelwine**

**Well R&R, see ya later! ;D**


	19. The Truth

*** Creeps in* Psst! Lina, coast clear!  
><strong>

**Lina: Oh good, you don't think they noticed?**

**Oh course not a- Oh, um, h-hello there... **

**Lina: I thought you said the coast was clear! **

**I was wrong! Um *Ahem*Hello there everyone, how nice to see you again! Where was I? Oh um...well...Please don't kill me O.O Haha hey guys, Zel here, I am so terribly sorry for being gone for so long. Writers block, karate, and school has really been taking up my time lately and I can't seem to find time to write. No, I did not forget about you all and I feel bad for leaving you all with that cliffhanger back there, but here it is: the next chapter! Here's another fun fact: Lnl has received 145 reviews! That is crazy! Thank you all so much, I couldn't have done it without you!  
><strong>

**Special thanks to XDiamondX90, sonxamy, Missy the Cat, Mistyfall, Leanna23, SonadowFan777, Melody the Hedgehog, Calico the Hedgehog, cluemanc, Dawnish of Bunnies and Nature, tottogreen7, and LittleDudet515 for adding my story to their favorites and/or making me their fav. author :)**

**XDiamondX90: Thanks!**

**Blitz The Hedgehog: Yep! She blind now! I'm so evil :D And I will work on it, I promise! :)**

**BluePeach: Aw thanks! You reviewers make it amazing too!**

**Please: Sorry for the wait xP**

**tottogreen7: well here it is!**

**Lina: We don't own any characters except for Kiya and Hecate. Blitz belongs to Blitz the Hedgehog. LL belongs to Comrade Athelwine. Sayo belongs to SunnyAirisu222. **

**Be sure to check out there A-Mazing stories! :D**

**I have to give a special thanks to my three best writing buddies who I've been blessed with meeting and have stuck with me even with my crazy writers block problems: Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>" I-I am truly sorry Mr. H-Hedgehog." Sarah's words dribbled from her blubbering mouth as she fastened the newly added chain onto his leg. The silver metal was the brightest thing in the shady cage, and the iron bond that connected him to the wall rattled like a snake. Her hand never seemed to stay still.<p>

" It's not your fault, you're just following orders." Sonic kindly stated before wincing at the pain in his leg. " Couldn't you loosen it a bit, it's squeezing so hard that I think it's cutting circulation. This must be what skinny jeans feel like." He laughed at his own joke.

Sarah looked at him puzzled, " W-What is a..skinny jean?"

'_ Forgot, not from this time.'_ Sonic laughed to himself. The young maid began crying again. It seemed to be an annual thing with her. Even when she wasn't drowning in her own tears her face was covered in red streaks. They were like tattoos that ran down her face and circled her eyes.

" No, no, no please don't cry!" Sonic pleaded, trying to soothe the blubbering girl. She began to cry louder out of either embarrassment, or habit. Sonic jumped out of his skin at the loud wail she gave out. " Please don't cry! I hate to see girls cry!" Sonic rubbed her shoulders until the girl finally calmed herself.

With lightly dripping eyes and flooded lungs she choked out, " S-sorry." Without a second word Sarah burst toward the newly added cage door, shut it, locked the new lock, and left. All was silent beside Sonic's slow breathing.

" Great...I'm in a cage...again...Whoopee.." Sonic sarcastically cheered. The cage was a a lot darker then he imagined, but whoever last stayed in it kept it quite tidy, though there wasn't much to really _keep _tidy. All he really had were a few dishes from the old resident and his thoughts. " Let's see, how am I gonna get myself outta this one?"

He took his capture quite lightly, and leaned against the wall. He didn't really take any notice as to how tired he was from all the events of the day, but finally all the energy wasted caught up to him. His eye lids became heavy, and a yawn escaped his lips here and there. '_What time is it anyway?'_ he thought. There were no windows in this cage. No indication whether it was dark or light outside. It was hell.

**Spirit World:**

" We aren't making any progress!" Amy shouted after plucking the wrong string for the fifth time, " He's just bullying us and we can do nothing to stop it!"

The other Amy looked down at her with glassy wide eyes. " Well that was all of a sudden."

Amy sighed tiredly before setting the small harp down onto the bushy white grass of the spirit world." I'm sorry I just can't take my mind off what's been happening. I thought I'd be able to gather my thoughts if I came here but I'm just _so _angry!" Her voice boomed in the fuzzy dreamland alongside the fleeting sound of her harps sour note. She balled her fists tightly, her palms almost bleeding from her nails that dug into her skin.

The other Amy walked over to the golden harp and picked it up with her frail fingers as she cradled it in her delicate arms. " And why is that?" She began to softly play the tune known as _Vivaldi's Rain. _

_" _Not matter what we do or how hard we try, we can't beat him!" Amy hung her head off her shoulders, the red band nearly falling off it, " There's no stopping him..."

" Now that isn't true. You _will_ find a way to stop him." The other Amy quietly finished the song before smiling, " Maybe you should go now. It's never good to dwell in your thoughts for too long. Literally."

Amy nodded, slowly standing up to face the women. " And Amy," the older women began, " Everything will be alright."

As soon as the words reached her ears she was wide awake, staring at the cobblestone wall. It had been a mistake to take a nap in the first place, for she felt worse than when she went to sleep. Her thoughts were more twisted and inflamed now for they were given time to grow. She despised Hecate with every fiber of her body and wanted him more than dead.

A light rapping on the door caught her attention. She grumbled, " Who is it?"

" M-My name is K-Kimberly milady..." replied a small voice. It was a maid.

" Oh, come in." The door clicked open, and the young woman walked in, her hands scrunched into her apron. Amy smiled sleepily, " Sorry, I just woke up."

The maids pale face turned even whiter when she bowed, " It is I who should be apologizing for awakening you."

Amy rubbed sleep from her eyes and laughed, " No, you didn't wake me. I was awake when you knocked."

With the sands of fatigue away from her cloudy eyes Amy looked at this maid. She was very thin, her arms and fingers looking like skeletons. Dark circles were difficult to miss underneath her large chestnut eyes. Her cheeks looked hollow; the pink of her small lips holding the only bright color. Long strands of dark brown hair cascaded down her back, nearly reaching her waist that was thin to match her frail body.

Her uniform seemed too big for her as she constantly had to adjust it. " I um... was sent by Lord Hecate to provide you a gown."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh really."

The girl bowed, her thick hair falling off her shoulders to veil her head. " Do you have any ideas as to what you might like to wear?"

Amy didn't hear what she said. She had more important things to think of, and a gown was not one of them. The dinner was getting close, and time was wearing thin. Still, no sign of a way out was seen, and now Sonic was trapped in LL's old cage. She had to be more optimistic, more like herself. She knew that pessimism got you know where, but she can't seem to push that feeling of failure away.

'_No. We can do this, just believe Amy, just believe.'_ She thought to herself.

"Milady?" Kimberly called, snapping the day dreaming girl back to reality.

" Oh um, yes, what ever you think would look nice." Amy laughed, not really sure as to what she was agreeing to.

The maid bowed and with a tired smile said, " As you wish. I will be visiting you later milady."

"Wait!" Amy shouted before the maid left the room. Kimberly's wide chestnut eyes shot to her immediately, and Amy could tell she was shivering with what looked to be fear. "I-I am sorry for shouting.." Amy whispered.

"N-No it's alright...It's just that Lord Hecate shouts a lot and...I guess I get scared from loud noises..." The women tried to smile, but the blood had left her already colorless face.

Amy felt a pang of guilt once more before she continued. " Speaking of Hecate. Do you know where his chamber is?"

A look of '_ why would you go there? _' formed on the startled maids white face. " Down the corridor, to the right. It's the room before the stairwell."

"Thank you." Amy curtsied. It took a moment for her to process that she had just curtsied just like Kiya and Blitz did. '_The people from the past are getting to me'_ she thought.

" You're welcome milady. Good luck." And with that, the maid left Amy to ponder her thoughts alone once more.

"Whew, " Amy sighed, " I guess I should go speak to Hecate then." She hadn't wanted to see his despicable face, but she needed to see Sonic. " I really don't want to..." She whispered to herself just a few a moments before a great stinging erupted inside her. Her chest felt like something was banging inside of her, ricocheting off her ribs.

'_Not again!' _Amy cringed, gripping her chest as if it could ease the discomfort. This excruciating pain had all started after those two items entered Amy; one was the item of Light, the other of Darkness. It was after that moment when the pains began. Amy guessed that maybe the light and darkness didn't get along too well when they were together, for it felt like a battle was brimming inside her.

Like positive and negative they opposed one another, producing waves of stabbing pains while fighting for dominion.

As soon as it started it ended, and the items secluded battle came to a momentary halt. She was holding herself up with the wall when it ended, and a warm sweat continued to rain from her skin. Still grabbing her chest, Amy walked out her door and towards the room the maid had directed her to. It was difficult to move at first, and she started to question whether it was really a good thing to take the item of Darkness from Sayo in the first place.

The door to the room was like all the others, large and wooden, but an anxious energy flowed out from inside, making Amy groan in worry. Or maybe it was from the pain that still scared her from before?

" You can do this Amy, you got this." She repeated to herself over and over again before turning the gold doorknob. With an exhale of nervous air she pushed it open slowly. However, it was already open, and the door smoothly swung like butter. The room was sullen and dark, letting only a few rays creep in from the closed curtains. " H-Hecate?" Amy whispered, not receiving an answer. Out of sheer inquisitiveness she welcomed herself in, quietly shutting the door behind her.

She took a light step forward into the room before tripping over something. Amy cursed under her breath while she stumbled around like a drunk man, leading her farther into the dark chamber. " What the-" she didn't finish, for a light snoring stopped her mid-sentence.

With a face white in terror she looked to the side of her, and in a large canopy bed dressed in sheets black as night was a scarlet bundle of fur. Amy's breath hitched in her throat and she quickly covered her mouth. Hecate laid there, sleeping soundly like a baby. His chest rose and fell calmly, disrupting the black lagoon sheets that partly covered him. His eyes were shut, and his scar was extremely noticeable, even in the poor lighting.

The most surprising thing to Amy though, was the smile placed on his lips.

It was not his usual heinous grin, but instead a normal, genuine smile. A smile she wouldn't mind seeing more. He didn't look like the raging monster she had come to know, but a normal man.

'_I have to get out of here!,' _she thought, remembering that she was still in the same room with a sleeping Hecate, '_It was a bad idea to come here in the first place!' _Just as Amy was to dash back to her dainty little chamber, never to return, her foot made hard contact with the thing from before.

" Huh?" she breathed before picking up whatever it was. The item was thick and cold, but was dark, making it difficult to see. Looking over toward the curtains she saw the waves of light escape with each sway of fabric. ' _Perfect.'_ Amy smiled before she journeyed toward the light and held it beneath a few strands of daylight.

" A book?" She whispered, looking at the beaten cover of the book in her hand. The title was written in a text alien to her. It was then that Amy's eyes finally adjusted to the light, or, lack of, and saw mountains of books scattered all across the room. Most stacks were taller than her!

" I didn't know Hecate liked to read..." she said to herself. The sound of Hecates stirring behind her made the hair on the back of her neck stand, and her body jumped. Luckily, he had not awakened. Under his breath he muttered something that sounded like a word starting with a ' Mm'.

Once his murmuring died down Amy realized she wasn't breathing. With a relieved sigh she went back to her investigation. Towers of books leaned against the walls, hiding furniture and other things from view. If looked at closely, one would see a stack was covering a wardrobe, and another blocked a dusty armchair. She strode forward, amazed at the different books, each one written in that strange writing.

She placed the book in her hand on the newly growing stack, and saw that behind it was a vanity much like her own. It was much older by the dust that infected it, and the mirror was stained with age. " Do I really look like that?" Amy asked when looking at her own reflection. Her hair was lightly ruffled, and her face was much paler than usual. She looked a bit scary with all her messy quills.

Trying to smooth down her mad hair, Amy looked for a sort of a brush on the vanity, but instead found something unexpected. In an oval frame was a faded picture, one with tears and aged corners, and an old painting. "Hm?" Amy curiously leaned forward to get a better look at the picture that was shrouded by shadows.

It was a family portrait, one with husband, wife, and child. The husbands face and body was hidden behind thick black ash, and it was apparent that he was burned from the painting, either on accident or on purpose. The wife, however, was only faded a bit. She was standing in front of the husband, her posture straight as a board, and her hands in her lap. Her fur was a light pink, and her skin was slightly sun kissed. Her eyes were soft and kind, the color being a stunning grey. Her lips tugged at a small smile, giving her a graceful look.

She was probably a women raised with propriety. Her hair was a lavender pink shade and looked to be quite thin and glossy. It ran down her back and over her shoulder. Her bangs were parted across the middle and slightly curled, framing her noble face. Her royal blue gown was nothing fancy, but all the more beautiful with its simplistic lace around the neckline and sleeves.

Below her was a small child with large, smokey gray eyes. His fur was a rose red, and a contented smile played on his lips. He stood along side the women, looking a bit antsy. '_Is this...Hecate?' _Amy thought. '_It can't be! He looks so...happy.'  
><em>

It was true. She did not see the madness in this child's eyes. Instead she saw utter happiness, joy...and humanity. '_If this is Hecate, then that women must be his mom.' _Amy lightly smiled at the picture.

Then, out of nowhere, a hand slammed the picture down onto the vanity. Amy screamed and jumped away, seeing a bright scar beside her.

" Didn't anyone teach you that it's rude to sneak into a persons room uninvited?" Hecate growled at her with those deep black eyes filled with hate and anger, not the happiness from the photo.

" Who was that women in the photo." Amy calmly asked. He no longer looked as serene as he did when he slept.

He pushed the frame away and snarled, " None of your god damn business!" He smirked egregiously, repeating the same remark she had told him earlier. Her face flared up when he continued, " But really Amy, what are you doing in my chambers? Where you going to do unspeakable things to me in my sleep?" He gave her a seductive purr.

Amy's cheeks heated up even more. " You're a pig!" She shouted, " And I wanted to see _him."_ Amy crossed her arms in front of her chest and puffed out angry air.

Hecates mouth gaped open and his eyes were the size of plates. " Already? It hasn't even been an hour! Amy you really need to stop relying on him."

" You said that if I asked, you would take me to see him whenever I liked. I want to see him. **NOW." **Amy's voice boomed louder than thunder on the last comment.

Hecate rolled his eyes childishly at her. " Very well then, let's go. But we leave when _I _deem fit!" He pushed past her, leading the way out of his forsaken room.

**The Fields:**

" Shadow are you sure you know where you're going?" Kiya asked worriedly as she clung tighter onto Shadows arm like a baby to its mother.

" Yes I'm sure. Tails's house isn't far off." He answered just a moment before Kiya stumbled over a rock. She let out a squeak when Shadow caught her, staring at her pale face. Her eyes blankly stared at the floor, however she could not see the green grass below her, and at knowing that Shadow frowned.

" Thank you." She said to him softly just before he walked some more. Not being able to see bothered Kiya to no extent. Never had she really appreciated the color of the sky, or the wondrous image of the fields, but now since her sight had left her she realized how she had taken it all for granted. " I hate feeling so useless." She said mostly to herself.

She couldn't see it, but Shadow looked at her with a bored frown. " You're blind, there is nothing you can do. Tails is smart, he might know how to fix your sight." Indeed. Shadow had first thought of visiting Tails after he learned of Kiyas impaired vision, but getting Kiya to walk was quite difficult.

_~Flashback~_

_" Just stand up!" Shadow shouted at Kiya_ _for the third time. _

_" I'm trying!" She yelled back. Kumiko Kiya tried her hardest to lift herself up, but the weight of grief shackled her down, making it difficult to stand. She touched her face delicately before wiping away a few unseen tears from her vision-less eyes. Her tears were for her missing sight, and after a few minutes of mourning she seemed to run out of tears. Were those snatched away with her vision as well?_

_When she finally stood her legs wobbled like a toddlers, and she felt dizzy and uncoordinated in this new constant darkness she had quickly grown accustomed to. She tottered and swayed like a bridge in the wind before she straightened up completely. " H-How am I supposed to move?" Kiya asked._

_Shadow thought for a moment. 'She is in no shape to walk on her own without running into a tree..' he thought. " I don't have a walking stick on me. You will just have to hold on to me while I lead you." _

_She nodded and gradually extended her arms out, waiting to feel something. The fur of what she believed was his arm came into contact, and she quickly wrapped her arms around his, nearly cutting off circulation. ' I never realized how warm he is...' Kiya blushed to herself. Shadow didn't see, but oh how had Kiya wished she could see her face. To see at least anything.  
><em>

_Shadow slowly began to walk, and Kiya followed._

_~End Flashback~_

" I just don't know why I have become blind all of a sudden," Kiya expressed exasperatedly, " It didn't sound like he used a blinding spell."

" Even if it was, wouldn't you be able to heal it." Shadow mentioned as he warned her to step over a protruding rock.

" Yes, if it was a blinding spell it could be healed and I had tried that with no success!" She tightened her grip out of rage and sorrow, noticing the pained grunt that slipped from Shadow's lips.

She was much strong then she looked. A wave of salty air reached Kiya's nose, and a pungent scent could be tasted on the tip of her tongue. Gusts of fresh air rubbed against her face, and the sound of crashing waves rung in her ears. Never had she really noticed the melodious sound of the waves; each one sounding like a breath. It was extremely soothing, the sound of the ocean meeting land, and even though she yearned to see water, Kiya was enjoying the newly acknowledged sound.

" Tail's Workshop is nearby." Shadow indicated, just standing on the sandy shore with Kiya on his arm. That weird feeling bubbled up inside of him, the one he could not fully explain. It consumed him, and unlike any other emotion, it made him feel...free.

" Shadow..." Kiya interrupted the peaceful silence with the sound of her light voice.

He looked down at her, her eyes still fixated on the ground. She could feel his stare burn a hole through her and continued, " If you don't mind me asking...Who is she?"

" Who is who?" Shadow questioned, the feeling from before flying away from his stagnant body.

" Who is...Maria?" Kiya immediately regretted letting those words leave her mouth, for she felt him tense up under her. He would've run off, far away from her if she had her sight. Guilt grew inside of her, but she knew that you can't un-ring a bell.

Painful memories came back to Shadow. Lifeless eyes, the sound of her voice, the shouts for him to go, they all began to haunt him once more. If Kiya could see she would've seen the dread in his eyes at the sound of her name. " She was a...person very dear to me..." He answer in a low voice.

Kiya swallowed hard, and she foolishly let her mouth continue to speak. " D-Did you...love her?" She feared the answer.

"No. At least not in the way you are thinking. I loved her like a sister. She was the only family I really had..." Shadow trailed off, not really wanting to open old wounds. The image of her face flooded his mind.

" What happened to her?" Kiya asked, mentally punching herself for dragging on a conversation that Shadow evidently didn't want to speak of.

Silence. Shadow wanted to speak, to answer her question, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say it. Finally he answered, " She was killed." Kiya gasped in surprise.

" I-I'm sorry..." Kiya whispered, with a heavy heart.

It seemed that Shadw continued after it seemed that he didn't hear her. " She was twelve when she died. Maria lived on something called the Space Colony Ark with me and was very ill. Her grandfather was searching for the secret to immortality on the Ark to try and cure Maria."

" Did she die of the illness?" Kiya asked.

She couldn't see him shake his head. " No. She was my best friend, and practically a sister to me. She always wanted to come to Earth, but never had the chance. You see, the Guardian Units of Nations, G.U.N., invaded the Ark and shot and killed Maria while we tried to escape. She sacrificed her own life to get me out of there..." Shadow became silent once more, and a sick feeling rose in the pit of his gut.

Never had he talked about that day to anyone so openly, nor did he ever want to again. He could still hear her voice, cheerfully saying his name the way she used to, but before he knew, the sound of Kiya's laughter replaced it. He shook it away, and instead heard Kiyas slow breaths.

" I'm sorry Shadow. I shouldn't have brought it up. I just heard Heacte say it and I wanted to-"

Shadow interrupted with a melancholic statement, " I can see the Workshop from here." He walked away from the sandy beach, towards the home in the distance, Kiya still holding on to him. The salty air no longer made her feel relaxed, but sick and dirty. ' _No wonder he's so distant and cynical.'_ she thought to herself. She had a pretty corrupt past, seeing that her cousin and her ran away from home to the future. But never had she lost someone dear to her. She thought about how devastated she would feel if Blitz died, and how she wanted to cry after learning that her mother hadn't eaten or smiled after they left. The thoughts hurt more than death, and she knew that she could never truly understand what he must be going through.

" Shadow?" Kiya said, feeling him stop in his tracks.

"Hm?" He breathed out, staring at the seriousness of her eyes. He could no longer read her emotions through her eyes, but a feeling of sadness was still emitting through her tiny body. Her hand trailed up his arms to the side of his face. His skin was warm under her touch, and once her fingertips brushed across the side of his face she seemed to fill him with a spell of fire.

She didn't look at him, instead she pulled her hand away, and standing on her tippy toes she placed a soft kiss on his glowing cheeks. His heart pounded out of his chest, and his face seemed to emit heat like a fire. That feeling returned, only this time, it was ten times more noticeable then usual.

" Whenever I got hurt, my mother would kiss the pain away." Kiya smiled, turning her head to hide her own blush that she felt creep across her skin. Oh how she wished she could see his face! " Shall we get going?" She stated.

Shadow tried to swallow, but the heat in his face dried his throat. Had it always been so insanely hot here? " Y-Yeah." He replied, walking towards the house once more with rosy cheeks and a racing mind.

**The Cage:**

The room was a tad bit more somber then she remembered. The last time she had entered the chamber, a single candle lit the area, but now the wax stick was small, and its perseverant flame was clinging to life. Hecate's footsteps blew the dust on the floor everywhere with every step, leaving a dustless foot print behind.

Amy slowly strode in herself, noticing that there were more boards nailed to the sheltering cage. Amy gasped, but debris was sucked into her lungs and she began to cough violently.

A laugh erupted from the back of Hecate's throat, when she coughed and wheezed. " Hey you worthless filth, you have a visitor." Hecate announced.

The rattling of metal and sighs of boredom was heard from inside the cage, and Amy couldn't seem to contain the happiness that made her body shake. " I love you too Hecate-kins!" A familiar voice said sarcastically.

" Hecate..." Amy whispered to him with a blank face.

" Go ahead, talk to him, you have ten minutes." Hecate swatted her away before leaning onto the crumbling wall with dullness in his eyes.

Amy bolted towards the boarded up cage with new found energy. However, before she could even get an arms length with the cage her body roughly collided with an invisible wall and she fell to the floor. A squeak of pain left her lips when the hard dirt floor met with her frail bones in an instant.

" Amy!" Sonic's voice shouted out to her.

Amy's elbows and bum hurt, but her surprise masked the dull pain, and she crawled back up.

Hecate hysterically laughed, clutching his sides while tears ran down his face. " Ha ha ha, I forgot to mention, Ha ha, I placed a barrier around the cage. Magic users can't pass through it ha ha!" He could stop laughing. " You should've seen your face!"

" You're so immature!" Amy growled. Embarrassment and anger reddened her cheeks, and with a dangerous voice she shouted, " And I'm not even a magic user, why did it effect me!"

" Oh Amy are you still telling yourself that? Didn't you see what you did in the halls? Saying that you're not a magic user is like telling a mathematician that two plus two equals five." A few chuckles escaped the back of his throat.

" I'm not. I'm just Amy." She whispered to herself.

" Eight minutes." Hecate bleated.

" Ames don't let him get to you, he's just trying to waste the time he's given you." Sonic whispered to her.

Amy puffed out her anger in a single breath, and with squinted eyes she tried to find him through the thin cracks between boards. "I-I'm sorry, you're right." she said silently.

He laughed, "Oh course I am! So how has your day been?"

" Excuse me?" Amy asked, her mouth gaping.

" How's your day been? Good, bad, boring?"

She was silent, waiting for him to say _just kidding, _or _no but seriously. _However no test against his question came, and instead she answered with a timid, " Fine, I guess."

The whole time she was there he brought up these formal questions, starting idle chit-chat with her. He asked if she had anything to eat, or if she used a new shampoo in her hair. All these simple inquiries drag out from the cage, each one more casual than the first. Were they not in trouble? Did Sonic hit his head and forget all the worries that plagued them?

" Hey Ames, remember when you had that goofy hair cut? Haha, you looked so silly." He chuckled.

" Five minutes." Hecate boredly bleated out.

" So have you seen Sarah lately?" Sonic progressed, pretending as if he hadn't heard Hecate's comment.

" No...Sonic what are you doing?" Amy said.

"What do you mean?"

Her voice raised an octave, " This! Why are you just starting simple conversation when we have other, more important matters at hand! What about all of our _problems._" It was as if Amy said the word 'problems' in italics.

He didn't say anything. A choking silence flooded the room, and Amy soon found herself drowning in it.

"...Look at it this way; if you worry too much on one thing to the point where you feel all is lost, he wins. But if you smile, and keep your head up, there's still a chance. I don't want you to worry Ames, I want you to have faith. It's not like you to get all pouty. " He laughed at the last comment.

" What's so funny!" She turned red.

" Nothing. You're just so cute when you get worked up."

Amy couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto her lips. She clicked her tongue, " You're such a doofus sometimes, you know that?"

" Hey, but I'm your doofus, remember!" He added.

She laughed zealously. The kind of laughter he missed so much. It was the kind that screamed freedom, screamed weightless joy.

Hecate's voice boomed, " Time's up, let's go Amy!" Before she could think of her next action Hecate had put a deathly grip on her arm and pulled her away from the cage. '_How does he make her laugh? Why doesn't she laugh like that around me!'_ Hecate pulled her toward the door.

" Amy!" Sonic shouted.

Hecate pulled her out of the room and let go, shutting the door behind him. Amy bubbled with rage, and rubbed her now red arm. " What the hell is your problem! You said I had five minutes!" She was nearly screaming at him.

Hecate kept his composure, and without his usual teasing smile he seriously stated, " I told you that you stay as long as I want you to. I said you were done, so you were done."

" That's still not fair!" Amys blood was ready to burst.

He stepped closer, leaning down so his face was inches from hers. Her breath stopped. He kept his eyes with her and frowned, " If you haven't noticed, I don't give a damn about fairness." He voice was colder than ice, and his breath tickled her face.

Her heart stopped, and she stumbled backwards. He straightened his back and looked down at her with superiority. She saw that look in his eyes. That black nothingness that conveyed his utter disgust toward her.

She felt her strength being regained, and with her own disgust she roared, " Go ahead, hate me! _I _don't give a damn!"

Amy never thought this would happen. It occurred all so fast. The back of his hand made contact with her cheek with great force, a hard slap echoing throughout the corridor. Amy nearly fell to the floor, but instead leaned onto the wall grasping her stinging cheek. Fire, it felt like a fire on her skin, roasting her face. Tears rained out of her wide eyes and onto the floor. He'd never struck her before.

" Go back to your room and stay there. Kimberly will come by with your dress." No sound of apology resided in his voice. He meant for it to hurt, he wanted it to.

**Tail's Workshop:**

" Stay right here." Shadow commanded, setting Kiya down on the porch slowly. Her hands scaled the wood until she finally sat, swaying in the breeze, the wind messing with her balance. She hadn't yet gotten fully accustomed to her blindness, and her balance was effected by it, but now she knew that she didn't need eyes to see. Her senses; hearing, touch, smell, taste, that would all be enough.

She heard Shadows shoes thump against the wood, and felt the vibrations. Inside someone was coming, for food could be smelled, and the salt could be tasted with a single breath. " Wait Shadow," Kiya called, " My cousin Sophia and that egg shaped fellow are in there. I don't think Tails and Cream have returned from...well...where ever those two went."

"OK." he acknowledged before rapping his knuckles on the door. Silence. He tried again, a bit more forceful this time. No reply once more. He nearly punched the door. Still nothing.

" Shadow how about trying a more...polite approach. Maybe say 'excuse me, is someone home?'" Kiya mentioned, remembering how her cousin only answered to people who had propriety...and to Blitz.

He grunted, knocking lightly. " Excuse me, is anyone home..." he said quietly, the politeness leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Louder." Kiya laughed.

"Excuse me, is anyone home?" He said much louder this time. Still no answer. He snapped and banged shouting, " Open the god damn door, I know you're in there!"

"Shadow!" Kiya scolded.

" Hold your horses!" Called back a voice. A _male _voice. There was a fumbling noise from behind the door, and finally it opened a crack. Shadow walked up to Kiya and helped her to stand, leading her into the room. It was heavy with the smell of soup and brewing potions. _' Just like the kitchen at home' _Kiya thought with a smile.

" Could you two have been any louder? Hey, what's wrong with the dame?" asked a familiar voice.

" Who is it Shadow?" Kiya clung onto his arm tighter.

"Eggman."

"Where is my cousin?" Kiya inquired.

She heard him mumble to himself for a bit. " Oh you mean the bat? She's here if that's what you're wondering. I'll call her. Sophia!"

There was a loud crash in the kitchen. "Coming!"

Kiya felt Shadows warm breath caress her ear as he whispered, " If only you could see how messy this place is now. Tails will not be happy."

" It's that bad?"Kiya whispered back. She could smell an array of foul orders, most emitting from Eggman. It smelled like a cat ate a sweaty gym sock and died. Kiya's nose almost fell off her face from the stench.

" Hey, you didn't answer my question! What's wrong with the blue one?" Eggman asked.

Kiya raised her nose up pompously and answered, " I will not answer until my cousin arrives!"

He grunted in surprise. " I was just asking, no need to get all snooty with me."

" No need to ask questions." Shadow added.

The sound of shoes meeting the hard floor banged on the inside of Kiya's skull. The sound bounced off the walls, making its origin hard for Kiya to pinpoint. A small gasp cut the silence. " Kiya, what are you doing here?" Sophia's voice was much softer than usual, surprise attacked her tone.

Shadow cut it. " And what are you wearing?" his voice sounded slightly disgusted.

Kiya pulled at his arm and whispered eagerly, " What do you mean, what is she clothed in?"

He laughed lowly to himself. " You remember how Eggman dresses right? Now imagine a women wearing it. Tights, boots, jacket, and extra cleavage."

Kiya's jaw dropped. Eggmans voice rang in. " You like? I thought she would look more...modern with this kind of wear."

Kiya jumped away from Shadow, and nearly falling over she shouted, " No, no, NO! Young ladies are not allowed to show so much skin cousin! Not to mention wear men's clothing! Where has your propriety gone to! You're the Spring keeper for chaos sakes!"

Shadow gripped onto her shoulders and turned her around. " She's over here Kiya, you were yelling at the wall."

Kiya flustered, but still kept a serious face to show the ebullience in her message.

Sophia laughed fully. " Oh really little cousin? You speak to me about showing too much skin when it is _you_ who's wear the training uniform which, might I remind you, consists of a loin cloth and mid drift revealing shirt?" Sophia quit her laughing, and was silent.

'_She's staring at my eyes.' _Kiya thought, feeling the intensiveness of her glare.

" My chaos Kumiko Kiya. W-What's happened to your eyes!" Sophias unusually muscular hands were placed on Kiya face, feeling every little inch of it.

" That's why we have come here. Well, we really had no choice." Kiya chuckled a bit.

" You!" Sophia hollered , obviously to Shadow as she continued to scream, " What have you let happen to my cousin!"

A sonorous growl emitted from Shadows throat, and a brawl was felt blooming. Kiya immediately jumped in, " Sophia, do not punish Shadow, he did all that he could."

The tension growing from Sophia slowly diminished, and a more sympathetic side emerged. " Oh my poor cousin. How did this happen to you?"

Kiya raised her hand up and felt for Sophias shoulders, touching her arm before reaching the top of her shoulder. " It was Hecate. He found me and Shadow when we were searching for a way out of the Phantom Castle. Shadow did all he could to fight him off, but he was too strong and..." she trailed off.

" And what, Kiya?" Sophia pushed.

A thought dawned to Kiya. " D-Did you know?"

"Know what?"

" When Hecate attacked us, he said he was taking something back. He reached into my chest and pulled out an item of Light, that was when I lost my sight. You are the keeper of the Spring of Dreams, and can sense things such as this. Did you know that I had an item?" Her voice cracked with a dim feeling of hurt.

A thick silence hung above them, and Sophia gave her shoulders a tight squeeze. Kiya could hear her cousins slow breaths, and practically taste the apologetic tone of her voice.

" Yes...I did. We all did. Your mother, father, everyone. You were born with it, we don't know how or why, but you were. Your mother was scared. She thought that if you knew, that it would cause you to abuse its power, or that others might've tried to take it from you. The whole family promised to keep it a secret, for your sake."

" For my own sake? For my own sake!" Kiya nearly exploded with rage. " Don't treat me like I'm a damn child!" She pulled away from her cousins grasp, nearly falling over if it hadn't been for Shadow. Oh how lucky she was since she couldn't see Sophia's face.

" You may be fifteen, but you are still a naive child! It was for your own good! Do you know what would have happened if you knew what was inside you; if others knew?!" Her tone dimmed, " Kiya, we didn't tell you because we cared. We were planning to eventually. Oh goodness Kiya, I can't stand to see you this way."

_' I wish I could just see...'_ All anger from before was washed away, just like the waves outside. Kiya waved her hands around, trying to find her cousin in the sea of nothingness. She felt the soft fabric of her cousins jacket, and latched onto her like a baby. Her voice was quiet as she nearly cried," Why has my sight left me cousin? Is it magic? Did Hecate curse me? You can fix it, can't you?"

That accursed silence once more. " It was not a curse, not really."

" What do you mean cousin?" Kiya asked. She felt Sophia's feet shift as she led the blind girl somewhere. Although timid and wary at first, Kiya glided her feet across the floor, not lifting her feet for fear of toppling over. Sophia's hand pushed her down, allowing Kiya to first pet the fluffy surface she was siting on.

" Now Kiya, I must tell you something. Something I had sworn on my life never to speak of, but given the circumstance I find it necessary that you know the truth."

Kiyas breath hitched in her throat, and her muscles clenched. Butterflies fluttered in her gut, and she couldn't help but feel dread.

" When you were born and your mother held your tiny body so tightly in her arms, I was about your age. You were the cutest little thing, but when I entered I couldn't help but notice the blankness in your eyes. You looked dead, yet you gave off perfectly normal breath. I told your mother about it, and she began to notice that you had a dazed look. Lukcily, after a few weeks, that looked faded away, but a strange pulse of power dwelled inside you. It was at that moment that we knew you carried an item of Light, but at the same time your blindness disappeared."

" What are you trying to say?" Kiya didn't understand.

" When you were born, you couldn't see. But when the item of light was inside you, you saw everything crystal clear, not to mention you saw energy forces." Sophia sounded like she was giving hints.

The truth hit Kiya like a brick. She sat there, still as a statue, until finally words were mustered out of her. " I was born blind. This is no curse, this is what I naturally am...What else are you hiding from me?" Her voice became cold yet at the same time hurt.

"Nothing. You know everything now, no more secrets. You probably came here to ask something, am I correct?"

Shadow put a heavy hand on her shoulders. He gave her a tight squeeze before answering, " We came to see if you had a way to help Kiya's blindness."

_Blind. _Blind. Blind! The word was more offensive then any curse word she'd known. It made her sick to her stomach and disgusted her to no end. This was who she was, she was handicapped, she was sightless, she was useless. She came into this world seeing nothing and would die the same.

" No potion or spell can cure natural blindness. It breaks the law of magic sadly. However, there is one more option..." her voice trailed off.

Kiya's heart jumped out of her chest and she nearly leaped up and shouted, " What!"

"...The Spring of Dreams. I visited it today, and it has the power to grant a final wish before the eclipse. However, even if you wished for your sight it will still disappear along with the Spring and the Phantom Castle."

Kiya yelled, " I'll do it! Anything to give me my sight back for just a few moments!"

Silence. Finally Sophia spoke, " Alright then, follow me."

The three of them; Kiya, Shadow, and Sophia, exited the home, leaving Eggman alone. Shadow insisted that he carry her, for her constant stumbling and wobbling slowed them down. She pouted like an upset child, arms crossed over her chest while he cradled her.

" I'm not a child." She grumbled.

" No, but you're a pain in the ass."

She began to flail around like a freshly caught fish shouting, " I didn't ask to be carried! I can walk perfectly fine on my own!"

His gripped tightened around her, and his muscles tensed beneath her. " Like hell you can!"

She felt the anger and worry that troubled his voice as he scolded her. It was a new sense she had learned; to feel what someone was saying. It was much better than just hearing their words.

"We are almost there Kiya, be patient." Sophia called, her voice ebbing. She was much farther ahead then they were.

The blind girl stopped her tantrum and looked to where she believed was away from Shadow's face. " I'm not useless."

" I know you're not."

She cocked her head toward the sound of his low voice as he continued," I know you're not useless. You're also not a child, but you _are_ blind. I'm just trying to help regain your sight faster so either shut up or wobble over there on your own."

Sophia interrupted with a loud, " Hey! Are you both going to continue bickering or follow me?"

**Amy's Chamber ( Amy's POV):  
><strong>

This women is going to prick me to death, I'm certain of it. " Ouch!" I cried just as another cold needle poked my skin. Kimberly looked up at me and frowned, " Sorry Milady."

" It's alright." I smiled, my back now itchy from were the needle stabbed me. I would rather be jabbed a million times then be out in the castle with _him. _Jerk, fiend, villain, no word seemed to describe him correctly. He was worse, much worse than all those words combined. My cheek stings just at the thought of him.

I can't believe he hit me! Then again, he kills without a second thought, so slapping women is a walk in the park. The simple thought of him makes my blood boil!

" Milady is everything alright?" Kimberly asked, sticking a black bow on the fabric and staring at it with great concentration.

I shook my head, " No, just thinking."

She moved the bow a little to the side. " About what?"

" Nothing important. So Kimberly, what did you do before you came here?" I tried to make small talk, hoping it would cool me down.

She noticed my attempt at this and smiled humorously. How does Sonic do it so exceptionally?

" I know what you're doing milady. You can't runaway from problems, but I'll will humor you for now I suppose. I am the only daughter of a Luther, wood worker, and youngest sister to eight older brothers. My mother died of an illness when I was very young. At the time, a lot of people died from it, for only a handful of people could afford the cure. The Ferian plague was what I think they called it, only because it was believed that the war with Ferias caused it."

I tried to cover my opened mouth with my hand, but she scolded me and pulled it back down. She was very weak though, and her bones could barely pull my arm down. " That is terrible."

" Eh, I barely knew the women. However, I did take the position of mother in the family. I cooked, cleaned, and yes, sewed clothing. I was planning to become an actress before I came here. Me and my cousin did actually." She made an approving grunt before leaving the poor bow alone. I couldn't help but notice a small smile on her lips as she most likely was reminiscing in old memories.

I remember seeing an old women in the park a few years ago; the same relaxed look on her face. However, Kimberly was so young, yet her face looked tired and worn, just like that elderly women. " Who was your cousin?"

She draped another layer of shinning yellow cloth that made her pale skin glow a healthier color. Kimberly never took her eyes off the thread in hand as she weaved it through the fabric. " Oh you know her. She's the cry baby that weeps every two minutes."

"Sarah? Your cousin is Sarah?" I moved a bit, and Kimberly lightly hit me.

" Stop moving or I'll prick you again milady." she chuckled.

" Sorry..." I mumbled, " But that's so terrible!"

" I don't need your pity miss. I simply hope that you and your friends succeed in what you're planning."

I couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. " Y-You know about our plan?" I asked.

She laughed at me and bit at the thread. " We all know- every worker does at least- but I doubt Lord Hecate doesn't know. He has eyes and ears everywhere. "

" My chaos..." I breathed.

A warm hand covered mine, and Kimberly looked at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen. Her voice was slow and breathy as she whispered, " We all believe you can do it. We know you'll free us."

" I hope you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know what you're thinking: " What about Blitz!" Well you see, I didn't have enough time to add her in this chapter, but she will be in the next :) I must say a lot happened in this chapter, but more will happen in the next. I can't believe this story is coming to an end, and it <em>will <em>be longer than my preferred 20 chapters. You guys gonna miss me when I'm gone right? ;D  
><strong>

**Lina: I sure as hell won't**

**Did I ask you?! Well, sorry updates have been slow. I've been getting a B in Geometry and it's driving me insane, and I've been working super hard! Plus, I have a karate testing which is wearing me down. Don't worry though, I'll be back soon...I hope xP**

**R&R see ya!**


	20. The beginning of the end

***Music plays***

**Oh, how it's been so long, ****We're so sorry we've been gone,****We were busy writing _stories_ for you!** **Oh, how it's been so long, ****We're so sorry we've been gone, ****We were busy writing _stories_ for... You don't have to worry 'Cause we're still the same._.Writer!_** **You don't have to worry, ****You don't have to worry, ****You don't! ****You don't have to worry, ****You don't have to worry, ****You don't! Oh**,** how it's been so long, ****We're so sorry we've been gone, ****We were busy writing _stories_ for you!**

**Lina: Cue crowd cheering!**

**You all like my apology song? Well it's not really mine, it's the genius Panic! At the Discos song, We're so Starving from their album Pretty. Odd. with a few changes to fit my message xD I missed you all so very well much! Last time I updated I was 14, now I'm 15 as of July x) **

**Special thanks to BluePeach, Ellis Rose the hedgehog, Diamante8, LittleDudet515, Silver-Amber Roses, romancesofty13, and Candi patty for adding my story to their favorites or making me their fav author, or both! :)**

**Lina: SEGA owns all these characters except for Kiya, Sophia, Hecate and Sarah. LL belongs to Comrade Athelwine, Blitz belongs to Blitz the hedgehog, and Sayo belongs to SunnyAirisu222. Check out their stories!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Spring of Nightmares:<strong>

Poor Leonardo Linattten was bored out of his mind. As if the mental worry toward his cousin and sister wasn't enough, he was slowly being tortured by the lack of activities in the sanctuary where all time seemed to stop.

" Sayo, shouldn't we at least be doing something to aid our companions?" LL asked from beneath the tree he rested under. He looked over toward the Springs shore where the mute Sayo sat with eyes closed in concentration.

" Sayo?" He repeated.

The focused rabbit didn't look at him as he said," Leonardo please, don't bother me. Why don't you coddle with those worker girls some more."

LL turned back toward the area now adorned with simple tables and banners. It looked bland for a dinner rehearsal in LL's opinion. "I would if that Zelzainia hadn't moved their working quarters to cook inside. And even if they were, I wouldn't have the heart to continue. I'm too worried about the others."

Sayo gave a loud sigh, "Well there is nothing we can do. We mustn't get involved."

LL sat up quickly and shouted, "Mustn't get involved? Shall we not forget that my little sister and cousin are in grave danger at this very moment?" LL's mind began to take a turn for the worse and brought his knees to his chest, trying to fold into himself at his cursed thoughts. He took a chilling breath before he continued, "You have probably sensed it, the emptiness of life in the direction where Kiya and Shadow headed. I can't help but fear for the worst."

"I know." Sayo rubbed his aching temples with great force, "I know. I never thought I would see the day when I would have to tell you to have more faith, LL."

The golden hedgehog snickered at his comment. "It's the change in times. It puts the very balance of things out of whack."

"Isn't that true." said a voice much different from Sayos.

LL jumped up at the sound, and his skin became numb and icy at the man outside the barrier. "H-Hecate." LL growled, pushing all that illogical fear away. Hecate was nothing to be afraid of, just some bully with a scar.

"LL it seems that you've escaped your post. You do realize how rude that was of you." Hecate's voice was calm and well kept, but his eyes burned with an intense feeling of impatience and outrage.

"It is not as rude as imprisoning a person in the first place?" LL laughed.

Hecate closed his eyes and played a smug smile on his lips. It was dastardly, suspicious to the very core, and made LL uneasy. "No matter," he began, his voice rumbling low," with you here in this so called ' sanctuary' I have more room to put... Oh I don't know... that little blonde devil."

That struck a chord. LL bolted into action, running almost as fast as Sonic to the edge of the barrier with fangs out and fists balled. "Don't you dare touch my sister!" He howled, the blood rushing throughout his body was so loud that he barely heard what Hecate said next.

"Angry are we? She's a feisty one that girl, but after I take her item away that may change. And in the end, she might not be even useful alive, so more room for you!" He pushed at LL's buttons, enjoying the chain reaction.

His heart pumped no longer blood, but the vexation of the filth before him. His muscles tensed, and all composure and stature he worked so hard to keep at all times melted away. "If you hurt her I will personally take the time to kill you myself!"

Hecate didn't seem to listen, let alone care, for he pulled out what LL noticed to be Kiya's item. He held it up like a trophy and smirked, "I'm sure it'll be easy to take it away from that uh...what did they say her name was? Mlitz? It was a piece of cake to retrieve it from the little magic girl, and throwing her body away along with that black hedgehog was child's play."

"You sick bastard!" LL wanted to rip through the barrier and pull the man's head off. His stomach dropped at the mention of Kiya. "What happened to Kiya!" He demanded. " Sayo wher-" LL stopped mid-sentence. He looked back to call for his friend in hope of shutting this mad man up, but the white rabbit was nowhere to be seen.

"What?" LL said to himself, and looking back at Hecate he noticed that he was gone too. The trees then began to wither away at great speeds, and the grass became dead and putrid. Fear quickly snatched him up after rage had had its fun, and he frantically looked around. The Spring of Nightmares waters began to turn red and smelled vile like death.

Flames erupted around him, teasing him as they danced in a destructive tantrum. "You'll never win," Echoed around the area, and LL tried to shield himself from the flames but they moved closer and closer to him. Until he finally. Woke. Up.

"No!" He screamed, jolting away with a woozy mind. Droplets of sweat coated his skin, and he couldn't seem to find enough air.

"You're awake." Sayo said with no emotion.

LL clutched his chest and could feel his own item of light bounce about in horror of the nightmare. He began to curse, "Damn it! He's gotten into my dreams!"

Sayo just sat and stared at his friend who tried to comfort himself." I know, the Spring told me you were having a nightmare. Does he know?"

LL took great gulps of air, and his heart began to beat at a normal pace. "About my item? No, he only knows that Blitz has one. Oh Blitz, he's going after her next! He's already got Kiya."

Sayo hung his head down. "Let's hope that all of Blitz's training works out for her."

"It will. My sister is the greatest fighter I know."

Sayo scoffed, "You say that, yet I can see your mind tick with worry and angst."

LL turned to him and pried, "Are you suggesting that I have no faith in my only sibling?"

"No, I never said that, you did." Sayo stood up and ambled over to the Spring, sitting down by the water.

He didn't know how long he was just staring blankly at nothing. What was Sayo inquiring? No, Sayo never assumed anything; it was LL who thought it. He had confidence in her, right?

**Somewhere in the Forest:**

The forest was always such a calm place with its forever busy birds and growing trees. The only sounds that ever echoed were rapid chirping, swaying leafs, some footsteps... And the rustling of a nearby bush.

Out of the bush popped a head with pieces of green sticking out of its golden hair and flushing pink cheeks. "What was that?" whispered the mangled looking Blitz before pulling up a pesky strap that was slipping off her shoulder.

Another head was born from the bundle of leafs, though this one looked a bit more like he was delirious as he swayed with a goofy grin on his lips and lovely-dovey stupidity in his eyes. "It was nothing, now may we continue?" He nearly pounced toward her, trying to kiss those perfect lips of hers, but instead pecked the palm of her hand as she stopped the invading expression of endearment.

"Hush, I could've sworn I heard something." She tried to pinpoint to where the footsteps were coming from, scanning the whole perimeter.

"Blitz you were probably just-"

A loud voice sang, " Here little Mlitz. Where are you little Mlitzy?"

Far in the distance was a familiar bundle of red fur that wandered through the vast forest. She squinted her eyes, trying her best not to rush at him and chop him into little pieces. Instead she waited, slowly unsheathing her weapon that pulsated with the urge to jump into battle.

Devon saw her hand slowly pull it out, and at the sight of Hecate in the distance his blood turned cold. "Get down!" He whispered loudly, tackling her down to the ground and pushing the sword back into its home.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed at him silently.

He shushed her, but being the stubborn woman she was, the gold vixen continued to spit slander towards him. He felt bad for putting his hand over her machine gun of a mouth, but even that didn't stop her from scolding him since she bit his hand. "Just let me end him!" She whispered. But Devon heard the footsteps get closer and would no doubt hear her blabbering.

There was only one thing left to do, so with great force he ferociously put his lips on hers, stuffing those last words that tried to escape. Her aggravation fluttered from her eyes into a look of jolly tranquility.

"Oh Mlitz! No need to hide from me you little nuisance!" He was on the other side of the concealing bush, Devon was sure of it. His heart hammered, and he held her tightly beneath him.

There was a moment of silence before Hecate sounded as if he had finally left. Devon pulled away, Blitz still in a stupor, and pulled her towards the safety of the shrouding trees before running deeper into the forest. Blitz resisted his grasp, pulling her arm away and growled, " What the hell was that for, I had him!"

He grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her. "Keep your voice down! I can't let him find you!" He pulled her by the wrist again and they ran deeper into the forest.

She stopped again and glared, " The protective chivalry thing is nice and all, but I can take care of myself."

" You don't understand-."

"What is there to understand!?"

Devon grabbed the upper part of her arms and held her close while whispering, "I know what you are..."

Her eyes widened and she stopped her squirming. He continued in a wavering tone," I know you're from the past, that you're a princess and by some... _crazy_ power you were sent here."

Blitz put her hands up to cup his face and muttered "Devon I was going to tell you-"

"Let me finish. There is something else you need to know. Your brother told me and Shadow something, although I don't really understand. He said that we had to make sure Hecate didn't find you and your cousin, because you both contain something called an ' Item of Light."

He wasn't sure if her look was of terror or confusion." W-What..."

"Now I have no clue what exactly is going on here, but I am not going to let you get hurt. I promised your brother that that nut job doesn't take your item, and I always keep a promise." He didn't think she heard him.

Blitz was too busy rubbing her palm against her chest to even react to a single word he said. She looked frightened, bewildered by the thought of having something inside her. Nonetheless, they had to keep moving.

She was processing it, processing the idea of what he had just told her, the lost look in her eyes made it obvious. He instantly regretted saying anything to her about it.

"Blitz you have to keep up, we still need to find a way out of here."

"Yeah..." was all she said.

"Yeah..." He repeated, suddenly feeling like an idiot. "I'm sorry for springing that on you so fast...Are you gonna be OK?"

She snickered, "I'll be fine it just…caught me off guard." She began walking faster. "Let's go."

"Uh, OK." Devon ran after her. "Wait," he said, catching up to her, " Are you sure you're OK?"

"Peachy keen jelly bean." She said, not even looking at him.

"It sure doesn't look like it."

She shot him a dirty look. "A warrior has to push all bothersome emotions and events away, it messes with their abilities."

"So you're admitting that you're upset?"

She snickered a bit, smiling for a moment. "Do you want to get stabbed?"

He backed away and laughed with his hands up. "I'll take that as a yes."

"No, I don't personally care what's inside me or not, you're just bad at talking to women, that's why you're just asking to have steel inside you." She let out a hearty laugh, looking more like her normal self.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Good, angst doesn't look too good on you. I prefer happy Blitz, not Blitz who acts like Shadow."

She threw her head back in laughter, her side beginning to hurt. The golden girl wiped a tear away, and felt that Devon had come to a stop. She looked at him and saw the curiosity bubble behind his eyes. She followed his trail of sight, and saw a small girl, oblivious to the two hedgehogs that were staring her down.

She was pulling what seemed to be ginger root from out of the soggy ground and placing them in a worn out basket. She was fairly short, no taller than a hobbit. Her back was facing them, and Blitz, not sure if this petite girl was friend or foe, took a step forward, breaking twigs under her feet.

The girl turned, her hair like a whip, and she looked at them, her eyes bugging out of her head. She stood up, her dress muddy and too big for her skeleton body, slowly stepping back.

"It's OK," Blitz raised her hands up, "we won't hurt you."

The young girls chest quickly heaved, and she looked like she was about to faint on the spot. "W-Who are you?" she difficultly pushed out.

"My name is Blitzairia, call me Blitz though, "she motioned to Devon who was now studying the timid girl, " and this is Devon. What's your name?" Blitz felt very antsy around this girl, as if even the slightest of movements would make her run off like a rabbit in distress. She had to be gentle.

The girl licked her lips, looking around in uncertainty. "S-Sarah. My n-name is Sarah."

"Alright Sarah," Blitz slowly put her hands down, and the blonde maid slowly crept closer, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I work at the castle." she ended abruptly.

"I can see that by your uniform. What do you do?"

"I'm a servant for L-Lady Amy and Lord H-Hecate. I'm also in change of the p-prisoner."

Blitz's ear perked up at Amy's name, but was perplexed by her last comment. "But the prisoner was my brother, Leonardo Linnattan, and he's not in there anymore."

The girl shook her head. "Lord Hecate has a new prisoner...Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Blitz nearly had a stroke shouting, "What!"

Sarah jumped back with a scream, and Devon rushed over to her side. "W-What do you mean prisoner?"

"I-I don't k-know. L-Lord Hecate just w-wanted him incarcerated." The girl began to cry.

Blitz felt a twinge of guilt, and crawled over to the girl, still a bit out of it from the earlier news. "N-Now don't cry. Listen Sarah, we need your help. Sonic is a friend of ours and we need to see him."

Devon cut in, "But Blitz what about finding the exit?"

She looked at him from over her shoulder. "We can't really escape without Sonic now can we?"

Sarah wiped her face, " I-I don't know if I-"

"Sarah," Blitz interrupted, "please."

The little maid looked like she wanted to burst into tears, but instead walked forward, calling for them to follow. Devon was ill at ease about this new plan, but thought about what Blitz was feeling. She looked proud and strong, parading behind the girl with a focused look on her flawless face. She looked like a general about to enter a war, brave and seemingly immortal. But deep inside he saw something bubble to the surface here and there in her ruby eyes.

His strong willed, sassy girlfriend was still a person, still had feelings, and was feeling scared. Her muscles were tensed in discomfort, and for a moment she looked down at her chest. Could she feel the item inside her?

Fear was a new thing for her; he could tell by the way her brows crinkled at times, and maybe even the thought of fear made her panic. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to rub away the negative feelings, he could tell just by the dip of her frown.

He tried to ask again, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

**Spirit World:**

"You want me to what?" The traditionally calm older woman raised her voice for the first time.

Amy stepped closer, not bothering to pick up the harp that fell from the woman's grasp. "I want you to teach me magic!"

The woman's mouth went dry, and she looked around, trying to find a way out of answering. "W-What possessed you to ask that? I don't even know magic, and even if I did- which I don't- why would you want me to do it? A figment of your imagination."

Amy rolled her eyes; put her hands on her hips with sass. "You and I both know that that's not true. A lot of crazy things have been happening, and a figment of my imagination is the last thing you are. I've finally discovered what, or who, you really are, and that's how I know you can teach me magic."

The older Amy barked, trying to evade the proposition of teaching. "I had already told you who I am. I am you, but from the past."

Amy turned around and grabbed the fallen harp. "Yes, but from what point in the past you didn't say. I've thought about it for a bit, and I have pieced it together. It was quite obvious you see."

Older Amy gulped, hiding her face. Amy continued, " I remember seeing you in Kiya's past. You're Kiya and Blitz's Aunt Amy, Queen Amy, and in that vision I saw you use magic. Teach me." She gave her the best puppy face she could make, looking more like an ornery child than a sad animal.

The older Amy knew she had lost the battle from the beginning, and gave a defeated sigh. "Fine."

"Yay!"

"After you play the song." The woman added quickly.

"What!" Her jaw dropped.

The ghostly female practically glided to their usual practice area with a grin. "That's the deal. Music now, magic later."

Amy grimaced before strumming the harp. "This is stupid."

"This is necessary." Older Amy quickly retorted, holding a purple orb in her hand.

"I don't know why. Music can't kill my enemies." Amy whispered. The woman hit the back of the whining girls head. "Death isn't always the answer, and under my teaching you will only learn the whitest of magic."

"Then why are we wasting our time with this!"

Amy hadn't expected to get such a nasty look from her mentor. A chilling scowl, angered brows, and scrunched eyes that made her feel small and stupid. Amy cowered away as the woman stomped toward her, all femininity long gone, and snatched the harp from Amy's trembling hands. She said nothing, only closed her eyes and began to play, swaying to each note.

She couldn't comprehend what was happening, she just began to feel quite feeble and sleepy. 'Close your eyes...'a voice whispered, and Amy couldn't keep her lids open, drifting into a stupor.

"What are you doing...to me..." Amy stated before blacking out completely.

"Giving a demonstration."

**Cell:**

"Mr. H-Hedgehog."

"Sarah is that you?" He called, completely blinded in the darkness.

"Y-yes. There is someone here wanting to see you."

He crossed his arms and huffed, "If it's Hecate then tell him to go to hell."

"Well that's not nice bro." Said a familiar voice.

"Yeah," added another, more feminine sound, "I thought you'd be happy to see us you blue jerk!"

Sonic could've sworn he saw a beacon of light in this never ending darkness. "Blitz, Devon, is that you?! What are you two doing here?"

Blitz laughed. "Saving your sorry ass."

"No!" Sarah cut in, her tone cracking under nervous strain, "You can't do that, you can't let him out!"

"And why the hell not!" Blitz spat. There was a moment of silence; Blitz had obviously scared the poor girl half to death with her menacing shouts.

Sonic feared that she would start crying again, and was shocked when she instead fought back with, "Because if Lord Hecate finds Sonic is no longer in his cage, I will be beaten!" She swallowed a high pitched cry.

Blitz didn't say a word, and he wondered what her reaction was.

"She's right you know," he came in, ' and I'm not planning to get anyone hurt while I'm in here. You guys should be looking for a way out anyway, not visiting me. I'll be fine, just keep doing what you were doing. We have only a few days left."

"Well this wasn't the reaction we planned to receive. I thought I'd get more of a; "Oh Blitz thank you so much!"." He could practically feel her roll her eyes.

Devon finally spoke after a vow of silence. "Then we should go."

They were just about to leave when an idea popped into Sonic's head. "Hold up!" He called out, and their footsteps halted.

"What." Blitz said blankly.

He swallowed hard before asking. "Blitz do you think you could...teach me how to...use a sword...better?"

"What?" She sounded confused.

He asked again. "Could you, Blitz, teach me how to use a sword better?"

She was quiet for a while, most likely taken aback by the question. Flattered, he was sure, but surprised.

"I don't see why not." She finally said.

He chuckled, "You don't sound too sure."

"It's just that I was never much of a teacher. That was more my mother's thing. But I'm willing to try." She spoke with a smile in her voice and wariness in her words.

"He can use my sword since his was probably confiscated." Devon offered.

"But I can't l-let Mr. Hedgehog out, "Sarah intervened, "So you will have to go in."

"It's a bit of a tight squeeze, but it could work. It's dark too." Sonic added morbidly.

The clicking sound of an opening lock rang. "I got it." Blitz said more clearly now, a dim light flooding into the darkness as she opened the door. Her silhouette was framed angelically. She shut the door behind her, becoming one with the shadows. The slick ring of a sword being unsheathed made him rise.

A curious glow ebbed forth from the blade, lighting every corner of the cage in a warm orange. The golden weapons master- although now she looked more carrot colored- handed him Devon's blade. "Unsheathe your sword." she commanded, taking on a harsher tone.

He did what he was told, holding it to his side. She tsked at him, "First lesson begins now. Never, I repeat **never**, point the tip of the blade down. Hold it up in a heaven position," She corrected him, "Your sword is an equal and should be treated with respect. Earth position is unacceptable unless in battle. "

He nodded. Blitz continued, "Get in a fighting position."

Sonic complied, holding his sword with two hands and spreading his legs in a stance. She nodded her head in approval. "Think of your sword as an extension of yourself, like an arm or leg. Treat it well and it will treat you well. "

She turned her back on him, running her fingers against the hot silver of her Phoenix. It pulsed as if happy.

In a blink of an eye she lunged toward Sonic, slashing at his gut. His shock lent him strength to jump back, impeding his demise. "What the hell!" He growled. He wasn't angry, just jolted and on edge at this point.

She snapped, "Expect the unexpected! Hecate won't waste his time waiting for you to begin. The man fights dirty."

"Doesn't mean you have to almost kill me!" It was true; she could've gutted him like a fish if he hadn't stepped back.

Blitz rolled her eyes dramatically. "This is gonna take a while."

Sonic snorted, "Not unless you kill me before the night is over."

She leered at him. "Get back in a fighting stance. We will be going over defensive moves first."

**?:**

To her surprise Amy did not awaken in the confines of her chamber, but in the midst of a metal city. Her heart leapt out of her chest. Was she transported out of the castle? Her mouth was open in awe, and her eyes skimmed over the metropolis. 'Where is everyone?' she thought, not seeing a sliver of life on the new frontier.

Looking up she smiled, happy to see a deep blue sky and a silver moon in the distance. She began to venture through this sleeping city, running her warm hand across an icy metal building. This place was awfully familiar, and her mind was trying to piece it together.

"Hello?!" She called out, her own echo being the only response. She crinkled her nose in aggravation. Someone had to be there.

"Anyone he-" She was prepared to shout again, but a deep rumble cut her short. The ground began to shake, tossing her to and fro like a rag doll. A scream left her lips, and she clung onto a nearby building. Many other structures began to collapse like dominoes around her.

Fear over took her, and she tried to run, tried to escape the falling debris. However, the ground itself began to collapse, dust floating into the air. Amy panicked, trying to run away from an advancing crack in the ground only to be blocked by a fallen tower. She was about to let out another scream, but just as she opened her mouth a separate yelp reached her ears.

Turning around she saw in the distance two small figures dashing through, one holding the other. They moved so fast that Amy couldn't really comprehend their looks. Amy saw a tower sway and tumble like a cut tree, nearly falling on top of them. She let out a cry, telling them to watch out as she saw the building crash to the floor, pushing up smoke.

Amy put a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming in shock and mortification. They were crushed. She held her gut, almost sick from both the events just seen and the constant shaking of the planet. However, before a tear left her eye something was moving behind the cloud of dust, and to her surprise the two figures jumped out of the fog, unharmed.

Her spirits lifted and she shouted out in triumph. They didn't seem to hear her.

The two dashed forward, dodging the falling ground below them with ease. They ran past Amy, not taking note of her presence, and jumped up, practically flying away. It was in that split second that Amy realized the strangest thing. She shouted, "Wait!" Running after them, but a building blocked her way.

She tried to run around it, but the floor cracked beneath her, and she fell with the ruble. Amy covered her eyes, expecting to feel the cold, hard earth, and was shocked to have landed on a softer surface with no pain. The sound of footsteps shot her head up to see the two figures. She nearly died of perplexity.

A spiked blue boy was holding a bright pink girl, setting her on the grass as gently as he could. His back was facing Amy, but even then she knew who he was. He gingerly stood her up and slowly walked back, looking behind him for about a second before dashing away. When he looked back she saw it, those familiar dark eyes from her childhood. His eyes had met hers in that brief second, yet he hadn't done anything to prove he knew she was there.

Amy was startled.

She then looked at the small girl who was peering at Amy from behind her white gloves. Her spiky pink quills looked quite ridiculous, along with the rest of her attire consisting of a cute green shirt and bright orange tutu. Amy remembered that tutu. "That's...me..." Amy said without really knowing. The girl acted as if she hadn't heard her, and ran off.

Amy stood up, not taking her eyes off the running child. Her mind was racing, her body frozen, and emotions were frazzled. "What the heck is going on here?" She breathed.

"So that was how you met." Boomed a voice like god, belonging to no body, and coming from the heavens.

Amy jumped back. The voice was familiar. "You!" She roared, "What have you done! What was that!?"

The older Amy laughed, "I am giving you a taste of why the song is important."

"I don't understand."

"I am venturing through your memories, seeing everything that has happened to you. This memory just so happened to be the one where you first met Sonic."

"So that's why they can't see me?" Amy asked.

"Correct. Shall we look through another?"

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's not."

The voice laughed again. "No, I think we should."

Amy was just about to protest but had no time to speak before the scene flashed anew. The grass became concrete and she was now in the middle of a bustling city. She was standing on the sidewalk beside a tall lamp post; cars zooming past at great speeds. "Station Square?" Amy said more as a question then a statement.

Men and women walked along the city, minding their own business, and children sat on a bench nearby.

"Does this look familiar?" The older Amy called from, well, nowhere.

Amy spun around, recalling bits and pieces of her home in downtown. "Sorta." she answered.

"Oh, look over there!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Over where?"

"Down the walkway."

Amy looked down the sidewalk and saw what the woman meant. A small pink girl was walking her way, groceries in hand. She was the spitting image of Amy, although a tad bit smaller.

"Well at least that goofy hairdo of yours is gone now."

"Hey!" Amy growled, "It was fashionable back then!"

The girl passed by Amy and stopped a few steps away. She began to talk to herself, but Amy was too busy to really hear. She remembered this day a bit, recalling the boredom she had felt so long ago when Sonic was absent for some time.

"Wait, I remember now!" Amy said.

It was then that the sky went dark, and she looked up just as the girl shouted, "Hey, what's going on here? Is there an eclipse today or what?"

Amy knew just what it was and frowned at the sight of Eggmans ship fly above the city. The girl dropped her bag of produce and gasped at the sight. Red metal overtook the sky, and shouts of fear rung throughout the metropolis.

"What is going on?" The voice said.

"Eggmans ships are invading the city." Amy answered blankly.

"Eggman?"

"Long story."

The girl gave out a yelp, and Amy turned to see the girl on the floor, grasping her head. Next to her was a little blue bird, unmoving, and clearly unconscious. The girl was speaking to it, and Amy knew what would happen next.

"Let's go." Amy said.

"Why?"

Amy looked up and chuckled, "Unless you want to watch me be chased by a big green robot, I suggest we change to a more, pleasant memory."

The woman said nothing, but the buildings and street lights dissipated, replaced by metal walls and thick bars that enclosed her in a cell. This place was all too familiar and Amy smiled. Sonic was pacing the perimeter, swinging his arms and rubbing his head, deep in thought.

"Why is he in a cell like a caged animal?" Older Amy asked.

"Hush, this is important!" Amy barked.

There was a loud bumping from the ceiling, and Sonic looked over his shoulder to see a pink hedgehog fall from above like an angel. She gracefully landed, pushing a stray hair away from her face.

"Huh, Amy?" he asked, running up close to the bars.

She placed her finger over her lips and stepped forward, scolding, "Shh! Keep your voice down!" She then straightened her back, smiled sweetly, and spun around whispering, "Have no fear, Amy Rose is here!"

Amy laughed at her own childish presentation, slightly embarrassed by her upfront introduction.

Sonic must have found it just as comical, for he turned around to give a goofy grin. "How'd you get here?" He asked, looking back at her from over his shoulder.

"Well weren't you very upfront." the woman gave a giggle.

"I was trying to make a good impression." Amy hid her face in embarrassment.

The pink girl began to pace herself, a blue card in hand and a smug grin on her rosy lips. Amy looked at Sonic and blushed greatly when she saw him look up her body.

"When did he do that?!" Amy felt red all over.

"Men do it all the time."

The girl looked at him, and his eyes shot up to reach hers. "Well if you gotta know," she began, "I caught a ride with Tails!" She raised the card up to her face and smirked with challenging eyes, " Are you sure you don't need my help? It looks like you could use it."

Sonic turned around and began to stretch. "The only reason I'm in here is because of that fake hedgehog!"

"Fake hedgehog?" the woman sounded.

Amy looked up and said knowingly, "Shadow. This was before him and Shadow became, in a way, friends."

She missed a few seconds of dialogue, and looking back she saw that the two were both near the bars, staring at one another. The girl grinned, "If I tell you, will you marry me?"

He turned around, and Amy saw a blush creep up on his face. How had she not seen that before? "No way!" He shouted.

Amy was slightly hurt just at the harshness in his voice.

The girl turned around and frowned in defeat. "I thought I had you this time!"

"Are we done now?" Amy asked.

"I think that's enough."

In a blink of an eye they were back in the pale pastel of the spirit world, the older woman was standing before her, holding the harp.

Amy furrowed her brow. "How can going through memories possibly help me?"

The woman handed her the instrument and sighed, "I can't tell you, but it will be useful."

"Alright...I should wake up now."

The woman nodded.

**Spring of Dreams:**

"Sophia, how is the baby?" Kiya asked, sitting on a rough rock.

"The baby?" she asked, stopping her chanting from before.

"Yes, the baby. Aunt Amy was pregnant when Blitz and I left."

Sophia made no sound for a while, thinking. "It hasn't been born yet. Or, well, no it has, but in our time it hasn't." she answered in a rushed voice, resuming her chanting.

Kiya felt the heat of a body near her, and smiled when Shadow put his hand on her shoulder. "How much longer?" Shadow inquired.

"Not long. But there is something I must speak to you two about."

Kiya's heart sank. "That is never good."

Sophia laughed. "It is nothing serious cousin dear, just a complication."

"And that might be..." Kiya bit her lower lip.

"I have spoken with the Spring, and it has told me it's opinion on this matter. This spring will only grant wishes of pureness, and your wish just seems too selfish for the spring to handle since you were born this way."

Kiyas gut flipped, and her mouth gaped open, tears beginning to form. "How is this not bad?!"

"Let me finish. Although you cannot wish for your sight, someone else could, making a selfish wish into a kind one. And since I am the keeper of the spring and unable to wish at all, Shadow will most likely have to recite it."

"Of course!" Shadow shouted without a second thought. Kiya smiled at his willingness.

Sophia gave a happy grunt. "Just give me a few more minutes. This will be the spring's last wish it can grant before the eclipse."

Kiya moved her head up to where she thought Shadow may have been and whispered, "Thank you."

"So cousin, why the sudden interest in the baby?"

"No reason," Kiya replied," It was just a simple inquiry since you brought up the status of the rest of the family, yet never spoke of the new heir. I thought we might have missed its birth."

"Well you did miss quite a bit because of your sudden departure." Sophia implored bitterly.

Kiya scowled and frowned deeply. If only she could see the bat, then she would glare at her with all the disgust she possessed. The blue girl tried to stay composed and said, "We had to do it. It was our destiny to come here."

"Yet you couldn't take the time to say goodbye!" Sophia spat.

"Do not try to play us as the bad guys Sophia! We are simply obeying the will of time and the spirits, just as you do!" Kiya raised her voice, still looking down.

The rustlings of footsteps were heard getting closer and closer, and finally Kiya felt her face be struck by the palm of a hand. She let out a yelp, quickly grabbing her cheek, and at her side she heard Shadow move forward, and the vibrations of someone hitting the ground. This was the second time she was hit by her cousin.

Shadow simply growled,"...Don't hit her..." and she felt his hand touch her stinging flesh.

"I'm fine." Kiya whispered.

"Don't you dare compare your acts to what I do," Sophia hadn't given up on the argument, even on the ground, "You were given a choice; I was forced into it!"

Kumiko Kiya said nothing, letting her vent. "Do you think I like being a keeper? I hate it! I hate being cooped up, alone, all the time! I never wanted this, never wanted this position! I'm not here to '_obey'_ the will of '_time'_ and the '_spirits_'! I'm here because my mother didn't want the position, and instead forced it upon me!" Muffled sobs entered the air, and Sophia only began to shout louder, "I hate my mother, and I hate waking up every morning just to do this! So don't you, for one second, think that we are equals in this field because we're not!"

Kiya felt sick with guilt. "Sophia..." she didn't respond. "Sophia...I'm sorry. I don't know what you've been through...and you're right, we are not equals..." She heard her move around in the grass. "But you must understand that this is just as hard for us to do. Now will you please give Shadow the incantation."

Silence.

"Sophia." Kiya raised her voice an octave.

" Ie shiw orf rehs ight." she said like a child who had just been told to apologize.

Shadow grunted in what Kiya believed to be thanks. She then massaged her cheek, her hands cold and soothing. Kiya didn't hate her cousin for striking her. No, instead she felt sorry for the woman for feeling the need to strike someone when they disagreed. She felt even worse however, knowing that she was unhappy with her life.

"Kiya..." Shadows husky voice called.

"Yes?" she replied.

He said nothing back to her, instead choosing to recite, "Ie shiw orf rehs ight." The winds began to race, and she could feel the warmth of rays from the spring. She grinned like an idiot. It was working!

She could feel the magic pour into her eyes, strengthening them, opening them to a world once hidden in darkness. The first thing she saw was red. A bright, beautiful red that glowed. It was fuzzy like clouds, but soon began to sharpen with time. She was becoming dizzy, and the red began to take form into a pair of eyes, Shadow's eyes!

She looked around some more, seeing greens and blues, which formed to trees and the sky. Looking down she saw her own hands, petite and dainty and the tears started to cascade down her face. Kiya looked back up at Shadow who was still pondering as to why she was crying, and being caught up in the miracle she did the unthinkable.

Giving out a cry of triumph she jumped forward, latching her arms around his now visible neck and crashing her lips onto his, smiling in delight. He staggered back in surprise, unsure as to what he should do. She smiled against him, enjoying the soft feel of his sweet lips against hers.

She pulled back, grinning widely at him with tears in her eyes and red staining her cheeks. She laughed, "I can see again!"

That feeling was back, that strange fuzzy feeling. His face felt hot, and he stared at her in shock.

She looked down. "I-I'm sorry...I got excited."

He coughed at looked away. "It's OK." Truth be told...he kind of liked it.

"Break it up you two," Sophia stepped in," You have a castle to locate."

Kiya looked at her cousin, baffled at the view. Shadow was right, her cleavage was out there for all to see, and her jacket was the spitting image of Eggmans.

" But I can't," she said, " You told me yourself that the item gave me my ability to see magic, and the phantom castle is said to only be seen by those with that ability. "

"It's over there." Sophia said with no feeling in her tone. She pointed out into the distance toward wide open space. The two looked at her funny.

"How can you be sure?" Kiya asked.

Her cousin rolled her purple eyes. "I can feel the spring of nightmares. It's just a strong force that you'd have to be stupid not to feel it."

Kiya frowned at Sophia's plain insult. "Well then I guess we should be heading there. Lead the way."

Sophia sneered, "I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Well wasn't that fun! The moments when Older Amy was traveling through Amy's memories( If you didn't already notice) Were actually cut scenes from some of the games. Here they are in order: Sonic CD, Sonic Adventure, and Sonic Adventure 2. Just so you know!<strong>

**Now it pains me to say that there are maybe only 2 to 3 chapters left of this story and because of homework and karate and, well, life, I might be doing what I've been doing recently. I am trying to update faster, really, but it's hard now adays. :/  
><strong>

**But enough sad things, time for happy! 148 reviews on LnL guys, that is crazy! I feel like a broken record always saying sorry and thank you x3 But really, I couldn't do this without you all! See ya all soon!  
><strong>

**Lina: Why don't you live a little review down there you shy dorks!**

**Lina! :( Alright guys, tata! R&R!**


	21. The Final Act pt 1

**Hello! Yes, I am not dead, but a bit regretful. What was thinking, taking AP and Honors class D: Sorry this had taken _so_ long to update, but school and family life is really weighing me down. But here it is, so be happy!**

**Lina: Hey, Queen of the Lazy idiots, didn't you want to tell them something else?**

**What? Oh, yes, well as you all know there is probably only one or two chapters left in this series, and I can't help but thank you all for joining me on this adventure ( although this story was very unplanned and literally pulled out of my butt 89% of the time). A special thanks to: Violinguy95, TheExceptionalClub, brittney THE hedgehog99 , BeautyandtheNerd, Sonamy550, MaD aS a HaTtEr 14, kiba the dark wolf, Yomoma101, sonic girl 18, and lovelycouplelover, for adding my stories and me to their favorites.**

**Just a little head us though, this chapter has some very...foul language at the beginning, however it is for emphasis and cannot be avoided. So children, shield your eyes!**

**Lina: From your face!**

**Jerk!**

**Lina: No other characters besides Kiya, Hecate, and Sophia belong to us. Blitz the Hedgehog own Blitz, Comrade Athelwine own LL, And Sunny Airusu222 owns Sayo. The rest belongs to SEGA. Don't forget to check out their awesome stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's chamber:<strong>

" Oh you're such a handsome women milady!" Kimberly complimented, trying to mask the pink girls discomfort with kindness.

Amy put her hands to her shrinking stomach and huffed, " T-Thank you..." As her corset was tightening like a boa constrictor, slithering up to her waist, suffocating her with each pulling of the strings.

"And so thin!" The seamstress beamed before putting her foot on Amy's back and pulling even tighter.

The pink beauty let out a feeble meep and breathing became arduous. "How can you possibly breathe in these things!" she panted like a dog in the heat.

The girl laughed, "Honey, you don't!"

Amy was going to faint.

" But no worries, you get used to it." she smiled sweetly as if to ease the stress on her body, tying the strings into a fancy bow at the end of her corset. " Now then, under garments are complete!"

" You mean there is more!" Amy whined, turning around to face her, the whale bone hoop skirt slowly circling behind her.

Kimberly rolled her eyes, " Yes! Unless you wanna go to your dinner rehearsal in your underwear!" She walked over to the bed where bundles of fabrics and accessories lay.

Amy grumbled, " I'd rather not go at all..."

" Don't make such a sour face dear or else it's gonna stick that way. And stop slouching!" The maid pulled Amy's hunched shoulders up and held her there for a moment. " Now put up your hands, I'm gonna put your skirts on."

Amy complied, but not happily. The fabric was cold and velvety like butter, but once on her hips they became heavy and irritating. It held so many layers of cloth and puffed out like a bell. " Would you like to see it so far?" Kimberly asked.

" I would like to see my feet." Amy was being very testy today.

Kimberly did not appreciate the attitude.

Her legs were beginning to feel hot and sweaty under this heat deathtrap. No air was flowing beneath her! She shuffled from foot to foot in discomfort, kicking her skirts childishly.

"Hands up."

Amy repeated her previous motion, her bodice sliding over her. She moved her arms through the sleeves that hung off her shoulders. It was transparent fabric, gold in color, yet fair in shade and held a small black bow. Amy was about to take the time to actually look down at her attire, but the tightening of yet more strings stopped her.

" Must there be more tightening?! "

The maid only pulled tighter. Once done Amy tried again to see her gown but failed when something was wrapped around her neck. She shot back up and placed her hand on the tight necklace that held three perfect roses. How original, Amy rolled her eyes at Hecate's choice of accessories.

" There." Kimberly stated, pulling a long mirror her way, positioning it before the girl.

It. Was. Gorgeous.

She couldn't believe her eyes at the sight before her. She looked like a princess from old fairytale's ready to go to their first ball to meet their prince. But she was not expecting her prince. She was expecting a beast.

Nonetheless Amy was stunning. Bathed in gold and black, strips of ebony and white ran down the center of her tight bodice with a small rose at the dip. Two strands of pearls on either side of the flower hooked around her body.

Her skirts had the same black strip in the center, golden over skirt held together with coal colored ribbon and bows. Amy gawked at her reflection; unsure as of whom this princess was looking back at her. Kimberly gave her the satin snow white gloves and pulled them onto her arms like a child.

Amy couldn't move she was so surprised. Her hair was cleaned, glossy and well kept, and the paleness in her face was masked with powders. Her lips coated in a waxy pink substance. She touched her face and then the mirror. This is not me... she thought to herself.

" And now for the icing on the cake!" Kimberly cheered, placing the golden circlet on Amy's head. The same one Hecate showed her the first day she arrived.

Amy burst into tears. " This isn't me! This isn't me! This isn't me!" She muttered in a personal mantra, hugging herself and crumbling to the floor.

" Milady!" The maid yelped, going to the woman's side, rubbing her arms while silently attempting to calm her.

" This isn't me! This isn't me!" Amy bawled into her gloved hands. She was going to be sick.

" What isn't you Milady? Please speak to me."

" This!" Amy pointed to the mirror. It's reflection held her on the floor, dress pooled around her, with tears streaking her once flawless face. " This is not me! I am not Hecate's little dress up doll that he can use whenever he wishes! This beautiful gown will be wasted on the wrong man's pleasure!" She was becoming hysterical, letting out wails.

It hurt. It hurt so much to cry out like that. To take all that had happened and simply let it all out sent spikes of pain through her chest and gut, and her body shivered at the heart wrenching feel.

" Please Milady, you must not cry! It will ruin your makeup-"

" To hell with the makeup!" Amy screeched.

Kimberly looked at her wide eyes. A fire never seen before burned behind them, and she barred her fangs at her. Her face looked angry, hopeless, and just downright lost. Her eyes lacked life; she looked like a zombie.

The maid rose from where she sat and slowly backed away, not taking her eyes off the disheveled girl.

" N-No, WAIT!" Amy beckoned, extending her arms out to the retreating maid. But it was too late; she was already out the door by the time she screamed.

She looked back to her reflection. That horrid, sniveling excuse for a lady looked back at her. What was happening to her?

This once strong and willful girl was now on the floor, crying her eyes out instead of fighting back. But she had run out of energy to fight, hadn't she? Covering her face she stood, pushing the mirror away so that it faced the wall.

_I am a disappointment! Sonic would never approve if he saw me like this!_ She scolded herself, imagining what he would say if he witnessed her state. _He would hug me_. She smiled. _And then whisper sweet nothings, telling me that I could overcome this_. She could practically feel his arms wrap around her, engulfing her into his warmth. _And all would be good. I would get back up, and fight. Yet here I am, broken down and beaten, no more fight in me...And it's __**his**__ fault_.

Her gut wretched in pain at the thought of him. She felt irked, the flames in her gut causing her to be sick. No words could possibly describe her revulsion towards him, the red spawn of Satan himself.

The corset was making breathing strenuous, crushing her ribs to the point where she feared they would break. She leaned against the wall, clutching her sides, trying to rip away at the article.

The door knob jiggled, but Amy's rage made her deaf.

Someone walked in, and as if on cue asked, " Amy, what is wrong?"

She looked up with eyes glowing with repulsion at a familiar scar.

" Damn you!" She shrieked, " Damn you, you monster!"

Hecate, not looking any different, gawked at the berserk woman. " Amy what are you-" He was silenced by her pounding her little fists on his chest.

How dare he speak to her in such a casual way! They were not friends by any means! She cried and struck him, not really doing any harm. Nonetheless she didn't stop her wails of passion, " You heartless bastard! Just let us all go!"

" Amy..." He whispered. It was disgusting! She wanted to shrivel up and die right there! Why was he acting so soft now, when the whole time she had stayed in this hell hole of a castle he treated her like dirt!

She looked up at him, waiting to see the dark of his eyes burn with frustration at her childish antics and yell at her. She wanted him to yell. To scream and scold her! It would make her feel dandy to see that she could chafe him as he did to her.

But there was no such look.

It was the damnedest thing, looking up into his eyes and not seeing the pyre of malice and rugged feelings. They were silver, just like in the picture she had seen before. Grey as storm clouds; pained and lost. Who was this man?

" Amy please, what is wrong?" He whispered, rubbing the back of his hand on her cheek.

Once released from this trance she spat, " Burn in hell," before sinking her teeth in his hand.

He yelped, pushing her away and cradling his aching hand. " You bitch! All I ever did was take care of you, and this is how you repay me!" He growled. She checked again. No, his eyes were not grey; they were the black pits of despair she had known for so long.

She scoffed," Yes, thank you so much for locking me in a room and forcing me to marry you! Nicest act ever!" She faked enthusiasm.

He marched over, grabbing her upper arm and pulled her up. She struggled in his grasp, grunting and clawing at his arm. " Shut up!" He commanded, " We have a dinner rehearsal to attend to."

" Fuck you!" She announced.

Never had she used such foul language, and it left a numbing feeling. It felt right.

He lifted his hand up as if to hit her. " Go ahead!" Amy insisted, " Strike me again you bastard! What more do I have to lose?!"

Hecate pulled her closer, his lips brushing against her ear as he instructed, " My little wife must learn to hold her tongue before her husband removes it. "

She drew out each syllable carefully while facing him," Go...to...hell..."

An unnerving smile played on his lips, and he joyfully said, " Silencio. " He put his hand over her mouth, pressing it onto her lips. She tried to yell in protest, but it felt like her lips were being sown together, and the sound never left her raw throat. He removed his hand and chuckled, striding over to the mirror with Amy still in his grasp.

He turned the mirror around, and she would've screamed at her reflection if she could! Her lips were gone! Replaced by more of her porcelain smooth skin. She put her hands to where her lips should've been and stared in fright.

Hecate leaned in, breathing against the shell of her ear. " Not such a sharp tongue now, eh?" His breath was hot and uncomfortable on her skin. " Let's go."

**Fields:**

" It's here?" Kiya implored, eying her silent cousin.

Sophia hadn't said a word since they left the spring, not in the mood to even enlighten the two. The bat nodded, pointing to nothing. " Walk through here and you will be in the forest. The Spring of Nightmares is to the north."

Shadow and Kiya made no advances to the area, instead choosing to watch Sophia sit on a nearby rock. She looked ten years older, and the sparks in her eyes were almost dead. She was holding onto herself like a scared child.

Kumiko Kiya was worried. " Sophia?" She asked, stepping forward. Her cousin said nothing. " Sophia is everything alright?"

"I'd like to apologize." She blurt out.

Kiya laughed, " Oh Sophia no need to apologize. It was my fault for speaking out of turn at -."

Sophia shook her head. " Not that. Although, I am sorry for that as well."

Kiya's smile fell and she tilted her head. "Then I can't say I understand cousin."

Sophia frowned, looking at the floor. " I think you have the right to know something before you go back... Something that will make you hate me."

Kiya stepped forward and disagreed. " You're family. I could never hate you."

" But this will," Sophia took a deep breath. She hid her face from them both and shook her head.

" I'm the one who resurrected Hecate."

...

...

...

...

"...W-What?..."

" It was a cold night, and my mother and I had gotten into another argument. About what, I don't remember, but I was mad...I tried to sleep, but this voice kept calling to me, kept giving me orders. It said it could grant any wish I desired, and like a fool I believed it...I was going to wish to have a different life, a different mother... The voice told me to visit a library at the edge of town, and it was empty when I arrived. Abandoned for years. It asked for a book that I found and gave me clear instructions. I was to deliver the book to someone in the future. ' It's impossible,' I would say, ' the spring won't let me do that!'. The voice had ways, and somehow was able to send me to the right time.

" I left the tome at a man's doorstep and felt satisfied, happy with my work. But the voice lied to me, and I never received my wish. I thought nothing of it, but when you and Blitz disappeared I knew something was bad. I had done something wrong; I'd killed everyone for my own selfish desires...I'm so very sorry cousin. So very sorry." thick rivulets of tears ran down her cheeks and she held her head down, sobbing uncontrollably.

There was a heavy smack in the air and Shadow closed his eyes, well aware of Kiya's actions.

She was brimming; over flowing with contempt and utter hatred for the disgusting sight before her. Kiya felt no remorse for punching Sophia smack in the jaw in an act of rash anger. She peered down at the woman who would once scold her for her actions with great confidence, now shriveled up like a coward unready to pay for her wrong doings.

Kiya's life; ruined. Her parents life; constant sadness. Amy and Sonic's; fearful for one another's sake. LL; placed in a cage. All because of this one woman's greed.

The once composed female spat out. " You are forgiven, but you are not my cousin. You are a coward whose idiocy has brought pain and suffering and will die with such guilt on your shoulders. May chaos have mercy on your damned soul!"

Kiya turned away and walked in the other direction, Shadow following in step.

" What was all that?" Shadow asked, his blank expression not changing.

Kiya stopped and glared at him. " Did you not hear what she said?! All of this is her fault! We are in this mess because of her!"

"What you said back there was idiotic and childish."

"Excuse me?" She screeched.

"Do you not realize what you have just done? You have disowned someone for a mistake they'd made. Yes, it was stupid, but it's not like you haven't made mistakes."

She let out a weak laugh before frowning, " When did you decide to grow a heart, hm?!"

Shadow still stared at her with little interest. Her words began to sink in, and her face softened. She shook her head in disbelief at her own comment and begged, " Oh Shadow I'm sorry! I-I meant not what I said! I'm not in the best state of mind right now."

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to where they were told the castle would be. Kiya feared he was mad at her, giving her the cold shoulder. In a hushed voice he said, " I'm a bad influence on you...you're becoming as cold hearted as I."

She sighed, feeling a bit sick.

**Outside:**

Hecate pulled so hard on Amy's arm that she feared he would rip it off. If her mouth was still on her face she would yell at him to loosen his grip. He was very antsy, running through the halls with such ebullience in his step. On the other hand her dress threatened to trip her with each stride.

They passed by the door to LL's old chamber, and Amy could've sworn she heard noise from the inside.

"Milord?" called a thin man with broken spectacles.

"What is it Samuel? Don't you see I'm busy?" Hecate spoke.

The two men dove into conversation, but Amy was more curious about the chamber then their problems. No doubt there was someone inside; she could hear them bicker and argue about something.

"What?" Hecate growled, his grip tightening on Amy.

She closed her eyes at the abrupt pain.

Samuel nodded. "Yes sire. The blue girl was seen on the outer perimeter of the castle. Somehow they had reentered."

_Blue girl? Kiya!_ Amy would've jumped for joy had it not been for Hecate's presence. He pulled her in and whispered in her ear, " Your friends are very persistent buggers. " He looked to Samuel and boomed, " And they're like rats, and should be exterminated as such!"

Amy began to struggle against him, looking at him with such hopelessness that he smiled. She was cute when in despair.

" That's right love. I've practically won."

**LL's Chamber:**

"Again!" Blitz barked.

Sonic returned to his fighting stance, face heavily coated in offensive sweat.

She held her sword up to her face and leered at him like a lion watching its prey. " Go!" She commanded.

He leaped forward swinging his sword back dramatically. Blitz caught this, stepping to the side and kicking him in the gut. He toppled over, clutching himself.

"Again!" She repeated.

" Do we have to?" He whimpered.

She rolled her ruby eyes and smiled. " You're right, you're due for a break. Wimp." She fell to the floor with a loud exhale, exhausted.

Devon shouted from outside the chamber, " How you guys doing in there?"

Sonic groaned.

Blitz insipidly spoke," Fine."

" Fine?"

"Yeah, but if Sonic would stop winding his arm and telegraphing his next move it would be better."

"Hey!" Sonic sat up straight and argued, " At least I'm trying!"

"Obviously not enough or else you would be better." Blitz teased.

He swatted at her. " Sorry that I haven't slept or eaten in what, two days?"

The three grew silent for a moment, their bellies rumbling loudly.

" Forgot that we needed to eat. " Devon mentioned.

Blitz blew a stray strand of hair from her face. "We've been a bit too busy to really notice."

It was then that their stomachs began to ache to such an unbearable degree, and they're tiredness caught up with them. Sneaky yawns escaped their lips, and their eyes itched with sleep. Their muscles ached and were surely beginning to atrophy from the lack of meals.

A benign knock woke them up partially, and the clicking of heels accompanied the creaking of the door. " H-Hello." Sarah benevolently greeted, " W-Where is Mr. H-Hedgehog?"

" In the cage with Blitz." Devon replied.

Her worn out face appeared in the doorway. Her skin had more color in the orange glow of Phoenix.

"Hi Sarah..." Sonic ephemerally said before yawning again.

"I bring n-news.." She said, "I-It's important."

The companions became equally apprehensive.

"I-it's been buzzing throughout the s-staff that s-s-someone saw two people in the outer e-edge of the c-castle...A m-man and w-women-"

"Kiya and Shadow!" Blitz shouted.

Sarah cowered back at first, but soon continued, " S-So you do know them...T-then this i-isn't good..."

" Sarah what do you mean?" Sonic asked.

She looked up at them with a grim expression. " L-Lord Hecate has sent re-reinforcements to...eliminate them."

The three erupted in shock, shouting out each comment all at once.

" How can he-"

"We have to do-"

" This is mad-"

" Quiet!" Sonic yelled. All eyes were on him now and he looked more than calm given the situation. " Sarah, you said he sent reinforcements. What could that be exactly? I haven't seen an army, hell even soldiers, walking around the castle."

"T-They're not soldier per say."

" Would you like to elaborate please?" Sonic leaned in closer to better hear her.

She glared at the floor with hard concentration. " I-I was walking...t-through the castle halls..."

Blitz rolled her wrist, " And?"

" And I s-s-s-aw a room... a-at the end of the hall... I-It's door was open, a-and dirt was seen ins-side. So I entered, th-thinking that I could c-clean i-i-it..." She grew deathly silent, running her fingers through her hair nervously.

"Sarah?" Sonic held out a hand, " Sarah what did you see?"

"M-millions of them," She muttered, " Millions of those...s-statues."

Everyone looked to one another in confusion.

" T-They were tall...and their eyes...their eyes were so h-hollow…They just s-stared at me." Her eyes became glossy and lost.

Sonic tried to shake her from her stupor. "Sarah, stay with us. What are these statues you are talking about?"

" Karrocks..." All eyes were brought to Blitz who stared forward with a zoning look on her face. Her tongue held the hissing sound of the 's' for a long time, and a chill ran up the others spines.

"Ka-rocks?" Sonic tried to pronounce it himself to no avail.

" Karrrrrocks," Blitz put great emphasis on the rolling 'r's as she spoke, " They're a silly old wife's tale."

Sarah cut in, " It is n-no tale! It is the tr-truth, I saw it f-for my own eyes!"

Sonic put his hands up, " Now hold on. What are these 'Karrocks' ?"

Blitz rolled her eyes dubiously. " Not what, who. The Karrocks are said to have been soldiers that fought alongside the King of Nightfall before he was kicked off the throne. It's been said that this platoon was wiped out, and as punishment Alexander, the new king, locked their bodies inside of clay statues, never to rest. But my mother's father was the old king of Nightfall, and from what I heard he never deemed this story to be true."

" Oh but it is!" Sarah whined.

" Are you calling my grandfather a liar?" Blitz snapped.

Sarah cowered back in fear, scared by the fierce red eyes of the golden women.

Blitz's stern expression softened, and guilt throbbed within her. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

The small girl shook her fear away and gave a true smile. "It's O-Ok. "

"But none of us knows if what Sarah saw were those actual Karro-thingsy or not." Devon added.

Sarah snapped, " But i-it was!"

"I don't believe you." Blitz said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sarah's shoulders tensed, "B-But why n-not!"

" There's no proof. How do we know you didn't see an actual statue?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she let out a sigh. " You...you want me to sh-show you?"

Blitz smirked, " That would be nice. "

" Which means, you all get to l-leave the cage..."

Sonic looked over to Blitz who was nodding her head with a look of pride. That sneaky little she-devil.

Blitz grabbed Phoenix, sheathing it before waving to the door. " Lead the way then."

Sarah hesitated, obviously thinking her choice over before standing with fallen shoulders. " Th-this way."

**The Phantom Castle Halls:**

" Was that really necessary?" Sonic whispered, leaning over to Blitz who was humming quite contently.

She looked at him with a raised brow, still humming to herself.

" With Sarah," he clarified, " Was it necessary to pull the peer pressure stunt on her?"

" I can't say I know what you're talking about." She turned to whistling now, twirling her finger around a curly strand of her blonde hair.

Sonic sighed, " I think you do. You took the one thing you knew she wanted to prove, and used it to get her to let us out."

Blitz laughed," Don't get so judgmental hero! It was the easiest way to get us out and about without getting lost in this place. And you never know, maybe I do want to see if the Karrocks are really real."

He snickered, " Yeah, right."

" You want the truth?" She looked at him slowly.

" Please."

She pointed to Sarah who was walking alongside Devon who was trying his best to get a conversation out of her it seemed. He was telling her about his cousin who was her age, and how she liked apples. When asked her preference on the food, Sarah didn't hesitate to agree in their deliciousness.

" You see that?" Blitz said.

" See what?"

"Their conversation." She said impatiently.

" Yeah, but what does that-"

" I'm trying to break her shell. She was all jittery and reticent when we met her, and I noticed she never gave real eye contact. But did you notice, in the cage, that she didn't succumb to my demands, and instead fought back? I mean, it wasn't much, but it's a start. And there, with Devon, did you see her actually show a form of a true opinion? That's why I did it."

"Oh.." was all Sonic could say, feeling a bit embarrassed.

" I think I'm due for an apology?" She chuckled.

" No way you're getting it." He laughed back.

Sarah had come to a halt in front of a large brass door that was opened just a crack, probably from her last visit. " They are in there." she said quietly. That door was enormously impressive, and Sonic was sure that something of this majesty wasn't meant to just hold rusty old statues.

" Let's see." Blitz said, pulling open the door all the way, and stepping inside.

**The Spring of Nightmares:**

LL chucked a rock far across the spring which landed into its purple waters, the ripples waning quickly. " Damn it!" He cursed.

" You seem angry." Sayo commented, looking over his shoulder at his disheveled friend.

" I don't need your sarcasm long ears." He spat.

" Long ears? Haven't heard that one before." Sayo slyly smirked. LL looked...well terrible really. After that night terror of his he became more fidgety than usual, and his already normal messy hair looked like a crow's nest. " Why don't you just sit down before you make the Spring angry."

LL paced back and forth, " I would if my senseless item would stop running amok inside of me. It's like a damned child, constantly requiring attention and telling me things I wish not to know."

" Such as?" Sayo looked over at him interested.

The golden hedgehog stopped for a moment before pacing again. " Such as the fact that my little sister has become a prime target and my cousin is no doubt dead."

Sayo shrugged, " We still have until tomorrow night before the eclipse."

LL fumed. Damn Sayo for his tranquility! He reached down to grab a smooth stone and threw it back at the spring. " This is important rabbit!"

The rock hit the water with a splash. Sayo cringed at the sound and stood up irked. " What did I just say LL!"

LL grinned at his reaction, to see the waver in his patience. He grabbed another rock and repeated his actions, this time hitting the shard embedding stone.

"Leonardo Linattan cease your shenanigans!" Sayo shouted, glaring at him.

" And what shall you do to stop me, friend?" LL grabbed another rock and held it in his hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

Sayo strode over until they were face to face, and smacked LL. LL touched his numb cheek and stared at Sayo in astonishment.

" I'm sorry LL, but I can't allow you to succumb to such childish, evil ways. I know you are stressed, but you must've forgotten that you can corrupt that item just as fast as Hecate can." Sayo walked in a different direction and sat down.

LL stood there for a bit, gathering his thoughts before sitting down himself, brushing down his hair. "Chaos help me."

**Room:**

In the inside of the brass doors, the room was just as dimly lit as the hallways had been. Save for a few torches on the wall, the chamber was completely covered in shapely shadows and the sound of rats scurrying across the stone floor. It was; however, larger than they had expected, and corners of the room was mostly hidden from view.

" I got it, " Blitz announced before holding Phoenix up and walking around. It wasn't able to light the whole room though, so Devon and Sonic pulled a torch from the wall and went on expeditions of their own.

Nothing but bags of produce were seen for a while, but eventually Blitz arrived at what she was looking for, an answer to the speculations. Sarah had been right; there was practically an army of thousands of stone statues, all identical to the other in appearance and stance. But there was no way to truly prove them to be Karrocks.

" Blitz! Did you find anything?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah."

"Are they it?"

She shook her head, " There is no way to really tell. I'm going to do more investigating though."

" Alright. These things are amazing!"

Blitz ran her hand across the etched stone work of the statue, brushing off layers of dust and grime from it. There were markings, although she was unsure as to what they were. A series of swirls were seen at times, but that could mean anything, even it being Ferias statues. She continued to inspect the markings, finding the etching of a protection spell on the helmet, ruling out the theory that it belonged to Ferias.

Alfieri perhaps? No, these soldiers had swords around their waists; Alfieri used no such weapons in battle.

" Blitz!" Devon called out.

" What?"

" You should check out the sheaths. They have a strange writing on them."

Blitz knelt down and ran her hand over it, feeling each crevice of the writing. Cleaning it a bit she narrowed her eyes to try and read the small text. "Damn," she breathed," some of the words are eroded." It would be impossible to understand what it said, but she had all the information she needed. For looking down at the end of the text she saw the Nightfall Royal family seal, and cursed.

" Hey, is everything OK?" Sonic called, soon appearing from the shadows.

"They're Karrocks for sure. They have my family's crest on them." She rubbed her temples.

"You look upset." He remarked.

" Yeah well I just learned that a myth from the darkest part of my family's history is true, so yeah I look upset." Blitz ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Now no need to be all torn up," he said, " You'll be with them soon."

Blitz's head shot up. "What?" Her heart nearly stopped right then and there, for before her stood not Sonic, but Hecate, hands already pulling out his blade with a dangerous grin.

" Hello Mlitzy."

She screamed, trying to scurry away, but he swung his blade down before she had anytime to grab Phoenix. She shielded her eyes, but the biting sound of metal hitting rock made her stare up in bewilderment.

Hecate was just as dumbfounded, for the statue was holding its sword out, blocking his blade while looking at her with deep glowing yellow eyes. Blitz took no time to jump up and run, leaving Hecate to try and remove his lodged sword from the stone. He let out an animalistic growl of aggravation.

Blitz continued to run, crying out for Sonic and Devon to do the same. She nearly stumbled twice, running into other statues in the maze of stone. Hecate was on her heels now, calling out to her mockingly. She waved her hands around frantically, not willing to use Phoenix to light her way and get her killed. Her breath came out ragged as she scurried around like a blind mouse.

" You can't hide from me forever." He says from everywhere it seemed. " You have what I need."

Blitz held in a scream when it felt like his body brushed against hers. She ran in a different direction, praying to Chaos for her to get out alive. It was then she saw it, not too far was a sliver of light. The door! Her last hope of leaving this limbo!

She ran for it, trying to keep her footsteps quiet. Mumbling was heard behind her, that of an incantation, and she couldn't help but wish she had Sonic's speed! The Karrocks behind her were beginning to make the noise that of moving, and she couldn't stifle a yelp that escaped her lips as she reached the door, running into the halls, and closing it behind her.

Tears streamed down her face and her chest heaved violently. Her eyes were so blurred up in tears that she could hardly see the frames of Devon and Sonic- the real Sonic- who helped her up and quickly left the halls. All went black before she could see where they were going, but voices were all around her, and at one point she could have sworn she heard her aunt calling out to her.

**?:**

How strange. Wasn't Blitzairia stuck in hell itself just moments ago? She so did recall being in a castle before. That mustn't be the case though, for she was nestled snuggly in the cushions of an arm chair, seven years old again with large expressive eyes and hair in two small buns. Yes, she must have been mistaken, for this was no dark castle, this was a well-lit, warm one with white walls and friendly maids. She looked to her side and saw Kumiko Kiya, her hair pulled into a braid and nose nuzzled deep into a book just like her mother.

Blitzairia rolled her eyes. They weren't in danger like she first suspected, that must have been a dream. She moved into a sitting position and stretched her body a bit, letting out a loud yawn. Kumiko Kiya then eyed her from behind her novel for just a second before returning to her reading.

" I'm bored." She announced, looking around at the familiar portraits of other family members.

" How unfortunate." Kumiko Kiya replied, her voice so tiny and mouse like.

" Did I hear someone say they were bored?"

Blitzairia looked toward the doorway to see her aunt Amy standing there, regal and beautiful as ever. The girls stood up, and she continued to speak, " Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Could I take my book?" Kumiko Kiya asked, and Blitzairia rolled her eyes once more.

"The whole point of walking is to get out of the house. Reading is an inside thing dummy." Blitzairia scowled.

" You are the dummy...dummy!" Kumiko Kiya spat back.

" Girls, calm yourselves. Yes you can bring your book."

Kumiko Kiya stuck her tongue out and Blitzairia, who shook her fist, threatening a brawl later. The two followed their aunt, and once outside they strolled through Alfieri.

See, she was just dreaming about that strange place. The workshops, castles, and madmen were all a figment of her imagination. She smiled.

"You see that bakery over there? My mother took me there once. Very nice place with delicious food!" Amy said.

" What's over there?" Kumiko Kiya wondered.

Blitzairia looked over to what seemed to be a rundown store with broken glass as windows, and rotting wood doors.

" Oh that... It's been like that ever since I could remember. I think it was a library once, but the librarians' wife died of the Ferias fever and he closed the store down. Oh look! An apple cart! Would you two like fresh apples?"

Kumiko Kiya jumped with joy and followed her aunt, but Blitzairia just stood and stared at the old shop.

"Blitz!" someone called.

Blitzairia looked around for the source of her name.

"Blitz!" There is was again, much louder this time.

She looked everywhere, her cousin and aunt no longer in sight.

"Blitz! Blitz! Blitz! Blitz! Blitz!"

She put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. But upon reopening them she was not greeted by the busy streets of Alfieri, or the swaying braid of her cousins' hair. Instead it was to a pair of blurry red eyes and muffled voices. She was not seven, and her hair hung across her face, not in tight little buns. And she cursed the air she breathed, for that workshop, castle, and madmen were not a figment of her imagination. It was her living nightmare.

"Babe..."

She opened her eyes slightly to blurriness before shutting them again.

"Babe...wake up..."

Once more she tried to open them, but like looking in water all was distorted, the light nearly blinding her.

"I think...coming to...senses..."

She groaned, "Whaa?"

Lights. Bright, blinding lights flooded her vision. Every little sound, like that of footsteps or whispering, were loud and ear splitting.

" Bright..." She hoarsely muttered her throat dry and painful.

" Turn the torches off," whispered a distant voice, "Blitz? Blitz, you need to open your eyes."

The lights dimmed, and she tried to open them, but her lids were so heavy that it became difficult. Someone, possibly the shadow before her, slid their hand under her and eased her body into a sitting position. The room was spinning now, but her eyes were fluttering open, and she could hardly make out the faces in the room. And there were many.

" Water..." She croaked, looking straight into the eyes of Devon who was holding her up. He smiled, motioning someone over.

"How are you feeling?" Devon asked, brushing a piece of hair from her face.

She let out a dry snort, " Like shit. "

It was at this time someone sat beside her, and looking to her side Blitz saw Sonic with a cup of water. She wasted no time snatching it from his grasp, and gulped it down. Never had anything tasted more heavenly than the cool flow of water running down a parched throat.

Her headache had lessened now, leaving a dull pain. "Thanks," she sighed with a smile.

" Don't thank me," Sonic said, " Thank them."

Now that her head had stopped spinning the faces of those surrounding them were clear as day. Maids. Maids and servants and laborers were all around them, the next one looking more frightened than the last. Their faces were pale like they had seen a ghost, their eyes holding thick, dark shadows, and their bodies skinnier than death.

But what truly made Blitz sick was the fact that she knew all these faces. That they were all residences of her kingdom, and she would speak to a few when going to the training hall.

"Thank you." She said, and they all bowed.

" What happened?" She asked, looking to both Devon and Sonic.

" You fainted." Sonic answered.

Blitz rolled her eyes, " No I didn't. Fainting is for damsels-in-distress, not for Blitz's."

" Well you did." Sonic said matter-of-factly.

Blitz's pride was wounded a bit. " I did?"

Devon cut in, " Well you haven't slept in days, or eaten, and this is the first time you really drank water, plus that scare in the statue room, so I would be surprised if you didn't faint."

Blitz shot up, " Hecate! That was right, he was there! What the hell happened?!"

"I'll answer that..." spoke out a soft voice. All eyes were upon the parting of servants like that of the red sea, and emerged from the crowd, kneeling down before Blitz.

She hadn't changed since the last time she saw her, except from the large, purple bruise that covered most of her right cheek, and a bloody cut on her lip. They were prominent, and swollen, and Blitz couldn't help but wince at the sight of it.

"Sarah, what the hell-"

"It was after you all went to see the Karrocks. I was k-keeping watch. Lord Hecate came. He was a-angry. He was looking for you, saying that you ha-had something of his. He knew that I-I-I knew where you all were... I refused to tell him, so he shouted. I shouted back, shielding the d-door, thinking I could stop him...So he hit me. But I got up...and tried to stop him...but he hit me again." She grew silent, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Blitz crawled over to the beaten down Sarah, and gave her a warm hug. "I'm proud of you." Blitz smiled.

"I'm proud of myself." Sarah replied.

Sonic stated, " And the people in this room are willing to help us get to Amy. The wedding is tomorrow, and since you fainted a lot of time has passed. The day is almost over."

Devon added, " Amy and Hecate are outside as we speak, and we have to get in, tell Amy the battle plan, get out, and try and find Kiya and Shadow."

"Wait," Blitz mumbled, " It's not like we can just march outside and say hi without being seen. We kind of stick out in a high society sort of party, I would know."

" I have that covered." announced another voice from the crowd. A woman with long brown hair and large eyes stepped forward, putting her hand on Sarah's shoulder. " My names Kimberly, and I'm the castles seamstress."

Biltz eyed her, " How do we know we can trust her? She might stab us with her scissors."

Sarah defensively stood in front of Kimberly. " You can tr-trust her. She's my cousin."

Blitz relaxed a bit and smiled, " Well what are we waiting for!"

**?:**

"Just admit it, we're lost." said Kiya matter-of-factly.

Shadow peered down at her and scoffed.

"Hmph!" she stuck her nose up and walked faster, arms crossed in a childish manner. Shadow hadn't spoken to her since their last meeting with Sophia, possibly irked by Kiyas rash reaction. But what was she supposed to say? _Oh it's OK that you have put so many in danger_, or, _it doesn't matter_. Kiya thought that her reaction was completely necessary, and regretted nothing.

So then why was there a large knot in her stomach?

"Shadow?" she whispered, stopping to stare at him. He kept walking, passing by her without a glance. "Shadow!" she repeated, putting her hand on his arm.

At this he stopped and glared at her as if she had the plague. The words got caught in her throat and she just stood there, looking from the ground to his eyes.

"Spit it out." he coldly spoke. His voice sent shivers down her spine, and let go.

She was a coward. A stupid coward who could never speak her mind. With a flick of her wrist she had summoned her beloved gold bow and quiver, but even with their weight in hand she felt small.

She put the quiver on her back and walked forward, looking down in shame until running into a brick wall. Or at least it felt like a brick wall, but it was soft. "Ouch." she winced, rubbing her sore muzzle while looking up. Shadow towered over her, eyebrow slightly raised in confusion.

"Say it." He said, not taking his eyes off her.

" Say what?" she replied, avoiding his intense gaze by looking down.

Grabbing her chin he forced her to look up at him, leaning in close enough for his breath to caress her face. Her cheeks turned beet red, and when trying to look away he pulled her to face him again. "Say what's on your mind."

She swallowed hard before gathering together her jumbled thoughts. Had his eyes always been so shiny?

Just as she was to answer, a quick quake pulled them apart, and looking back they were astonished at what they saw. A large statue, much taller than them both, stood a few feet away. It was made of mossy stone; the engravings on it were illegible from all the wear of age.

It just stood there, but behind its helmet, it felt as if it were watching you with its red orbed eyes.

"What is that?" Shadow asked, looking down at the cracks it made in the earth. Did it fall there?

He looked to Kiya who was petrified, her face so white she could have seen a ghost. Her bottom lip trembled as a single word fell. "Karrocks..."

"What?"

The grinding of rock silenced him, and he stumbled away in sheer panic at the sight of the statue preparing to swing its stone sword. With surprising speed it swung at him, two bright red orbs for eyes staring at them both. Shadow clutched his own sheathed blade, but it was futile, he couldn't cut through sheer rock. Instead he grabbed onto Kiya's arm who was just staring in shock at the statue that was now striding over to them.

"Kiya let's go!" she growled, but she wouldn't budge, her feet no longer willing to cooperate.

The Karrock held its sword high above its head, and before he could strike Kiya had grabbed an arrow from her quiver, aimed, and fired at the being. Light erupted from its tip, and once lodged within a red orb the Karrock ceased its movement.

Shards of red glass fell from where the arrow stayed, and all was quiet. In seconds the stone of the Karrock began to crack and crumble, slowly collapsing into a mound of rubble.

Since Hecate had taken Kiya's item her ability to see spirits had not been restored, but at that very moment she could have sworn she had heard someone whisper a thank you. Or maybe it was just the wind.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow inquired.

"It was a Karrock."

He looked from the rubble back to her." And what is a Karrock?"

She frowned deeply. "A hell of a lot of trouble."

**Near the Spring of Nightmares:**

Amy had never felt so unpleasant and awkward in her life. From her seat she had a full view of the scenery and had to pull back a gag. The whole area was tastelessly decorated with things both old and modern, looking more like a clustered mess than a ' party '. It was too forced, too unnatural and grew to be just an eye sore. The ' guests ' weren't really guest, but the castle laborers dressed in makeshift formal wear. Some looked somewhat regal, whereas others just had fabrics pulled together with worn out patches pulled over their working uniforms. None of them smiled, just gave uneasy looks and muffled whispers. Amy could tell they weren't enjoying themselves, yet there Hecate sat, grinning like the Cheshire cat as if everything was going according to plan.

_That rat bastard_. She held so much disdain for him that the very sound of his breathing made her want to scream like a feral beast. But she couldn't, because that same madman that sat beside her with a goofy smirk and a high head had taken her mouth away, and had not returned it. She squinted at him before looking back at the flat party. A small platform to the right caught her eye, were a band of five workers with instruments in hand played a soft tune, their feet shackled to the stage.

A shameful flush grew on her neck. She had asked for Kiya to be up there. What a stupid decision that would have been, but then again, she was missing anyways. Another thing to add to her list of hatred for Hecate.

"Isn't it just perfect!" Hecate pronounced, looking down at her like a child wanting praise for a good deed.

She stared icily at him, but he failed to notice and sustained a foolish delirium toward his work of art.

_Jerk_, Amy thought to herself, looking away before she burned a hole through his head.

She scratched at the choking flower necklace that hugged her throat, and immediately felt sick from the memories stored within its petals. She wished she could find Kimberly and justly apologize to her. Amy leaned on the table with her chin in her hand and looked out to the crowd.

In the sea of faces she noted every pair of frightened eyes that met her own. A young boy standing very close to an older girl, maybe his sister or friend, wearing torn up potato bags. Another person, a girl maybe three years Amy's senior, was rubbing her arms nervously, her faded green dress holding a few rips. Then there was a very curious crew by a table strewn with food. A girl's back was toward Amy, blonde curls swaying as she chowed down on everything in sight, her fushia gown slightly stained from the things she inhaled. A man dressed in a suit of different fabrics followed her in step, consuming everything.

_What is going on?_ Amy thought, squinting to try and get a closer look. Sarah ran into the scene clothed in scraps, frazzled by the actions of these hidden strangers, waving and scolding them with a terrified expression. Amy rose up.

" What's wrong my rose?" Hecate queried.

She would've gagged if her mouth was still on her face.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

She just stared at the group by the table, but once Hecate's hand came over hers she looked to him. She pulled her hand away and just stared into his black pitted eyes. How did he expect her to answer? Play charades?

"Oh." he breathed, lifting his hand up and cupping her cheek. Was he going to give her her mouth back?

~_What's wrong?~_ his voice echoed in her head.

_~Son of a-...I want to go dance_.~ She held a serious look.

He stood up, holding his hand out. She looked at his hand and then back at him, scowling.

His smile fell. " I see...Well you're not going alone, I won't allow it. So you either go with me, or you stay seated."

She glared at him, stood up, brushed her dress out, and walked away.

" Amy!" He growled, the room growing silent completely, all eyes on her.

She closed her eyes tightly before turning to stare at him.

His face was red with anger, his nostrils flaring as she was sure he was holding back the urge to hit her.

Amy tipped her chin up, the click of her heels the only sound in the room as the crowd watched her walk toward him, all holding their breaths in anticipation. The suspense was killer.

Hecate smirked. " That's what I thought."

Amy looked over to the table, at her glass filled with water, grabbed it and stared at its clear contents. Hecate raised an eyebrow at this behavior, and Amy looked up to him and threw her drink into his face before running off.

The crowd cheered, and the band played a loud upbeat tune. She ran into the sea of people, trying to lose Hecate who was most likely chasing after her.

Never had she felt so exhilarated! Like she had just been shot by lighting and now housed new found confidence. Reborn like a phoenix!

_Now to find Sarah,_ Amy reminded herself.

She pushed past people who had now begun to dance, possibly to help hide her_. Sarah where are you?!_ She crept around until finally finding the familiar puppy dog eyes.

" A-Amy!" Sarah stammered.

She jumped back, not taking her eyes off the large black and blue bruise on her face.

Sarah was oblivious to her staring, and turned to the two people who were still eating and shook their shoulders. They both turned with faces full of bread, dropping a slab of meat at the sight of Amy.

It was Blitz and Devon! They grinned with full mouths, running up and hugging her tightly.

"What happened to your mouth?" Devon asked.

Blitz rolled her eyes at him. " You really expect her to answer?" she grabbed Amys gloved hands with her own, " Don't worry sweetie, Sonic is close by. Kiya and Shadow are still missing though, and I haven't gone to talk to my brother yet, so a plan isn't really in order. But don't worry, you're not gonna get married tomorrow."

Amy nodded, tears in her eyes. Her friends were safe.

Her lips- or at least where they should have been - began to tingle. She placed her fingers to the spot.

"Oh, I guess the spell is wearing off. For such a powerful dude Hecate's spells sure don't last long." Blitz smiled.

Amy looked back to Sarah, rubbing her own cheek at her. Sarah realized what the gesture was for and held her face, looking away.

" Hecate hit me...I-It's a long story."

Time to add another reason to her list.

" Amy!" Shouted Hecate somewhere within the sea of people.

The four looked out to try and see how far away he was, but he was obscured by dancing bodies. Blitz looked at Amy and grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her into a more crowded area of the dance floor. " Stay here, " she whispered, " I'll go get Sonic."

She nodded, her lips appearing but still firmly closed shut, and as Blitz disappeared she felt more alone than she ever had before.

**?:**

_~Blitz...Blitz where are you?...Blitzaria are you listening to me?_~ Kiya rubbed her aching temples frivolously.

Shadow paced in front of her as she tried to concentrate. " Well?" he asked.

" She isn't responding," Her arms dropped to her sides, " We've been dealt a terrible hand it seems."

Shadow rubbed his chin. " Maybe it has to do with your item being taken. You've lost your ability to see souls - not to mention your sight in general. Maybe your telepathy with Blitz was given to you by the item as well."

She sighed, " Then I guess…"

Shadow waited for her to continue. " You guess what?"

"Hush!" she snapped, looking up at the sky. " Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

A smile grew on her face. "Music."

Before Shadow could question her she grabbed onto his arm and dragged him off with her. Kiya maneuvered through the trees, and the closer they got to...wherever they were headed, a soft tune was slowly growing louder. Lights were seen glowing from in between the trees, and Kiya slowed her pace when people came into view.

She let go of his wrist and dropped down behind a bush, peering out from it, Shadow doing the same. The music was coming from a band a few feet from where they knelt.

" You have good ears." Shadow complemented.

Kiya blushed while hiding a smile.

"Amy!" A heart stopping shout caught both their attention, and looking back out towards the group of people they saw that the band had stopped, and everyone was staring at characters out of their line of vision.

"Sounded like Hecate." Kiya commented.

The crowd began to cheer like mad men, and the two couldn't help but feel a bit puzzled. " Kiya look!" Shadow pointed to a pair in the distance, a golden hedgehog and a black one.

" Blitz and Devon!" Kiya nearly shouted.

Shadow put his hand over her mouth and pulled her close. " Shh!" he snapped, looking her dead in the eyes, his breath brushing against her face, " We have the advantage of not being recognized yet, let's use it."

She rolled her eyes, trying to distract from the heat in her cheeks and slowly pulling his hand from her mouth. She held his hand in hers and patted it softly. " You realize they probably think you and I to be dead. Shouldn't we have the courtesy to kill their worries?"

He didn't answer.

She frowned. " You really don't care how others feel, do you?"

He looked away, drawing his hand back and crossing his arms across his chest.

" What if, let us say, you disappeared, and it was eating me up inside. When you returned, would you visit me, or leave me to suffer?"

He opened his mouth and then shut it, closing his eyes. He breathed, " Fine. We can do as you wish."

She smiled, looking back to the people who were now dancing with one another. " We will stand out like black sheep. " she said to herself. It was then that a girl walked by wearing a maya blue dress with scrunched up fabric along the bottom half of the skirt. It's sleeves were belled, and the neckline was scooped, holding a single periwinkle bow.

" Simple enough." Kiya smirked. She held her hands up palm down and whispered, "Duplicadis."

The same dress began to materialize on her person, the practice uniform from before completely gone. It felt familiar to be wearing a full dress again, and twirled around for the nostalgia. But it wasn't enough. With a flick of her wrist a long shiny sky blue sash wrapped around her thin waist, and small pearls lined the bottom of her puffed up sleeves.

" Would you like for me to-"

Shadow interrupted. " No thanks. While you go see Blitz I'm going to see LL and Sayo. See if they had made plans with Sonic."

Kiya nodded, feeling a tad bit disappointed.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking toward the celebration, cursing herself for forgetting to give herself shoes.

Since part of the cloud of guests she looked for her cousin.

" Kiya!"

She turned to see Devon moving toward her. " Devon, it's good to see you."

" Thank god you're alive! What the hell happened?"

" It's a long story. I must warn my cousin, where is Blitz?"

" Taking Sonic to Amy." He looked around frantically before grabbing Kiya's hand and placed his on her waist just like the others around them.

Kiya looked at him sideways. " I hardly think this appropriate." she placed a hand on his shoulder as they danced.

He dropped his voice low. " Hecate is storming around the dance floor looking for Amy. We have to try and blend in. C'mon, we'll dance to where Blitz is."

Kiya wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the statement, but followed as he led her away from the dancing pack. They awkwardly twirled and swayed away until near the tables. " Stay here." he let go and ran off.

_Tomorrow,_ Kiya thought_, Tomorrow is the eclipse...Karrocks are real...what are we going to do?_ She bit her lip, bringing her thumb up to nibble on her nail. A nasty habit it was, far from lady-like, yet the only thing she could think to do when troubled.

"Kiya!" exclaimed Blitz, running toward her with the speed of a locomotive.

"Blitz!" Kiya grinned, meeting her halfway and enveloping her in a friendly hug. She looked her cousin up and down and smiled, " I believe we have the same taste in clothing dear cousin." Blitz's dress was fushia and held a single salmon line among the bottom. Her sleeves were an opaque pink, puffed up like her own lined with red ribbon. A crimson sash was wrapped around her thin waist and a gold colored piece was on her swoop neckline. Fake pearls were wrapped around her neck, a grayish white that matched her long gloves. " I never thought you to be one to wear pinks though."

Blitz looked down at herself and swatted at the air. " This? I didn't choose it, the castle seamstress did. If I had a choice I wouldn't even be wearing the damn thing. I liked not wearing a corset, yet here I am. But let's not change the subject. Where the hell have you been?!"

"You would know if you answered me when I called you!"

"What do you mean?" Blitz tilted her head.

" I have been trying to talk to you all evening, but each time I tried to connect with you, you never answered."

"Kiya, I never heard anything from you since we last parted."

The blue girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " Then Shadow was right..."

" About what?"

" Shadow and I were attacked by Hecate in the woods. We lost, badly, and Hecate took something from me," Her words were jumbled as she spoke, "Cousin, believe it or not an item of light was inside of me my whole life, and I never realized it!"

Blitz jumped back. "What?!"

" the item gave me sight, and my ability to see spirits and energy forces of others. I think it might have been what gave us our telepathy."

Blitz touched her chests, for her own surreptious item was jittery. " That's crazy... " She breathed out. Had her family known about this? If so, then why had her aunt and mother kept this secret from them? Wouldn't that mean that…no, that couldn't be. They had to see LL.

They wouldn't keep such important matters from them, would they? "It makes sense," Blitz began, her brows furrowed in deep thought, " I found out that I have one too."

" No way!" Kiya gasped, weighing in the intensity of the situation. They had brought the items to Hecate practically! They should have never come to this time! She sighed, " If I had one, and Amy did -who now has Sayos- and then yours...that's only four. Who has the fifth?"

"I'm afraid to find out," Blitz muttered, " We should talk to Sayo and LL at the Spring."

Kiya's eye widened to match plates and grabbed Blitz's shoulders, hurt playing in her eyes. " We went to see Sophia!" She announced, " Oh Chaos Blitz, Sophia..."

Blitz grabbed onto Kiya's armed. " What happened to Sophia?"

She swallowed before unraveling the truth.

**Ballroom:**

One, two, three, turn. One, two, three, turn. Amy counted out each step as she tried to follow the dancing of those around her. This was all taking too long! She feared that any moment now she would be caught and unable to speak to Sonic. Time was far from being on their side; the eclipse arriving tomorrow night. She was very lost, but was not the only one feeling this thick desperation. Her lips were fully healed, and she sighed in relief.

On the opposite side of the dance floor Sonic shyly pushed past people. Blitz had told him of Amys presence, but before he could ask where she just ran off. Strange that woman was. It was like venturing through a dark cave blind folded, not knowing where he was or what he would bump into next.

The two looked for one another, searching far and wide while not drawing attention. They continued to aimlessly move about, unaware that the one they wished to see most was right behind the other until they bumped backs.

"Sorry," they both whispered to one another, looking to face the other.

They both had spent so long planning on what they would say when face to face again; rehearsing each line to perfection. Each word handpicked to express each delicate feeling escaped their minds, and instead they choose to stare at one another.

It was then that all others disappeared into oblivion, leaving just the two of them together.

"Hi." Sonic breathed, slowly smiling.

"Hi." Amy replied, timidly waving at him, her own silly smile forming.

The two bolted toward one another, embracing each other as tightly as they could, afraid that they would wake up soon, and their other would be gone. Sonic nuzzled his face in Amy's hair, breathing in her sweet scent, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I missed you..." Amy choked out, squeezing him tighter.

"I missed you too...You look wonderful." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, "Well I don't feel it." The two stayed like this, wrapped in each other's arms. " What next?" Amy asked.

Sonic sighed, " I have no clue. Nothing is going as planned...I think..."

"What?"

"...I think we should just..wing it..the attack I mean."

She pulled back and looked up at him, waiting for him to laugh like it was a joke. But he didn't, he looked her dead serious in the eye and held her gaze, looking for an indication on how she felt by this.

"You want us to...wing it." She slowly spoke.

"Yes."

"As in, wing the attack that has been postponed tomorrow."

"Yes."

"As in the battle that could either save everyone, or kill them."

"..Yes."

She bopped him on the head with her palm. " You do realize you sound as insane as Hecate right now, right?"

He weakly laughed, " I think we've all gone a bit insane from this whole situation."

Amy looked into his saddened eyes for a second before nuzzling her face in his chest. She sighed, " This is crazy...It's suicide!"

He ran his finger through her soft hair. "I know. But I promise when we get home, we'll go out with Tails and Cream and everyone else to eat ice cream."

She chuckled, " I completely forgot about those guys. It's a deal."

"Good, "He kissed her forehead, " I have to go. Be prepared, don't say 'I do' OK."

He stepped back, but Amy pulled on his arms. The lack of his warmth left her frozen; the same feeling she felt when locked in that chamber. "D-Don't go!" She cried, fear and loneliness carving her features.

Sonic closed his eyes. "I hate seeing you like this Ames. You have to stay strong, we will be back soon."

She reluctantly let go, and he leaned in to give her a peck on the tip of her nose before disappearing.

The rest of the party was blurry to her. She was a ghost the rest of the evening, not feeling or hearing, just walking. She never knew how she returned to her room, but once inside she began to rip at her attire, throwing the crown on her head at the mirror. The glass shattered into a thousand shards and she jumped back. She never meant to destroy the pretty piece of furniture.

Stepping forward she saw in each piece of glass her own reflection, each holding the same shocked expression. She looked scared, frightened even. But of what? Hecate? No, she would never fear him, she was stronger than that. She furiously wiped away the makeup on her face, fixed her red headband and smoothed down her hair. The rose necklace was snapped off her neck, her gloves ripped off her arms, and the dress pooled at her feet. She went over to where her red dress was laid, and put it on. It had grown faded and slightly dirt stained. She felt dirty, but returned to the broken mirror with a smile on her lips.

This was her. The smiling, carefree Amy. The same Amy who helped save the world. She was strong.

Just as she was about to clean up the broken glass the sound of a slamming door startled her to look up.

"AMY!" Growled an animalistic voice.

"Oh no."Amy breathed, running to her door in hopes to lock it, but before she could reach it it was kicked open, the door nearly falling off the hinges. Hecate's' enraged face appeared in the doorway, nostrils flaring and fangs bared. He looked ready to kill, his clothes still wet from when she splashed water in his face. "COME...HERE..."He growled.

Amy frowned, raising her nose up while slowly stepping away from him.

His fists clenched, and before she knew it he charged at her. She lifted her hands up and screamed, "No!"

His ascendance halted, but he continued to shout at her. Her heart was thundering in her chest, along with the two items of light. She peeked out from behind her raised arms and saw that Hecate, along with the doorway, were trapped in a light purple bubble. Hecate pushed at it with his shoulder like a trapped animal, but with each contact he was shocked by this strange barrier.

Amy looked down at her shaky hands that felt like someone hand burned her palms. "Did I do that?" She whispered.

_Well done_...spoke a voice from inside of her head. It sounded like that other women, her older doppelganger. Amy looked at Hecate, who had now chosen to just stare at her with his emotionless eyes.

She walked close to the barrier and loudly whispered," I will stop you. I'm stronger than before."

He grinned at her. " Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! Here we are! Just a chapter ( or two ) to go! All the characters are somewhat breaking down huh xD I'm considering writing another Sonamy, possible be western ( with a MUCH better, well thought out plot, and not a huge improv.). Do you think I should do it?<br>**

**Well time to go cry over finals! I hope everyone liked this chapter!**

**Please R&R! See ya!**


End file.
